Healed
by enter-a-world-entirely-our-own
Summary: It's four years after the war and Hermione is broken and still having nightmares. Draco is cold and lonely and the only person that means something in his life is nearly taken away from him. With Hermione's help he may just start living again.
1. Chapter 1

Healed

**Hi! This is my first fanfic ever so please be gentle! I have no idea how long this story will be but I have a basic outline of how it will go so we will see(: Thanks so much for reading it and please please review! **

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it. That all belongs to J.K Rowling!**

Hermione pushed her chocolate brown, curly hair out of her eyes as she ran her wand repeatedly over the bleeding body underneath her.

"C'mon Jerry just hold on a little bit longer." She whispered mostly to herself in between muttering of the countercurse from the jinx her patient was currently suffering from. She heard a low sigh and looked up from her fancy wand work to find Jerry's chest rising and falling in steady breaths. "Yes!" Casting a quick scourgify to clean off his body, Hermione gave herself a small victory leap and turned around to face her two interns who had small beads of sweat sitting on their foreheads.

"How'd you do that?" Her intern, Jessica, asked in an astounded voice. Hermione blushed and looked down at her tiny feet. "Just determination." The witch mumbled out before looking both her interns back in the eyes. She had told Frank not to give her interns. She didn't do well with being admired the way Jessica and Tristan did. They looked at her as if she had solved world hunger when clearly she hadn't.

"But that was the most powerful case of a sectumsempra curse I've ever seen!" Tristan exclaimed while wiping the sweat from his brow, "I was nervous about what to do and I only watched!" Hermione struggled not to roll her eyes at the idolization in front of her.

"Yeah well…good thing you weren't doing it then," she replied while adjusting Jerry so he was more comfortable in the hospital bed, "now let's go. You guys should have gone home an hour ago." Shuffling her interns out of the hospital room and ignoring their compliments, the former Gryffindor allowed herself a long slow breath to let out all the pent up stress from a day's work.

"And then when you did that sanguis curare spell from Germany –"

"Tristan go home." She interrupted her interns' current praise with a gentle pat on the back. "You too Jessica. I will see you after the weekend." And without waiting for an answer Hermione apparated out of St. Mungos and into her cozy London flat. Crookshanks' purr greeted her as she felt the orange cat's tail wrap around her ankle. "Hey Crooks." She cooed while looking around her flat.

It was simple with splashes of color in accessories but otherwise neutral. There were pictures covering her walls; some moving, some not. Her favorite was a picture of Her, Harry and Ron immediately after the war had ended. You could just see the relief in their eyes. Of course that had been four years ago. After the war had ended Hermione had thought that she and Ron would be together and they could actually be happy and carefree. But that hadn't been the case.

"_But I don't understand. You kissed me back!" The witch mumbled through a dry sob_

"_I know but it was just the heat of the moment and everything and I dunno Hermione. It was like kissing my sister. It wasn't right. You understand right?" Ron rubbed Hermione's back slowly before looking up into her deep brown eyes_

"_No Ronald, I don't understand. If it felt so god damn wrong then why did you keep it going for a good 20 seconds?" She quipped angrily. Ron bowed his head and rubbed the back of his neck. _

"_Honestly Hermione I don't know ok? But I do know that it was wrong. I'm sorry." She opened her mouth to retort back at him but he turned away from her and walked back towards the castle and the celebrations. And Hermione was left out in the darkness to weep for a love she never had. _

She had thought she would never get over Ron but here she was four years later and not a second thought. Looking at the newer pictures on Hermione's side tables would better show the life she lived now. Her current boyfriend, William Rent, could be found scattered through pictures across her flat nowadays. They had been dating for 2 and a half years. Hermione had met him through the Auror program where she frequently visited Harry. They had been set up by The Boy Who Lived and had been inseparable since. William had been in his 3rd year when the trio entered Hogwarts. A proud Ravenclaw, he was organized, smart, and exceptionally polite. Everything Hermione ever needed in a man.

Sighing louder than needed, Hermione scratched Crookshanks behind the ear one last time before changing into pajamas and flopping into bed. She was asleep before the hand on the clock had turned another minute.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy had never been a particularly happy person, but if his mother didn't get better soon, his life might just topple over into a deep depression. Walking through the miserable halls of the Manor, he stopped in front of Narcissa's double doors. He could hear her wheezing and hacking and felt his heart ache for her. If she didn't get better within the week, Draco was taking her to St. Mungos, whether she liked it or not.<p>

His life had been upheaved 3 days ago when she had suddenly started coughing up blood and holding her stomach as if it were to fall out then and there. Draco had insisted that they floo to St. Mungos immediately but Narcissa refused claiming that this had happened before and she just needed to 'sleep it off.' Draco had complied, ignorantly believing her. He felt a snort make its way up his throat and out his mouth as he laid his forehead against her door. How stupid and emotional he could be when it came to his mother. He would need to get that in check and turn off his feelings with her. Draco was confident he could do it; after all he had already turned them off for everyone else.

"_Are you too afraid Draco? Too much of a coward to torture them? It's a simple spell Draco. Maybe I should show you how to do it one more time, Crucio!" Draco's bones were cracking and his blood was fire running through his veins spreading poison through his limbs. He bit his lip and tasted blood, but that was better than giving The Dark Lord the satisfaction of hearing him scream in pain. As soon as it had washed over him the pain was gone. "Aww poor Draco…did that hurt? Yes I'd assume it would but I wouldn't know. I've never been tortured. Get up boy. Do what I say or perhaps we will have to bring your mother in here? Maybe she doesn't know the spell well enough either, huh Draco? What do you think?" His cackle sent a shiver down Draco's spine and made the hair on his arms stand on edge. Slowly he pulled himself up off the dungeon floor and gripped his wand tightly. He looked straight into the muggle's eyes and forced himself to shut off any emotion he could possibly feel. "Crucio-_

"NO!" The Slytherin woke suddenly with his silk sheets wrapped around his sweaty legs. His breathing was heavy and his head was pounding violently. "No." Draco repeated quieter this time. These nightmares had to stop. It had been four god damn years for christ's sake. Sighing he lifted his body out of bed and pulled on some pajama pants over his boxers. He wasn't going to get to sleep any time soon after that.

"Cerry!" Draco called into the darkness of his room. With a slight pop a house elf appeared before him wearing a bright clean pillowcase.

"Master Draco called Cerry? What can Cerry get for Master Draco?" Said Cerry in her high chirpy voice.

"Just a shot of firewhisky and some Dreamless sleep potion" Replied Draco.

"Yes Master!" Cerry chirped and popped back out of his room. A second later she reappeared with two glasses in her tiny fragile hands. Draco grabbed them hungrily out of her grip and dismissed her to go back to sleep. He poured the whisky down his throat and relished the burn it provided as it slipped down and settled into his belly. He then turned his attention to the potion in his other hand. He was hesitant to use it. Sleep potions had a reputation for making people have to rely on them in order to get a decent night's sleep. And Merlin knew he didn't want to have to depend on anything to live his life. Cursing, Draco set the cup down on his side table and stood up to go work in his study. If he wasn't going to sleep he may as well get more work done for the company.

* * *

><p>"<em>What did you take from my vault you filthy mudblood?" Bellatrix screeched through the Manor. <em>

"_I swear we didn't take anything! The sword is a fake!" Hermione screamed as Bellatrix Lestrange threw another torture curse on her. Her vision went black as the pain took over every thought running through her mind at the moment. Suddenly the curse was lifted and Bellatrix was crouched over her. _

"_I'm gonna ask you one more time you little bitch, what did you take from my vault?" She whispered menacingly into her ear. _

"_Nothing!" Hermione sobbed. _

"_Well if that's the way we're gonna do this…" Hermione felt a blade dig into her arm and begin to carve. It felt as though the blade had been dipped in fire and poison and set upon attacking her already weak body. Letting out a blood curdling scream she forced her mind into thinking of anything else. _

"_Hermione! No!" Distantly she heard Ron yelling far below her, or perhaps she was imagining his yell. She couldn't tell the difference between reality and illusion any longer. Bellatrix leaped off of her and the pain dimmed in her arm, though she could feel blood dripping down her flesh. _

"_There!" Bellatrix spat, "Now the world will forever know what you are Mudblood, Crucio!" _

"AHH!" Hermione screamed as she awoke suddenly. Her sheets were drenched in sweat and Crookshanks was nuzzling her face. "Shh Crooks, I'm ok." She whispered before throwing her feet over the side of her bed and snuggling them into some slippers on the floor. Merlin, would these nightmares ever stop? She had been to four therapists and still Bellatrix invaded her dreams at least twice a week. Sighing Hermione shuffled into her kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. She peeked at the clock and groaned. It was only 2:45 in the morning and she wasn't falling asleep any time soon. Grumbling she set herself down at her kitchen table and summoned some of her notes on healing methods to keep her company until it would be a decent hour to call William.

As the sun grew brighter and brighter in the sky, Hermione sipped her coffee slowly, reading page after page of healing notes. Finally when it was verging on 7:30 in the morning she justified that William wouldn't mind being awoken. Deciding that the floo would be more natural for him to answer than the mobile phone he had recently purchased, Hermione grunted and moseyed her way to the fireplace with the picture of the trio above it. Taking some powder into her dainty hand and chucking it into the fire she called out for William's address before sticking her bushy hair into the emerald flames.

"William! Are you awake?" Somewhere in the distance of William's flat Hermione could hear shuffling of feet and then all of a sudden he came into view.

"Hermione?" he asked sleepily, "Babe what's wrong?"

"Nightmare…" She replied sheepishly. Instantly William's features softened and he reached out to the green flames.  
>"Come here sweetheart. Let's talk about it ok?" Hermione dipped the rest of her body into the fireplace and tumbled out on to William's rug and into his waiting arms. Immediately Hermione felt the tears slip from her eyes and run down her cheeks, she hated how often she cried these days. "Shh it's gonna be ok. She's not gonna get you Hun. Shh." Williams comforting whispers surrounded her until she sustained her sobs into quiet whimpers.<p>

"I just don't understand why this still affects me." She mumbled into his chest.

"I don't know Hermione." William replied, "Have you thought about another therapist?" Hermione's cheeks reddened and she pulled away from him.

"A therapist isn't gonna fix this! It obviously doesn't work very well!"

William raised his hands up in surrender. "Hey I'm just trying to suggest something. It's better than being like this right?" Hermione rolled her eyes. This was the one problem with William. He didn't understand what she had gone through with the war. He had been out of the country for the entire thing. He didn't see why a therapist wouldn't fix this. To William everything was black and white and everything could be solved by studying and thinking about the problem logically. And at one point Hermione had also thought like that. But not anymore. She now understood that there were shades of grey everywhere and that some problems seemingly had no solution.

Sniffling, Hermione stood up and distanced herself from her boyfriend. "Well I should probably get going. I promised Harry and Ginny I would go see the house." She pecked him on the lips and flooed back home before he had a chance to respond. She didn't know why she even bothered to come to William with her nightmares anymore. He always suggested therapists and researching techniques to rid the mind of bad thoughts before bed. Which just infuriated the witch more. Couldn't he see that his 'cures' were not going to work?

Landing gracefully into her living room, Hermione brushed the ash off of her pajama pants and went into her bedroom to change into jeans and a sweater. Once changed she quickly apparated to 12 Grimmauld place.

"'Mione!" Harry's husky voice called to her as she attempted to stop her head from spinning. A pair of strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her small figure in for a bone crushing hug. "I missed you! It's been weeks!"

"Harry," Hermione attempted to speak but Harry was currently crushing her lungs, "Can't breathe.." Harry's arms let go quickly and righted Hermione's shoulders.

"Sorry." Said Harry with a crooked grin.

"Hermione!" Ginny Weasley came into view from a door off the long entry hallway.

"Hey Gin." Hermione greeted her best girlfriend. "How's the wedding planning going?" Ginny's face lit up at the word 'wedding' and went off on a tangent about how her perfect dress had yet to be found. Hermione found it easy to zone out when Ginny got like this and suddenly felt a snap in front of her face.

"Hermione? You ok?" Ginny's flame red hair was falling over her concerned face.

"Yeah," Hermione knitted a smile onto her face, "I'm fine, just a bad night." Harry's brilliant green eyes darkened. He knew what 'a bad night' stood for. He had had them for 2 and a half years after the war before his nightmares finally ceased. Although Ginny moving in with him may have been a big cause for their sudden disappearance.

"Do you..uh..wanna talk about it?" Harry said awkwardly. Locking his eyes onto Hermione's. She looked down at the floor and blushed in embarrassment.

"No." She said softly. Ginny's arms went around her and held her close.

"Hermione you know you can talk to us." Her hazel eyes looked over Hermione's face swiftly before pulling her head in for a hug. "Did you talk to Will about it?"

"Yes," Hermione sighed, "He wasn't very helpful. Look I don't wanna talk about this right now. I want to see the place! You guys were just raving over the phone how nice the house is looking now!" Pulling a fake smile back onto her face, Hermione took both of Ginny's hands and pulled her up from the couch. Following behind her hesitantly, Ginny began to describe all that her and Harry had done to rid the house of all the dark magic that had festered here for so long.

* * *

><p>At half past seven in the morning Draco decided his company was now ahead by several weeks and that a shower was needed desperately. Lifting his tired body out of his office chair and exiting his study, Draco distantly heard his mother's hacking down the hallway. Deciding to ignore it for the time being, he slipped into his room and ripped his pajama pants and boxers off before starting the shower with his wand and warming it with another flick.<p>

As the hot water cascaded down his taut back muscles, Draco let out a low groan and lifted his platinum blond head up towards the shower head. He wasn't sure how long he spent in there before his fingers began to prune over and his lungs felt steamed. He turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist and casting a drying spell at his sopping wet hair. He summoned some jeans and a button up shirt and boxers and dressed himself quickly. Just as he stepped out into his room a scream tore through the sleepy silence of the Manor.

"Mother?" Draco yelled panicked. He sprinted into her room and burst in. The scene that lay in front of him may of made him sick had he not been running on such adrenaline. Narcissa Malfoy was laying in a pool of her own blood on the wood floor shaking violently. It sounded as though she was gurgeling more blood in her mouth. "Mother!" Draco repeated his previous yell and ran down to her side. "C'mon we're gonna get you to the hospital." He whispered more for his own comfort than hers.

Their surroundings were washed away and St. Mungo's moved into his line of vision. "Help! Somebody! Please!" Draco screamed out in desperation. A group of medi-witches crowded around them and summoned a stretcher and laid Narcissa's convulsing body onto it gently.

"Lucius?" Narcissa whispered while blood trickled out of her mouth.

"Do you know where Lucius is Mr. Malfoy? An old medi-witch was now rubbing his back.

Draco shrugged away from her touch, "He's dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! Sorry it's a bit shorter but that's where I was feeling it should end. By the way this story will probably move a bit slower with the progression of Hermione and Draco's relationship because I want the characters to be realistic! Please review! It would make my day!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it! That all belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling(:**

As Ginny entered yet another room of the apparently infinite house, Hermione felt her jean pocket begin to vibrate.

"Hold on Gin I gotta take this call." Ginny stopped midsentence and put a hand on her hip emphasizing to make it snappy. "Hello?" Said Hermione into her mobile phone.

"Hermione? Hey this is Frank. Look sorry to call you on the weekend but we have an emergency at the hospital and you're the most skilled healer we have right now and-"

"Frank, it's fine," She was secretly glad to have a legitimate excuse to get out of this endless house tour, "I will apparated over there right away." Flipping her phone shut she looked over the now livid, curvy ginger. "Gin I'm so sorry, it's a work emergency."

"Fine…" Ginny replied sarcastically, "I guess I will just be alone forever." She put a hand over her forehead for added effect but couldn't hold it more than a couple seconds before bursting into laughter. "Seriously though this doesn't get you outta the house tour! I expect you back later!" Hermione cringed at the thought of seeing one more room. She let out a low breath and prepared herself to apparate.

"We'll see how many more rooms I can take." And with that and a loud crack Hermione flew out of 12 Grimmauld Place. Her vision cleared into her bosses office and who she saw sitting there threw her for a loop.

"Malfoy?"

"Hey Granger." Draco Malfoy stood up fully and offered his hand to shake with Hermione's. She took it hesitantly and was shocked at how warm it was.

"Hermione..." Frank interrupted her thoughts and she shot her head in his direction, dropping Draco's hand as if it were burning her. "Hermione we have someone you need to see. Immediately." The old wizard rose from his desk and walked past Hermione and Draco and out of the office. Silently they followed until Frank stopped at the intensive care unit. "Now," Frank began, "What you see in here may shock you. It isn't at all standard techniques for us magic folk, but honestly, we didn't know what else to do." The door opened and had Hermione not been muggle born she would have gasped in shock.

Lying on a bed in front of them was Narcissa Malfoy hooked up to wires with a heart monitor beeping with her heart. Hermione felt Draco stiffen behind her and she looked up at his face. His molten grey eyes were dark and impassive but she could feel the vibes of worry emanating from his very being.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Well…uh...we don't know actually." Frank looked down at his feet shamefully, "We were hoping you could look over her Hermione. We think it's a newer dark spell that was invented." Hermione cautiously approached Narcissa and studied her wounds.

Her arms had small purple bruises running up and down the length and her face still had blood stains around her mouth from what Hermione assumed had been coughed up. Carefully she lifted the blanket off of Narcissa's frail body and felt bile rise in her throat. Her entire stomach looked black, shriveled and dead. It eerily reminded Hermione of Dumbledore's hand in her 6th year.

"How long has she been sick?" She whispered urgently.

Draco cleared his throat, "Uhh about four days."

"And when did she begin to cough up blood?"

"That was the first sign of her…illness." Hermione whipped her head around and glared at the pale man in front of her.

"What? She was coughing up _blood_ and you didn't think 'hmm maybe that's a bad sign'?"

"I don't need your attitude Granger!" Draco spat, "Obviously I knew there was something wrong. I'm not an idiot."

"Well then tell me," The 5'4 Gryffindor strode up to Draco's face purposefully, "Why has it been _four_ days since then? And tell me," she strode back to Narcissa's bed quickly and ripped the blanket off of her stomach, "Why her stomach is _black_?" Frank gasped from the doorway and Draco grabbed a garbage bin behind Frank where he emptied the contents of his stomach.

"I didn't," Draco sputtered as he dry heaved, "I didn't know that was there. She insisted…she insisted she was fine."

"Well she probably just didn't want you worry." Hermione answered with a kinder tone. She could see how badly this was affecting the Slytherin. Draco directed his eyes at Hermione's face and she felt her stomach do a tiny flip. There was no denying that Malfoy was a very attractive man. There was just the drawback of him being a complete twat. "I will look over her and do a couple spells to figure out just what we're dealing with here, ok?" Draco broke eye contact and scoffed.

"Whatever Granger, you're the healer. Just call me in when you figure it out. I'll be in the waiting room." With a signature smirk the blond left Hermione and her boss alone.

"Hermione, do you think she has a chance of making it?" Frank asked earnestly.

"Honestly Frank? She probably has a fifty/fifty chance of surviving. Why?"

"Well it's just that I would hate to see Draco lose both his parents at such a young age. It's sad for anyone to lose their parents before the age of 25." Frank rubbed his forehead tiredly, "Just send me a patronus when you figure it out ok? I'm gonna go look over some files in my office."

* * *

><p>Draco sat in the crowded waiting room scowling in disgust. He had never enjoyed being in the company of other people. Especially loud ones. He tried to look at his cuticles and put on a mask of indifference but he could almost feel his worry seeping out of his pores. And now like common filth he had to sit and wait for the bloody golden girl to figure it out.<p>

Though he had long ago thrown away his blood prejudice, he still didn't enjoy being in Grangers presence. She was bossy and had quite an attitude. It had been years since they had seen each other and Draco had to admit that she had grown into her own quite a bit since school. Her once frizzy bushy hair had calmed into tamer brown curls that flowed down her back. She wasn't exactly curvy but she definitely had a womanly shape with soft edges and flows. It seemed she had also discovered the term 'style' and found its meaning. Not once at school had he seen the Gryffindor princess wearing anything nicer than jeans and a t-shirt or baggy sweater. Well excluding the Yule Ball of course. She had been quite the looker that night.

"Mr. Malfoy?" A timid medi-witch interrupted Draco's current train of thought and brought him spiraling back to the nightmare he was currently living in.

"Yes?" He attempted in his most pleasant voice. But his facial expression must of given away his current mood because the witch cringed back an inch.

"Healer Granger said to call for you, follow me this way please." The stout witch set off on a brisk pace glancing back at the handsome wizard behind her every so often. Draco swore he saw a rise in color of her cheeks and felt his signature smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. Draco was not daft; he knew he was good looking. He hadn't been Slytherin's prince at one point for nothing. The healer in front of him suddenly stopped and turned her plump face to look up at him. "Just through this door sir." She squeaked out the last word before blushing viciously and hurrying away. Taking a low sigh, Draco pushed the door open to find Hermione bending over his mother. And having a conversation with her no less.

"How did you do that?" He demanded. The witch turned around and smoothed out the creaseless front of her jeans.

"Do what Malfoy?" Draco rolled his eyes. Now she was just playing stupid.

"Don't act dumb with me Granger. How the hell is my mother even functioning? Her stomach is black for fucks sake!" Draco snapped.

"Language Draco," Narcissa croaked, "You will not treat my gracious healer this way." The blondes pale cheeks flushed in anger but he swallowed down his pride before an outburst spewed from his perfectly sculpted lips.

"Malfoy why don't we go talk out in the hallway so your mother can rest." Hermione didn't wait for an answer from him and strode out into the hallway. Draco looked up to his mother for understanding but she only nodded her head slightly and fluttered her eyelids shut. Grumbling curses he turned around and walked out into the hallway.

"What is the meaning of this Granger?" He growled

"Your mother was hit with a fatal curse approximately 4 and a half years ago." The witch crossed her arms protectively and hugged her body close.

"Four years ago? That makes no sense. Why would she just now be getting deathly ill?"

"I suspect it's an invented curse possibly created by Voldemort himself. It sits and festers in the body for a given amount of time before making its presence known." Hermione uncrossed her arms and cast a silencing charm on the entire length of hallway,  
>"Malfoy I need to know if you saw anything suspicious cast at her during the war. I need straight facts; don't leave any gory details out.<p>

Draco felt his stomach drop to his feet. He had closed up that part of his life into a deep chest in his mind and rarely did he open it up unless he was dreaming.

"I don't know Granger," he answered quickly, "I was rarely with her. The Dark Lord…warmed up to me a bit." Hermione nodded as though she understood. Which just incensed Draco more. She didn't understand a damn thing.

"Ok well luckily I think I can cure her. But it will be an extremely long process. Possibly 7 or 8 months. And she is weak so I don't want her coming to the hospital. She actually shouldn't even be leaving her bed for the next 2 months at least."

"So what? We have a healer come and take care of her at their house?" Draco considered this for a moment. That could work. If he got a hot young witch it might even benefit him, "Ok where do we sign up for a home healer?" Hermione bit her bottom lip and raised her large chocolate colored eyes to look into Draco's face.

"That's just the problem…There's not another healer that will be able to fix this. Any that could don't live in Britain or even Europe…. I'm gonna have to be your home healer." She finished lamely.

Draco clenched his teeth so hard he felt as though his jaw were seconds away from cracking. 8 months of Golden Girl visiting his house? He didn't know if he mentally could do that. "How many times a month would you be taking care of her?"

Hermione now began to chew on her lip and looked anywhere but at Malfoy. "It'd be more like 'how many times a _week_' would I be there." She murmured barely loud enough for the blond to hear. His grey eyes widened and stared her down.

"You'd be visiting weekly?" He ground out of his clenched teeth

"At least three times a week. I have to almost suck the spell out of her body. And she has to have a special potion that I will be making."

"Fine." Draco said calmly. Hermione looked up in surprise at his sudden change in demeanor. "How much is this going to cost me?" Her eyes widened and her mouth turned into a surprised 'O'.

"Not a knut Malfoy. I just won't be working at the hospital as much for the time being and it will be covered in my salary. And as long as you guys are insured then it should be covered." She sighed out loudly, "Look this is my weekend and I do need to get going so why don't we prepare your mother to floo back home so we can both have a relaxing weekend? We can begin the treatment on Monday."

"Sure." He answered shortly.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter could hear his fiancé talking through the floo upstairs to his soon to be mother in law while he awaited his guest to arrive.<p>

"Harry?" Hermione's voice suddenly tore through the house. The wizard turned sharply at the source of the noise and was greeted by his best friend smiling weakly up at him.

"Hey Hermione," he smiled, "What was the big emergency at work?" Hermione chuckled humorously.

"Just a sentence to hell for the next 8 months."

"What? Why" Said Harry, confusion evident on his face.

"Well let's just say Malfoy Manor will now be my second home." She muttered darkly. Harry's jaw dropped as a loud pop cracked through his living room.

"Hey guys!" Said the deep voice of Ron Weasley, "What's going on?" He leaned in to give Hermione a big hug and double tracked at the look on Harry's face. "Did I miss something?"

"Hermione," Harry began, completely ignoring his red headed friend beside him, "What do you mean you'll be visiting Malfoy Manor often?"

"Wait...What?" Asked Ron slowly

"It means that the Malfoy's were my work emergency." Hermione sighed as she plopped down on Harry's couch.

"Bloody Hell." Ron whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Draco you can't just treat people that way" Narcissa rasped out as her sons strong arms lied her down on her bed.

"Mother we can talk about this later. But for now, you need to sleep." His lips pressed against her forehead and she was asleep before he shut the door. Cerry was waiting for him in his room and rushed up to shine his shoes nearly making him trip.

"Cerry you don't need to do that. I'm fine."

"But master is in distress! Surely Cerry can be of some help!"

"No!" Draco barked at the now cowering house elf, "Just leave me alone Cerry!" With a slight pop Draco was left alone in his darkened room with only his thoughts for company

_"Draco is this Harry Potter?" His father's breath nuzzled at his ear. Of course It was Potter. There was no denying it. And that was most definitely Granger in the snatchers arms. The blond opened his mouth to answer but stopped just before the words slipped off his tongue. If the Dark Lord caught Potter then there would never be an end to this. He would be forced to torture innocent people. _

_ "I can't be sure." Draco stammered out. _

_ "But surely this is the mudblood you always talked about? Right?" Bellatrix's eyes were crazed and she gripped her nephew's shoulders tightly. _

_ Draco shrugged. "Possibly." He forced himself to keep his smirk at bay. Voldemort had taught him well and perhaps he may just be able to get away with this. _

_ "Wait! What is that?" His aunt screeched through the hall. Draco spun his head sharply and followed her line of vision. There in the hands of one of the snatchers was the sword of Gryffindor. Things sped up suddenly as Bellatrix whipped a spell at every one but his family, knocking them all unconscious. "Lucius take the boys down to the dungeon. The mudblood and I are going to have a little chat." She spat wickedly. Draco could see the fear in Hermione's eyes but also sensed determination and bravery. Even if he wasn't fond of the girl, he by no means would ever of handed her over to Bellatrix. The woman was insane. "Where did you get this sword?" She whispered menacingly. _

_ "We…we found it!" Hermione sputtered out. But it was too late. Her acting wasn't as good as Draco's. _

_ "Crucio!" Shrieked Bellatrix. Hermione's screams ripped through the Manor and tore at the few heart strings Draco had left. She fell to the ground and began writhing in pain. Her eyes locked with his and he had to bite down on his tongue until it bled to stop from running to help. The witch screamed in agony once more and then began shaking violently. The curse lifted but the Gryffindor didn't move an inch. "What did you take from my vault you filthy mudblood?" _

_ "Nothing! The sword is a fake!" There were now tears staining her pretty face. She screamed once again as another curse was thrown from Bellatrix's wand._

Draco sat up in bed panting and held his chest. He had never had that nightmare before. They usually involved his many tasks he had been forced to do during the second war. He put a sweaty hand up to his forehead and rubbed at the sleep in his eyes. This nightmare had been so much more vivid than the ones before.

"Draco!" Narcissa cried through the house.

"Coming mother!" Said Draco as he jumped to his feet and pulled on some pajamas. He ran down the hallway and burst into his mother's room to a sickening sight. Her charred stomch was showing and oozing a mysterious black substance.

"Call Hermione." Narcissa gasped before convulsing excessively. The Slytherin sprinted down to his fireplace and screamed her name into the flames. An unfamiliar dark room spun into view and he stuck his head even further into the grate.

"Granger!" His desperation seeped through his voice like poison. Her petite frame came into view accompanied by the Weasel and Potter. "Great." Draco mumbled under his breath.

"What is if Malfoy? How did you even find me?" She sounded annoyed and somewhere in the back of his mind anger flushed in at her blatant attitude.

"It's my mother! Get your arse over here now!" Spat Draco. Hermione's eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

"Excuse m-" she began

"Just get over here Granger. I don't have time for this." He interrupted before pulling his head out of the sea of green and readjusting his vision. A second later the witch, with an ear splitting crack, appeared in the living room.

"Malfoy you've got a lot of damn nerve talking to me like that!" Her bossy voice echoed off the cold stone walls.

"Whatever Granger just go check on her. It's bad." Hermione's feminine features softened and her eyebrows lowered down to a normal level.

"Where is she?"

"This way." Draco motioned for the petite witch to follow him up the grand staircase and down the hall to Narcissa. Hermione followed at a safe distance until they reached the foreboding doors and Draco could feel her warm breath on his shoulders. He creaked the door open and flew it open to reveal a seizing Narcissa.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" Hermione let out a shocked yell and ran to the elder witch's side. Immediately she began mumbling complicated advanced spells and moving her wand in the strangest fashion above the frail body beneath her.

"Granger this isn't gonna heal her!" Draco spat form the doorway. But even as he finished speaking the words he knew he was wrong. The black substance was vanishing and Narcissa's tremors were diminishing. Hermione swept a stray curl out of her eyes and stood up straight admiring her handy work.

"What was that you were saying Malfoy?" She smirked at him and strut up to the doorway where he hadn't moved a foot. "You can call me all the bloody names you want, but you do _not_ doubt my work or what I am capable of. Understand?" She whispered venomously. Color flushed to his pale complexion at her words and he stared down into her cocky face.

"Shut the _fuck_ up Granger. I will not be spoken to like that by _you_. Get out." His molten grey eyes were almost black with rage and Hermione's eyebrows shot up her forehead at his words.

"Excuse me Malfoy? I just saved her bloody life and you think you can order me out of the hell you call a house? I don't have to heal her you know. I could just refuse and you could watch her die." She turned away from him and marched out the door and down the hallway, "Don't you _dare_ speak down to me again or so help me God I will not come back to fix her when this happens again. And mark my words Malfoy, it _will_ happen again." There was a loud, angry crack and the fuming witch was gone, leaving Draco stunned and if he was honest with himself, a bit scared.

Hermione popped back into her flat with rage coursing through her veins. She had not been this insulted in years and felt tears threatening to spring from her eyes. If she was being completely truthful with herself she knew that she would heal Narcissa no matter what Draco said or did. It wasn't in her nature to just let someone die. Especially over something as petty as a childhood grudge. Crookshanks started wrapping himself around his distressed owner's legs in an attempt to calm her down but it was to no avail. Hermione began hyperventilating and fell to the floor.

Now that she was back in her flat it came crashing down on her that that had been the first time she had stepped foot in the Manor since that day. And with that realization even more pain was thrown down onto her shoulders. Images of Bellatrix's mad deranged face swam through her consciousness like a toxin. She bit down on her lip roughly with determination and pulled herself up off the ground. No. She would not let something like this cause her to be so weak. That was not how Hermione Granger dealt with things. She was a Gryffindor and she was strong and so help her she would heal Narcissa and show Malfoy exactly what she could do.

* * *

><p>The next morning Hermione awoke snuggled in her blankets and could hear the sounds of London outside her bay window. She had always loved London and all the sounds and vibes it had. When the war had ended, the first thing she had done was buy a flat all to herself in the center of the city. Just a short walk away from Piccadilly and Trafalgar. Those were her favorite parts of the city. They just held the life and spirit of London and always warmed her heart.<p>

She stretched out her body until it felt like her tendons would snap and snuggled closer to the ball of ginger hair lying against her abdomen. Her alarm clock stated that it was half past ten in the morning on a beautiful Saturday morning. Groaning, Hermione rolled out of her bed and scuffled into the kitchen to make some coffee.

As she reached the kitchen she was startled by a snow white owl tapping on the glass of her window.

"Hey Pacem." She greeted Harry's snowy owl. He had bought it soon after the war had ended, seeing as Hedwig had died in the very beginning. The owl hooted joyfully and held his talon out so Hermione could grab the letter tied to it. He nipped her hand gently and flew off as soon as she had untied his burden.

_Hermione, I hope Pacem hasn't been sitting outside your window waking you up or anything. I just wanted to check on you seeing as you didn't come back after that random floo from Malfoy. Just owl me whenever you get the chance. I know how much you like your Saturday morning cartoons so I don't wanna impose. –Harry_

Grinning at the concern her bespectacled friend showed, Hermione threw the letter down on her counter and grabbed her steaming mug of coffee to go sit and watch her cartoons. There were some muggle traditions she had never grown out of even after her time at Hogwarts and cartoons were one of them.

* * *

><p>Draco woke late on Saturday morning already frowning. Another nightmare had plagued his dreams that night. The same one with his insane aunt torturing the mudblood. No. He didn't use that word any longer. Shaking his head in disgust at his own thinking, Draco tore off his clothes and hopped into the shower. The water trickled down his abdomen grouping around his naval before continuing down to his thighs. Rubbing shampoo into his icy blond hair, Draco began thinking about the events of the night before. That Granger girl sure could be feisty if she wanted to. Her freckled cheeks had sported quite the flush and her brown eyes had been on fire. His groin twitched at the thought of her expression the night before and Draco scolded himself. He felt repulsed at his own body for reacting that way for even a second.<p>

The wizard moved his thoughts to the beauty he had bedded just two weeks ago and he felt his member begin to harden at the thought of how he had pounded into her. Draco had never considered sex to be emotional, his first time with Pansy had been purely physical and all his conquests since then hadn't had a trace of emotion in them. They were purely for release. And the women knew that, they knew that Draco was not a feeling man. He gripped his hardened member and began running his hand up and down thinking of the curvy blond underneath him. But as he felt his release Hermione's face flashed through his consciousness for a fraction a second.

* * *

><p>After Draco finished his shower he went into his mother's room to check on her but found her to be sleeping peacefully, both hands resting on her charred abdomen. Grinning, he turned and headed towards the library where he planned to spend a restful day reading and perhaps working on business for the Malfoy Corporation. You could never be too far ahead in the competitive business world. He had learned that the hard way after the company had been thrust upon his shoulders two years ago when his father had died in Azkaban. At first Draco had been sure that the company was doomed to fail but he learned the ropes quicker than anyone had expected and now made millions of Galleons a week. And he had brought the Malfoy name back the dirty shambles it had been living in. The company regularly donated to every charity in the book and Draco was the most sought after bachelor in all of wizarding London. Not too shabby for a man that had been tainted with unforgivable curses and a dark mark tattoo. Which still rested on his left arm, taunting him every time he rolled up his sleeve. It reminded Draco daily that the war was not as distant of a memory as he would like to believe.<p>

Subconsciously he slid his sweater sleeve up his arm and ran his cool fingers across the damaged skin. It no longer burned him like in the past but hurt him mentally all the same. Draco would have liked to believe he was a better man than he had been four years ago. But whenever the mark caught his eye in the mirror he was reminded that he would never be a good man. Never would he deserve anyone to love him or have a family with him. How could they when he had done all those unthinkable things? Yes, Draco may have grown a company into a multi-million Galleon corporation but he was still a broken, defeated man.

* * *

><p>When the sun was highest in the sky and the cartoons were dimming down, Hermione finally lifted her lazy bum off the couch and into a shower. After letting the water run down his tired body for far longer than she had planned, the witch stepped out and dried her hair with a simple flick of her wand, sending a de-frizzing spell right after it. She threw on jeans and a blouse and skipped into the kitchen to answer Harry back. Whistling out a special call, Hermione's small barn own Libri flew into view from her cage where she had been snoozing.<p>

_Harry, yes I'm fine. Just a healing procedure that took a lot out of me so I just headed home after seeing Malfoy. I will be over there later today to see the rest of the house and try on the bridesmaids dress Ginny had been raving about yesterday. See you soon! –Hermione_

She tied her quick response to Libri's outstretched leg and watched her fly off into the city before cleaning out her coffee mug the muggle way. That was another habit she just couldn't seem to shake and Ron always teased her about wasting her time cleaning the dishes.

"Hermione!" Williams voice called though her flat startling the witch into nearly dropping the mug.

"In here!" She called out. Williams flushed face popped around the wall and grinned before walking up and pecking her on the lips.

"Harry owled me saying you had a rough night, do you need a hug?" He looked over Hermione's face before she nodded her head and fell into his arms, leaning her head against his toned chest. His strong hands rubbed her back and wrapped curls of her hair around their fingers. Hermione pulled her head away from his chest and looked up into his ocean blue eyes. A mess of brown hair was sticking up around his face and he had a small amount of stubble growing from his defined jaw.

William brought his lips down to Hermione's and latched on, sucking at her bottom lip. Hermione opened her mouth up and danced with his tongue as the kiss grew more passionate. William rubbed his hands up her sides and began pushing her blouse up and rubbing her exposed stomach.

"Hermione." He growled huskily into her mouth before trailing kisses down her neck.

"Bed. Now." Hermione whispered against his lips before dragging him into her room for some much needed comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JKR(:**

The weekend flew by faster than Hermione believed physically possible and all too soon it was Monday morning. Her alarms screeched at exactly 7 in the morning and she lazily dragged herself out of the all too welcoming bed. After her body was showered and clothed in her work robes, the Gryffindor roared her floo to life and stepped into the pleasantly warm flames.

"Malfoy Manor!" She cried into the emerald blaze. Fireplaces began spinning before her eyes before she slowed down and stepped out onto the cold stone floor of the Manor. However there was no one to greet her like she had expected. "Hello?" Her voice echoed throughout the castle of a house but there wasn't a response. Shrugging, the witch headed towards the grand staircase and began to climb until she heard a sign of life.

After a flight up, Hermione began to hear the sound of water running and low groans emanating from a door just to the left. She pushed it open to be greeted by an enormous bedroom with green, silver, and black as the only colors in sight. There was a gigantic king bed in the middle of the room with two ornate black wood nightstands on each side and a Slytherin green chaise at the end. The covers were a dark green with grey sheets peeking out from beneath. There was a tall menacing dresser directly across from it and three ancient looking bookcases on the wall she was facing with a used looking bay window in the corner. The walls were painted an almost black shade of grey with green patterns dotting them. Hermione turned and saw three doors on the wall she had entered in. Steam was coming out of the middle one.

"Malfoy?" Said Hermione, knocking feebly on the door. The groaning continued making the brunette more and more uncomfortable. "Malfoy!" A little louder this time. The water stopped abruptly as well as the groaning. She heard rushed movements behind the door and it was swung open violently, revealing a very wet and uncovered Draco. "Oh…" uttered Hermione out of shock. There were water droplets grazing their way down his stomach muscles before continuing down to soak into the towel he was holding up around his waist.

"Merlin Granger! Didn't anyone ever tell you to knock?" The blond smirked as he watched Hermione's eyes travel up and down his body, but always skipping over his one precious spot. "Like what you see?" Draco chuckled before Hermione's head snapped up and locked eyes with his own.

"Sorry I was umm," She stuttered over her words for a couple more seconds as Draco's smirk grew wider, "It's Monday so the official healing begins and umm I didn't see you in the living room and I heard you groaning. I thought you were hurt." Her ramble stopped and wiped the grin off of his now flushed face. Had he really been making that much noise?

"I was fine," he mumbled, "Let me get dressed and I will meet you in my mums room. I assume you can find it?"

"Yeah I'll just go…do that." Lamely Hermione walked out of his bedroom and began down the hall to Narcissa. She knocked lightly before hearing a rasping voice telling her to come in. "Mrs. Malfoy? How are you feeling?"

"Not too good dear. But thanks to you, I managed to make it through the weekend." Her smile was genuine and made Hermione feel guilty for even threatening to allow her to die. "Draco hasn't been too terrible to you has he? He was never the nicest person but lately he has been especially cold. Narcissa's grey eyes; so much like her sons, searched Hermione's face anxiously.

"Not at all Mrs. Malfoy he has been perfectly welcoming." It took all of her strength not to snort at the deliberate lie

"Please call me Narcissa dear. If you're going to be visiting so often for the next 8 months I want to be comfortable." Even if Hermione hadn't been looking down at the elder witch, she would have heard the smile in her voice.

"Well thank you Narcissa," Hermione smiled down at her before summoning the medical bag she had left in the living room, "Now let's see the damage today, shall we?" Narcissa obliged and lifted up her pajama shirt to reveal a very depressing looking stomach. The corners of Hermione's lips turned down. It had gotten worse.

* * *

><p>"Have you considered just learning to be civil with the girl?" Blaise Zabini's chiseled dark features stood out in contrast to the bright green flames currently licking his jaw.<p>

"You don't get it Blaise. She is insufferable and bossy and that stupid edge in her voice is going to drive me to the St. Mungos insanity ward." Draco sighed and rubbed his temples before flopping down on the couch.

"It can't be that bad mate. Last I heard Hermione Granger was pretty hot." The dark wizard wiggled his eyebrows getting an annoyed groan from Draco.

"Well she certainly has improved," he lost his sentence as he considered Granger, "No, no I'm not even gonna let myself think about that." The pale Slytherin shook his head as if that would rid his brain of the terrible thoughts that had run through it. Blaise smiled knowingly up at him.

"Look I'm just saying you should try to be positive about this Draco. Try for once to not be a pessimist, it might just suit you." He considered his words for a moment before continuing, "I mean look at what happened to me, two years ago when I got stuck with Lovegood working in my office I thought I would lose it, but look at us now!" The fellow Slytherin smiled widely before getting ash thrown in his face by Draco.

"Please stop talking Blaise; I don't want to hear about you and Lovegood's relationship. It's so sweet it makes me sick to my stomach." The lone head was joined by arms in the fire as Blaise shrugged,

"I'm just saying, you never know." Draco rolled his eyes and dismissed his friend before starting up the stairs to go make sure Granger was taking good care of his mum.

"Granger you better not be torturing her or something because I swear-" He was cut off by the scene I front of him. Hermione was crouched over his sleeping mother and delicately rubbing some sort of goo onto her charred abdomen.

"Can I help you Malfoy? I'm a bit busy." Responded Hermione without looking up from her work.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm putting a cream onto the infected area so it will begin accepting my healing spells faster. She is asleep because this cream just so happens to burn intensely when applied and I didn't want her to feel any pain." Hermione's voice begged him to yell at her for some sort of wrong doing but Draco had no criticism to throw. It had actually been quite thoughtful of the girl to think about his mother's pain.

"Right well just let me know when you're leaving so I can pay you."

"Malfoy I already told you that you don't have to pay me." The witch rolled her eyes as she applied the last bit of cream to Narcissa's stomach and turned around to face the wizard standing at the doorway.

"Mother insisted we paid you extra for your…kindness." His tone of voice suggested that paying Hermione was just about the last thing on this earth that he wished to do.

"Oh…well thanks. I will be done in about fifteen minute's so should I just come to your room?"

"No I need to do some work so go to my study. It's one floor up and the door immediately across from the staircase." With no farewell Draco exited the room to leave the bushy haired witch to her work.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later a tentative knock resounded on Draco's study door startling him out of the book he had been procrastinating with.<p>

"Come in." Hermione entered and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh good, I was afraid I would end up getting lost looking for you." Her plump lips lifted into a bit of a smile before spotting the book in his hands. "Is that Tom Sawyer?" Draco looked down at the book in his hands in surprise before answering,

"Uhh yeah it is…do you like this book?" Her face flushed with the passion only books could bring before she rushed up and ripped the book out of his thin hands.

"Are you kidding? It's one of my favorites!" She flipped through it quickly before throwing it back at his stunned face. Hermione's features fell as who she was with and where came crashing down on her conscience. "Oh…I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go."

"Granger wait." Sternly he stood and handed her a bag that jingled with Galleons. Her chocolate eyes widened as she looked down at the money bag.

"Malfoy I am not taking that. That's probably more than I make in 5 months." She shook her head quickly and backed up against the door frame.

"Please just take it so my mother doesn't harass me about this, donate it to your blopdy house elf cause for all I care." He shoved the bag into Hermione's arms before she could resist and turned away from the door to go back to his desk. "See you on Wednesday Granger." The dismissal was clear and so with a state of shock, Hermione backed out into the hall and apparated to number 12 Grimmauld place.

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley sat in the kitchen tapping her nails against the counter impatiently. How hard was it for Hermione to be on time? A crack sounded behind the ginger and she turned to greet her best friend.<p>

"Hermione Granger you are ten minutes late!" Ginny scolded, sounding scarily like her mother.

"Sorry Gin, I had to deal with this." The brunette pulled out a bag full of galleons and plopped it loudly down onto the kitchen table. Ginny eyed the bag warily,

"Where on earth did you get this?"

Hermione sighed and flopped down into the chair sticking out of the table, "Malfoy. He insists on tipping me for healing Narcissa." She put her head into her hands, "I don't know what to do with it. Who the hell needs this much money? Besides I already have a pretty hefty sum sitting in Gringotts right now from my contribution to the war. The last thing I ever need is money." Ginny struggled not to roll her eyes and sat down at the chair across from her friend.

"Why don't you put it into an investment to move into an actual house and not a dingy old flat?" Ginny criticized Hermione's home at least once a week and the comment had come unusually early this week.

"I've already told you Gin, I _like_ my flat. It's the perfect size for a single girl and has the perfect location."

"But Hermione that's the thing, you're _not_ single!" Hermione's head snapped up and she gave the witch across from her a playful shove

"You know what I mean!" Ginny giggled and stood up to go call for Harry to come down. The chosen one stumbled into the kitchen clumsily and pulled a Weasley product off his foot.

"I swear if Fred and George don't stop planting these around the house to 'test' them I'm gonna jinx them." He mumbled a few choice swears before embracing both girls in a crushing hug.

"So what bridal shops are we trying today Gin?" Hermione gasped out after being released by Harry

Ginny put a finger on her chin in mock thought, "I'm not sure but we do still need to find you a good maid of honor dress." The dress that Hermione had tried on over the weekend hadn't been at all what it looked like in the magazine.

"Can't I come? Please?" Harry kissed his fiancé lightly before putting begging face on.

"No," Said Ginny sternly, "It's tradition that the groom doesn't see the brides dress!"

Harry scoffed, "It's also tradition to wait until after marriage to have –"

"Ok! Why don't we get going?" Hermione interrupted awkwardly. The last thing she wanted to hear about was Harry's sex life, which was just weird. Ginny agreed and pushed Harry gently off of her before starting up the floo and whisking away to yet another bridal shop.

* * *

><p>"No that one isn't right." Sighed Hermione. They had been to four different shops and still not a single wedding dress felt right. Ginny frowned and huffed out,<p>

"I know. Ugh! I am so sick of looking for a damn dress!" She turned on her heel and went to the dressing room to rip off the billionth dress of the day.

"Excuse me," A saleslady tapped Hermione's shoulder, "I couldn't help but notice your friends…predicament. I could bring a couple dresses out from the back if you want. They are our more special ones."

"Yeah that would be great." The Gryffindor waved off the lady and watched as Ginny came out in yet another dress. Except this time it was different. It was a strapless dress that was tight in the chest and waist but then flowed out delicately at the hips. The back had a kind of corset in the waist and was garnished with black ornate designs throughout the flow of the dress. Ginny positively shined in it. "Oh Gin that's the one!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up to admire the dress closely.

"I know!" The red head squealed and turned around a few more times. "I can't wait until Harry sees me in this!" She skipped joyfully back into the changing room and within ten minutes the girls were giggling as they walked down the busy streets of London, a beautiful box in Ginny's hands. "We still have to find your dress 'Mione!" The brunette rolled her eyes and skipped ahead to get past the crosswalk.

"That's not important! Besides we should wait to go get mine until Luna gets back. She's a bridesmaid too!" Their blond friend was currently exploring Africa looking for one of her strange creatures she constantly talked about. "And Angeline still has no idea what color we want to get and Katie doesn't even know the date of the wedding!"

"No! I told Fred and George to let their wives know the date and that we wanted purple!" Ginny huffed as they entered a small coffee shop just two blocks away from Grimmauld place. The witches sat down at a table in the corner with two steaming cups of hot chocolate. "When do you think William is gonna pop the question for you?" Hermione choked on her drink and coughed violently,

"What? No. Uhh no. That's not happening any time soon." Hermione shook her head quickly and patted her chest to stop the coughing. Ginny eyed her friend suspiciously before replying,

"Well you guys have been together for 2 and a half years now! I would think it would be coming soon." Hermione considered her words. Did she want to get married to William? For once the Brightest Witch of her age didn't have an answer.

* * *

><p>AN Thanks everyone for reading it really does mean a lot! There is links on my profile page to see what Ginny's dress looks like and a layout of Draco's room and Hermione's flat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Everything belongs to JKR. Please please review! It makes my day!**

"Hermione why are you being so distant?" William looked down into her blank face as he pulled out and lied down next to her. The witch rolled away from him and removed his hand from her stomach. It had been a week since Ginny brought up the wedding question and try as she might, Hermione couldn't get it out of her head.

"I don't know William. I'm just not in the mood ok?" She slipped out of bed and pulled a robe around her exposed body. The Ravenclaw grabbed her arm before she could slip it over completely and pulled it gently back off.

"That's a lie 'Mione. I could tell you were in the mood." He whispered against her naked shoulder, "You were so wet and then you just went blank, so why don't we get back to where we were?" He yanked her arm back into the bed and rolled over on top of her taking one of her breasts into his mouth.

"Will…no." She pushed at his chest but the wizard didn't listen and roughly stuck two digits into her. Hermione moaned and pulled at his arm, yanking his fingers out and pushing him aside.

"Hermione what the hell? What's your problem?"

"Just get out Will. In no way was that ok. I told you I wasn't in the mood!"Sshe spat in his face before tugging at her robe and pulling it fully on. The brunette wizard jumped out of the bed and pulled his trousers on following the witch out into her living room.

"Hermione we were fine a week ago! What the hell happened?" shouted Will at his infuriated girlfriend.

"I'm done Will," she snapped, "This has been going for over two years and I realized that I'm done. I don't want to continue with you." Tears bubbled up in her eyes and she stumbled over to the door of the flat, inviting him to leave. The wizard didn't move.

"I don't understand…Hermione I thought this was going good. I thought…" William pinched the bridge of his nose and advanced on the now bawling witch. "What brought this on?"

"Ginny asked me…if we planned on getting married anytime soon…" she sputtered out between sobs, "And I didn't know what to make of that question or how I felt about it until you just pulled that stunt. It dawned on me that the thought of spending the rest of my life with you…I can't do it Will." She gestured towards the door, "Please just leave. I can't handle this right now." The Ravenclaw lowered his hand he had outstretched towards his now apparently ex-girlfriend.

"Well…I don't know what to say to that. I thought we were on the same page but…" he let out a low breath, "apparently not. You can call me later if you want 'Mione. Maybe we can talk through this. But if not, well then I will just see you later." Hurriedly he stalked out of the flat and slamming the door. Hermione slid down the wall and let out a strangled weep as Crookshanks settled himself into her lap.

"Hermione?" Draco Malfoy's voice resounded through her flat. She stopped the cries immediately and wiped her face furiously.

"What is it Malfoy?" She had given him her floo address so he could contact her easily in case Narcissa had any problems.

"It's my mother. She won't wake up and it's been two days." Hermione bounded up from her spot on the floor and rushed over to see Malfoy's worried face pushed out of her fireplace.

"I'll be right there, just…" she looked down embarrassed at what she was currently wearing, "just let me get dressed." The blonde licked his lips awkwardly, moving his eyes to look at anything but the semi-naked witch in front of him.

"Yeah," his voice was higher than usual, "Yeah that sounds good. I'll just, just wait here." He pulled his head out and sat down slowly on the couch. Why did Granger try to hide that? It wasn't at all bad to look at. Her legs were absolutely exquisite and good gracious the woman had curves.

"Sorry I had just woken up, now what were you saying?" Hermione gracefully stepped out of the flames and sauntered past Malfoy.

"Right," he shook his head to try to get rid of the sinful thoughts that were plaguing his mind, "well she fell asleep right after you left on Thursday and I know you were already gonna come in five or six hours but…" he cleared his throat anxiously, "I was nervous."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of Malfoy. In fact most people do feel emotions. I know it's a crazy concept for you." Draco looked into her face for the first time and bit his tongue from the retort that had been ready to spew from his mouth. Her eyes were puffy and red, the usual spark to the brown depths was gone and her complexion was blotchy.

"Merlin Granger, what happened to you?" Her face blanched at his words and she rushed to cover the eyes that gave away so much.

"Nothing," she mumbled from behind the hands that were covering her blotchy skin, "Where is she Malfoy? I might as well do my healing while I'm here." She turned from his scrutinizing face and started up the stairs.

"Fine Granger. I don't know why I even bothered to ask, it's not as if I actually give a damn what made you cry so hard." Hermione didn't reply and just continued to climb. The wizard rushed up the steps and came up behind her.

"Was it Weasley? Did he break up with you?" Draco's mocking voice rang through the hall. Hermione let out one little breath and rubbed at her eye to stop the tear that was forming. "Oh wait, you and Weasley never got together did you? You're dating that Ravenclaw bloke right? What's wrong Granger did he cheat on the golden girl?" Malfoy goaded. She whipped her head around and he could clearly see fresh tears in her chocolate orbs.

"Honestly Malfoy, I'm already healing your mother and rushed over here because you couldn't keep your balls on because she's been asleep. So just shut up. Shut the hell up and stop trying to meddle in my god damn life. Get your own!" she stepped up on a stair so that she now reached his height, "oh I forgot, poor little Malfoy's life revolves around his mummy and his pathetic girl toys that he dumps after one good shag. You're pathetic. Don't you dare try to even understand my life." She stomped off and slammed Narcissa's door to tend to her, leaving Draco more astounded than he had been since Blaise had told him he was in love with Loony Lovegood.

* * *

><p>"She's fine, just an unexpected reaction to the potion I gave her two days ago." Hermione interrupted the Slytherin's thoughts as he lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. "So uhh, I'm gonna go. I'll be back the day after tomorrow." A crack shot through his room and the witch was gone.<p>

He got up off the bed and stripped down to go take a very long shower. Stepping into the cascading water he let the harsh words of the Gryffindor wash off of him like dirt. She had looked so…appealing in that robe earlier today. After seeing that, there really was no denying that Granger was attractive. A fool would deny it. His dick twitched thinking of her legs and how the robe had stopped just a couple inches before her most precious spot. Draco grabbed his hardened member and pumped up and down trying to bring one of his many conquests into his thoughts. But it was no use; Granger remained just as stubborn in his mind as she was in real life. _Oh fuck it_. Just because he found her attractive didn't mean he wanted her. She was annoying as hell and the most irritating woman he had ever met. He was so hard now it was painful and quickly Draco pumped his hand thinking of her slender legs and the delicate curve of her hips and breasts. He shot out his release and took a deep breath, letting go of his slackening dick. "Dear Salazar what the hell was that?" he mumbled to himself before washing away the evidence and stepping out of the water earlier than he had initially planned.

After drying himself and pulling on some robes, Draco went in to check on his mother. To his great surprise she was awake and sitting up in bed reading.

"Draco what did you do to that poor girl?"

"What are you talking about?" he put on a mask of innocence but his mother saw through it immediately.

"She was practically sobbing by the time I woke up and when I asked what was wrong she just shook her head and heaved another sob. I swear Draco if you keep treating her like this I'm gonna have to hurt you." She set the book down angrily and pulled herself higher up in the bed, "I swear you Malfoy men are so emotionally dry. Couldn't you see she was distraught?" The wizard lifted a hand to speak but was shot down, "Don't you try to tell me it wasn't your fault. She kept mumbling things under her breath and I heard your name among quite a few curses. I want you to apologize. The poor witch was obviously quite hurt over something and from what I picked up, you didn't make it any better." Narcissa huffed and beckoned for her son to come closer but Draco remained still.

"I am not apologizing." The elder witch's face drooped in a disappointed sadness .

"You know Draco, I remember when Lucius first went to prison," the pale man shot his head up at the mention of his deceased father, rarely did Narcissa talk about him, "You swore that you would never be like him. It's why you stopped using the cursed word and began taking such good care of me. But son, I'm afraid you've lost sight of what you wanted to become. Just because you don't use the word 'mudblood' doesn't mean you are automatically different from him Draco. He was cold and distant and bit back at anyone who tried to be friendly. I see him in you more and more every day and it scares me." She turned her back to him and settled into the covers, "be the better man Draco." She yawned lazily before turning silent and signaling for her son to leave her in peace.

Draco tore out of his mother's room and punched at the wall in fury. How could she compare him to his no good father? N,o he was better than that. He was a good man. Right?

* * *

><p>Mrs. Weasley pulled Hermione in for a hug and patted her wild hair.<p>

"Shush dear it's ok. Tell me what happened." The Burrow was eerily quiet now that all the Weasley children had moved out.

"I broke up with him Molly. Why would I do that? He was exactly what I needed." Hermione's sobs echoed through the quiet house and Mrs. Weasley rubbed her back gently.

"Now dear, he obviously wasn't what you needed if you broke up with him. Tell me the whole story." Hermione proceeded to tell Molly every little detail of her morning and what Ginny had told her a week ago. When she was done, the tears just flowed silently down her face.

"Well obviously he wasn't right for you if you couldn't imagine spending a life with him. And for him to just force himself onto you like that, sweetheart you did the right thing." The old witch took Hermione back into her arms, comforting her as if she was in fact her biological daughter. Which in a way she was.

After the war had ended, Hermione had gone to Australia to retrieve her parents, only to find that they were extremely angry and confused with their daughter for sending them there. Jane and Greg Granger had moved back to England only last year and they were very distant with their daughter. They may as well have still lived in Australia.

"And then stupid Malfoy was mocking me about having been crying. I swear, I don't know how I'm going to deal with him for the next 8 months."

"Now that is not the Hermione I know," Molly lightly scolded, "That's exactly what he wants you to do, to break down. You have to show him you're the bigger person. Perhaps suggest a truce of sorts?"

"Yeah that might not be so bad," Hermione sniffled, "But he probably already knows he got to me because I broke down in front of Narcissa and I'm sure she will tell him."

"Well last I heard Narcissa is a very different woman than her late husband or cold son. Maybe she kept quiet." The plump woman pulled Hermione up off the patched up couch and gave a soothing pat on the back. "Next time you see him, suggest that you both be civil to get through the coming months." Hermione almost cringed at the thought of being friendly with the Slytherin.

"Yeah Molly, maybe. Well thank you for listening, I really did need that. I better head off to Harry's to try on the bridesmaid dress Ginny ordered a couple days ago." She put on a bright smile and said her goodbye's to her surrogate mother. "I'll see you later next week for dinner." She yelled through the house to say goodbye to Arthur and apparated to see her best friends.

* * *

><p>"Oh Hermione that dress fits you perfectly!" Ginny exclaimed from a seat across the room. "You will knock William off his feet!"<p>

"Gin…I broke up with Will." Hermione mumbled from behind the curtain she was changing out of the dress behind.

"What? Hermione why?" Had Sirius' mother still been hung up on the wall, Ginny's shrieks surely would have woken her up. "I thought you guys were happy..?" Hermione emerged from behind the curtain in her regular clothes.

"We were but…I just couldn't imagine spending my entire life with him." She sat down on the bed and put her face into her hands, "I just don't know what to do Gin. What if I made a mistake? You're mum already said that I did the right thing but I can't help but wonder and what if –"

"Woah Hermione slow down." Ginny plopped onto the bed beside her, "If you couldn't imagine living with him then it obviously was for the best. Now I'm gonna be honest here, you guys were never the most fluent couple…you just didn't look at him the way I look at Harry or Luna looks at Blaise."

"Well I never felt that 'spark' but I figured…" Hermione's sentence faded off and she looked helplessly at her friend, "Perhaps I did do the right thing?"

"I think you did. But you're Hermione and you overthink everything, so just calm down and be at peace with your decision." Ginny patted her back before standing up and heading towards the door, "Now come on, Harry is attempting to make dinner tonight and it should be pretty comical."

* * *

><p>AN: There's a link on my profile page of what the bridesmaid dress looks like!


	6. Chapter 6

**Everything belongs to JKR. I am merely a very devoted fan(: **

The dinner that ensued was easily the most awkward Hermione had experienced in many months. Harry had burned through the pumpkin pasties and the turkey still had a good three hours to thaw. But the food was not what had made the dinner so memorable. Ron showed up at front door hand in hand with someone they hadn't expected to see anytime soon.

"Ron what is she doing here?" His sister demanded, her ears turning red.

"We met a two months ago at the shop, I didn't want to tell you guys until we were dating for a while." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked up guiltily at his best friend. Harry's face was stone with only a rise in color cluing in that he was alive.

"Ron I'm so happy for you!" Hermione broke the uncomfortable silence and embraced her friend. "It's so nice to see you again Pansy. How have you been?"

The black haired witch opened her wide eyes in surprise and began to stutter, "Oh umm very good…Hermione. How about you?" Ron gave his girlfriend's hand an encouraging squeeze before looking back at his silent friend.

"Harry please just say something…"

"Ronald Weasley." Ginny answered his plea instead, "May I talk to you in the hall?" Her voice oozed constraint as a green faced Ron followed his sister out the door. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN HOW SHE TREATED ALL OF US AT HOGWARTS? RON FOR GODRICS SAKE SHE WANTED TO TURN HARRY IN TO VOLDEMORT AT THE BATTLE. YOU COMPLETE IMBECILE." Ginny's yells were easily heard through the all too thin wall and Hermione gave Pansy a sheepish smile. Harry still hadn't moved.

"Please don't listen to that Pansy," Hermione attempted to raise her voice over the yelling, "I'm sure you're not the same person. This is just how Ginny is…she's got a bit of fire." Pansy lowered her face and plopped down on one of the kitchen table chairs. Hermione swore she heard a sniffle but figured it was too soon to be comforting such a stranger. She instead turned her attention to the wizard standing in the middle of the kitchen with his wand clutched tightly in his hand. "Harry?" The witch reached out for her friends arm but he pulled away as if breaking out of a spell.

"It's so nice to see you again Pansy," Harry put on a dazzling smile and stretched out a hand, "I hope you're well?" The distraught girl looked up from her lap with tear marks on her pale cheeks. A smile broke out and made her look much prettier than she ever had at Hogwarts.

"It's nice to see you again too Harry." Pansy accepted his hand and her eyes positively shined. For a moment it was as if they had all become magically deaf to the shouting out in the hall. But Ginny made sure to remind them of her presence.

"HONESTLY RON I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE WITH YOU JUST WHAT WERE YOU THINK-" She was cut off by her fiancé who had unlocked the door and pulled the ginger into his arms.

"Ginny," Said Harry softly, "You need to calm down. Just listen to your brother." He rubbed a comforting hand across her back and kissed her forehead gently. Ginny's eyes were still on fire but her stance had slackened considerably.

"Gin," Ron's face was pale white and his hand holding Pansy's was shaking, "Please just try to understand. I didn't expect you guys to be ok with this but…I care a lot about her." The Gryffindor looked at the petite girl beside him with a look similar to the one Harry was giving Ginny at the moment.

"When did you start dating?" Hermione tried desperately to relieve the tension in the room. Although Pansy had probably been worst to her, the witch had long ago forgiven everyone from the war. It didn't help her sanity to hold such grudges. Especially if the person genuinely seemed changed. And for some reason she felt empathy for the Slytherin, as if in some parallel world she had gone through something similar.

"About a month and a half ago." Pansy spoke just above a whisper. She looked up at Ron with a face that the trio never dreamed they would see grace her once puggish features. However the witch no longer resembled a dog in the slightest. She had grown into her own with shiny black hair reaching down to her mid stomach, curves in the exact right places, and wide black eyes with emotion radiating from them. Pansy Parkinson had definitely changed for the better.

"Oh well how sweet." Hermione gave the couple a genuine smile and turned a glare onto her two friends currently sitting in a tense silence at the table. "You'll have to tell us what had happened in your life for the past four years!" A beeper sounded from the oven causing Ginny to jump in Harry's arms.

"Oh well that will be the ham," Said Ginny through clenched teeth, "Please Pansy have a seat" said the witch in a tone that suggested Pansy should do anything but the suggested gesture. But either the Slytherin didn't hear the edge in her voice or chose to ignore because she sat down right in the seat she had been occupying earlier.

Ginny levitated the steaming meat and set plates for everyone with mashed potatoes already resting in a heap on top. When everyone had gotten their food the witch finally sat down only to throw daggers at the odd one out in the room.

"So uhh Pansy," Hermione cleared her throat, "What have you been up to the last couple of years?"

"Oh," She still seemed surprised to be treated so nicely by Hermione, "Well I left Britain after the war to do a little soul searching. Luckily my family wasn't involved in anything He Who Must Not Be Named planned – "

"Voldemort." Harry interrupted.

"Uhh yes…Voldemort." Pansy shivered a bit before continuing, "Well since my family didn't have anything to do with him per say we were un bothered and got to leave the country. I traveled around Europe for a bit before going to America for a while. While I was there I saw a therapist and went over my past and learned how to better myself." She trained her big eyes onto Ginny's scowling face, "I really am sorry, for everything. I was a terrible person at Hogwarts and a coward during the battle. I understand that you don't want anything to do with me but please," she turned to Harry's impassive expression, "please give me a chance. I really do care about Ron and I have no intentions to hurt any of you." A sad smile graced the Slytherin's face, "All I ask is for a chance, which I know is more than I deserve." The silence was deafening after her speech. Hermione almost had the urge to put her hands over her ears as if it was too loud.

Ginny opened her mouth several times to reply, only to bite down on her tongue and sigh. Finally after nearly ten minutes of silence, the fiery witch spoke. "I appreciate your apology…Pansy. However I am not quite as forgiving as my friend here," she nodded her head slightly to Hermione, "I don't know how I feel about this new…thing yet and I'd appreciate it if you gave me time to consider it." Her voice was steely and her eyes were in slits, but Hermione swore she saw a hint of compassion in their hazel depths.

"Gin your wedding is in a month, if I can't bring my own girlfriend to it then I'm not going." Ron crossed his burly arms over his chest.

"Ron you're my best man." Harry spat, "Don't make my fiancé feel bad about her feelings by denying to come to the most important day of hers and my life. You can't just throw this on us and expect it to be all good and dandy." Harry had risen out of his seat and color flooded his cheeks.

"No please don't fight." Hermione stood up and put her hands on Harry's chest to relax him. She turned to Ron, who had also risen from his seat and settled him down as well.

"Listen maybe I should just go…" Pansy began to stand.

"No! Everybody just sit down!" The Gryffindor looked crazed as Pansy frightfully plopped her bum right back down on the seat. "Now listen. I know that it's hard for you Ginny. I get it. I'm not all forgiving either, but I realized you can't get past the war if you don't let go of these grudges. Harry same goes for you. And Ron, so help me God Ron you will not threaten to miss your sister and best friends' wedding over this! Now I'm sorry Pansy," she turned her brown eyes onto the pale girl, "But Ron you have known Harry since you were eleven and Ginny is your sister for Godric's sake. I don't care if Ginny absolutely loses it in the next couple of weeks, you will be there. And Ginny you need to consider the fact that the petty Hogwarts drama is done with. People aren't the same!" All of a sudden Hermione felt as if a cold hand had slapped her across the face. How could she be so stupid? Here she was preaching about forgiveness and what had she done to Malfoy? Not forgive that was for sure. "I…I need to go."

"Wait Hermione…what?" Harry yelled after the witch but within seconds and a loud crack, she had disappeared.

* * *

><p>Draco heard the voice of Granger before he saw her. She was somewhere in the gigantic house, screaming his name. He turned around a corner of the living room and found the witch scrambling around the house frantically.<p>

"Dear god Granger, what the hell is your problem?" She turned around and ran towards his flinging her arms around his body. "What the fuck? Granger…stop." Draco muttered uncomfortably. She was soft and petite and warm against his body and it was doing nothing for his self-control.

"I'm so sorry Malfoy. No. No. I said that wrong." She unclasped her hands from his sides and stepped back a couple paces to look him in the eyes, "I'm so sorry _Draco._ I was horrible! And here I was ranting about forgiveness and then look at me-" The pale wizard lost track of her rambling as he felt a slight shiver make its way up his spine at the mention of his first name coming from her lips. He felt tingles on his body from where she had touched him and his head was going fuzzy, "-And they probably all think I'm crazy for bursting out of there but when I realized what…Are you even listening?" Her warning tone brought the pureblood back to earth and he focused his grey eyes onto her brown ones.

"Of course I was."

"What did I say then?" She put a hand on her hip and began looking him up and down. When had he gotten so much more built and attractive? He licked his pink lips and Hermione felt an all too familiar sensation in her tummy. But William had always been the cause of it before.

"Something about forgiveness and they think you're crazy…" his sentence tapered off.

She rolled her eyes at him and began to walk away from him, "Yeah something like that."

"Just where do you think you're going…Hermione…?" He tasted the word on his tongue with unfamiliarity, but it left an almost sweet taste in his mouth. Like the lingering sugary taste he would get when he was a kid and snuck one of the treats in the kitchen. The Gryffindor turned around with a coy smile at the mention of her name.

"Figured I would go check on your mother…and we need to talk about some sort of truce." She yelled behind her back before climbing the stairs and disappearing behind the wall. Draco shook his head and sat down on the couch at his feet. What the hell had just happened? Sure he had been thinking of calling it peace with her after his mother's icy words earlier that day, but hadn't expected it to come within twelve hours.

Sooner than expected, Hermione appeared at the staircase again, "She was asleep and I didn't wanna bother her with anything since I just healed her earlier so…" she finished awkwardly and came down to sit across from Draco. "What are we gonna do about this?"

"I don't know," he rubbed his neck, "I was considering calling it truce anyways so might as well let it happen now. So what do you say Grang…Hemione? How about we forget about the school grudges?"

She raised a skeptical eyebrow, "And my blood status…?"

"Have I said anything about it so far? I don't care about that shit anymore." Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and she nodded her bushy haired head,

"Okay well then a truce sounds great!" Her face broke out into a smile, the first genuine one Draco had seen from her. And the effect it had on him was scary to say the least.

* * *

><p>Harry lied with Ginny in their bed while he stroked her fiery red hair. "So what do you think?" He whispered.<p>

"I don't know," she let out a large sigh and cuddled in closer to his exposed chest, "I mean he's my brother. I can't just exile him from the family because he fell in love." Harry's hand stopped, tangled up in her tresses.

"You really think he loves her? Already?"

"Harry, did you not see the way he looked at her? It's the same way you look at me." She pecked him on his stubbly cheek and rested her ear down onto his chest to hear the steady heartbeat.

"Well then maybe we should give her a real chance." They had dismissed the couple immediately after Hermione's bizarre exit claiming they would think about it.

"Yeah," Ginny yawned, "Maybe. Let's go to sleep now. We can think about it in the morning." She flicked her wand to turn off the lights and within ten minutes the pair was snoozing, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Hermione arrived in her flat late that night after visiting Draco and found a note pinned up to her fridge,<p>

_Hermione, please can we talk? I really don't understand what happened earlier today and I've been tearing myself apart. Please call me love. I miss you already_

_ -William._

Had it really only been this morning that that had happened? Hermione shook her head and unconsciously sat down in the middle of the kitchen floor. The day had seemed ages long and so many emotional things had happened. She hadn't even properly mourned her breakup with Will. Sure she had talked to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, but she hadn't been able to have a real cry and let it all out. Malfoy had shown up.

And so with less resilience and excitement in her heart, the witch allowed herself to properly weep over her lost love. Even with the letter, she didn't want him back. If she had been able to break up with him that very morning and not think about it every waking moment of the day, then she had obviously made the right choice. But Merlin knows it wasn't an easy one. She could feel the cold heartache seeping from her chest.

With great difficulty, the brunette pulled herself up off the floor and moped to her bed, flopping down and falling asleep with tears still dripping from her eyes and her days clothes still clinging to her body.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you everyone sooooo much for reading. I can't even begin to describe how much it means! I didn't think iw ould get more than like 50 hits on this ever so to have over 1,200 means a ton! I don't know how often I will be updating seeing as I have a very hard term of school right now so it might be less frequent than I would like...But I will try my best! Once again, thank you! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**I've been waiting to write this part so I hope you guys like it! Again, thank you so much to everyone who had read and reviewed! It means a ton! Please please review and let me know your thoughts! As always, it all belongs to JKR!**

A week passed by without incident, and then two. Hermione continued to heal Narcissa; this time with no scathing arguments from her son. They had gotten much closer, even able to laugh occasionally, but there was still a clear wall built between the two. A couple weeks weren't enough to bring it crashing down. Hermione was still ignoring letters that William had sent and her nightmares continued. It was as normal as it could get. But on the morning of two weeks of relative normalcy, the witch was woken up by loud knocking coming from her flat door. She grumbled curses and slipped out of bed and over to greet the loud intruder. But when she opened the door, she was immediately awoken by somebody's lips crashing down on hers.

"William? What the hell? Get off of me!" Hermione pushed at her ex-boyfriends chest and he stumbled back into the hall.

"I just needed to see you," he advanced towards her again, "you haven't answered any of my letters and I figured you were confused as to how I felt about you." He tried bringing his lips down to hers once more, but she lifted a single finger and smushed it against his face.

"I wasn't confused Will, I was done. I'm still done!" The Gryffindor tried to slam her door but he pushed his foot into the crack,

"Hermione please! I even got a ring for you! I love you Hermione and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you!" She looked down to see his hand in the crack holding a small velvet box.

"Oh Melin, Will no! I don't know how to make this clear! I dumped you because I didn't want to spend my life with you! Not because you hadn't asked!" She roughly pushed his hand back out of the flat and slammed the door shut, "you need to leave now," her voice was shaky as she spoke through the barrier between them, "and please just leave me alone. If you really love me, then just leave me alone." There was a loud sigh from the hallway and then footsteps that faded away from sound.

After a day or two of mourning their relationship, Hermione had moved on and if she were completely honest with herself, she hadn't really thought about him since. She had been too preoccupied with getting Harry and Ginny to accept Pansy and helping the soon to be bride with all of her wedding preparations.

She shook off the shock from being kissed by William; particularly the fact that she had felt nothing when it had happened, and went off to get dressed so she could go heal Narcissa again.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy couldn't believe what a marvelous couple of weeks he had had. He had barely gone into work and gotten to just relax and watch after his mum. But best of all was the fact that he no longer had an enemy barging into his house every other day. Instead he had an acquaintance that he actually could stand for more than two seconds. It was amazing what being civil could do for a person's personality.<p>

Narcissa even seemed to be doing better. Her stomach was looking less and less dead by the day and her coughing had gone down. Hermione had said it was a miracle how quickly she was responding to treatments.

"Hey," Hermione's bushy hair popped into his door, startling him, "I'm just gonna go pop in with your mum." She put on a dazzling smile and swept out of sight. The Slytherin shuddered at what she could do to him. At first he had thought that he just needed to get laid, but as the weeks had gone on it hadn't diminished. If anything his lure to her had grown, which scared him half to death. It had started right after their truce, well honestly his physical attraction had started before that, but his mental attraction was growing more and more.

"Draco! Come quickly!" Her shriek tore through his lingering thoughts and he dashed out of his bed and down the hallway. It was a disturbing sight, Narcissa was seizing and her legs we a sickly black color now as well.

"What the hell did you do Granger?" He snarled

"I didn't do anything Malfoy! She was having a perfectly normal conversation ten seconds ago! Now c'mon we have to apparate her to St. Mungos!" The pale blond sprinted across the room to Hermione and seized her wrist.

"Just make her better," He looked straight into her eyes with complete sincerity, "Please."

Hermione gulped at his desperation, "I promise I will do everything I can. Now please help me apparate her." He grabbed his mother's arm and in a second, all three of them were yanked into the hospital.

Hermione was the first to react when they arrived, "Somebody please! Bring a stretcher and some healing cream! Please!" She screeched out into the waiting room. All of the medi-witch's went into action and began bustling around the trio.

"Mr. Malfoy I'm going to need you to sit down and wait so we can handle this." A plump little witch put a warm hand on his cool skin.

"No Margaret, it's fine," Hermione interrupted, "he can stay with me. Just get Narcissa to my main healing room immediately! I need to go get some more supplies. Take Draco with you!" She ran off in the opposite direction and Draco was hurried down a hall with his mother's hand tight in his grasp.

As soon as they reached the large open room where Narcissa was to stay, Hermione popped back in with all kinds of bottles in her hands. She shooed away all the medi-witch's and began to work on the frail body in front of her.

"I don't understand, she was getting better. The curse was going away! Why would it just spread to her legs?" Draco wasn't sure if she was directly talking to him, so he leaned back from her a bit to give her some space and began assessing her face as she worked. Her brow was knitted together and her tongue stuck out of her pink lips in concentration. If it weren't such a dire moment, he would have thought she looked pretty damn appealing like this. All serious and focused. "Was there any hint that she was having issues?" Her mumbled words brought him back.

"No, I don't think so."

"Well great. I just love when nothing makes any sense!" Hermione remarked sarcastically. Deciding it would be safer to give her some space; Draco took a spot on a chair across from the bed and began his wait.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Hermione looked up for the first time at him. "I think she's gonna be ok." He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and stood up.<p>

"Thank you. Seriously Hermione, I cannot thank you enough." The Slytherin's arms engulfed the petite healer and squeezed her close.

"Don't thank me yet," she spoke into his chest, "she needs to go home and I need to be with her for 24 hours." Speaking had been a mistake, Hermione had inhaled Draco's scent and had he not been holding her so tightly, she would have swooned. He smelled like evergreen trees and fresh parchment. It was intoxicating.

"Why does she have to go home?" He let go of her, suffering from having inhaled her scent so closely as well, which was a mixture between lilacs and fresh clean bedding.

"I don't want any of the medi-witch's caring for her if I happen to fall asleep or god forbid my interns find us-"

"Healer Granger! We heard you were here!" Jessica's excited voice shot through the room and Hermione felt her stomach drop. Tristan burst through the door behind the young blond witch with even more enthusiasm on his face. Draco felt a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth at the sight of Hermione's expression.

"Actually I was just leaving-"

"Nonsense! My mother's fine right now, I'm sure we could all have a little chat!" Hermione shot Draco a glare that could have killed, were the situation not so comedic. The blond chuckled softly before settling down in the chair again.

"Healer Granger we've missed watching you work!" Tristan exclaimed, "We've been stuck with Frank and he's so boring!"

"Tristan I've told you a million times to just call me Hermione, and Frank is my boss. I found it quite fun to be his intern." She turned back towards Narcissa, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the manor and tend to Narcissa here." Her eyes shot to Draco, daring him to say something.

The interns' face's dropped, "oh yeah you should probably get back. Well we'll just…go now." Their depressing tone almost brought Draco to feel sympathy.

"You guys," Hermione called back to them, "I should be back in a couple of months and then we can work on some hard cases together, ok?" They shook their heads excitedly before running up and giving the flustered Gryffindor a hug.

"Thanks Healer Granger! You're the best!" They ran out of the room giggling to each other and Hermione turned her attention back onto the task at hand.

"Not a word." She managed out through clenched teeth.

"Oh no," Draco smirked, "Why would I tell anyone about your…admirers?" He chuckled before lifting his mother in both arms and apparating back to the manor. Hermione popped in immediately behind him and reached for Narcissa's drooping body.

"Let's get her up in bed." After they had successfully settled the frail witch into her bed and tip toed out of the room, exhaustion came crashing down.

"So should I call you if she wakes up or…?" Asked Draco quietly

"No," Hermione turned towards him, "I need to stay here for the night in case some emergency comes up…if that's okay?" She turned her large brown eyes onto his face and the Slytherin cursed her for being so bloody cute.

"Yeah," he stuttered, "That's fine. Do you need somewhere to sleep?"

She looked down awkwardly, they were only about a foot apart and the tension was almost malleable, "No I'll just go sit on the couch downstairs. Since the house is so open I think I will be able to hear if anything happens."

"Oh well if you say so, just come get me if you need anything…you know where my room is." He let out a nervous laugh and her cheeks filled with color. "Goodnight." Said Draco before continuing on to his room. If he had stayed that close to her for much longer the consequences wouldn't have been good.

* * *

><p><em>"You idiot girl! What did you take from my vault?" Hermione felt the tip of the blade on her arm.<em>

_ "I swear we didn't take a single thing! The sword is a fake! We found it! Please! Have mercy!" Her tears were spilling out of her eyes and running into her hair._

_ "Have mercy?" Bellatrix cackled and spit in Hermione's face, "Why would I have mercy on you? You're nothing! A stupid mudblood who thinks she can win this war! Let's show you what I think of mercy!" The knife cut down into Hermione's flesh like fire and her screams blocked out any other noise in the hall. A Crucio was sent at her and her bones began burning with agony. Her cries grew even louder and she shook on the cold stone floor._

_ "Hermione," someone whispered in the back of her mind, "Hermione wake up!" _

Her world was shaken as her eyes burst open to the image of a shirtless Draco Malfoy hovering over her. She was sweating and shaking.

"What happened?" She croaked out

"You were screaming and it woke me up so I came down to find you having a nightmare…are you ok?" There was a hint of genuine care in the depths of his eyes.

"Yes," the witch mumbled in embarrassment, "I'm fine." She stood up and brushed herself off. "I should probably go check on her."

"I get them too. At least once a week." Draco's words cut through her like the blade in her dreams and she whipped around.

"You have nightmares?" She strode up to him, "Why would you have nightmares? You weren't on the side that got severely damaged! You got to be on the easy side where everyone got to sit around eating crumpets and drinking tea!" Tears were welling up in her tired, frustrated eyes.

"You think we didn't go through pain? Dear god Hermione, I thought you were bright!" He stepped closer to her, "I was constantly in the company of a madman! He made me do his bidding! I had to take torture and deal it out!" His usually pale face was flushed. Hermione's eyes were wide in shock, "Do you think I enjoyed sitting there watching her torture you?" He whispered

"How did you know I dreamt of tha-"

"I could hear you screaming and mumbling before I woke you up," He cut her off, "It wasn't very hard to figure out. You think I don't have nightmares about the exact same things? That it doesn't absolutely disgust me what she did to you? Do you honestly think I'm some kind of a monster?" There was hurt clearly written across his features. "I thought that over the past couple of weeks you had seen something new in me." The pale wizard slumped down onto the couch and Hermione joined him.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't consider that you went through a lot too…"

"Yeah well I did." He said coldly, "Why don't you just go check on her?"

"I know how you're feeling Draco," she reached an apprehensive hand for his shoulder and felt a shock when his skin met hers.

He shrugged away from her touch even through the shock had run through his veins as well, "No you don't"

"You feel alone, like no one understands. Because no one does. They try but they just…don't. You try and go on with your life but you can't because your past is invading every orifice of your present. And it's not fair. It was four years ago so why the hell is it still bothering you? And you're embarrassed because you're supposed to be strong; and on the outside you are, but inside you are falling to pieces and there doesn't seem to be any way to put them back together. No matter how many times you try, they just crumble again." She reached out her hand for his arm and turned it over. Staring up at her was the ugly face of the dark mark. Draco looked into her eyes as if begging for forgiveness for baring such a horrid stain. Hermione felt tears fall from her eyes and watched as they splashed onto his skin. "And you know what? There's nothing wrong with feeling that way." She smiled at him before standing up and beginning up the stairs.

"Hermione…" Draco rasped out, she turned around and waited for him to continue, "Thank you." Her smile grew even wider and it made her tears take a detour around her puffed up cheeks.

"Anytime Draco."


	8. Chapter 8

**Everything belongs to JKR!**

Hermione walked in on Narcissa snoozing loudly in her bed. The blonde's legs were wrapped around her blankets, but Hermione could still see the blackened look of them through cracks in their cover. If she didn't figure out how exactly to cure this spell, the elder witch was in for a world of uncertainty.

Before today's incident, Hermione had been sure that everything was going well and no problems would arise. But she had been oh so terribly wrong. If she didn't figure out the spell soon, Narcissa was going to die.

"Okay Narcissa!" She whispered to the dark space, "Let's figure this out!" She approached the sleeping women and began to assess all the damages, praying she hadn't missed something. Her wand glowed a deep red when it reached Narcissa's toes. The Gryffindor's brow furrowed in confusion, her toes had been fine every time she had been examined up to this point.

"Lucius…" Whispered Narcissa in her sleep. Hermione felt her heart break for the witch lying before her. She couldn't even imagine how it would feel to lose the only love of your life, but then again she had no idea what it felt like to find the only love of your life. William and Ron had obviously not been the one.

Her vine wood wand began buzzing in her hand and sent a shock of electricity up Hermione's arm. "Ouch!" She exclaimed, looking down at the now dropped wand on the floor. It had never buzzed like that before. She picked it up off the floor and set her eyes back on Narcissa. Except the Slytherin no longer looked human. Her entire body was now shriveled and black and her eyes were a dark crimson staring up at something that no one else could see.

"I will live on." Voldemort's high voice sliced through the air. Hermione's wand dropped once more to the ground.

"Narcissa wake up!" Hermione began shaking her violently and she could feel confused tears ready to pour down her cheeks. It had sounded just like him…but it couldn't be. He had been dead for four years…he couldn't hurt anyone else.

"Hermione?" Her eyes now back to their signature blue, "what on earth are you doing?" Narcissa's body was no longer black; except for her stomach, and she looked down right confused.

"You…you don't remember what just happened Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione backed up a couple paces from the bed.

"I was sleeping! And I told you to call me Narcissa," the woman clicked her tongue impatiently, "Honestly I thought we had gotten past _that_ at least."

"Mrs. Malfoy," she replied, "I need to go to the part of the Manor where Voldemort resided. Immediately."

"We blocked that part of the house off years ago. You'd need an auror to unlock the spells that seal it off…" The skinny woman sat up in her bed with suspicious eyes locked onto Hermione. "Why do you need to get there?"

The brunette bit her lip and whipped around to speed walk out of the room. "No time to explain. I need to go call Harry." She mumbled just loud enough from Narcissa to hear.

"Harry? As in Harry Potter?" She yelled after the frantic healer. There was no reply given.

* * *

><p>He had been just heading off to bed after a late night at the Ministry when Hermione's voice sounded through the living room. "Harry! Harry James Potter you get your arse down here this instant!" Hermione was surrounded by the green flames of his fireplace with a crazed look in her usually calm brown eyes.<p>

"'Mione what the hell?"

"I don't have time to explain Harry. Just get over to the Manor." She reached to pull her head out but then stuffed it back in, "And be nice when you get here!" Her bushy mane disappeared and Harry sent a wistful glance up at the staircase where his sleeping fiancé was waiting for him.

"Hermione I swear…" mumbling under his breath, Harry threw some more powder into the floo and spun off to the Manor.

His head kept spinning when his feet touched foreign stone floor. Slowly the surroundings stabilized and he looked dumbfounded up at his best friend sitting on the couch with Draco Malfoy.

"Nice to see you Potter." He put on a smile and stood to shake Harry's hand, "If you have any idea what she's on about, please do enlighten me."

"We don't have time to enlighten anyone! Honestly Draco what do you think this is about?" Harry raised his eyebrows at Hermione,

"When did he become Draco?"

"Wait, this isn't about my mother?" Both boys spoke at the same time.

"A couple weeks ago and yes." She rushed out of the room calling after both of them, "Draco I need you to show me the blocked off part of the house. Harry I need you to break through it." The blond wizard sprang into action first, tension growing in his eyes; Harry followed a second later with an alarmed face set into his usually calm features.

"Hermione!" The Slytherin called down the hallway after her, "It's this way." Even in the situation, he couldn't help but smirk at the witch's reddening cheeks.

"Right…I knew that." Both Gryffindor's chased after the pureblood for another couple of minutes until they reached complete blackness with waves of red in it. "Is that the block spell…?" Hermione reached out her hand to touch it and flinched when it shocked back at her. "It almost looks…alive."

Harry whipped out his wand, "I know how to dismantle it, but first," he turned towards his friend, "Hermione you've gotta tell us what's going on here."

She lowered her bushy hair and spoke to the ground, "I saw him…In her. It was so…" the sentence tapered off.

"Hermione," Draco spoke softly, "Who did you see?"

"Voldemort, he's inside of her. I think. I don't know." She looked up into Harry's brilliant green eyes for comfort, "I need to get in there to trace if a horcrux spell was used." Her brown eyes were avoiding Draco's face at all costs. Harry's jaw was set and he grabbed Hermione and pulled her into his arms.

"We'll get in there 'Mione. And everything is going to be ok." He whispered soothingly into her ear. Draco's pale complexion had drained of the little color it already held and he was looking at the barrier with slight apprehension. Hermione pulled away from her friend's comforting arms and turned to face the pale white wizard standing a few feet away.

"It's going to be ok Draco. I won't let her die." She reached out and placed a comforting hand on his arm, "I promise." He turned his grey eyes onto her face and silently begged her to make sure everything would turn out right. "I won't let you down." She semi-smiled and then embraced the rigid man, holding him close. "Everything will turn out perfect." She muttered into his chest, praying that her words were true.

Harry cleared his through uncomfortably, "So uhh, we should get this over with…" he aimed his wand at the barrier, "Rumpere claustra!" A jet of purple light shot out of the holly wand and burst through the blackness. Lights erupted to life on the hallway walls and portraits sprang to life, scowling at the 'filth in their presence'.

"Just ignore them." Mumbled Draco. He cast a silencing spell but the portraits murmurs did not cease, "They're charmed to never shut the hell up."

The trio continued down the eerie hallway until they reached a door with spellotape in an 'x' across it. "What's in there?" Asked Hermione hesitantly.

"That," Draco took a deep sigh, "Is the room where you were guys were taken when umm." He stopped talking and looked at the petite witch, whose eyes were watering at the memory.

"We don't have to go in there do we?" Her voice sounded scared and shaky.

"No," the blonde's eyebrows set, "You never have to go in there." He continued down the hallway with Hermione and Harry trailing a little further behind this time.

"Harry you can go now." Whispered Hermione in a voice she clearly thought Draco couldn't hear.

"No," he interrupted, "I want Potter to close this back up when we're done. I never want to come down this wing again. Not until it's redone." Harry nodded his head solemnly at his past foe and put a protective around Hermione, who was still shaking a bit. "Where did you want me to take you exactly?" Draco's voice drifted back to the Gryffindor's.

"Wherever Voldemort spent most of his time." At the mention of the dark lords name, the portraits began to hiss, and spat at the muggleborn witch. It wasn't until 'mudblood' was whispered by an old man that the Slytherin lost it and whipped around on the portrait with fury in his eyes.

"_Do not_ speak that word in my presence. You have _no_ idea the damage it caused." He snarled before using a charm to pull a curtain over the ancient wizards face. "It's just through this door." His voice perfectly back to normal, Draco pulled open a scarred wooden door and turned on the lights to reveal a gigantic master bedroom with black drapes on every window and a kind of luxurious pet bed in the corner. "This is where he and that retched snake stayed." The revulsion came out clear in his voice.

"Okay," Hermione whispered, she was still taken aback by Draco's reaction to the portrait and a bit off of her game. "I just need to cast a couple of spells to be able to tell if there's any residue from a horcrux making spell or something like it. Luckily the residue of that dark of magic never quite leaves." She whipped her delicate wand around in a fancy manor, whispering complicated spells to herself as Harry and Draco watched.

After a couple minutes, her wand began to buzz and glow red. Her face drained of color before she turned a worried glance onto the boys standing by the door. "That's exactly what my wad did when I tried to figure out what was wrong with Narcissa earlier." She whimpered out.

"What does that mean?" Asked Harry.

"It means Narcissa is keeping something from us. And that spell in her body is no ordinary one." She saw the look on Draco's face and rushed out the next couple words, "It's not a horcrux…but similar. It's almost like a half soul was ripped out. Probably because he didn't have enough to give her a whole one. I don't know yet, but I know I can heal it. I just know it." The blonde wizard's features relaxed considerably at her words.

"Okay, well let's go talk to my mother. She needs to start talking."

* * *

><p>After Harry had sealed the barrier back up and said a goodbye to Hermione, Draco led the witch up to his mother's room. The wizard noticed that she was still shaking quite a bit from the encounter with the east wing of the manor.<p>

"Hermione," he tentatively took her dainty hand into his own, "She's not gonna get you. She is gone and is never going to hurt you again." He put a genuine smile on his face to comfort the trembling girl. She met his grin and gave him a quick hug before pulling away a bit awkwardly. She wasn't sure if they were to the point where could just randomly hug him. It had only been two weeks after all. although now that she thought about it, she had been hugging him quite often.

"Thank you." She said as he let go of her, "I'll be fine, really." Her features removed any emotion from them and she turned ahead to face the doors of Narcissa's room. "Now let's go figure out what's going on."

"Why hello dear!" The elder witch greeted Hermione as she walked in. "What are you doing here at nearly four in the morning?" Her smile dropped when her son walked in behind Hermione with an almost angry look on his cool face. "What-what's going on?" Narcissa sputtered.

"Narcissa," Hermione began, "There's something you're not telling us isn't there?" She sat down at the edge of the bed, "Something about Voldemort? Did he do something to you?"

"You don't understand" the lady Malfoy responded, "I couldn't let him. No not my only son. I didn't expect him to be so angry. And I suspected that maybe he had carried out his plan in me…but after four years I thought…" she began muttering nonsense to herself with tears welling up in her bright blue eyes.

"Mrs. Malfoy," said Hermione professionally, "I need you to tell me everything. It's a matter of life and death."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's a lot shorter than previous chapters but I've been super busy and I wanted to update at least so yeah. I hope you all like it! And Please please review! It seriously makes my day! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read! I just hit 3000 hits and it was so exciting! I appreciate everyone's kind words so much! I don't know when the next chapter will be up...hopefully within a week but I can't make any promises. I have a lot of hard classes right now. Thank again to everyone for reading! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Everything belongs to JKR! Thanks everyone for reading and please please review!**_  
><em>

_"You wished to see me my Lord?" Narcissa Malfoy stepped hesitantly into Voldemort's room. _

_ "Yes Cissy." He hissed out and turned his death like stare onto the witch's face. "I understand that you do not wish for me to make Draco my heir of sorts?" His slit like eyes narrowed and scrutinized her expression._

_ "That's correct," Her face was strong but the evil man could sense fear lingering in the air, "He's my only son and I have watched you do too much to him. I don't want you to use that spell you invented on him. He's just a boy." Voldemort's mouth twitched and his eyes turned darker. _

_ "I am your Dark Lord!" He spat, "You are a useless woman who will not tell me what I can and can't do!" His voice seemed to hiss around the room long after his lips had formed the words. _

_ "And I am a mother," Narcissa's voice did not waver, "I will do anything to protect my son." The snakelike man's face twisted into fury and he shot a speechless spell at the witch. She shrieked and fell to the ground screaming in agony. With another careless flick of his yew wand, the Dark Lord lifted Narcissa from the torture. _

_ "How about now Cissy? Do you still want to defy me?" He had a sickening glee in his inhuman eyes from hurting her. _

_ "Yes. I will never let you hurt my son again. Not after what he went through last year." Her breathing was wheezing and try as she might; her feeble arms could not life her frail body off of the wood floor. Voldemort sent another torture curse at the woman and she let out a cry before curling into a ball and rocking back and forth on the ground. _

_ "I can sense that you will not give in any time soon." The death white pale wizard whispered menacingly underneath Narcissa's cries. "No matter," he continued talking mostly to himself while holding the Crucio in place, "You will come for quite a shock in a couple of years. Whether I am here or not, I will live on." His mouth twisted into a deformed evil grin, "And maybe if I'm lucky, you will be the one to kill your precious son. That will show you to defy your Dark Lord."_ _He shot a magenta spell straight at the crying witch rendering her unconscious and swept out of the room with Nagini at his feet._

Hermione pulled her head out of the ancient pensieve with a startled gasp. Her worst fears had been realized. Voldemort had essentially put Narcissa under his command even after his death. And she had no idea how to heal it. Her gasps became shorter and more panicked until strong male arms grasped her sides and pulled her close.

"Hermione" Draco spoke into her bushy locks, "You need to calm down. It's gonna be ok. We'll figure this out." She pulled away from him and looked up into his uncertain eyes. Fear was clearly written across his pointy features but she saw a certain Gryffindor bravery splashed in as well.

"You shouldn't be comforting me." She spoke into his face, feeling his cool breath hitting her. Draco looked over Hermione's expression and settled his eyes onto her lips. He had never noticed how absolutely perfect they were. And the way her teeth were currently worrying her bottom lip making it swell…he could so easily kiss her right then and there. The Slytherin moved his head closer to hers and stepped a couple inches from her. Her breathing had stopped and she now let out long hot breaths. He could feel her heart beating rapidly under her marvelous chest. Right then and there the blond wizard came to full terms of just how bad he had it for her.

Hermione cleared her throat and pulled away from his face, "We should go talk to your mother about this. She must have known something happened." Her cheeks were bright red as she turned away from him and stumbled out of the artifacts room where the pensieve was kept. Draco stood motionless in the same position. He had been so _close._ Sighing, the wizard stalked out of the room after her.

They burst into Narcissa's room causing the older witch to jump in her bed. "Please don't be angry with me." She mumbled. It had taken quite a bit of persuasion to get her to pull the wispy memory out of her platinum blond head.

"We're not mad." Hermione soothed

"Like hell we're not mad!" Draco roared as he stomped in behind the healer, "Mother what the fuck were you thinking?"

Her eyes became teary as she addressed her enraged son, "I was thinking that nothing on this planet is more important to me than you are. I was thinking that you are a good man and didn't deserve to go through any more torture from that monster. I was willing to do anything to keep you from the fate of your father. You're a better man than that Draco." Her voice shook on the last sentence. Draco's face twisted from rage to a somber, agonized expression. He stepped up and began rubbing her back to comfort her. Hermione felt as if she was intruding on an emotional moment and was about to step out when Narcissa spoke again, "So what exactly is wrong with me?"

"Well…" The Gryffindor wrung her hands together and looked down at the floor, "I'm not exactly sure what happened or how that spell worked but I think…" she looked back up and stared into Draco's eyes, "I think it's a mixture between a horcrux making spell and an Imperius. It's almost as if Voldemort put his ideas and beliefs into your head and when you are at weak moments it takes over making you lose your own thoughts completely. I'm guessing that's what is causing your skin to look dead like that. He hit you in the stomach with that curse so it resides there most of the time but it travels throughout your body when you are weak. The spell is so evil and corrupted; it's killing every part of the good inside you. Essentially if the enchantment wins…you'd be like a second Voldemort." Both of the Malfoy's eyebrows shot up and fear laced into their eyes.

"What…what are you gonna do about it?" Mumbled Draco.

"I'm not sure yet." Hermione huffed out a breath and took Narcissa's hands into her own, "But I swear to you that I will make it better. And I have an idea of how to find a cure." She turned her head to Draco, "Can I…can I umm try out your library? I've heard it's quite detailed in dark arts."

"Sure, why don't we go there now?" He began to stand but his mother pulled his arm back down.

"Now Draco," she scolded, "It's now almost eight in the morning and the poor girl has barely gotten any sleep!"

"Oh no Mrs. Malfoy it's fine! Really!" Hermione didn't mention that she had taken a wide eyed potion earlier before they had gone to the pensieve. She most likely wouldn't sleep for another ten hours.

"Well if you're sure…" Narcissa scanned Hermione's face suspiciously, "Draco can take you." Draco stood and led Hermione out of the door. "Oh and dear," she called after the pair, "Call me Narcissa. I don't know how many times we will have to go through this." She curved the corners of her mouth into a playful smile before getting a nod from Hermione and resting back into her bed.

The thin pale wizard led Hermione down several twisting hallways before they came before two marvelous oak doors. "Just in here." He pushed them open with a loud creak and Hermione's jaw dropped involuntarily.

There were mahogany shelves reaching all the way up the twenty foot ceilings and books covered every inch of them. Squishy armchairs sat in a square in the middle with a couch across from them. On the far wall was a gigantic window with a seat in the alcove it created. If Hermione could have created a heaven, this room would probably be it. Draco smiled at the awed look on the witch's face. Her plump lips opened up into an 'o' and her glorious brown eyes were glazed over with wonder. He would've loved to just embrace her petite body right then and attack her perfect mouth with his own. Dear god, when had he become such a sap? Had two weeks with the golden girl done this much to him? The pureblood shook his head slightly before walking into the library.

"The darker books are higher up on the shelves so I can just levitate some down for you to read for now." Her head nodded quickly and she ran into the room, inhaling the smell of the book bindings and old pages just waiting to be read. The pale wizard chuckled before flicking his wand and sending thirty books down from their dusty places and onto a side table by the armchairs. "I'm just going to lie on the couch and rest my eyes, but if you need any more books don't hesitate to ask or just levitate them yourself. They're all yours to read." He sauntered over to the all too inviting couch and plopped down shutting his tired eyes immediately. It had been much too eventful of a night for his taste.

Hermione dove into the pile of books and picked up a good ten before skipping over to the seat in the window. The first book was titled "The Darkest Arts and How to Possess Them." She shivered at the information that rested in her hands and cracked the ancient text open.

About an hour into her reading she looked up to find Malfoy completely passed out on the couch. His mouth was agape slightly and his hands flown around his disheveled blond hair. He looked quite handsome when all the creases of worry were etched away from his otherwise flawless face. She felt a small pit of heat growing in her tummy at the thought of just how good he looked at the moment. They had been so close to kissing earlier and Hermione scolded herself for being so scared and not going for it. She obviously was quite attracted to the man; whether she wanted to be or not.

Her thoughts were pulled to the present as Draco began mumbling in his sleep. The worry lines came back full force onto his face and he gripped the couch tightly. "No…stop hurting them…they didn't steal it." Hermione stood up from her seat and began towards the sleeping wizard, "Stop hurting her…please. She's crying…stop." There was now sweat breaking out along his brow and he was trembling slightly. "Don't…don't hurt her." Hermione placed a cool hand against his forehead and felt a shock jolt through her body at his skin touching hers.

"Draco, wake up. You're having a nightmare." She stroked her hand down his smooth face and shook his body gently. His grey eyes flew open and he sat up straight.

"You're ok." He panted while wiping away sweat. She nodded and scooted closer onto the couch to hold him. He turned towards her and his hot breath hit her cheeks making them redden. "I keep dreaming of that. Of that day when she hurt you. I rarely dreamt of it before but now…" he leaned his head just an inch closer, "It's all I dream of. I can't get it out of my head," he licked his lips making Hermione's heart beat just a smidge faster, "I can't get _you_ out of my head Hermione." He looked into her eyes quickly before leaning forward and pushing his lips against her own. They meshed against her own like a puzzle piece and she brought a hand around his neck to push his head closer before biting down on his bottom lip. He opened up his mouth and their tongues began to have a luscious dueling match. Hermione fondled the baby hairs that lay against his neck and Draco groaned into her mouth causing her to come to her senses.

Hermione pulled away abruptly and put a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry. That was bad, I shouldn't of done that." She stood up and began walking towards the doorway, "I should get going before…before we do something we would both regret." Her voice shook as she looked back at the stunned wizard who still sat stone still.

"That wasn't something I regret doing just now Hermione." He growled, "It's something that should of happened for a while now." He strutted up to her and the witch backed up a few steps further into the hallway.

"Draco we've only known each other for two or three weeks!" She cried

"Nonsense," he scoffed, "I've known you since you were eleven." Hermione rolled her eyes and backed up again.

"You know what I mean! I just broke up with my boyfriend for Merlin's sake! And Harry's wedding is coming up and Ron with Pansy…" she began rambling and Draco pounced on to his opportunity, taking her mouth for his own once more. She reacted instantly, picking right back up where they had left off. It lasted for thirty seconds before the Gryffindor pushed at his chest. "No! This is wrong. I shouldn't do that, no not after everything that has happened, it's completely unprofessional and I could get fired and I would lose focus on healing and,"

"You're pretty cute when you mumble nonsense to yourself Granger." Draco interrupted. She looked up into his face wildly.

"Do not call me cute! No, this is…this can't happen again." She turned from him, "I have to go; I'll be back in two days to work on your mother again. Goodbye Mr. Malfoy." There was a loud crack and Draco was left alone with the taste of strawberry chapstick still lingering in his mouth. And damn did it taste good.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope everyone liked this chapter...I've been trying to figure out their first kiss and this popped into my head yesterday and I liked it so that's that! Sorry if there are spelling/grammar mistakes. I don't have a beta or anything so I just proofread it myself and I'm kind of rotten at it. Once again thank you to everyone who has favorited and reviewed! It means a ton! (:


	10. Chapter 10

**Everything belongs to J.K Rowling! I am just a huge fan! Thank you to everyone who had read and favorited and put this story on alert! It means so much! And please review! It makes my day when there is a new one! **

Hermione spun back into her flat and cursed as soon as she landed. She had forgotten the books in the library and she had been on the track of something good when Malfoy had interrupted her. An unconscious hand covered her slightly swollen lips and a shiver ran down her entire body at the thought of what had made them so puffy. Draco had been like fire inside her mouth, a sweet, delicious fire that she already felt an addiction to. It had been stomach wrenching to walk away from him when he was so willing to give her everything she craved from him.

Sighing, the witch sat down on her couch and summoned a pad of paper with a pencil. She needed to write down all her theories of how to cure Narcissa. The books in the Malfoy library had been extremely helpful and she was almost certain she had a plan for how to treat the curse. If only she still had the books…she could have a cure by the end of the day. Perhaps is she just snuck into the manor and slipped past Draco to grab the books…everything would be fine.

Deciding that would be the best plan of action to heal Narcissa and permanently get Malfoy out of her life, the suddenly exhausted Gryffindor shuffled towards her room, slipped off her clothes and snuggled into her bed for a nice long rest.

* * *

><p>Draco was awoken from his bed by the sound of a loud crack and then a hissed out swear that sounded eerily like Granger's voice. Smirking, he leapt out of his bed, disregarded his shirt, and crept out of his room and down the hallway to find Hermione looking very flustered and quite lost. He decided to remain silent and let the witch find her own way. She began strutting with purpose down into a new hallway and turned the corner. She was heading to the library.<p>

With his new found discovery, Draco turned the other way to use a shortcut and found himself walking up to the giant oak doors just creaking shut. He leaned against the hallway wall and folded his arms across his toned chest. Within thirty seconds, the huge doors were cracking open to reveal a petite woman carrying a stack of books that covered her face.

"Would you like some help?" Draco half whispered. Hermione dropped her heap of books and looked into his amused face with a shocked expression.

"How…how did you know…?" Her eyes scanned over his exposed abdomen and he could swear he saw a hint of lust simmer in their brown depths.

"Granger," he knelt to the ground and began stacking the books back into a tower, "apparating is pretty loud. Surely a 'brilliant' witch like you would know that?" Her cheeks reddened slightly before she shot down to the ground and snatched the pile of books from Draco's hands.

"Yes well…I should be going. I just needed to get these."

"Are we really gonna do this Granger? Pretend like nothing happened? Last time I checked, we graduated Hogwarts a long time ago. There's no need to act like kids."

Hermione spun on her foot and looked at the wizard with a pained expression on her face, "But see that's the thing Malfoy. I have to pretend that never happened, because well, it never can happen again. Ever." She let out a sad breath.

"And just why is that?" Draco unfolded his arms and began to walk towards her, "Because it's not right? Well fine, you look me in the eyes and tell me that you didn't love the feel of my lips against yours." He was only a foot away from the trembling witch now, "You tell me that you didn't kiss me back." He let a wide smirk stretch across his handsome features when Hermione could produce no answer. "Well for once Golden Girl doesn't have a response," he chuckled to himself, "Is that because she did kiss me back? And she indeed did love every god damn second of it?" He hissed out.

"Oh shut up!" The Gryffindor cried, "Just shut up! I can't deal with this right now. You can't play with my head like this Draco. You can't all the sudden call me Granger again after calling me Hermione for weeks and give me those lusty looks! You just can't! It's not fair to me!" She steadied the stack of books and gave him one last glare, "And yes to answer your idiotic question. Being with you like that, it isn't right. In any way." She turned on her heel from him for the second time that day and caused a crack to shoot through the Manor before disappearing.

Hermione landed in her flat with her pile of books falling out of her shaking arms and onto the wood floor. How could Draco just talk to her like that? And how did he figure her out so quickly? How did he know that his lips had tasted like heaven against her own? She considered for a second that perhaps it was because he felt the same way but shot that idea down quickly. He was a man whore and a womanizer. To him she was probably just a challenge to keep him entertained, just another notch on his infamous bedpost. No matter how amazing his lips has tasted, no matter how much his skin simply touching hers made a shock run through her body and began to kindle heat in her belly, Hermione refused to be another girl for his conquest. But Merlin knew it would be hard to turn him down. She had only been in contact with him for three weeks and already felt as though she wanted to rip every piece of clothing off that stood between him touching her in all the right places.

She shook her head to rid the thoughts already forming in her head and began looking through the fallen books. She found the one she had been reading earlier and settled down on the couch with it and her pad of paper nearby.

After nearly an hour of skimming the text, Hermione found what she had been looking for. A study that suggested the idea of the spell Voldemort had used on Narcissa. It involved the general process of making a horcrux without actually doing the deed. Instead you intertwined the Imperius curse with all the ideals of the individual into the spot where the soul would have gone.

However this information did not give her the hope she had hoped to find. Instead her entire body was filled with dread. The only way she could think of to treat this would be incredibly dangerous. Possibly even deadly. Narcissa would need to be injected with Basilisk venom to slowly kill off the horcrux part of the spell. And then once the protective walls fell down, they would have to find Voldemort's wand and use that to take down the Imperius. This would not be easy.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke next to his fiancé to hear birds chirping outside the window of Grimmauld place and sun streaming down from the window and onto Ginny's exposed back. He began trailing kisses down her neck and then her spine before she moaned to signal to him that she too, was awake.<p>

"G'morning love." Harry whispered against Ginny's freckled skin. "Just two more weeks until you're Mrs. Potter." He smiled against her neck.

"Who said I was taking your last name?" She smiled and turned to kiss him, "and where the hell were you last night?"

"I dunno, some weird thing at Malfoy Manor to help Hermione. She's gotten really involved in healing Malfoy's mum." Ginny pulled away from Harry with a perplexed look.

"Really involved in Malfoy's mum or really involved in Malfoy?" She slipped out of bed, "I mean it would explain her sudden break up with Will. And why she was so nice to Pansy."

"No…no she doesn't like him like that. No…" Harry trailed off, "They were friendly to each other but no, not like that. Speaking of Pansy, you do know they are coming over for dinner tonight right?" Ginny's fiery head popped out of their bathroom door where she had been brushing her teeth.

"Unfortunately."

"I think we need to give her a fighting chance Gin."

"Have you forgotten she wanted to give you to Voldemort?" The witch put a hand on her hip, "Or that she taunted and teased us our entire lives?"

"Yeah but that was all four years ago. A lot of people have grown up since then." Harry stood and enfolded Ginny into his arms, "I'm just saying that I think Hermione took the right approach on this whole thing. If Ron saw something good in her, well then there must be something there." Ginny rolled her eyes before mumbling something that sounded like "whatever" before turning back into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Harry got up out of bed and went downstairs to the floo to invite Hermione for dinner. He only hoped that that adventure at the Manor last night hadn't been too draining on her. The flames shot up a bright green as soon as the powder hit the grate and Harry stuck his messy black hair straight in.

"Hey 'Mione!" She was laying on her couch right in view of the fireplace. The witch jumped up at her friend's voice and three books on her lap went flying.

"Harry!" She tried to calm down the bushy mess that was hair on her head to no avail, "What's up?" She looked absolutely exhausted and a bit on edge.

"Are you ok?" Harry's brows knitted in concern.

"I'm fine!" Hermione spat quickly at him. He put his arms up in surrender,

"Ok ok, calm down. I was just wondering." He lost his train of thought for a moment while looking over his clearly distressed friend. "So uhh…right! Do you wanna come to dinner tonight? Ron and umm…Pansy are coming over and I think I might need some support with Ginny." A corner of her mouth lifted into a grin.

"Of course Harry. What time?"

"Around 5:30?"

"Sounds good! I'll see you then." Harry's head popped out of the flames and Hermione was left alone in her flat with a strange craving for a certain pair of pale arms to hold her.

She bounded up from her spot where she had been reading and hurried to the shower. It was already three and she didn't want to look quite as messed up as she did right now. As soon as the warm water hit her body, it was as if last night's memories washed down the drain. She sighed and took a deep breath of the steam to further clear her jumbled up head. After this shower she would never think of what had happened. She would let it wash away with the dirt and never let it be found. Because it was just like Draco had said, it wasn't right for her to want him. He was the pureblood Slytherin prince who had been a death eater and her best friend's enemy all throughout school. It couldn't happen, no matter how absolutely brilliant his lips had felt.

* * *

><p>Draco moved his tongue in a messy out of sync kiss with the nameless blond on top of him. Her breasts were pushing into his chest but all he could think of was Hermione's petite frame and how great it had felt to have it pushed up against him, for only just a second.<p>

"Draco." The blond whispered messily into his ear, "Let's go upstairs." She slithered off of him and stumbled up the staircase in her overlarge heels. He had used to like his woman like this. Stupid and typically hot. But now he could only cringe as the girl slipped out of her tiny skirt and pounced on him again, attacking his mouth with sloppy kisses that only turned him off. Her lips tasted nothing like Hermione's. Hers had been soft and delicate with a shyness to them. He searched his brain for the girl's name,

"Michelle-"

"Mikayla!" The witch interrupted sounding hurt,

"Whatever. I think you should go" he pushed her off of his lap.

"What? But I thought…"

"You thought wrong." Draco interrupted coldly, "Please leave." He set his face into a threating expression and watched as she slipped her skirt back on and shuffled out of his room. An obnoxious crack sounded from downstairs signaling she had left.

He had thought that that had been what he needed after Hermione had left earlier. A little pick-me-up to get his mind off of her, but it didn't seem to be working. He had thought that she was just another girl that he would kiss for a little bit and get bored of but on the contrary he found himself craving for more of her. To hear her mumble things to herself while she read and bite her bottom lip when she thought about something really hard. The way she never tried to dress up for him or anyone else but still radiated confidence. He hadn't just fallen for her beauty - which she didn't seem to realize was there - but for her brain, for her little quirks and her absolutely stunning personality.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's a lot shorter than I would have liked but I'm a very busy person (not really I have no life) but I had a bit of writers block on this chapter so sorry if it's not that good...hopefully the next chapter will be better! Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Everything belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling!**

Hermione apparated into Grimmauld place to find Ginny sprinting around the kitchen preparing every meal under the sun. Her usually kind hazel eyes were contorted with stress and her forehead was in a constant state of worry.

"Gin," Hermione lightly placed her hand down on her friends shoulder, "You've gotta calm down. They're gonna be here any minute." She tried her best to put on a soothing voice despite all the worries currently plaguing her own mind.

"I'm fine." The ginger snapped. Harry entered the kitchen and upon seeing the look on his fiancés face, embraced her in a hug.

"It's gonna be fine sweetheart," he mumbled into her hair, "Ron just flooed me and said he was just waiting for Pansy to arrive at his place and then they're gonna apparate over." He rubbed her back one more time before pulling away and looking straight into the eyes that had owned him since sixth year. "I need you to be accepting ok?" She opened her mouth to protest but he put one gentle finger against her lips, "I know it will be hard but Ron obviously really cares for her and well…we really care about Ron so we'll be nice." Hermione almost laughed at how parental her scar headed friend sounded.

A loud crack sounded just outside the door causing Ginny to jump and scurry back to the oven to check on her casserole. Harry gave her one last assuring look before walking out of the room and greeting the guests.

"Thanks so much for inviting me over." Pansy's nervous voice made its way through the papery thin walls causing the red head witch to clench her wand tightly.

"Ginny…" Hermione warned just before the happy couple entered with Harry.

"Hey Gin!" Ron bounded up to his sister and gave her a loving hug. She remained stiff for a split second before wrapping her arms around him and putting on an almost genuine smile. Pansy remained awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen.

"Pansy it's so good to see you again!" Hermione shook the Slytherin's hand and gave her a supportive smile. She accepted the gift of integrity with gratitude and mouthed a small 'thank you' the bushy haired witch.

"Well," Ginny smoothed out her jeans, "the casserole is almost done, just about 15 more minutes. Would you like a drink of anything Pansy? We have butterbeer and firewhisky." Harry blinked stupidly at his fiancé for a couple of seconds. She sounded truly happy to have the sleek black haired witch in her home.

"Oh just water thank you." She gave a reluctant smile before settling down on the couch. Ginny turned her back to prepare the drink and threw Ron a cup to get his own refreshment.

"So Pansy, where are you working right now?" Harry sat down in the armchair across from her.

"Well I'm currently in the process of opening my own witch's apparel shop in Diagon Alley. I just signed the papers for the lease yesterday so now I just have to set up shop and get the word out." Her voice oozed of passion as she spoke of her profession.

"That's so cool! It will be nice to have a truly stylish store so close." Hermione gushed. Pansy's cheeks flushed slightly at the praise. Ginny interrupted them to hand the petite witch her water and sit in the chair next to Harry. Her eyes threw daggers for a second; Pansy luckily missed it, before they returned to their welcoming tone.

"So Ron, you gotta tell me how you guys met!" Harry cleared his throat while looking sideways at Ginny.

Ron's ears turned red and he put an uncomfortable hand behind his neck while his other grabbed for Pansy's trembling one. "Well I was helping out at the shop because Fred felt sick about three months ago and I heard the bell ring right before we were about to close up. I lifted my head from the front desk to tell the customer they only had a couple of minutes when I saw her." The couple was both blushing furiously now, "Here was this stunning witch walking up to me and my mouth just went dry. I didn't even recognize her at first." He turned his lovey-dovey expression onto Pansy who giggled slightly, returning the same look. Ginny looked ready to vomit.

* * *

><p>"Are we still on for quidditch on Wednesday?" Blaise laid back on the couch in Draco's study. He was swirling around a firewhisky in his hand while admiring his new engagement ring.<p>

"Yeah," answered Draco distractedly, "That sounds good."

Blaise sighed loudly and set his drink down, "Alright mate, what the hell is up your arse?"

"I'm fine" the blond retorted quickly.

"No, you're not fine. You've been gloomy all evening. Didn't even lift an eyebrow when I announced my engagement to Luna."

"It's just…work stuff." Draco muttered.

"Work stuff." Replied Blaise sarcastically, "Mate you hardly even go into work! You just sit at home and make plans for the company months in advance and send it in."

"Fine!" The pale wizard spat, "It's bloody Granger."

The darker wizard lifted a perfectly manicured eyebrow, "Oh now we're getting somewhere."

"She's infuriating. I can't stand to be in her presence another god damn day. The woman makes no sense what so ever and is condescending and confusing and-"

"And you can't keep your eyes off her." Blaise smirked.

Draco whipped his head around to glare at his friend but crumbled after a couple of seconds, "I don't know what's gotten into me." He whispered before plopping down onto the couch across from his fellow Slytherin.

"Sounds to me like Hermione 'Golden Girl' Granger wooed you."

"But that's just the thing!" Draco spat at the ground, "She didn't do a bloody thing! She's avoiding me now just because we kissed and I know she liked it and –"

"Whoa mate," Blaise interrupted, "You didn't tell me you snogged her!" He gave Draco a hardy pat on the back, "Well done!"

"Not well done Blaise," he clenched his teeth, "She hates me now and won't even look me in the eyes. I thought that I just needed to get her outta my system you know? One good snog and we could be done with it, but it's like I need her. After one taste I'm fucking addicted." He put his head in his hands in defeat.

"You've got it bad." Blaise stood to refill his drink, "But she obviously does too. I mean if she kissed you back, she's already physically attracted to you. There's gotta be some mental attraction growing too if she can't look you in the eyes. The fact that she is ignoring you is almost a good thing."

Draco looked up in confusion, "A good thing? Blaise I want to feel her ass, not watch it walk away from me." The dark wizard roared in laughter.

"If she's ignoring you, that means she has feelings for you too. She obviously just feels guilty about liking you because of your guys'…colorful past." He took a sip of his drink, "Think about it, if she didn't care about you, she would just think of it as a casual snog with no emotions attached. But there _were_ emotions there. From the look on your face, there was a fucking bucketful of them." Draco felt his mouth go into an unfamiliar smile. "She wants you mate. Just give it some time."

* * *

><p>"Well that didn't go so bad." Harry's voice was much less tense than earlier that evening. But Hermione suspected it had a great deal to do with his four cups of firewhisky.<p>

"Yeah," Ginny sighed, "She's nice. I hate it." All three laughed at Ginny's stubborn voice. And once they had started they couldn't stop. Hermione was doubled over the counter clutching her aching sides before the last giggle subsided.

"Well I should probably get going. I have to go into the hospital early tomorrow morning for Narcissa's treatment."

"Speaking of which, how is that going? With Malfoy and everything?" Asked Ginny. The brunette froze as the previous night's events came crashing down like a bucket of ice water.

"Fine. We're…civil." She could hear her own voice shake, "Well like I said I need to get going. I'll owl you guys later." She quickly gave them each a goodbye hug and left with a very rushed crack.

Hermione landed clumsily in her flat, probably due to all the firewhisky, and gripped her bed for support. She was just about to undress when a pair of strong muscular arms wrapped around her middle and before she could let out a scream; a hand covered her open mouth.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm a terrible person! I'm soooooo sorry this chapter is so much shorter than they usually are...by about 1000 words...I know I feel bad. But I am swamped with homework and I'm going to camp this weekend so I wanted to give you guys something at least! Sorry for the cliff hanger too...I'm really mean tonight. And sorry if there are typos...it's pretty late at this point. Regardless, I hope everybody likes it and please please please review! I just hit 6,000 hits on this story and I would absolutely love to hear feedback from people. I cannot express how much it makes my day! Thanks again!


	12. Chapter 12

**Everything belongs to J.K Rowling! **

* * *

><p>The hand gripped her face tighter and Hermione let out the loudest scream possible. Her mouth was freed but her body was twisted around to face a very drunken William.<p>

"What the hell Will?" She shrieked and marched out of her room into the open flat, "Get out! Now!"

"Hermione…c'mon babe let's make love. I know…I know you want me. It's ok, come here." He stumbled towards her with hot breath that reeked of firewhisky. Hermione tripped on the back of the couch and William took his chance, encircling her with his strong arms.

"Will get off of me!" She screamed. But it was to no avail, he only held her tighter.

"Come on babe." William whispered in her ear before running his hands up to her breasts. He squeezed them painfully and began fumbling with her bra clasp.

"No! William stop! Stop!" The Gryffindor was now hoarse as she screamed at the very top of her lungs. She heard the sound of the zipper going down on his jeans and her heart plummeted down into her chest. She was going to get raped by her drunken ex-boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Draco paced in his living room with unease. Maybe if he just popped in her floo to talk to her they could figure everything out? He felt foolish for even considering being that needy and going to her but he couldn't help it. He wanted to be around her constantly. The Slytherin wanted the Gryffindor.<p>

He let out a large sigh and with defeat coursing through his veins, Draco threw some powder into the fireplace and stuck his pale head in. Thousands of houses and flats spun through his vision before Hermione's flat came into focus. However the sight he found was a gruesome one.

"Will stop! Get away from me! I told you I don't love you anymore. Please." Tears were streaming down her flushed face as a large man grabbed at her breasts and pulled them. She was half naked and his jeans were off. Rage tore through Draco's body at what was happening to his witch. He pushed the rest of his body into the grate and tumbled out onto her carpet. The bushy haired witch looked up in surprise at her savior.

"Get the fucking hell off of her!" Draco punched William in the face before ripping him off of Hermione and throwing him onto the floor. She curled herself into a ball on the couch and looked up at the pale wizard in fear and awe. Draco gave her a reassuring nod before turning his attention back to the scumbag on the floor. He kicked at the Ravenclaw's stomach, "If you ever fucking touch her again, if you even come close to her, I swear to every god that has ever existed that I will not hesitate to hunt you down." He spat into the man's face. "Get. Out." Draco gave one last good kick at William before the injured wizard stumbled out of the flat, holding his stomach and nose in pain.

He turned his attention back to Hermione, who was shaking on the couch and holding her herself. She still was naked from the waist up. "Th-thank you." She trembled. Draco rushed to her side and embraced her body, holding her close.

"Anytime." He spoke into her knotty hair. "C'mon, let's get you dressed again." He reached down to retrieve her bra on the floor and helped her into it, carefully avoiding touching her or looking at her breasts. Of course he wanted to see them and feel them, but not in these circumstances. Not like this. She maneuvered her body into her shirt and then collapsed into his arms. Her body shook with sobs. "Shh," he whispered softly, "he's gone. He's not gonna touch you ever again." He rubbed a hand up her back and held her head gently.

"Draco…thank you. Thank you." She puttered between cries into his chest. He pulled away from her and held her face to look into her eyes.

"You don't have to thank me. It wasn't something I would have hesitated to do." His molten grey eyes searched her face. She leaned forward and pressed her chapped lips onto his softly.

"Please don't go." The Gryffindor spoke against his lips.

"I won't."

* * *

><p>Sun streamed into the quiet flat, awakening Draco. He cracked his eyes open to find a mess of brown hair covering his face. A petite body was breathing gently in his arms and the events of last night hit him full force. Hermione stirred in his arms and her brown eyes fluttered open.<p>

"Hey." He rasped out. Confusion slipped over her face for a moment before she too remembered what had happened. At her memories, color flooded her cheeks and she looked anywhere but at him.

"Hi." She barely spoke. "I'm sorry you umm, had to see that." Draco shot up from their laying position.

"Sorry? What for being attacked? That's nothing to be sorry for." He growled. She bit her lip and looked up into his face.

"Well umm I need to go shower now so…" She wiggled out of the couch and stood before him. "Thank you again."

"Oh no Granger. We are not doing this again." The Slytherin shouted before grasping her retreating arm. "You know why I popped into your floo? Because I was coming to tell you that I can't just pretend anymore. And I'm sure as hell not going to pretend about any of this. I like you Hermione ok?" He flew his hands up into the air, "Is that what you need to hear? I don't know how this happened so god damn fast but it did and I wouldn't have it any other way. I like you. A lot. And please don't make me say it again. I'm not good with my emotions as it is." Her mouth was in a shocked 'o' and he put his hand up to his nose, "please don't act like we haven't gotten closer or that there isn't something there, because god dammit I know there is. And I know that I'm broken, but the beauty in that is that you are too. And I can fix you. But if you're going to act like we haven't kissed and that there isn't a shock every time we touch, well then I don't know if I can do this anymore. We can find a different healer." There were tears welling up in Hermione's eyes.

"I think…I think you should go. I will be at your house tomorrow to heal Narcissa." Draco's heart plummeted and he let out a large sigh before turning away and apparating out.

* * *

><p>"Harry! Hermione is here!" Shouted Ginny through the house. She turned her attention back to the Gryffindor sitting silently on their couch. "Hun, what's wrong?" Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by Harry entering the living room.<p>

"Oh, hey 'Mione, What are you doing here?" His black brow knitted in confusion.

"I need to tell you guys a couple things." She breathed out shakily before beginning, "Will attacked me last night. Actually, he got pretty close to raping me." She put up a hand when Ginny opened her mouth to speak, "Please just listen to everything I have to say. I need to get it all out. Ok, also I umm, well I uhh kissed Draco Malfoy. Twice. And I uhh, I think, I think I like him." She finished and looked guiltily into her friends' eyes.

"William attacked you?" Ginny shouted through the silence. "I'll kill him! How did he…but how…how did you get away?"

"That's another thing," breathed Hermione, "I would have been raped last night, but umm, Draco came in through my floo and he…he saved me." She bit down on her already swollen bottom lip.

"He saved you?" Harry spoke up. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he isn't a monster Harry!" Cried Hermione in anger, "Do you honestly think he would have just sat there and watch me get raped?" She stood to leave but Harry grabbed her arm,

"No! I'm sorry 'Mione! I just…it's weird to think of him doing something so…noble." He looked down in shame, "So you really…you like him?" The black haired wizard mumbled out.

"Yes, yes I think so. He kissed me two days ago and well…I kissed him back." She finished lamely.

"Well that's great!" Ginny jumped up to give her friend a hug.

"Wait…what?" Both Harry and Hermione spoke at the same time.

"Well I think it's cute!" Exclaimed the red haired witch.

"Cute?" Asked Harry slowly, "You hated Pansy with Ron, but Malfoy with Hermione is fine?" He couldn't hide the surprise in his voice.

"Well Malfoy has changed! You can see it in everything he has done to help the wizarding world in the past four years! I mean look at everything his company did to help the clean up after the war! But Pansy…" she made a disgusted face but then turned a smile onto her best friend.

"I'm so happy for you! But then again…I'm gonna kill William. Really. How did that even happen?"

"He was waiting for me in my flat after I went home last night. And he was really drunk. I know he wouldn't have done it if he had been sober."

"Still!" Harry's face was colored in outrage, "Any decent man would never do that. You need to get a restraining order against him 'Mione."

"I don't want to ruin his life though." She murmured

"Hermione he almost ruined yours!" Ginny stood and put her hands onto Hermione's shoulders. "You need to deal with this. But first of all, you need to deal with Mal-Draco." She took her friends hand's into her own, "You need to let him know how you feel. And you need to find out if he feels the same.

Hermione's lips curved into a smile, "I've got a feeling he feels exactly the same way."

* * *

><p>Draco sat in the living room waiting for the Gryffindor witch to arrive. It had been two days since he had proclaimed his true feelings and he hadn't heard a single word from her since. If she didn't talk to him about it today, he honestly didn't think he could continue having her treat his mother. The fire roared green and she stepped out nearly taking the Slytherin's breath away. Merlin she was beautiful.<p>

"Umm hi." She smiled nervously and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hi." He felt his lips crack into smile, before remembering he was angry with her and forcing them down while crossing his arms across his chest. Doubt flashed across her features at his actions.

"So, I'm gonna go check on her and then, I uhh…I need to talk to you." She swept past him and climbed upstairs.

Within ten minutes he heard her stumbling down the stairs anxiously. "She's fine. Oh and remind me to go to the hospital later today to get the supplies I need to heal her. I think I figured it out."

"Really? She's going to be ok?" She nodded before sitting down across from him.

"So I uhh, I needed to talk about what has happened the past five days with us." She licked her lips before continuing, "I think, I think I like you too. I can't stop thinking about you and I know that sounds corny and sappy but it's true. I can't stop imagining your lips pressing against mine again and I know that I'm probably just another girl on the bed post to you so I understand if you don't want to date me or be with me." She stood and looked down at her feet, "I know you said you liked me but I can't help think it's more just like another conquest to you and if it is then I should just-" Draco's lips crashed down on hers and his hands grabbed at her body, pushing her against him. She let out a sigh, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth before he pulled away and began kissing down her neck. He settled on her collarbone and gave it a soft lick eliciting a groan from her throat.

"You are not another girl for my bed post Hermione. You never will be. I want you all the time, not just when my dick is in the mood." She laughed slightly, "God Granger I can't stop thinking about you." He continued to kiss her neck before sucking on her earlobe gently. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can't stop thinking about you either."

"Then don't." He whispered into her shoulder before picking her up and sitting them down on the couch and claiming her mouth once more.

* * *

><p>AN: Ahh thank you to everyone who has read this story! I just got to 7500 hits and it means so much! I hope everyone liked this chapter because I put a lot of heart into it! And sorry for the cliff hanger last chapter and the longer wait. I was at a church camp all weekend! Please please review! Every time I see that there is another one, it literally makes my day! Thanks to the 30 people who have Favorited and the 77 who have put this story on alert! I know to a lot of people that's probably not a big deal but it means the world to me that anyone enjoys my writing! Thanks again and please please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Everything belongs to JKR, I am just a huge fan. Please review! It makes my day!**

Another week passed and before anyone knew it, there were only two days until Harry and Ginny's wedding. Hermione had so far kept her 'relationship' with Draco a secret from everybody, she wanted to wait until after Ginny's wedding was over so the stressed bride didn't have even more to worry about.

"Hermione did we test out those appetizers yet?" A flustered Ginny appeared into Hermione's hazy gaze.

"Uhh, yeah they were gross." She couldn't stop thinking about her and Draco's time last night. She knew they were moving faster than she would have liked but she couldn't help it. His lips were like a drug that she was hopelessly addicted to. Their tongues fit together like a puzzle and his arms held her body in just the right way.

Every time she healed Narcissa, the woman gave her a knowing look that set the Gryffindor on edge. Both she and Draco had agreed it was best to keep this to themselves for a couple of weeks. Just in case it was fling. But the looks that the elder Slytherin witch gave Hermione made her think that perhaps Draco hadn't been able to keep it strictly to himself.

Luckily the treatment for Narcissa seemed to be making very slow progress. Hermione had stopped into St. Mungos; carefully avoiding Tristan and Jessica, and gotten some basilisk venom along with a very rare herb that could sway off the effects of the Imperius curse. She had mixed them together delicately into a sort of paste that she had to rub into Narcissa's singed stomach every other day.

Harry waved his scarred hand in front of his friends face "'Mione? You there?"

"Yes," she jumped, "Sorry what were you saying?"

"Ron is coming over soon to get his tux fitted with me and he wanted to pop in and say hi to you first."

"Oh right, ok well where is he?"

"Not here yet…" he raised a brow, "Were you listening to a word I just said?" **B**efore she could respond Ginny marched into the kitchen dragging Ron by the arm.

"Hey Hermione!" He greeted joyfully. There was a shine to his eyes that the witch had not seen for several years.

"Hey Ron," she grinned, "How have you been?"

"Great umm," he put a hand behind his neck and looked down, "Do you think I could talk to you privately?" The brunette witch was caught off guard and her eyebrows shot up for a moment.

"Of course, let's just go to one of the billion spare bedrooms in this house." The red haired wizard nodded his head quickly, avoided Harry's suspicious face and followed Hermione out of the kitchen and upstairs. When a locking and silencio charm had been cast on the door, she turned to face her friend.

"What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about Pansy. I figured you would be best since you've been the nicest about all of this."

"Oh Ron of course! Here let me just summon some tea and we can have a proper conversation about it." She waved her wand with a quick flick and a steaming pot of tea with two cups appeared before the pair. Hermione poured some out for both of them and sat down to listen.

"Well I uhh, I think I'm in love with her and I uhh, I want to ask her to move in with me." The last portion of his sentence was a bit muddled but Hermione got the general gist. She choked on her tea before giving her friend a serious look

"Ron that's a big step. You guys have only been dating a couple of months!" Her throat was still burning from the scalding tea that had splashed down at Ron's revelation.

"I know but, I feel like she's the one," his ears had a slight red tinge to them, "And I mean if you're with your soul mate then…how long do you really need? Sometimes it moves fast but sometimes that's the only way. I'm crazy about her 'Mione." While Ron's babbling usually bored the witch to tears, this slight rant had actually touched her quite deeply. She understood what Ron meant to a certain extent. Just look at how bloody fast she and Draco were going. But it just felt so _right_.

She reached out to grasp his hands and looked into his ocean blue eyes, "If you feel that strongly about her then well, why not? You only live once. And the looks she gives you suggests she feels the same way." Ron's mouth spread into a joyous smile and he grabbed Hermione into his arms.

"Thanks Hermione!" He mumbled into her shoulder, "You're the best friend I could ever ask for. And speaking of best friends," he let her go, "How do Harry and Ginny feel about Pansy now? Are they warming up to the idea?

A memory of two nights ago when Ginny had bashed the poor Slytherin girl to the high heavens slipped into Hermione's mind, "Yeah they are warming up real fast."

Ron's eyes lit up even brighter and with a last sip of tea, they both decided to confront the sure to be mad Ginny. As soon as the door opened, the ginger witch appeared with her frightened looking fiancé behind her.

"What the hell took so long?" Ginny had both hands on her hips in anger, "The appointment for tux fittings was ten minutes ago you idiots!" Ron grinned sheepishly

"Sorry Gin, I'm going." He turned back towards Hermione, "Good luck." With a loud crack he and Harry apparated out to leave Hermione with a raging, crazed bride to be.

* * *

><p>"Draco" She whispered against his lips, "I have to go, the rehearsal dinner is in thirty minutes. He groaned against her mouth sending a delighted shiver up her spine.<p>

"Just five more minutes." His hand snaked its way through her bushy hair.

"That's what you said ten minutes ago." Hermione giggled as his lips trailed down her neck and nipped right at her collarbone. "Seriously Draco. I need to go. I'll be back tomorrow after the wedding because I don't think your mother responded great to treatment today. The lust left his molten eyes and was replaced by worry.

"Wait why? What's wrong."

She grasped his upper arms, "Nothing. I just want to administer it twice in a row. Calm down." She pecked him on the lips once more before standing and stretching her body out from their position on the couch. "See you tomorrow." With one last smile, Hermione threw some powder into the floo and was whisked away.

Houses flashed before her eyes before the living room of Grimmauld place began to slow down and Hermione stepped out, only to be immediately grabbed by Ginny.

"What did you talk to Ron about the other day?" Her nails were clawing into the Gryffindors arms and she had a slightly crazed look about her.

"It was private Gin," Hermione gently removed Ginny's hand from her, "And you need to calm down. Your wedding is supposed to be a happy time."

"I'm not worried about my wedding! I'm worried about the fact that my idiot brother went to see my mum today and told her that Pansy is moving in with him!" Her voice was nearing hysterics and out of the corner of her eye Hermione caught Harry trying to sneak out a side door.

"Jeez that was quick," the bushy haired witch mumbled mostly to herself, "we only talked about it two days ago."

"What?" Harry slipped out quickly at the screech that came from Ginny's voice. "You encouraged him to move in with that…that skank?"

"Ginny!"

"What?" The red haired witch shrieked, "It's true!" Hermione flipped her around to face a very hurt looking Pansy holding some cupcakes and a red eared Ron with crossed arms. Turns out Harry was going to answer the door.

"Congratulations." Pansy mumbled while a tear slipped down her cheek and she offered up the cupcakes that had little frosting rings on them and looked very homemade. "I'll just go." She rasped out before handing the desserts to Harry and running out with a concerned Ron chasing after her.

Harry set the offering from Pansy down and came up to cradle a distraught Ginny in his arms. "I can't believe I just said that. What has happened to me?" Her words were muffled by Harry's t-shirt.

"Shh," he ran his hand through her bright hair, "You're stressed, you didn't mean it." He pulled her chin to look into his startlingly green eyes, "But you do need to apologize. She looked pretty hurt."

"I'll go find them." Hermione shuffled away from the couple and sprinted through the house until she came across a sobbing Pansy in Ron's arms. He looked beyond furious.

"Go tell my lovely sister that she can take me off the bloody wedding list." He spat

"No Ron!" Pansy sputtered out, "I'm not going to come between you and your family! She's right anyways…the things I've done before, I deserve that name." Hermione's heart began to break at the petite witch's words.

"No you don't Pansy," she spoke up, "You shouldn't be punished for things that happened in your past. Obviously you've been trying to get better. And trust me you have." She gave her a reassuring rub on the back, "And Ginny feels terrible. She didn't mean it, I know she didn't. She's just really stressed and I think your guys' living arrangements threw her for a loop." Hermione turned her attention towards Ron, "And you by no means are backing out of this wedding Ronald Weasley or so help me god I will hunt you down." An audible gulp went down his throat. "Now c'mon. I think a certain 'bridezilla' wants to apologize." Pansy wiped at her face and with one last sniffle, joined Hermione and strode back into the living room with more grace than she believed a girl could have. It was at that moment that Hermione was hit with a very high level of respect of the Slytherin girl.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry this is so short, but I am extremely stressed out with school right now so chapters may have to be this short for a while until things calm down. That or it will take me much longer to update. So I don't know, I'll try really hard to get new chapters out every couple of days but I'm not making any promises because of my suddenly busy schedule. Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with this story since the beginning and thanks to the people who have just started reading! Either way, I appreciate every single person who has taken time to read this story sooooooo much! It's such an honor to have people read my writing and please please review! I don't think anyone understands how much they make me smile! Well I hope you liked this chapter (sorry it's a bit of a filler) and the next one will be up...sometime soon hopefully. Thanks again!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Everything belongs to J.K Rowling!** Please review! It would make my day :D

* * *

><p>"Pansy," Ginny's voice shot through the air as soon as Pansy had opened the door, "I'm so sorry. Really and truly sorry." Her hazel eyes were pleading. "I really would like to get to know you better and make amends. Please, please forgive me."<p>

The dark haired Slytherin straightened herself in the doorway, "I forgive you Ginny, I understand how this might be complicated and I really do feel awful for causing such a tear between you and your brother's relationship. However," she paused, "I want to make one thing clear. I care deeply about Ron and I don't have intentions to go anywhere. And I will not sit back and be insulted for things in my past; things I am trying to move forward from." Ginny's face looked shocked and Ron stood behind his girlfriend with a look of awe and disbelief. Hermione didn't think Pansy had it in her to stand up for herself like that, especially to Ginny. "So I hope," Pansy continued ignoring the surprised silence, "That you can put all your past grudge's aside and judge me solely based on who I am today."

There was a good minute of shocked silence before Harry caught his voice and spoke up, "Umm yes Pansy I believe that sounds like a good idea. We all need to move on from our Hogwarts days and look to the present and future." He cleared his throat awkwardly, "well everyone else is probably going to be here soon for the rehearsal dinner and since we didn't have time to set up due to this…incident…I suggest we do so now." He sounded almost professional and Hermione felt a small giggle creep its way up her throat at the sound of her friends' mature tone.

"Good idea Harry." Hermione had stood up from her spot on the couch she had taken and the witch began brandishing her wand causing chairs to pop into the air and land gracefully onto the wooden floor. As soon as they had landed, a loud knock came from the front door making them all jump.

"I-I'll get it" Stuttered Ginny. A few seconds later the entire Weasley family was settled in the living room. What followed was perhaps the most tense and awkward rehearsal dinner in the history of weddings.

* * *

><p>Ginny opened her eyes from her dream and shot up in bed. Light was streaming in through the curtains of her childhood bedroom. It was her wedding day. A giddiness filled her stomach and the ginger witch leapt out of her bed to pull on some sweatpants.<p>

"Ginny you better be awake!" Molly Weasley's voice echoed through her wooden door just making the witch giggle. The plump Weasley mother burst in through Ginny's door making her jump. "Oh," her face was turning red, "You are awake. Sorry to bother you dear but we need to get ready! Your hair is going to take a while and I have to do your make up and your dress and then all the guests and-"

"Molly let's not get her even more nervous." Hermione piped up from the doorway. "I just spoke with Harry and he said that he and Ron will be here around five. They have to go pick up their suits and then they're gonna get ready at Grimmauld Place."

"Alright," Ginny could hardly suppress the urge to jump up the air, "let's get going!" She let out a childish laugh before bounding down the crooked stairs with a smiling Molly Weasley and Hermione following close behind.

The rest of the day was a complete blur as every woman that Ginny had ever been close to came in and out of the Burrow to help her prepare for her big day. Fleur did her hair, Molly helped her fit into her dress, Hermione painted her nails, and Luna did her makeup to make it look like she was enchanted. By the end of a long six hours; Ginny looked more stunning that Hermione thought possible. While her red haired friend had always been a beautiful witch, Ginny seemed to be practically glowing.

"Oh Gin! You look gorgeous! Harry won't know what to do when you walk down the aisle!" She gave her friend a hug. "They should actually be here pretty soon! Only another hour and a half until the wedding starts!" All of the girls laughed with anticipation.

"I do hope everything goes well Ginny." Luna spoke up in her dreamy voice, "Although this is a bit big for my tastes. I hope Blaise doesn't mind a small wedding." Her icy blue eyes looked distant.

"Luna I think you could say you wanted to get married at the bottom of the ocean and Blaise would be fine with it. The guy is crazy for you!" Angelina Johnson yelled from the kitchen where she was helping Molly make some biscuits. The pale blond witch smiled slightly and only nodded her head.

"Right well we should get ze bridesmaidz into zeir dresses!" Fleur was holding her snoozing daughter, Victoire, while gazing lovingly at her sister-in-law.

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Ginny, "You guys have to look good too!" Hermione grinned joyfully before following her fellow bridesmaids to get into their own attire. A fleeting image of Draco flashed through her head and for a moment she wished desperately that he could be here. Merlin knew he needed to have a carefree day for once.

* * *

><p>"I'm so nervous 'Mione! I can't believe we're actually getting married." Harry was pacing in Ron's old room with a shaking hand rubbing his neck.<p>

"Harry everything will be fine, just wait until you see her." Harry smiled unconsciously at the thought of seeing his soon to be wife in just twenty minutes.

"I can't wait." He gave his friend a tight hug. "Thank you for being here Hermione. For supporting me through everything. I couldn't ask for a better friend." Hermione brushed away Harry's messy hair from his eyes,

"I'll always be here for you" she smiled up at him, "Where's Ron by the way?"

"He went to go check on Pansy. She's been pretty lonely since we got here."

The bushy haired witch's brow furrowed, "Well someone should have told me! I'll go talk to her. Poor girl probably feels pretty out of place." She gave Harry one last pat on the back, "I'll see you at the ceremony. And don't worry; everything is going to be perfect.

Pansy sat alone on a bench outside the Burrow while watching the last guests arriving. Ron had just left to go get set up with Harry and she felt lonelier than ever. Perhaps she didn't quite belong in this side of the wizarding world. Maybe she was doomed to always be on the rotten side.

"Hey Pansy, why are you sitting out here all alone?" Hermione sat down beside the Slytherin, "You can come inside and join all the girls, we're just putting the finishing touches on Ginny."

Pansy sighed, "I don't think I'm exactly wanted in there at the moment," she lifted a corner of her mouth, "I'm not exactly the most popular person here, especially after last night."

"What because you stuck up for yourself? Pansy that's not something to be ashamed for. Somebody needed to snap back at Ginny eventually. I'm glad you spoke up." She turned her genuine brown eyes onto Pansy's face, "Why don't you come inside? You're never going to feel like you're wanted if you don't get to know everyone." The Gryffindor smiled, "I promise we don't bite." Pansy smirked before standing up and following Hermione into the house.

* * *

><p>The music began and Hermione's heart began to beat erratically in her chest. She was the last to go before Ginny since she was the maid of honor. Slowly the back room emptied out as each person walked down the aisle until it was only Hermione, Ginny, and Arthur left.<p>

"Good luck Ginny. I know you'll be great." Hermione gave her a quick hug before taking her place and beginning down the aisle. There were over 500 people there and a more than usual amount of people up at the altar. Nobody wanted to miss the wedding of The Chosen One.

Harry was tapping his foot nervously and he gave a half smile to Hermione before setting his eyes back to the beginning of the aisle where Ginny would emerge in mere moments. Hermione finished the long walk and took her place at the start of the line-up of bridesmaids. The wedding march took its first note and the mass of guests stood to greet the bride.

Hermione turned her attention instead to Harry. She wanted to see the look on his face the moment Ginny walked out. Everyone turned their heads to the back of the aisle and looked towards the back door of the burrow where Ginny was to walk outside.

As soon as the light hit her, the entire crowd took one simultaneous breath in. She looked absolutely gorgeous and happier than Hermione had seen her in living memory. Harry's face was in pure awe and shined of love. His expression almost brought tears to Hermione's eyes at the pure love and adoration that emanated from his very being.

Ginny looked up from her feet and caught her soon to be husbands eyes. They both shared a wide joyful smile and Ginny giggled slightly. Arthur had tears brimming up behind his glasses and Molly was crying from the front row.

Finally both Ginny and Arthur reached the altar and the eldest Weasley took his daughters veil and flipped it over before giving her a kiss on the cheek. He gave her a hug before turning towards Harry and whispering so only the people at the very front could hear,

"Take care of my baby girl." His voice cracked on the last word, and while wiping his eyes, Arthur sat down next to his wife to watch his little girl be given away.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice boomed through the garden. "We are gathered here today to unite a woman and man in marriage and love." He continued with his speech until it got to the vows.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," Harry began, "I have loved you since I was merely 16 years old and I highly doubt that love will ever leave me. You make me a better man and for that I am eternally grateful. Without you Ginny, I honestly don't know what I would do. You keep me in check when I need it and keep me from getting a high head off of the press and everything that surrounds me. Dear Merlin I couldn't of gotten luckier with you. I cannot wait to begin our lives together and to show you every single day just how much I adore you. I promise with all of my heart to love you for as long as I shall live. You are, and always will be, the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you." There wasn't a dry eye in the garden as Harry finished his vow.

"Harry James Potter, "Ginny rasped out through tears, "how dare you make me sob like this at my own wedding." She smiled up at him as the audience all let out a teary laugh, "I've loved you since I was only ten years old and I have no intention to ever stop. You are the most amazing man I could have ever asked for and I love you with everything I have. You somehow know how to make me feel beautiful and special even when I'm sure I'm not being the best towards you. The love you have for me helps get me through every single day and I know that you will always have my back. You stupid scar head for making me fall for you so hard! I don't know what you did, but I can't imagine my life without you, ever. I love you." She shakily finished her vow and even Kingsly had to wipe a few stray tears from his face.

"And now the rings." Fred Weasley stepped up desperately trying to his his wet face and handed off the rings. Kingsley had both Harry and Ginny recite their words for the rings before he got to the very last part. "Harry do you take Ginny to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Responded Harry loudly.

"And Ginny, do you take Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"Sure as hell I do." Ginny replied cheekily getting a snicker from all the guests.

"Well then Harry and Ginny I now pronounce you husband and wife, Harry you may kiss your bride." Harry cupped Ginny's face gently, crashing his lips onto her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up slightly. The entire crowd burst into cheers and Hermione felt her heart was ready to explode from happiness for her friends.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kingsley shouted over the crowd, "I now give you Harry and Ginny Potter." The couple broke apart and looked out into the audience with pure happiness radiating from them. Molly ran up to embrace her daughter and son-in-law with a wet handkerchief in hand.

"Let the party begin!" The twins shouted from the altar. The entire wedding party burst out in laughter and Ginny and Harry shouted their excitement before leading the way over to the reception tent further in the yard.

* * *

><p>Ahh they're married! I hope everyone liked this chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it. I really just love Ginny and Harry together! Sorry it took a bit for an update, but I figured it's a normal length chapter so people would be happy! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! This story just hit 10,000 hits and I'm so excited! It means the world to me that everyone likes my writing and please please keep reviewing! They are the best! I want to thank my regular reviewers who I can always count on to brighten my day! You guys know who you are and thank you so much. You're the best!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**All characters belong to J.K Rowling. I just have the plot! (: **

* * *

><p>The festivities went on much later than Hermione had thought. By the time she remembered her promise to stop by and care after Narcissa, it was already one in the morning. She rushed up to the gleaming bride who was on the dance floor with a very drunken Blaise Zabini.<p>

"Gin, I have to head home. I'll see you later!" Hermione apparated away from the noise just in time to miss a very loud shout from Blaise,

"She's not going home!" He snickered, "She's going to Malfoy's so they can snog some more." Everyone within a twenty feet radius of the Slytherin went silent.

* * *

><p>"Draco!" Her voice echoed through the overlarge mansion, "Where are you?" The pale wizard appeared at the top of the staircase with his jaw hanging slightly.<p>

"Dear Salazar, you look magnificent." Color rose up in the Gryffindor's cheeks.

"Thank you." She mumbled. Draco swept down the stairs and took Hermione into his arms. He latched his mouth onto hers, biting at her bottom lip until she granted his tongue access. As soon as he entered her mouth, her body was set on fire. Every touch was like a spark on her skin.

Too soon he pulled away for air and settled his forehead against hers. "I think I could kiss you all fucking day." His hot breath steamed over her face.

"Just kiss?"

"I could always go further." He growled before pulling away and properly looking her over. "That dress really does look…stunning on you. I'm surprised anyone was able to keep eyes on the Weasley girl."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "If you had seen her, you wouldn't of been able to look away either. And her name is Ginny Potter now."

Draco cringed, "Eww." The bushy haired witch laughed before settling down on the couch and then standing right back up.

"On second thought, do you have some old Pj's I could borrow? This dress is itchy and I want to stay the night to keep an eye on your mother. I don't feel quite sober enough to apparate back to my house for anything."

"You sure you don't wanna stay the night for other reasons?" Draco waggled his eyebrows and earned a playful smack on the arm.

"We're still testing this out, we're not even officially together!"

"Labels aren't always important." He smirked down at her blushing face before giving her cheek a swift kiss. "I have some old pajama pants upstairs and I'm sure I could find an old t-shirt." Hermione followed him upstairs and into his bedroom. His sheets were tossed all over the place and there was a sleeping draught on his side table.

"Have you been having…some rough nights?" She hesitantly turned her brown eyes onto Draco's pale complexion. His molten grey eyes had set themselves into stone.

"Just a couple dreams that didn't quite…agree with me." He swallowed out the last word before turning into his massive closet. "Now, let's find you something." A pair of flannel pants flew out of the closet door followed by an overlarge green t-shirt. "Will these do?" Hermione opened her mouth to speak but seemed to think better of it and only nodded. "Ok good. Why don't you change into these and then we can both go check on my mum?" He didn't wait for an answer before icily brushing past the brunette to go wait in the hall. She sighed to herself before pulling the purple dress over her head and having it pile up on the floor. Had she known that Draco was still so touchy with his nightmares, she would have talked to him about it earlier. They both needed at least someone who understood.

* * *

><p>"Really dear, I feel fine," Narcissa Malfoy tried waving off her healer, "In fact I think your treatments are working faster than we would have thought." She tried to smile weakly up at the pair of them but then began shaking; almost as if she was shivering.<p>

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Draco with panic laced into his voice.

"She just needs more treatment. I told you she didn't respond well to it yesterday. Hand me the cauldron with my healing cream and some medi gloves." He turned quickly and shoved both requests into her hands. "Draco you need to leave. I don't want you to see this." The first time she had administered the healing cream on Narcissa she had nearly screamed at the outcome.

"No." He said, resolute.

"This isn't a time to fight you idiot! Get out!" The cream was already on her gloves and if she didn't get it off soon it would begin to eat through and reach her skin.

"I'm not leaving Granger. Not for a second."

"You are so infuriating! I'm just trying to help you!" Her hands began to sizzle. "Fine! Stay, but don't yell at me when you get freaked out." She growled under her breath.

Hastily, the witch shoved her cream covered gloves onto Narcissa's abdomen and the high pitched scream began. It surrounded them in despair with mist shadowing their vision.

"Nooooooo!" Voldemort's eerie voice cried out through the room. Hermione could hear Draco calling out for his mum desperately. Then as soon as it had begun, it was gone. Leaving only a sound, sleeping Narcissa, and a cowering Draco curled up on the floor. She marched over to his side and rubbed his back gently.

"Now you know why I wanted you to leave." She whispered. The blonde's body shook with silent sobs." C'mon let's get out of here so she can sleep." He nodded slightly and followed the Gryffindor witch out silently. They shuffled to his bedroom and once the door was closed, Draco collapsed once again. "It wasn't real," Hermione soothed, "It's just an image. It's half of a horcrux fighting back." He turned his eyes onto her face and she was blown away by the raw emotion that emanated from them. "Draco, you need to talk to someone about what he put you through. You need to get better."

He shook his head slightly, "Not tonight. I'm exhausted…"

"Yes tonight!" She pressed, "You need to get this out. Come here," she left his side and slipped into the bed, "talk to me."

His jaw set in place, "No. I'm not…I can't. Not now." He came to join her on the bed and flopped down, "Can we please just go to sleep?" She opened her mouth to protest, "Please?" His molten eyes begged and she simply didn't have to heart to deny him.

"Fine…but just sleep! No funny business." He cracked a small tired smile,

"Yes ma'am." They settled under the covers and before Hermione knew it, she was falling into the warmth of comfort of Draco's bed.

_The reception party was abuzz with laughter and delight when suddenly a lynx burst into the middle of the dance floor, announcing its grave news. The scene twisted and they were in the forest just after Ron had left. Then it mixed and she was fighting off Nagini at Bathilda Bagshot's house. It twisted once more and she was being tortured by Bellatrix. Except now, Voldemort's face flashed in Bellatrixs' eyes, his slit eyes alight with glee at her pain. _

_ "Draco…" he whispered in a high voice, "it's your turn to torture the mudblood." Draco's pained face came into her vision and there were tears running down his pale face._

_ "Why didn't you help me?" He screamed at the Gryffindor witch. "Why didn't you save me Hermione?" _

_ "No Draco! I will help you! Please!" She screamed, yet no sound came out. _

_ "Do it! Cast a Crucio you ignorant boy!" Voldemort yelled from a disembodied voice. Draco made no move. "Fine! I will do it myself! Crucio!" The sickly looking Draco fell to the floor screaming in agony. _

_ "No!" Cried Hermione, "No! Please! Stop!" Once again her voice made no noise, no matter how hard she tried, even when her vocal chords were on fire, the torture didn't stop. Draco continued to shake in pain on the floor. There was nothing she could do. _

_ "Hermione…" a comforting voice embraced her, "wake up…" _

Her eyes shot open to find a worried Draco cowering over her sweating body. She could feel tenderness in her vocal chords and her hands felt sore from clutching the blankets so tightly.

"Dear Merlin, you scared me shitless. Are you ok?" His hand caressed her cheek, simultaneously calming her erratic heartbeat.

"Just…just a nightmare." The raspy voice that came out sounded unfamiliar to her ears.

"That was worse than any other nightmare you've had. I've never heard you scream so violently from these before. What was so different about this one?" His face was still only a couple of inches away from hers and the hot breath tickled her nose.

"It wasn't something I've ever dreamt of before." Tears pooled up in her tired eyes, "you were there. With her and Voldemort. And," he voice cracked, "they hurt you Draco. You didn't do anything wrong but they hurt you. In more ways than purely physical. They damaged you, left a scar that doesn't show itself, but it's there nonetheless. I couldn't do anything to stop it and I just had to watch you suffer, how –" His lips smashed down onto hers. He could taste her tears on his tongue which just made him press against her mouth harder. She whimpered into his mouth and he pulled away, so that his lips just barely brushed hers.

"You can't worry about me Hermione. I have to fix my own scars, by myself."

"But that's just the thing," she huffed, "You don't have to fix anything alone! In my dream I-I couldn't help you. But here, right now, I can. If you would just let me in! I can heal you and make your scars disappear."

He shot up off the bed and ripped his pajama sleeve over his left arm, "This isn't something that will ever go away. This is a scar I will carry with me for the rest of my fucking life and there's nothing you can bloody heal about it." She ran her cool fingers across his forearm, tracing the lines of his Dark Mark.

"You're right, there's nothing I can do to make that horrid mark leave and wipe your skin clean, but," she stood beside him and turned her arm over to reveal a faint trace of 'mudblood' written upon her milky skin. "We can try to heal our wounds together. That tattoo does not define you Draco-"

"Neither does that word"

She let the corners of her mouth turn into a slight smile and her tears still shone in the moonlight that shined in through his window, "Exactly."

Draco's brow furrowed in frustration, "That isn't the same thing Granger. You didn't take your mark willingly. I did. I deserve to be in this pain, after what I did to all those innocent people, bloody hell I deserve any torture that is thrown my way. So don't fucking worry about my pain and suffering. I may deserve this pain but you don't. You don't deserve to scream yourself hoarse in the night in fear for my well-being. I'm not worthy of being worried about."

"Is that what you honestly think?" She whispered against his skin. "That you've earned this agony? You did nothing to deserve this." He put up a hand to interrupt, "don't you dare claim that you are not a good man. Egotistical and annoying as hell at times," she smirked, "but you are a good man. I know it."

He scoffed, "You've only been around me for a month Granger-"

"Which just so happens to be enough time to know that you are worthy of a life worth living. You deserve love and happiness. If you would just let someone in." She looked into his face with pleading eyes.

"Nobody wants to get into my head, it a fucked up place."

"I want to get in there. I want to know your past and your dreams for the future. God dammit Draco I want to know you. Every scar and blemish included." Her wet eyelashes kept sticking together and caused her eyes to look even bigger, and somehow more sincere.

"I'm messed up Hermione." He warned.

"Well it's a good thing I'm pretty screwed up myself then, isn't it?" He smiled down at her before taking her into his arms and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"We could be screwed up together." He mumbled against her mouth.

"Are you saying you want to be official with this?"

"I'm saying I want you. I'm done testing the waters. Let's fucking jump."

She giggled, "Sounds like a good plan."

* * *

><p>Ok so I really loved writing this chapter. I've been waiting to write this so I really would love everyone's feedback. It would mean the world to me(: Thanks again to everyone who had favorited and put this story on alert. I'm so honored! Please review! It makes my day! Thanks again(:<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. I am merely a fan(: -Please leave a review!**

* * *

><p>The sun shined into Draco's room awakening the pair that had passed out on his bed. Hermione groaned as he planted a soft kiss by her temple, "It's time to wake up." He whispered into her ear. She rolled over and snuggled into his arms. His heart began beating faster as he held his delicate witch in his arms. Draco had never imagined a woman would ever care for him or trust him enough to curl into his embrace. It softened the edges of his cold heart and he rested his lips onto her forehead.<p>

"I need to get home and take a shower and then stop into the hospital to get some more venom." She murmured into his chest.

"I could always join you with the shower bit." He chuckled as she hit his arm playfully before climbing out of bed.

"You are ridiculous." She mumbled mostly to herself while he continued laughing. "I'll be back tomorrow to give your mum some treatment, ok?"

He got up and went over to wrap his arms around her from behind, "yeah that's fine."

She turned her head and gave him a long, sweet kiss. "I'll see you later." She spoke against his lips before giving him one last peck and apparating out of the manor. Her vision twisted until her flat came into view, with a furious looking Ron Weasley.

"Mione! What the hell?"

"Nice to see you too Ronald." She replied coolly. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of you raging at me in my flat at," she checked her watch, "8:30 in the morning?"

"Since when did you start shagging bloody Malfoy?" He roared in anger. The witch's cheeks shot crimson.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not shagging Malfoy!"

"Then why did Blaise scream about your snogging fests at the reception last night?" His ears were still red but slowly going down in color.

Hermione sputtered on her words. How did Blaise know about her and Draco testing things out? They had sworn to keep it strictly to themselves. "I don't-I don't know. I mean…I'm not _shagging_ him."

Ron's face splashed with confusion until understanding wiped across his features. "But you _are_ seeing him." It wasn't a question. The petite Gryffindor nodded her head ever so slightly only to get a large groan out of her friend. "how could you do this Hermione? He's horrible! Do you remember the shit he did and said to us back at school"

"How dare you Ron!" She shot back nastily, "I can't see Malfoy but you expect everyone to drop all their bloody wits and be fine with you dating Parkinson? It's the same damn thing!" He opened his mouth to respond before slamming it shut again. "Yeah that's what I thought." Hermione spat icily. "Don't you _dare_ talk to me about who I choose to date, especially after how supportive I was of you with Pansy!" Her heart rate was increased in fury.

"Yeah but Pansy has changed! Malfoy is still a rotten git!" Ron's guilt had vanished in a split second to be replaced by an obnoxious smirk and cockiness.

"You don't even know him Ronald! You complete idiot! You haven't even talked to him since the war so don't you sit there and judge him like you've been talking to him daily because you haven't. I on the other hand, have, and I find him to be the most sincere man I've ever met."

Ron rolled his eyes, "I can't do this. I can't believe you would do this to us." He stalked towards the door, "I'll see you at Harry's house in two weeks when they get back. Bye." She cringed at the slam of the door and collapsed onto her couch in frustration and hurt. Of all people, she had most expected Ron to understand.

Sighing, she forced the tears to stay back and went to jump in the shower; at least in there she could tell herself that it was only water running down her face.

* * *

><p>"Healer Granger!" Tristan's eager face snapped in front of Hermione as soon as she landed in St. Mungos. "What are you doing here? Oh I'll have to go get Jessica!" His pale freckled face radiated excitement.<p>

"Uhh no Tristan, I just need to pick up a few things and then I'm heading out again. How about you just go back to Frank and observe?" The Intern's face fell.

"You didn't hear did you?"

"Hear what?"

"Frank got really sick. He's a patient here right now." The usual happiness was gone from Tristan's face, replaced by sorrow and pity.

"Wait what? I was here just a week ago and he was fine!" She felt worry settle into the pit of her stomach. Frank had been her closest mentor during her two years of training and had become an almost father figure in her life.

"Yeah it started five days ago. He started coughing and then he got really weak and now he's been in and out of consciousness. They think it's simply because of old age. He is nearly 165 years old." Tristan's voice was grave.

"Where is he?"

"Fifth floor I think." Hermione raced past him and hastily jumped onto the nearest elevator. She knew Frank was old, even by wizard standards, but she never even thought about him dying. It just didn't seem possible.

The elevator dinged and she rushed out of the half opened doors and down the hall, checking every roster on the doors before finding Franks. She barged the door open to find a very sickly old man lying on a hospital bed sleeping. He looked so fragile she was afraid to touch him. So instead she sat in the armchair next to him and waited.

At some point Tristan came in to check on her but she refused to leave. Not until her mentor awoke and started cracking jokes and giving her a fatherly smile. No, she refused to believe that he was leaving her. Not now. She had barely even seen him for the past month. He couldn't leave. No.

It could have been days that Hermione sat there, she wasn't sure. But at some point Draco came walking into the door quietly. The Gryffindor looked up for a slight moment with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came here to check up on you and I was going to help you get the venom for my mum and learn more about her healing process until 'Sparky the Intern' came and found me. He told me you'd be up here and not to disturb you. So naturally I came to disturb you." The pale wizard smirked quickly before seeing his witch's returning expression. "Hey," he walked up to her and took her small hand into his own, "What's wrong?"

Hermione nodded her head in the frail wizards direction, "He's dying." Her voice shook.

"Isn't that the guy who referred you to heal my mum?" Hermione nodded before standing and putting her head into Draco's chest.

"He's my mentor and he's dying. I don't know what to do." She mumbled into his shirt before letting the tears fall.

"Shh, it's okay." He rubbed his hand up and her back while holding her head gently with his other. "There's nothing you can do and that's okay." He was a bit surprised at Hermione's emotion over the old man. She had never even mentioned him before and they hadn't seemed all close when he had brought his mother in. "Were you guys close?"

"Yes. To a lot of outsiders it seemed like a purely mentor to student relationship, but he is like a father to me." Her face was flushed from sorrow.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." Draco brought his lips down to hers for a second to offer comfort. "Do you want to stay here?"

She nodded before pulling away and settling back into the armchair. "I need to stay until he wakes up. I need to thank him."

"You do realize he may not wake for quite a while, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Draco let out a long breath, "Well then we better get Sparky up here for another chair for me." The look Hermione gave him made his heart clench.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Of course." He smiled down at her, "I'm just gonna go find that kid and ask for a chair."

"His name is Tristan." She replied quietly.

"Sparky is close enough." He disappeared out of the door. Within five minutes he was back with a tiny chair hovering above his wand. He set it down next to Hermione and then grew it back to its original size before settling down next to her.

"So how was your day?" She turned her attention away from Frank to look at Draco.

"It was pretty boring to be honest. Mother slept the whole time so I just sat in the library in read. Oh and Blaise stopped by for a moment." Hermione's memory shot back to what Ron had said about the dark wizard.

"Speaking of Blaise," she began, "How on earth did he know of our relationship?" Despite her sorrow she still managed to put a punch of anger behind her voice.

Draco's complexion colored slightly, "I may of mentioned it in passing to him." Guilt tore over his face.

"Well that's just great. Do you wanna know what the genius decided to do at the wedding?"

"What?"

"He only screamed about our snog fests and now I have Ron breathing down my neck!" Rage coursed through her small body.

"Wait, so everyone knows about us now?"

"No Draco, they all turned a deaf ear to the drunken idiot…of course they bloody know!" She threw her hands up into the air, "I thought we were going to keep this to ourselves for a little bit."

"Well sorry! I didn't think he would tell everyone!" Draco's molten eyes had hints of anger flashing through them, "Besides, what the hell is wrong with people knowing about us? Am I that embarrassing?"

"Of course not! I just needed time to tell all my friends because believe it or not, you're not the most popular person with all of them!" She had both hands on her hips at this point.

"I thought you mentioned telling the Weasley girl about liking me or something."

"I did," Hermione rolled her eyes, "But that was just liking you. Not kissing you!"

"Well sorry for being a little happy that I had someone that I truly cared about to snog."

"Oh no! Don't you turn this around and make me feel guilty!" She shrieked.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I don't get what the huge deal is. They were going to find out anyways."

"Yes," Hermione sighed, "but not like this. I was going to delicately tell them."

"Well there is no use being mad about it now! We can't take back Blaise's drunken confession.

"You should listen to the man Hermione, he sound's quite smart." A raspy old voice interrupted the bickering couple. Frank was lying down with his eyes assessing his protégée. "Besides, can't a guy be excited about his girlfriend?" Hermione's bushy head whipped around and she looked on to her mentor with care.

"You're awake!" She shouted.

"Thanks to you." He chuckled. The witch shot up from her seat beside Draco and rushed over to take Frank's hand into her own.

"I was so worried!" She gushed.

"Why am I not surprised?" The old man chuckled, which brought an onset of violent coughing. Worry knitted into Hermione's brow and Draco took that as his cue to temporarily forget his girlfriends' antics and grab her hand. Merlin knew she needed comfort right now.

The coughing subsided and Frank clutched at his chest. "Excuse me. It's not easy getting old." The elderly wizard's deep green eyes still shone with happiness despite his state of health.

"But you'll get better." Hermione half stated, half asked.

Frank looked away from her, "No Hermione. I don't think I will."

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading this story everyone! It means so much and I honestly couldn't say thank you enough. And also, the reviews form last chapter were so sweet and they really made my day so thank you again. I hope everyone likes this chapter, to be honest I had a lot of writers block with this because I didn't introduce Frank as much as I had meant to. He was supposed to be a bit more known before this point in the story so I'm sorry for that one. I still hope everyone thought it was okay! And please review! Thanks again(:<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Everything belongs to J.K Rowling! Please please review!**

* * *

><p>The couple left Frank's room shortly after he had woken up. Draco had his arm around Hermione's shoulders. She was trembling and had tears slowly rolling down her flushed cheeks.<p>

The pale wizard kissed her temple, "It's gonna be ok." He whispered against her skin. She shook her head and turned to face his chest, burying her face in his scent. A comforting arm wrapped around her middle and pulled her close. The Gryffindor wept into her boyfriend's shirt until tears could no longer come and her voice was hoarse.

By the time Hermione had calmed down, they were back at the manor and cuddled onto the couch in the library. "W-why did you take me here?"

"Figured a library and some hot chocolate were exactly what you needed." He nooded his head to steaming mug on the side table. The witch's face broke out into a grin and she clasped her lips onto his with fervor. Draco responded immediately, grabbing her hips and pulling her on top of his lap. Their tongues played a fiery dance with groans as their music. Her hands swept down his chest and fumbled with the buttons with shaky fingers. Draco's warm hands came down on top of hers, "Stop." He said huskily.

She looked up with hurt eyes, "Why?"

"Not like this Hermione. I'm a lot of things, but I don't take advantage of a woman. Not when she is emotionally bruised." He caught her injured look, "Trust me, I want to. Merlin do I want to, but not like this. Not now." He pecked her lips quickly, "Why don't we find some good books to read and do that tonight?" Her brown irises scanned his face before she ever so slightly nodded. He kissed her once more before gently sliding the witch off his lap and strutting over to the magnificent bookcases.

After a couple of tense seconds, Hermione followed, "How about this one?" She mumbled while pulling down a newer looking text.

"I love that book."

Her brow shot up in surprise, "It's a muggle author. I didn't even expect the Malfoy library to have it."

"Well we didn't until I become the master of the manor. I personally stocked up some of my favorites." He reached for it, "Let's go to Narnia my dear." She giggled before settling down next to him and cracking the book open.

They read until neither was able to keep their eyelids open in which Hermione decided it was best for her to head home. They bid each other a farewell and she twisted on her foot to pop back into her flat. Except there was already somebody there.

"William!" The Gryffindor jumped at the unexpected intruder, "What the hell? Get out!" He rose from his seat in the living room and stumbled across the floor. It was clear from the very first step that the wizard was completely and utterly wasted.

"I-I ju-just needed-ed to see you babe." His breath reeked of firewhisky and his strong arms reached out and nearly encompassed her. Hermione's heart began beating ferociously at the thought of being attacked by him like she had nearly two weeks ago. In fear, she spun on her step and cracked back into the manor library where Draco was cleaning up a few spare books.

"Hermione…?"

"Please help me! He's in my flat again and I don't….I don't know what to do. This isn't even like him at all. He never even had drinks when we were dating." She was hysterically rambling.

"Shh, calm down. Who is there?"

"William!" She shrieked. Draco's vision went red with fury. That bastard had nearly destroyed his witch's life.

"I'm coming." He growled before making a violent crack and spinning into the flat to find an inebriated man murmuring to himself on the floor. "Get up you pathetic man." The Slytherin spat. William whipped his head towards the disturbance.

"You! You're the one who took my Hermione from me." He clumsily tried to get up but was only knocked down by Draco's foot kicking him hard in the stomach.

"She is not yours." His voice had taken on an animalistic growl deep in his throat. "Get the fucking hell out of here you dirty bastard." Hermione flew in and landed nearly on top of Will. The Ravenclaw grabbed at her ankles, pulling her down onto the floor with him. She screamed as Draco's fist punched solidly into the wizards nose. "Don't you dare fucking touch her!" He roared in anger and then grabbed the collar of Will's shirt, dragging him across the floor and out of the door. He slammed it onto the drunken mans head before turning to find Hermione curled up on the floor, shaking.

He marched over to her and joined her on the floor, taking her fragile body into his arms. He rocked her like a baby for a while until she spoke up, "Th-thank you."

"Anytime." He whispered, "C'mon let's just get you to the manor and you can sleep there."

She shook her head vehemently, "No. No I'm a big girl. I can sleep in my own bed. I just…I just needed help with that little issue."

"Issue? Hermione you need to get a fucking restraining order from that 'issue'" She looked up into his molten eyes with a vulnerability that made his heart clench.

"It would ruin his life. He is an accomplished wizard and if I brought up the charges…he would be destroyed."

"He almost bloody ruined your life!" Draco nearly shouted.

"Everybody makes mistakes. That doesn't mean they don't deserve a happy, full life. I know with my heart that he never would have dared to do that if he was sober. And trust me, he was sober 100% of the time we dated….I don't know what's gotten into him but taking it up with the ministry, well that would just hurt everyone involved." She took a deep breath, "Besides, I have Frank and his health to worry about. That is the most important thing right now." Her tone of finality caused Draco to keep his mouth shut and simply kiss her shoulder. In all honesty he was in awe of her forgiving nature. It was something he would eternally envy from her. She had a remarkable ability to completely put herself outside of the story and have an unbiased perspective. It was truly amazing.

"Ok," he sighed, "I'm going to go back to the manor then…but don't hesitate to floo me if anything happens." She nodded in agreement and brought her soft lips up to his. Draco attempted to put every feeling of awe into their embrace. He twisted his lips in perfect sync with her plump ones and stroked the inside of her cheek with his tongue, sending shivers up the witch's spine.

She pulled away barely an inch, "Goodnight." With one last kiss on the cheek, Hermione untangled herself from Draco's limbs and sauntered off to bed, leaving the wizard with a very uncomfortable stiff feeling between his legs.

"_You idiot boy. Just kill her." The snakelike man stared through his slits down onto Draco's sweating face. "She's only a mudblood. Useless, replaceable. Do it." He hissed. The pale wizard shook his head quickly. _

_ "Nn-no." He stuttered. Voldemorts face twisted in rage._

_ "What?" His hiss continued to echo through the dungeon long after his contorted lips ceased to move. _

_ "Please," Draco begged, "I'll do anything but not this. Please."_

_ "You're pathetic. You've allowed a stupid mudblood to get into your skin and warp your mind. I'm disappointed in you Draco. I thought you had potential." The pale white wizard shrugged, "No matter. Torture is always an alternative…for now. Crucio!" Hermione's screams tore through the dungeon like a knife slitting Draco's stomach clean open. His heart tightened painfully in his chest as he wished more than anything that Voldemort would instead, send the pain to him. _

_ The Dark Lord lifted his spell with a cruel grin. "Well we wouldn't want her to suffer right? May as well just finish the job. Avada Kedavra!" A flash of green light lit the dungeon to reveal a slumped over Hermione with life no longer coloring her cheeks. _

_ "No! No!" Draco collapsed to the ground and his vision went black._

He awoke with sweat glistening on his exposed torso and his silk sheets twisted around his calves. Usually his nightmares were flashbacks, Merlin knew he had enough of them to amount to some pretty horrific dreams but nothing had ever hurt him like this. Hermione, his witch, was being hurt and it absolutely tore him up inside. Draco had never known to really and truly care for anyone but his family, but it was as he sat in his sweat drenched bed, with a quick heart rate and heavy breathing that the Slytherin realized he was falling for Hermione a lot quicker and harder than he had ever intended to.

* * *

><p>I hope everyone likes this chapter. I'm sorry it's shorter than I like to make chapters but I'm on vacation soooo yeah. I don't know when the next one will be up just because I'm super duper busy this week so it may be a bit longer than usual. Thanks to everyone for reading, favoriting, reviewing and putting this story on alert! It means more than I can say! Thanks again and please review(:<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. Thanks so much for reading! It really does mean a lot(: and please please review!**

* * *

><p>Within 3 days, Frank had gotten considerably worse. Hermione visited him every day and each time he asked the same thing of her. To reconnect with her parents. But she was hesitant, after they had come back from Australia their relationship had been tense and she rarely spoke to them. In fact the last time they had called was her birthday in September. Seeing as it was now mid-July, the Gryffindor was avoiding Frank's pleas every chance she got. However on the fourth day, she simply didn't have the heart to continue turning a deaf ear at his request.<p>

"Hermione." He coughed out. She stood rapidly from the chair and marched to his side.

"What is it Frank? Do you need water?"

He shook his head and opened his tired eye lids to assess her face. "Please…please go see them. It's a dying man's only wish." Tears dripped down onto her nose and splashed onto his cheek.

"Ok…I promise I will call them tonight." He gripped her arm lightly before letting the corners of his mouth curl into a small smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Jane Granger's voice sent an uncomfortable jolt through her daughters stomach. "Hello? Who is this?" She sounded impatient over the phone and Hermione could hear her dad in the background, "If this is some prank call –"<p>

"Mum it's me." The witch interrupted. There was nothing but stunned silence on the other line.

A rustling sound entered Hermione's ears, "Hey pumpkin." Her father's familiar voice soothed the anxious monster wreaking havoc on her stomach. "Is something wrong?"

"No Dad, I just…I wanted to know if I could come over for breakfast next Sunday." She took a deep breath, "I miss you."

"Of course you can sweetheart." She could almost hear the smile in her father's voice, "We've missed you too. Your mother is just a little too surprised to speak, but we can't wait to see you."

"Ok, well I'll see you guys in a couple of days. I have a lot to tell you."

"Can't wait to hear it sweetie. I'll see you then."

"Okay…bye dad. Tell mum I say bye as well." She couldn't help but let a smile spread across her face.

"Will do. Bye Hermione." The line clicked and she let out a large gulp of air she hadn't been aware she was holding.

"Well," she spoke to a sleeping Crookshanks on the floor, "That wasn't too bad." Her only reply was a loud snore.

The rest of the week went by in a blur, with only images of Draco solidifying in the haze. Frank was now so sick he could hardly speak. Narcissa on the flipside, was insisting she be allowed to leave the house. Hermione's intestines had gradually curled themselves into a giant mass of nerves on Sunday morning. It had been three and a half years since she had seen her parents. And it hadn't gone well.

_Hermione sprinted through the Ministry and burst into the wing where Harry had told her they were holding her parents, they're memories just newly restored. Behind the giant wooden door, she glanced their faces for the first time in months. "Mum? Dad?" The witch almost whispered. "Do you know who I am?"_

_ "Of course I know who you are Hermione. What are you talking about?" Her mother's sharp voice whipped out at her daughter with distress laced in every syllable. _

_ "I need to explain a couple of things to you." Hermione sat down in the chair across from her parents and motioned Ron and Harry to leave. "You guys have…well you've been in Australia for about ten months. I umm…well I cleared your memories of me and everything you knew so you would be safe from the wizarding war. But well, now the war is over and the Ministry of Magic came for you and set your heads straight." A pin could have dropped and everyone within a square mile would have heard. For five straight minutes there was nothing but silence. And then, to Hermione's horror, tears filled into her mum's eyes. _

_ "How could you do this to us?" She barely spoke but it threw daggers at the Gryffindor's heart. _

_ "I-I had to. You don't…you don't understand. They would have killed you! I did this to protect you." Sputtered Hermione, this wasn't starting off well._

_ "Sweetheart," her dad began, "I think what your mother is getting at is that you should have let us choose. You can't decide other people's fate. Think of how violated you would feel if I suddenly took every memory of everything you hold dear and plopped you into a foreign land with all new memories and aspirations. While we may remember our real lives now, we still recall our time in Australia. Surely you must understand how difficult this is?" He had spoken kindly and never raised his voice but Hermione felt even more hurt than she would have if he had yelled._

_ "But you guy's wouldn't of left! You would've tried to help protect me and then gotten yourselves killed. I was only trying to keep you safe." _

_ "We know honey, just please don't…don't ever use magic on us again. Okay?" She nodded her head slightly and looked at the ground in shame. _

_ "Well uhh…I'll just go. I'll see you next Thursday for dinner." She hid behind her curtain of bushy hair and went outside into the hall to retrieve Harry and Ron who had run after her in the Ministry. As soon as the door had shut, the witch burst out into sobs and had to be comforted by both her friends for ten minutes before she could even speak. After that evening, she hadn't shown up for dinner, and essentially hadn't shown up in their lives. She was too ashamed. They had gone back to Australia until only a year ago and hadn't made much of an effort to contact her. They wanted to give her her space. _

Trying to push that awful flashback out of her head, she knocked on the front door and to her complete surprise, was greeted by a dog barking. Worry shot through her that her parents had moved, but a second later an older woman answered the door that could only be her mother. Her once full, thick brown hair had grey streaks running through it and was pulled back into a ponytail. Her smiling brown eyes were behind a new pair of glasses that had smile wrinkles lining them.

"Kipper stop barking!" Jane Granger pushed the border collie away from the door with her leg and looked up into her daughters face. "Hermione." She embraced the witch with an all-encompassing hug that filled both women's hearts. "Come in honey, your father is just finishing up the pancakes." Hermione followed her mother into the house and immediately smelled the familiar scent that could only be her childhood home. In all actuality, the house could have passed as a completely different place than what she had known. Every piece of furniture had been replaced, there was new paint on all the walls, and the old wooden floors were gone to be replaced by new carpet and bamboo.

"Everything looks so different." The witch remarked while looking around.

"Yes, well we wanted to bring in our Australian memories and tastes. That's where he came from too," Jane gestured over to Kipper who was wagging her tail furiously. "We had been on the verge of purchasing a dog when you came and got us." Guilt washed over Hermione and she had the urge to just turn around and leave right now before her parents had any more chances to make her feel like a horrible daughter. However Jane noticed and immediately placed a warm hand on her daughters shoulder. "It's not your fault sweetie. Please don't feel ashamed. We love you and we're so glad that you called." Tears brimmed up in the Gryffindor's eyes and she leapt onto her mother to give her another hug.

"Thank you so much mum," she mumbled into Jane's shoulder. "You don't even know how much that means."

"Sweetheart?" Greg Granger's voice interrupted them and only caused Hermione's tears to flow faster.

"Hi Dad." She ran to him and hugged him as well. He responded enthusiastically and lifted her up into the air.

"You always have been light as a feather." He remarked with a laugh. "Well I just finished the last bit of breakfast so why don't we all go sit down in the kitchen?" Both of the Granger girls agreed and before anyone knew it, a family became whole once more.

* * *

><p>Draco paced in his living room hastily, checking the fireplace every couple of seconds. Hermione had said she would be here at exactly noon and it was now nearly 12:30. She had told him that she was seeing her parents for the first time in many years and he was nearly as nervous as she was. What if things didn't go well and her feelings were hurt? As much as it pained his pride to think, he couldn't bear the thought of his witch in any form of suffering.<p>

With a sudden whoosh, the flames turned to emerald green and a very excited looking Hermione stepped out. She marched up to Draco and attacked his mouth full on. Her lips were soft and felt like heaven on his. She bit down on his lower lip getting a small gasp from him, giving her just enough time to loop her tongue around his and begin their dance. Her dainty hands began running up and down his toned chest and toying with the buttons of his shirt. Draco pulled away for air and speckled kisses down her neck and began sucking gently on her collarbone. She let out a low moan and tipped her head back to give him more access. Once the Slytherin was satisfied that he had left his mark on her, he slipped his head back up and rested his warm lips on hers for a moment.

"I take it your breakfast went well?"

"It went wonderfully." She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair.

"What did you guys talk about?" The couple sat down onto the couch with Hermione cuddled into Draco.

"Lots of stuff. I told them about my healing career and Frank. I mentioned Harry and Ginny's wedding and how Ron was doing. And then they asked me if I was dating anyone."

"And what did you tell them?"

"I said that I was and it just so happens that they want to meet you." Draco's heart sped up at the idea. He had never met any of his girlfriend's parent's besides Pansy. In all actuality, he had never really had girlfriends besides Pansy and now Hermione. He just had occasional flings with women that were always purely sex.

"Did you explain to them who I was?" An anxious tone crept into his voice.

Hermione nodded, "They know that you're the boy who was a bit of an arse in to me in school, but I explained to them that you had grown up."

"You know what I meant Hermione."

"Fine." She huffed, "They have no idea about your involvement in the war. In fact they know next to nothing about it and I intend to keep it that way. You don't deserve to be judged by them for your past. You're a good man Draco." The blonde rolled his eyes.

"I don't know where you keep getting this idea. I have never been a good man."

Hermione turned her head to look straight into Draco's eyes. "It's not an idea. It's a fact. The things you have done don't define you. I don't know how many times I am going to have to say that for it to sink into your thick skull. You are an amazing man and a genuinely good person. You've just made some mistakes." He hand rested over her dark mark. "But so has everyone else. It's how you repair yourself and move on from them that defines who you truly are. And god dammit Draco you done a pretty good job considering the hell that psycho put you through." Draco felt a warmth that went all the way from his toes to the top of his head upon hearing her words. He didn't know how, but Hermione always knew how to make him feel like he was actually worth something. And wasn't that what falling in love with someone was all about?

* * *

><p>So sorry for the wait guys! As I said in the last chapter, this week was crazy busy! I hope everyone likes this one because I've been thinking about where to put in Hermione reconnecting with her parents and how to do it so please leave feedback! I'm not sure if I like it yet. Sorry there isn't quite as much DracoHermione as other chapters but this was really needed for Hermione to grow as a character. Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews. Every single one makes me smile and I honestly cannot thank you all enough. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon but I'm not gonna make any promises. And just a warning, the next chapter is gonna be a bit sadder than they have been. Thanks again! (:


	19. Chapter 19

**Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. I am merely a fan! Please review, they make my day(:**

* * *

><p>It was two days after Hermione had reconnected with her parents that Frank passed. She had been at his side with Draco while he was sleeping and like someone had shut off a switch, his breathing simply ceased to continue. Draco had had to hold her back from doing muggle CPR while tears streamed down her face.<p>

"No Frank please! Don't leave me!" She cried, "I need you. Please." Draco's comforting arms wrapped around her middle and pulled her in close.

"Shh Hermione, it's okay." He whispered into her ear, "He's gone." Her body crippled until it was sprawled across the old deceased wizard and shook with sobs while Draco rubbed his hand over her back.

"No…no please come back." Hermione's mumbling was almost incoherent, "I need you…please…what am I gonna do now?"

Tristan stepped into the room with a gleeful look that soon wiped away into despair. "Healer Granger?" He asked hesitantly, "Are you alright?" She lifted her bushy head to address the intruder.

"I-I'm f-fine Tristan." The little mascara she wore was running along her reddened cheeks, "Please let…let the staff know we need an official coroner in here and someone from the morgue." The witch's voice cracked on every syllable only earning more pity and sympathy to flow into Tristan's features.

"I'll go do that now." The usually bubbly intern turned a solemn head and shut the door quietly to give the grieving girl more privacy.

By the time five minutes had passed there was an entire team of healers standing around Frank and trying to get Hermione to let go of his hand. Eventually Draco had to step in and gently drag his witch away from the wizard so that the coroner could get in and officially declare him dead.

The couple stayed for another hour as Hermione watched helplessly as her second father was taken away from her and promised never to return. "Healer Granger?" A middle aged medi-witch interrupted the haze that Hermione was living, "Do you know if he has any family that should be contacted?"

"No," she shook her head numbly, "His wife died many years ago and their only son was killed in the war. It's just me."

The medi-witch put a mothering hand onto the Gryffindor's shoulder, "okay dearie, well we are all done here and just about to take him down to the morgue. If you'd like to say your last goodbyes? He wished to be cremated so this will be your final time with him." Draco gave the woman a glare that could have killed. Couldn't she tell that those words would only destroy her more?

He led Hermione over to Frank's body and squeezed her trembling hand tightly. Her big brown eyes turned onto his face for comfort and he only simply nodded. She let go of her only support and approached Frank's body lying in the middle of the room.

Draco cleared his throat, "Can't she have a little privacy?" He practically growled. In ten seconds, the mob of people cleared out to leave only a mentor and student for their last moment. The Slytherin stood outside the door and watched as Hermione began to cry softly while leaning over her teacher and holding his lifeless hand. Her lips moved with words that only her ears could hear and her body shook with sobs. And then her mouth twisted into a remarkable smile and she was laughing. Not overtly, just quiet little chuckles at a distant memory that only the two shared. It warmed Draco to the core and filled his heart with admiration. He too felt his face curve into a small smile at the raw emotion displayed in front of him.

After about ten minutes, Hermione stood and gave Frank one last glance and blew a kiss before marching into Draco's arms and crumpling into his support. The couple apparated to the manor and tumbled onto his bed. She curled herself into the fetal position and stared out into nothingness with no more tears to cry.

"C'mon you need to get into some comfy clothes, why don't you borrow some pajamas from me?" He picked her up and set her down onto the chaise in front of his bed before going to the wardrobe immediately in front of them.

"I want to go home." She said blankly. The blonde turned around with utter shock causing his brow to raise.

"Hermione, this is no time for you to be alone, besides you have to be here tomorrow to heal my mum anyways. Just stay. You need someone to hold you right now."

She nodded while still not looking at anything in particular. "Can I take a shower?"

"Umm, sure…do you want me to help you find anything in the bathroom?"

"No," she answered vaguely, "I'll find it all." She wrapped herself out of her fetal position and stumbled toward the bathroom door in silence. Draco's concern for her only grew as the door shut and he heard absolutely no noise from the other side. He knocked delicately on the door but received no reply.

"Hermione?" No answer. "Granger?" His tone held more authority this time but there was still no sign that she had heard. He turned the doorknob slowly and when he met no resistance, pushed it open fully. There in the middle of the shower was Hermione, sitting on the floor still fully clothed with water patting down onto her jeans. "Merlin Hermione! What are you doing?" He rushed over to pick her up and flicked his wand to shut the water off. She tumbled into his arms and let out an agony filled sob.

Draco's heart began to break for the broken witch in his arms and all he could think to do was whisper sweet nothings into her ear and rub her back comfortingly. "Do you still want to take a proper shower?" He mumbled after a while. She nodded into his chest. "Okay, I'll leave you alone to get undressed and please just call out if you need anything ok?"

"Please don't leave me." Her voice seeped of desperation. A low blow hit the Slytherin's stomach. He didn't think he could physically handle seeing Hermione bare and not getting aroused. This was hardly the time for him to be tending to himself.

"Are you sure? I-I don't know how I'll react to…that kind of situation." She looked up in confusion for a moment before understanding got through the foggy despair that was swirling around her thoughts.

"I trust you." He was hit by a sudden affection for her at that moment. The raw trust and emotion she held for him was astounding. Especially considering they had only been seeing each other for a little less than a month. It was not something he had expected from her, but then again Hermione had never been very predictable.

"Do you want to stay in your knickers possibly?" Despite the witch's trust, the blonde still didn't trust his member that was already over reacting to the thought of having a shower with Hermione.

"That sounds fine." Her bleak reply crushed the selfish, needy part of Draco but made his better half, the half that she had awoken, soar. She pulled her blouse over her dainty body and stepped out of her wet jeans to be only in a pair of modest but appealing knickers and bra. Her stomach wasn't perfectly flat but fit her body type perfectly. Draco attempted to keep his eyes off of her chest and stepped out of his trousers and pulled his shirt up over his toned torso. The fire that had usually lit Hermione's eyes at his bare chest was gone and she almost looked bored.

Draco flicked his wand and the water once again began spraying out as the couple stepped into the overlarge shower and let the water cascade down their bodies. The Gryffindor reached her arms out to encircle the Slytherin until she was pressing her entire body up against his and shaking with cries. He wrapped his arms around her and shushed her cries until she was slightly hiccupping and looking helplessly into his molten grey eyes.

"Let's get you clean." He barely spoke and reached for the soap bar on one of the shelves. Together, the couple ran the soap up and down their bodies, almost as if they were more so trying to wash away their emotions and grief than the dirt. And for those moments, with the water falling between them and nothing but raw truth, they could nearly feel their problems and agony swirl down the drain, and be replaced by a fresh understanding of one another.

* * *

><p>Hermione realized she was awake before she opened her eyes. She took in a deep breath to inhale the scent of Draco lying next to her in his bed. His breathing was still steady and even signaling that he had not yet awoken. She cracked her eyes open and studied his expression. The lines of daily worries and stress were gone and he looked more peaceful than she could ever recall seeing him. It sent a soothing warmth all the way to her toes and she snuggled in closer to his side. He wrapped his arms tighter around her middle subconsciously only making the witch feel even safer. After what he had done for her last night, and the complete selflessness that he had shown, she knew that her feelings for him were growing and developing faster than she had ever planned. But in a strange way, she felt as if this was the only way it could have ever happened. Fast was the only speed they could possibly take.<p>

"It's not nice to stare Granger." Draco's raspy morning voice cut through Hermione's random thoughts.

"I wasn't staring. Don't be too full of yourself."

He scoffed before actually opening his eyes, "Do you take me for an idiot?"

"Perhaps." She let an unfamiliar smile take over her face for a moment before the events at St. Mungo's filled her memory and wiped it clean away. "Well I better get up and go check on Narcissa. She's been doing so well lately but you never know when things can suddenly take a turn for the worst." Draco had a nagging suspicion that she was no longer talking about his mother.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is quite a bit shorter but...I liked where it ended and I got it up pretty quick so yay! I hope everyone likes this one. It was a hard chapter to write but I am overall pretty happy with it(: I hope everyone also has a fantastic Valentines Day! If you're alone and awkward like me, well then welcome! If you have a special someone, congrats! And please let me know how you got to that point haha. Once again think you so much for reading and reviewing! It means the world<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**Everything belongs to J.K Rowling! Please review, they make my day!**

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny came back from their honeymoon a couple of days early to attend Frank's memorial service. It had been three days since he had passed and Hermione still would randomly feel tears slip out of her eyes. She couldn't believe that he would never comfort her again or be there to talk to. It just couldn't sink in. Ginny hadn't even badgered her friend yet about Blaise's drunken confession at the wedding for fear that the brunette would snap.<p>

"Hermione it's almost time to go. I don't want you to be late since you're the main speaker." The bushy haired girl was curled up in a ball on her couch. Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed onto Hermione's hand while pulling the witch up. "C'mon we gotta go and you still haven't done your hair." Hermione stayed silent while stumbling off to the bathroom and Ginny's heart dropped. The usually cheery Gryffindor had barely spoken since she had gotten back from her honeymoon and it was starting to seriously concern her. Not even Harry, whom she confided just about everything to, had been able to cheer her up. But then again he hadn't known she was seeing Malfoy so perhaps Hermione still had a couple secrets up her sleeve.

Within fifteen minutes, the witches were apparating out of Hermione's flat and over to the church where Frank's memorial would be held. It was meant to be small but when they arrived they were shocked to find the whole staff of St. Mungo's sitting around and chatting. Tears were brought to Hermione's eyes to find so many people that cared about Frank and his memory. But she was brought down to know that Draco wouldn't be showing up. She had begged him to stay home so that he wouldn't be bothered by Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

"Oh there's Harry, I told him we would meet up with him by the front doors." The redhead interrupted Hermione's thoughts of Draco and lugged her arm over to the bespectacled man grinning at them. He gave Ginny a swift kiss on the cheek and wrapped Hermione up into his arms.

"How you holding up 'Mione?"

"I'm fine."

He snorted and pulled away to look her in the face, "You're the worst liar." She lifted his mouth up only slightly at his remark. "Oh and by the way," Harry's features set into a harder expression, "There's someone looking for you," her brow knit into confusion and Harry nodded his head behind her. Draco was walking up in a black suit and his eyes were set on Hermione. She looked back at Harry, who looked tense but gave a slight smile down to his friend. "We can talk about this later, but right now, go ahead." She gave a bright smile up at him and bounded over into Draco's arms.

"You're in trouble!" Hermione tried to sound angry but her joy at having him there was overshadowing it. "I told you to stay home."

"And since when do I listen to anyone?" He put on a sexy smile before hugging his witch tightly. "I wasn't about to let you go through this alone." He whispered into her ear.

"Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek before taking his hand in her own and heading inside where the memorial was about to start.

* * *

><p>"Frank was an amazing man and he was there for me when no one else could be," Hermione began. "I was estranged from my parents and I so desperately needed guidance. He took me on and became everything I needed and more. To me, Frank was a second father and it breaks my heart that he will never be able to see me walk down the aisle or meet my kids." She became choked up for a moment, "I think that is the part that kills me the most. I never got to share my biggest moments with him, and I know how supportive he would have been with every choice I made." She wiped at her eyes quickly, "He was the best healer I could possibly learn from and he knew what I needed more than I did. He saved countless lives and never complained when we had to work long hours…even if I moaned about it the whole time." She smiled distantly at the memory before continuing, "I just want to thank each and every one of you for coming and showing your love for this fantastic man. He truly deserves it and I'm devastated to see such a wonderful soul leave us." The entire audience stood and began cheering. A couple whistles went off through the crowd and Hermione's vision was blinded by the all too familiar tears that had been plaguing her for the past three days. She stepped down from the podium and sat in between Draco and Ginny. Both put a comforting arm on her shoulder.<p>

"You were astounding." The blonde murmured in her ear.

"Okay, we would like to invite everyone to have a lovely lunch in the dining hall." The wizard who was running the memoriam directed everyone out the door. Harry pulled Hermione away from the crowd and off to the side.

"What's going on with you and Malfoy?" He kept glancing up at the waiting Slytherin every couple of seconds.

"We're dating. I already told you guys I liked him a while ago and well…we tested it out a bit and decided to start seeing each other." Harry bit his lip and put a hand up to grasp the bridge of his nose.

"And is everything going well? Is he treating you ok? Does he make you truly happy?"

Hermione nodded. "He makes me extremely happy and I've never been treated better. Even if he can be an egotistical and sarcastic git." She chuckled, "But I care for him a lot, he makes me feel like a better person, as crazy as that sounds."

"Okay, and what about William?"

"What about him?"

"Hermione, last I heard, he practically tried to rape you. Does he know you've found somebody else?"

She avoided his eyes and worried on her bottom lip, "Well he came back and Draco took care of him so…I'm assuming he knows." Harry's green eyes opened wide.

"He came back? You failed to tell me that little detail!"

"I took care of it!" She defended, "Or better yet Draco took care of it…" she added as an afterthought.

"What do you mean he took care of it? He didn't hurt him did he?"

Hermione looked up angrily, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well I just…" Harry looked down onto the floor.

"No, he didn't do anything but protect me. What did you think, that he sent a Crucio at him? He is not the boy he once was Harry! Give him a bloody chance!" She stomped off and took Draco's hand into her own. Harry was left feeling incredibly ashamed.

"What was that about?" Draco turned his concerned grey irises onto Hermione.

"Nothing," she replied shortly, "Let's just go. I don't want to eat here anyways."

"You wanted to eat here ten minutes ago."

"That was until people starting being judgmental bastards." Hermione grumbled.

Draco's perfectly manicured eyebrows went up in confusion, "Hermione what the hell happened between you and Potter?"

"Nothing!" She snapped. "Can we go now?"

"No. Not until you tell me what happened to make you turn into a raging nightmare."

"I'm not raging!" She practically screamed. A couple of people turned around at the source of the disruption.

Draco smirked, "oh yeah, you're not angry at all, right?" She gave him a glare that could have killed but he only began snickering. "Let me guess, Potter think's I'm evil or something of the sort?" Hermione didn't have to answer, her face said it all. "And why are you so mad about that? It's not like I earned his trust or forgiveness."

"Because you're not a bad person and you would never do anything evil! I'm so sick of everyone; including yourself, thinking you're evil! You're not! Would an evil person comfort his girlfriend when she's a snotty, crying mess and take a shower with her without making a single move? Would an evil person drop everything and stop going into work just to look after his mother?"

"How did you know I stopped going to work?"

"Because I'm not an idiot! You own a giant corporation and I haven't seen or heard of you being there for over two months. The prophet just had an article on 'Missing Malfoy'."

"I didn't know anyone had noticed." He mumbled mostly to himself.

"That's not the point! The point is you're not an evil man and I'm sick of everybody just passing you off as a death eater. They don't even know you!"

"Hermione you can't get mad on my behalf." He let out a long breath, "I haven't given people anything else to think." Hermione screeched and pulled at her hair.

"Yes. You. Have." She growled. "I don't know how to change your mind anymore. This is ridiculous!" She threw her hands up in the air and made to turn away.

"Wait! Hermione! That is hardly fair. You can't get angry with me for this."

"I'm not angry; I'm frustrated that you don't see what I do every time I look at you. I just wish you saw the man that I did."

"Come here." He held out his arm and she reluctantly went into them. "I don't understand what you possibly see in me Hermione," she opened her mouth to protest, "But I will try. I promise. Just give me some time."

"Okay," she leaned up peck him on the lips, "I still want to leave though."

"We're not going anywhere. Frank would've wanted you to stay for a bit and you know it.'

"Fine." She grumbled. He snorted and led them off to the dining hall where everybody else was laughing and eating amicably.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Pansy were all sitting at a table off to the side with tense expressions painted across all of their faces.

"Hey everyone." Hermione spoke up with Draco's arm still around her middle. Ron's ears turned bright red and Harry looked down at the ground guiltily.

"Hey Hermione, we saved two seats for you guys." Pansy smiled up at them and earned points on Hermione's new imaginary board of who she liked.

"Thanks Pansy," she led Draco around the table and settled down. The silence was deafening and Hermione was just about to get up and snap when Draco's voice sliced through the quiet.

"So Pansy how have you been? I haven't seen you in quite a few years. You look good." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and turned her eyes onto Ron. He was picking at a piece of bread with more violence than she had seen from him in several years. Had the situation been different, it would have been comical.

"I'm good thanks. Took a few years to travel the world and I learned a lot. How about you Draco?" Everyone's attention suddenly went to the Slytherin who cleared his throat.

"I'm good. Haven't done a ton, just took on the Malfoy Corporation and taking care of my mother. Which right now, Hermione is doing an excellent job of looking after her." He smiled at the blushing brunette. "But yeah, I'm doing great, thanks for asking." Pansy smiled and nodded and the awkward silence resumed.

"Hermione, could I talk to you? In private?" Harry looked extremely nervous.

"Sure." She hadn't meant it to sound so unforgiving but the entire table almost shivered at the iciness in her voice. They both stood and walked outside to the church garden.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. Really I am." Harry put a hand behind his neck, "I shouldn't of assumed and I just want you to be happy and really I am –"

"Harry," she interrupted, "I forgive you, it's fine." Her caring heart hadn't been able to stay mad for more than a couple seconds into their conversation. "And I guess, I understand where you were coming from but please believe me when I say I am happy and that he is an amazing person."

"I believe you, but I don't think I'm going to become all buddy buddy with him either. If we ever do become friends it will take quite a bit of time. And you might want to speak with Ron. He doesn't seem to be on the Malfoy train at all."

"I already spoke with him and there is only so much you can say to an idiotic close minded person." She rolled her eyes but immediately felt bad for saying such hurtful things about one of her best friends.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do." She lied. Harry put a hand on her shoulder.

"We both know you don't. Please just talk to him. He's confused."

"Of all people he should very well understand!" She snapped.

"I know, and trust me, Ginny has told him that several times today. But promise me you will listen to him and not just break? He needs to get out everything and you have to be nice about it."

"Oh yeah cause he will be such an angel about everything himself," she spoke under her breath.

"Just try." Harry pleaded.

"Fine." Harry snickered at the pout on Hermione's face and they both went back inside, with much less tension between them than before. They sat down to a table of avoiding eyes and hard glares. Hermione considered speaking with Ron but she simply didn't have the energy tonight.

"Draco do you want to go? I'm tired." The blonde nodded stood.

"Have a good night everyone. It was nice to see you all after such a long time. And congratulations on your wedding erm…Ginny and…Harry."

"Thanks Draco" Ginny smiled warm heartedly up at the couple. "See you tomorrow for dinner Hermione. You're welcome to come Draco." Ron spun his head around at the sudden invitation but said nothing. Then again his face said just about everything.

"Thank you very much." Draco put on an awkward smile before he and Hermione shuffled out of the hall and outside to apparate. "They were quite friendly."

Hermione snorted, "Sure they were." Draco chuckled and the couple twisted on their foot to pop back into the manor. "I'm going to go check on your mum." She disappeared down the hall while Draco smiled after her.

Hermione opened the door to Narcissa's room and felt a scream tear through her throat.

* * *

><p>I feel so mean...sorry about the cliff hanger! And sorry for the long wait for an update! I had a crazy busy week! But it's a longer chapter than usual so that good right? Thanks to every single person who has stuck with this story! It means the world! And thank you to everyone who had reviewed! They have been so nice and I couldn't be luckier(: I will hopefully update sometime this week cause I have a bunch of school off so see you all soon!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**Everything does, and always will belong to J.K Rowling. I am merely a very big fan(: Please review! Oh and one song suggestion for this entire story would be "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz. I listen to it all the time when I'm writing!**

* * *

><p>Draco's stomach dropped at the blood curdling scream from down the hallway. He turned on his heel and sprinted down the manor before bursting into his mum's room. The sight he met was a sickening one. Narcissa's face was no longer her own. Voldemort's crimson eyes stared out of her once cool blue irises. His deathly pale skin covered her body and her once perky nose was flattened like a snakes. She was seizing in a pool of her own blood.<p>

"I will return." His chilling voice whispered through the room and shot daggers through Draco's heart. Hermione was on the floor shaking.

"Hermione you have to be strong and help her." Draco's voice shook with every syllable.

"She's going to hurt me. Please don't send another Crucio at me, I'm sorry. It's a fake I swear. Please don't have him come for Harry. He's our only hope." The Gryffindor was in hysterics with a glazed look plastered over her face. She was in the middle of a particularly strong panic attack. Draco sat down on the ground and took the trembling witch into his arms. She curled up her body even tighter and snuggled her wet face into his chest.

"No one is going to get you Hermione, I won't let anyone hurt you. You will always be safe with me. I promise"

She turned her watery brown eyes up onto his face, "Y-you promise?"

He nodded before placing a kiss on her forehead, "I will always protect you. But right now I need you to be strong and help her," he angled his head over towards Narcissa who was still shaking on the floor and whispering out Voldemort's voice. "She needs your help to fix her. I believe in you, just be strong. You've always been a remarkable witch, show me that side of you right now." A certain fear set into her features but a moment later, determination replaced it.

"I'm going to need the basilisk venom potion on the dresser and some rubber gloves." The Slytherin's face broke out into a smile despite the current situation.

"Yes ma'am." He shot up from his spot on the floor and bounded over to grasp the cauldron of potion and the box of gloves sitting next to it. Hermione was already on the floor next to his mother with blood staining her knees.

"Where's the potion Draco?" Her voice seeped of authority.

"I'm coming!" She snatched the gloves out of his hands and yanked them on with a loud snap. Without hesitation, her hands dove into the cauldron and steam shot up into the air. She took a handful of the gooey grey glob and splattered it onto Narcissa's face.

"Such a silly little girl, I'm not going anywhere, you filthy mudblood." Narcissa's lips moved but it was Voldemort's hiss that came out.

"Hand me my wand, I dropped it on the floor over there." Hermione's body was beginning to seize up at the sound of the Dark Lords voice but she forced herself to remain vigilant. Draco thrust her wand into her potion soaked hands.

"Tenebris Lecencia!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. An orange stream of magic shot from her wand and onto the crimson eyes still staring up at them. Voldemort let out a strangled cry, "Redire!" The pale skin colored and black smoke filled the air. Within seconds it cleared and Narcissa was lying on the floor with all her familiar features returned. She let out a slight sigh and shut her eyes. Voldemort was gone for now and Draco's mother was asleep in a puddle of blood.

The pale Slytherin sent a cleaning spell at the floor and gently lifted his mum into her bed. He then turned his attention onto his girlfriend who hadn't moved an inch and still had her wand pointed at the ground. He put a hand on her arm and she flinched before turning her eyes onto him.

"I'm fine." She mumbled. "I need to go home and feed Crookshanks and shower."

"Do you want me to go with?"

"No!" His face looked hurt, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want her to be alone in the house for at least 24 hours.

He looked down and shuffled his feet. "Oh alright then…don't hesitate to floo me if you start to get panicky ok? I can rush over or you can come over here."

"Draco, "he looked up at his name, "I'm going to be fine. This isn't the first panic attack I've had and I'm sure it isn't the last. Don't worry about me and get some things done for yourself. When was the last time you even checked on your company?"

"My company is fine." He murmured, "Better than ever actually."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say." She went on her tippy toes to give him a lasting kiss, "I'll see you in two days unless your mum wakes up. Please take care of yourself and don't worry about me."

"Fine fine, I'll go to my office…there may be cobwebs though." He gave her a dazzling smile and leaned in to kiss her once more.

"Good." She grinned before turning from him and apparating out of the manor. Her vision spun until she was steady in her flat with Crookshanks marching over to wrap himself around her legs.

"Hey Crooks" she cooed. The cat meowed back his affection. Hermione headed toward the kitchen and got his food and water replenished before heading to the bathroom. She cringed when the mirror showed her reflection. There was a giant blood stain all over the bottom hem of her dress and her knees had it dried on. Her hair was a frizzy mess with strands sticking up in every possible direction and she could see blood there as well as on her face. There were tired bags under her usually lively eyes. It had been a long day.

She took a longer shower than needed and by the time the water shut off, it was almost as if she had never seen Voldemort's face only an hour ago. After drying herself out, Hermione shuffled into her room and flopped onto her bed. She shut her eyes, knowing in her heart that nightmares would ensue. It was just one of those nights.

* * *

><p>"Hey 'Mione! It's good to see you." Harry gave his friend a swift hug before welcoming her into the house.<p>

"I just saw you yesterday Harry."

"Yeah but we thought you might not wanna come after yesterday and everything that went down." Her thought's immediately went to Narcissa.

"How did you know about that?"

Harry's brow wrinkled in confusion, 'We were there…at the memorial…?"

"Oh right," she let out a forced laugh, "that."

Harry kept a suspicious look on Hermione's face, "is there something that happened afterward?"

"Well-"

"Hermione!" Ginny burst into the entrance hall and interrupted the pair, "It's so good to see you! Did you bring Malfoy?"

"It's good to see you too Gin," Hermione chuckled at her friends' over friendly behavior, "And no I didn't. He has work to do for the company."

"Oh that's too bad." It was obvious everyone in the room knew it was a lie. A sudden stench of burning food however wafted through the air and distracted the newlyweds from pestering the Gryffindor more.

"Gin, did you take the casserole out of the oven before coming in here?" An amused expression played across Harry's face.

"Oh shit!" The redhead turned around and sprinted into the kitchen where muggle fire detectors were beeping obnoxiously.

"Is Ron already here?" Hermione shouted over the beeping. Harry nodded and Hermione's heart dropped. She quite literally did not have it in her to deal with him now or anytime soon. The beeping stopped and burnt potatoes stunk up the air. "Well let's go get this started then." She grumbled under her breath before marching into the kitchen.

Ron and Pansy were sitting at the island laughing at Ginny who was using every swear in the book at her oven.

"This is why I don't cook!" She screeched, "Harry you better take up cooking if you ever want to eat a decent meal again."

"Right away dear." He kissed her cheek and went to the cabinet to set out some plates. Hermione turned her attention onto Ron who gave her a glare before looking down at the ground. Pansy rolled her eyes and gave the witch a warm smile.

"How are you doing Hermione? Okay after the memorial?" There was a true concern in her black eyes.

"Yeah, the rest of my night was pretty uneventful." Harry caught her eye and gave her a look that screamed he knew of her dishonesty.

"How is the ferret?" Ron sneered. The entire room went silent and Ginny threw daggers at her brother.

"_Draco_ is fine. Thanks for asking Ron. And you know what? I'm just going to go. This is absolutely ridiculous and Ron, you're pathetic. Whenever you figure out how to be a decent human being, give me a call. I don't deserve to be treated this way after everything I've done for you." Hermione gave an apologetic glance over to Ginny and Harry before storming out of Grimmauld Place and back to her flat. She had some excellent plans of watching old Disney movies for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the shortness of this chapter...but I got it up super quick so that should count for something! And Thank you so much for last chapters reviews, they made me laugh(: Sorry everyone hates Ron right now...I swear he will get better...maybe...lol I can be evil sometimes...I really hope everyone likes this one despite it being rather short! And I'm sorry to say I have a busy week coming up so you may not get the next one until this weekend! I'm sorry! Please do review as they make me smile a bunch! And also this story just hit 20,000 hits which blew my mind! Thanks again so so so much! This is my way to escape from everything for a bit and the fact that people can share in it with me is amazing! Thank you(:<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Everything belongs to J.K Rowling! Please review(: Oh and another song recommendation would be "Be Still" by the Fray! Let me know if you guys like it and the song I put up for last chapter!

* * *

><p>A week passed with no contact from Ron. Ginny and Harry called Hermione incessantly and begged her to speak with him but she refused. He had pushed he final button to make her explode and there was no way she could be put back together for his sake. No, she was waiting for him to realize he was being a complete idiot.<p>

Narcissa didn't wake up until five days after her incident and Draco had actually gone into work twice. His secretary's jaw had dropped when the Slytherin strode into his building, and several employees did double takes. Unfortunately he had had to fire quite a few workers who had been slacking off in the absence of their boss.

Draco had just gotten home from a tough day of letting half his staff go when he walked into his office.

"I was pretty surprised to hear you were actually at the office when I stopped by earlier mate. Your mum was sleeping so I figured I would just come back around five and hope for the best." Draco nearly jumped at his friends sudden voice. He hadn't even seen him in the corner of the dimly lit room.

"Merlin Blaise, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" The dark wizard chuckled and waved his wand to brighten the room.

"Not at all, I was simply trying to invite you to my wedding." Blaise's face broke out into an uncontainable smile.

Draco's eyes widened, "You and Lovegood set a date?" Blaise nodded with his grin still plastered all over his face, "Well that's fantastic! Of course I'll go! When is it?"

"August 16th. Luna is inviting Granger today as well so I'm sure you will hear more about it from her later. Speaking of which, how is she?"

"She's great, I mean I haven't felt this way about someone…ever I suppose."

"Has the stone cold Draco Malfoy gone soft?" Blaise put a mock hand up to his chest. Draco threw a pillow from his armchair over at the fellow Slytherin.

"Oh shut it. Cause Lovegood hasn't gotten you whipped at all right?" Blaise's face twisted into confusion.

"What are you on about?"

"You go on those bloody adventures with her looking for crumple horny snufflucks of whatever the hell they're called."

"Crumple-Horned Snorkacks." Blaise shot back immediately. Draco's face widened into a mocking grin and his friends' dark complexion reddened. "Oh like you aren't whipped by Granger?" He shot back in defense.

"I'm not." He said through a laugh.

Blaise scoffed and settled himself down on the couch across from Draco whom had taken a seat in his armchair, "you went to a memorial for a man you barely knew just to console her."

"That's not being whipped; it's called being supportive and a good boyfriend. And besides, how did you know about that?"

"You're kidding right? You and the know-it-all have been all over the Prophet this week. How the hell didn't you know?" Blaise summoned a pile of newspapers off of Draco's sleek mahogany desk and whisked them into his hands. "Have you even skimmed through these?"

The pale wizard shook his head, "I haven't exactly had time with work, Hermione, and my mum." Draco flipped open the paper and was blown away to see his face plastered all over it.

_Golden Girl Dating Slytherin Bad Boy?_

_Hermione Granger, a third of the Golden trio and best friends of the famous Harry Potter, was seen on Friday with the notorious former Death Eater Draco Malfoy. They were attending a memorial service for the Gryffindor's mentor, the late Frank Angler. They were seen holding hands and even kissing. A witness stated that "both seemed very touchy and happy. I think they could possibly be dating, it would make sense. After all she already is at his house healing his mum every other day." So they've already moved in together? What could be next? Wedding plans? Children? And what is this of the widowed Narcissa Malfoy needing healing? I promise to my dedicated readers that I will find out! _

_Rita Skeeter._

Draco threw the paper down on the floor in rage. "That woman is honestly the most idiotic, pathetic, fucking wench I've ever had the displeasure to meet. Does Hermione know about this? And who the hell was her bloody witness? I'm going to strangle them." He stood and reached for his wand to summon some floo powder. "I need to go discuss this with her, I'll see you later Blaise."

"Try not to yell as much as you are now mate." Blaise shouted after his enraged friend.

"I'm not yelling!" Draco roared before being whisked away in the emerald flames. Blaise smirked before leaving a wedding invitation with the question 'Best man' written on top of it.

"Cerry!" A well groomed house elf popped into the office.

"Yes friend of Master Draco?"

"Please ensure that he sees this on his desk within twenty four hours?"

"Of course!" she squeaked, "Cerry will go find Master right now!"

"No!" Blaise interrupted, "just show him when he gets home." Cerry nodded and was twisted out of Blaise's vision as he apparated back home to his fiancé.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean there is an article about us?" Hermione's brown eyes were bugging out of her head and she looked utterly defeated.<p>

"A whole thing all about us and how we were at the memorial. Someone told her about the healing you've been giving my mum. She is determined to find out more." He sat down on the couch with a loud sigh and looked up to his witch, "We're going to have to come out to the public or something with this. Otherwise she will never leave us alone."

"If we were to tell everyone then nobody would leave us alone!" She shook her head, "No we should stay down low for a while longer. I don't need people bugging me about this and paparazzi following me around. They've only just stopped bugging me about the war."

"That's not going to fix anything Hermione," Draco growled, "We need to just come forth with it and we will deal with the obnoxious public. It's not as if you're coming forth with the murder of someone! You're just dating me." He looked down at the ground and mumbled, "Unless you are embarrassed to be dating me."

"Excuse me?" Shrieked Hermione, "How dare you even suggest that! After everything with my friends that I've gone through and how many times I've stuck up for you? You're being ridiculous if you think that that is the reason!"

Draco stood, "Well it's the only thing that makes any fucking sense! You're a strong witch, you could deal with paparazzi, but you still insist on keeping it quiet. Call me crazy Hermione but I actually want to be able to go out to dinner with my girlfriend!"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah because you've asked me to have dinner with you so often. I don't understand why this is such a big deal to you, when this first started we both decided it would be best to be quiet about it."

"Because…" he took a deep breath, "I want people to know you're mine. Okay? I want it to be known that Hermione Granger is dating Draco Malfoy and that idiots like William can't have you!" She took his chin gently into her hand and angled his jaw up to her lips.

"You stupid man, I am yours and I'm not going anywhere. Why would I want to be with guys like William anyways? I'm content arguing with you." Her delicate lips curved into a soft smile against his skin. He stayed stiff and refrained from touching her.

"So you're mine, but you are too ashamed to let anyone know it? Yeah that makes a lot of sense Granger." He stepped away from the now confused looking witch, "I'll see you tomorrow at the manor…" he strode towards the fireplace and added with malice, "If you're not too embarrassed to be seen there." The flames licked at his body and he was gone. Hermione collapsed onto the floor in a heap of defeat. The one person she had thought would bring her comfort through her hell of a week had been cold and distant and misunderstanding. Her mentor was gone and her friends were biased. The only person she could think to go and talk to was her mother. And so that's exactly what she did.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, sweetheart, slow down." Jane Granger's soothing voice embraced her sobbing daughter. "What happened that started all of this?"<p>

"I-I don't…I don't even know." Her voice shook with silent cries, "Frank-Frank died and then everything just…it all spiraled down from there. Ron hates-s me and G-Ginny is try-trying to understand but-but she just doesn't. That horrid Skeeter woman k-knows about me and D-Draco and now he is angry with me and I just…" Jane brought her daughter close and rubbed her hand up and down Hermione's back.

"Shh, it's okay dear. Everything will be ok. I'm here, I'll always be here." Hermione pulled away and looked accusingly into her mother's eyes.

"But you weren't always here. Y-you left me alone for four years! What-what did I do that deserved that?" She was past hysterics and sucked in air to attempt at getting a full breath.

Jane's heart broke at her daughters words, "Nothing. You didn't do anything wrong, only what you believed was best. It was our fault Hermione and don't you ever blame yourself for what happened. But it's over now. What matters is that we are together again and can grow even stronger than before. I will always be here, I promise." Hermione expressed a watery smile before snuggling into her mom again.

"Thank you." She whispered, "I needed to hear that. More than you could imagine. But I still don't know what to do." The elder Granger ran her hand through Hermione's frizzy hair.

"You could start by talking to Draco and listening to his side. You won't be able to defend him if you're cross with him. Try to understand where he is coming from and don't get offended by things he says in anger. He doesn't mean them. Give Ginny and Harry a chance to understand and don't write them off. They love you and they only want to help. Speak with Ron and if he doesn't still care about you, well then I'm sorry dear but he isn't the friend you've always thought him to be." She helped Hermione stand and put her hands on her shoulders, "Does that sound like a good plan?"

The emotional witch nodded, "Can I sleep on the couch tonight? I just…I don't want to be alone."

"Well then why not go and talk to Ginny?" Jane caught Hermione's hurt look, "I would of course love to have you here sweetie, but lying on the couch isn't going to fix anything. You have never been the type to avoid your problems and I am sure as hell not going to help you become something you're not."

Hermione sighed, "You're right, as much as I hate to admit it," she grinned slightly, "Can I at least have a cup of tea before leaving?"

"Well we are British my dear. I believe it would be wrong not to have a cup of tea when feeling like this." Jane chuckled and led them both into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" Ginny ran into her friend, "I'm so glad you came over! We've been worried about you!" Grimmauld place was already showing the effects of a married life. There dishes piled up in the sink and wedding gifts speckled their floor. Some opened, some not even unwrapped. A piece of lingerie was hanging off of one of the kitchen chairs causing the Gryffindor to blush. "Sorry about the mess," she grabbed at the lacy bra and threw it out of the room, "We've been…busy."<p>

Hermione shook her head, "it's fine. I just really needed to talk to both of you. I've been getting your letters…Pacem has looked exhausted."

The red head rolled her eyes, "I swear Harry overworks that poor owl. But I'm glad you got our letters. We really were concerned, Ron was a complete git and we are on your side one hundred percent." She turned her hazel eyes away, "And we saw the prophet…"

"Apparently everyone but me has." She grumbled, "And thank you for understanding Ginny, but I don't want anyone to be on sides. The last thing I want is for our friendships to tear apart, especially because of me. I'm going to talk to Ron tomorrow. I just have to send Libri with a very strong worded letter." Hermione shuffled her feet, "But what I really came here to talk to you about was whether or not you wanted to stay at my flat for the night? I need some girl time. We could watch my television, I know how entertaining you find it to be."

Ginny's face broke out into a grin, "That sounds great! Can we watch that one movie you're always crying over?"

"Titanic?" Asked Hermione.

"That's the one! Let me go tell Harry where we are going and I'll be right down."

"You may want to grab a box of tissues!" Hermione called after her friend, "I've never been able to watch Titanic without crying and as soon as you see Jack and Rose you're gonna start bawling!"

Ginny wrapped her head around the stairs wall, "Sounds like a date darling."

* * *

><p>Yay for another chapter! And it's actually a good length! I hope everyone likes it...I'm not sure how I feel about it yet. Please review and let me know what you think, they make my entire day and I could really use some cheering up cause I had a bad week ): Thank you again to everyone for reading! It just blows my mind every time I put out a new chapter and the amount of hits it gets(: The next chapter should be up soon...hopefully. I don't know I have a super busy weekend but we will see. By the way, did anyone else hear about J.K Rowling's new book? I did and I'm freaking out! Sorry just had to get that out there cause I'm super duper excited! Once again thanks for reading and please review! I love you all!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**Everything belongs to J.K Rowling(: Please review...this was an..interesting..chapter for me to write. **

* * *

><p>"Why don't they just get off the boat?"<p>

"They can't Gin! There aren't any lifeboats left and her ex-fiancé is trying to kill Jack!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well fine, why don't they just apparate?"

"They're muggles Gin…remember? We've been through this five times now."

"Oh…right." Hermione giggled at Ginny's flushed face and scooped a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Don't worry; when I first watched this with William, he was confused as to why they didn't use their wands to fix the hole in the ship." Her heart sunk slightly at the thought of her ex-boyfriend. It had been weeks since he had even entered her mind. Ginny's laughter had gone silent and all that could be heard was Jack calling out to Rose.

"Have you…have you spoken to William since he came back?" The youngest Weasley's voice shook with nervousness.

"How did you know he came back? I didn't tell anyone but Har-oh." The witch caught on quickly, it should have been expected that Harry would tell Ginny, yet she still felt a small sense of betrayal.

"Is it ok that I know…?"

"No it's fine," Hermione answered nonchalantly, "I just didn't even think about it. But to answer your question, no. I haven't spoken with him since and I don't plan to. He's left me alone for weeks now so I think he got the message."

"Don't you think you should make it legal that he got the message? The guy tried to rape you twice!" Ginny swished her wand and paused the movie before turning towards Hermione, "Seriously, I think you need to get a restraining order or something. He can't just get away with that."

The brunette shook her head viciously, "No, I don't want to ruin his life. And c'mon Gin, you've known him as long as I have, he's been to dinner with us more times than I can count, would he ever do something like that?" She didn't wait for an answer, "No he wouldn't. He was drunk and upset and honestly I think he wasn't in his right mind. No one has ever really turned him down before and I don't think he knew how to handle it. But that that doesn't make him a bad person and I will not ruin his life over his mistakes. What kind of person would that make me? To forgive my current boyfriend for his wrong doings and to punish my ex for his? No, I'm leaving him alone." Ginny put her hands up in surrender.

"Ok calm down Hermione," she chuckled slightly, "You don't have to convince me any further I just –" The was a loud rap at the door interrupting her next word. Hermione sprung up from the couch and opened the door to find an anxious looking Ron Weasley.

"Ron what the hell do you think you're doing showing up here?" Hermione's eyes blazed with anger but also hurt.

"I just...I wanted to talk to you about all of this." Ginny put a hand on Hermione's shoulder to bring her back down to earth as Ron put a guilty hand behind his neck.

"Just try listening to him."

Hermione looked up at the ceiling, "Fine but make it quick. I'm not exactly eager to speak with you."

Ron's face lit up, "Great! Can we uhh," he glanced at Ginny, "Can we talk in private?"

"Why don't we just go out in the hall?" Answered Hermione, "Gin you can un pause the movie, I cry like a baby at the end anyways." She ushered Ron into the hall and clicked the door shut. "What do you want?" Her tone was harsh and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I just wanted to apologize for how I've treated you…" He turned his sea blue eyes onto her and her face softened slightly. It wasn't in Hermione's nature to be unforgiving. "I know I was a real prat about all of this and I really am sorry. Pansy was talking to me and I guess she made me realize what an awful friend I am really…" he looked up as if expecting her to discredit his statement but she said nothing, "I just hope you can forgive me and we can talk more about this some other time, I don't want to interrupt yours and Ginny's girl night. Just needed to at least say I was sorry."

Hermione let out a long breath, "Of course I forgive you Ron, we've been through too much for me to not be your friend no matter what. But we will be talking about this in more detail, just not tonight. I want to get back before Titanic is over, the end if my favorite part." She looked back at the door and was startled to find Ron's arms embracing her as she turned around.

"Thanks so much 'Mione. You're the best friend a guy could ask for. And I don't know what the hell Titan is but I'm sure it's great." He squeezed at her until she could barely breathe and then let go with a goofy grin on his face. Ron was as easy to please a five year old in a toy shop.

"It's Titanic, and you don't have to thank me Ron, I could never stay angry with you for very long." She smiled slightly and reached back to open the door. "I'll send Libri a letter to you sometime later tonight so we can meet up this week okay?"

"Sound's great. Have fun 'Mione." She was already turned around but could hear the smile in his voice.

"Thanks Ron, see you later." Hermione slipped through the door and gently shut it. She turned around to a bawling Ginny on the couch. Her eyes were red and had tears pooling up in them. Hermione's usually pristine couch was littered with wadded up tissues and chocolate wrappers. Celine Dion was blasting from the television. "Did you like the movie?" She asked delicately.

"Why couldn't Rose move the hell over on that stupid door? Jack could have lived and they could have had beautiful babies! I don't even know what to do with myself now!" Ginny's voice was past hysterics as she lied down into the fetal position.

"How about we turn off the movie and just watch some comedy on cable?"

"Who the hell is cable?" Hermione found it hard not to snort at her friends' muffled voice.

* * *

><p>Draco's fireplace made a roaring noise and turned a bright green to reveal Hermione, thirty minutes late.<p>

She looked up guiltily, "Sorry I'm so late! I had to send Ron a letter and then Crookshanks got sick all of the sudden so I had to clean that up." There was an awkward silence as Draco looked his witch up and down. Did she have to be so bloody appealing? It would have been much easier to hold his anger if she had showed up looking like a hag.

"It's fine." He replied stiffly, "She is upstairs and awake if you want to go and administer the potion. I'll be in the library if you need me." Without another glance back the Slytherin turned on his heel and went off in the opposite direction. Hermione's heart sunk at the sight of his retreating figure. She had been hoping that perhaps his anger would have diminished from the day before, but it only seemed to have festered.

"Right I'll go see to your mum then." Empty air was her only reply.

Narcissa's glowing face was a much nicer greeting than her sons. "Hello dear! How are you today?" She looked so frail in her magnificent room. The giant king bed looked ready to swallow her up. Her room had always been quite daunting, with emerald green wallpaper reaching up the twenty foot ceilings and stone floors. It didn't feel like a warm inviting home, it almost felt like a prison.

"I'm great." Hermione stretched her mouth into a fake smile, "How about we get some more potion done and then I think you should rest after that. The basilisk venom takes a lot out of your energy. Narcissa sighed but did not respond, which didn't surprise Hermione too much. If she had had to go through this grueling treatment she wouldn't of have the energy to answer anything.

She slipped on some rubber gloves and then squished her hands into the gooey potion. It immediately began to sizzle and spark as she took a handful and gently rubbed in onto Narcissa's stomach. Smoke rose up and Voldemort's voice whispered from the darkness.

"I will return. I will return." He chanted for an entire minute before the sound of thousands of snakes hissing filled the room. Hermione looked down to realize that all the potion had sunken in and she removed her hands. Right away the smoke vanished and the noises ceased. No matter how many times she had done this, it still gave her the creeps to hear his voice again. It sounded so lifelike and real and often brought her back to memories of the war. If it had been Bellatrix's voice she didn't think she could have handled it at all.

A knock came at the door and caused the witch to jump up from her kneeling position. "Are you ok in there? I thought I heard a bunch of snakes or something…" Draco's voice was giving its best attempt to sound in control of the situation but there were minute traces of panic intertwined in.

"Yeah, just a side effect of the potion." She hadn't meant to let her voice crack on the last word and mentally kicked herself for doing so.

"Well umm, if you're all done in there…you can go…I'm sure you have a lot of things to do today." He was startled at the door suddenly opening to reveal a very saddened looking Hermione.

"No I cleared my entire schedule for today…I was hoping we could talk." She bit down on her lower lip and avoided his eyes. "About yesterday and everything…"

"Fine." Answered Draco shortly, "Let's go to my room." The couple shuffled down the dark hall in a deafening silence. They reached his room and he shut the door quietly.

"Right well…" Hermione began, "I'm not going to apologize because I don't think I'm wrong but-"

"Oh you're insufferable." Draco interrupted, "Can't you at least try to see it from my point of view?"

The Gryffindor's cheeks reddened, "You didn't let me finish! I don't think I'm wrong but I've thought about it a lot and I think it would be good to go public with our relationship. I want to be able to date like a normal couple and I know how important it is to you and I do want people to know not only that I'm yours but that you are mine." She smiled shyly before Draco's lips came crashing down onto to hers.

"Thank Merlin Granger, I didn't know how much longer I could have held that up. Not with you biting your bloody lip so hard." His hot breath caressed the inside of her mouth and ignited a fire from deep within her belly. She giggled before responding enthusiastically.

Her hands went up to grasp at his hair in tight little clumps before continuing down his neck and over to his chest. His tongue set off sparks inside her mouth and awoken a lust inside of her that she had never known existed. He removed his mouth from hers, eliciting a groan from her, and went down her neck to suck on her collarbone. His strong hands felt their way down her body and slipped their way under her blouse causing Hermione's arm hairs to stand up straight.

"Draco. Please." Her whisper was all he needed to lift the shirt off of her body and throw it across the room. His shirt came off next and Hermione began kissing her way down his chest. The pair made their way to the bed and Draco positioned himself over her body carefully. His stormy grey eyes were pooled with lust and want as Hermione guided his hands over her covered breasts and his hands began to massage them slowly while she moaned from underneath him. Within seconds her bra had been torn off and Draco's mouth had covered her right nipple. She bit her tongue to refrain from crying out at the warmth spreading through her body and clawed at his bare back. He lifted his head and gave the same amount of attention to her other breast before looking up and kissing her mouth roughly.

"You're beautiful Hermione." He looked down once again at her bare chest, "You need to tell me no right now cause I won't be able to stop myself if we go any further." His voice had taken on an animalistic growl.

"Please keep going. I want you." She kissed his lips softly, "now." He groaned against her mouth and looped his fingers underneath the waistband of her jeans, ripping them off. Her panties were modest but a bright red that caused his groin to twitch and go even harder than it already was. Draco tore his trousers off and went up to kiss his witch once more. She grinned against his lips and rubbed her legs against his crotch to feel the large swell. He hissed out and reached down to pull her knickers clean off her legs.

Hermione moved to cover herself from embarrassment but he held her arms at the side. "Don't turn away from me Hermione, you're fucking gorgeous." He slipped out of his boxers and his erection sprang up at its sudden freedom. Hermione's eyes widened at just how well-endowed he was. She had always assumed he had quite the package but fear spread through her body at the thought of that fitting inside of her.

The Slytherin saw the panic flash through her face and leaned down to kiss her again, his erection was pushed up against her stomach. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle. I promise." He kissed her forehead and then looked down to slip into her. She hissed out as the tip of him grazed her entrance before he slowly shoved his way in. She let out a long, loud moan at the feel of him and how he stretched her muscles in all the right ways. "Are you ok?" He whispered. She nodded; unable to produce any words.

Draco began to thrust, slowly at first and then faster as time went on. He began slamming into her and groaning. "Merlin Hermione you're so god damn tight. You feel so bloody good." He felt her walls begin to tense up and brought his mouth down to her breast once more to speed up her oncoming orgasm. Hermione let out a loud yell and clenched her eyes tight. Every nerve in her body was on fire and she felt as though her stomach was about to explode. Draco shoved in once more before her tensing muscles sent him over the edge and he shot his seed out before collapsing down on top of his witch in exhaustion.

"That was fucking amazing." He breathed out.

"I don't think I even have a word to describe it." Hermione replied. He chuckled and pulled out while rolling over to spoon her. Within seconds the couple was asleep. Both without nightmares.

* * *

><p>Ohhhhhkay so they finally have 'done the deed'! I've been trying to figure out just how I wanted to do this and it kind of just came in the moment! I really hope it's not too crappy...I've never written anything like this in my life and it was kinda weird...good thing I've read so many fanfictions(: Please please review and let me know what you thought of it! I really do need some feedback cause this won't be the only smut scene and I wanna make sure I'm not too awful at it! I hope everyone liked the chapter! Idk when the next one will be out..I have a lot of school off this week so hopefully really soon! Thanks so much to everyone for reading! I love you all!<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Everything belongs to J.K Rowling! Another song suggestion would be "Blood" by The Middle East! I always listen to it while I'm writing(:

* * *

><p>Hermione woke before Draco. She could feel a soft soreness between her legs but it was almost pleasurable. She turned her head over to study Draco's face. His mouth was slightly agape and the constant worry lines that usually plagued him had vanished. The Gryffindor felt a pang in her chest as she looked over her boyfriend and realized, she was falling in love with him. Even after their fight and sudden make up sex the night before, she couldn't think of anything wrong with him. Sure, he had flaws but her keen eyesight had turned blind to them.<p>

"You know it's rude to stare Granger." She was torn from her thoughts at Draco's raspy voice. He opened his eyes and focused them on her, causing butterflies to erupt in her stomach. "But I don't blame you…it can be hard to turn away from this." He put up a cocky eyebrow before leaning in and kissing her lips slowly.

She smiled against him before pulling away, "What do you say we go out to lunch today? I've heard about a cute new bistro right at the entrance of Diagon Alley."

Draco's face lit up, "You're still fine with going out to the public with this?"

"Of course I am," she rolled her eyes, "What did you think some mind blowing sex would make me change my mind?" The Slytherin wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before rolling on top of his witch.

"We do have a couple of hours before lunch could even be served." His hot breath tickled her cheek.

"Hmm I wonder what we could do with that extra time?" She put a mock hand up to her chin in thought before Draco brought his lips down to hers and began moving his hands down her silky body.

They were just getting heated when the sound of hundreds of snakes echoed off the stone walls. "Dammit." Hermione whispered before shooting out of bed hastily slipping into some of Draco's boxers and an old t-shirt of his.

"What…what's going on?" The lust had washed off of the wizards face and now he looked purely panicked.

"It's your mum, the curse is beginning to be broken down by the basilisk venom. It's easier for it to escape her body and make its presence known." She caught the look on Draco's face and went up to peck him on the lips, "Don't worry. This is good, she's getting better. I can fix this in a second, just don't come in. I don't want you to see it."

With a last pat on the shoulder, she turned on her heel and ran out of the room and to Narcissa. The elder Malfoy was convulsing on her bed with her eyes rolled back into her head. There was an explosion of smoke rising up from the charred stomach except this time it was not Voldemort staring out at her. Dark hooded eyes behind a mass of knotted black hair peered out from behind the smoke.

"Oh if it isn't the little mudblood!" Bellatrix sneered, "Did you come back for more? I could always carve worthless into your other arm you pathetic little girl!" She screeched out what must have been a laugh. "I'm coming back with my master! Just as soon as we finish off this old woman, we will be back! And you will be my first victim. I need someone to practice my cruciatus curse on!" Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. Hermione let out a scream and dropped to the floor in fear.

"Please don't hurt me!" She wailed, "The sword was fake I swear!" Her limbs shook with terror as she pulled them closer to her body.

"Hermione!" Draco's voice yelled from the door as his fists pounded against the wood. "Hermione what's going on? Let me in Granger!" She was pulled out of her trance at his voice and looked up at the ceiling. A sudden rush of determination flooded her body; she stood and faced Bellatrix head on.

"You will _never _hurt me again." Hermione marched over to the cauldron of potion and picked the entire thing up. She hauled it over to Narcissa and began sloshing it all over the frail woman's stomach. Bellatrix let out an agonizing scream. In a burst of dark black ash, the room was returned to its normal state and Narcissa was asleep.

The door burst open to reveal a frantic looking Draco. "Hermione what the fucking hell was that? You can't just lock me out when you're screaming like that! Do you have any idea how-" She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck before crushing his lips with her own.

"Thank you." She mumbled, "You saved me." The pale wizard pulled a confused look, "Bellatrix came out of the curse this time." Hermione explained. "I-I was on the floor in fright when you pounded on the door." She kissed him once more, "You brought me back." A shy smile spread across her face before she snuggled into his chest.

Draco felt a rare, wide grin stretch his features, "You're amazing Hermione." She looked down in modesty, "why don't we go have some breakfast? I know Cerry has been dying to make you something ever since you started coming here."

She looked up quickly, "Cerry won't be making me anything." Draco just chuckled and took her hand into his own.

"Try telling her that. I can already smell pancakes from the kitchen." Hermione's lip went out in a defiant pout.

They entered the massive kitchen and Hermione let out a gasp. The table could have fit fifteen people and all of its chairs were hand craved with the Malfoy crest. There were two refrigerators and two double ovens with miles of granite around them. The gigantic island had a breakfast feast on it with fresh steaming pancakes in the very center.

"She outdid herself this time." Draco murmured to himself, "Usually it's just a couple of plates of eggs and waffles." The chipper little house elf popped her head around the cabinet. She was the best groomed elf Hermione had ever seen and her big eyes radiated joy.

"Master Draco! Cerry has made you and your friend breakfast!" She wringed her hands around the clean white sheet tied around her shoulders, "Is it good for you?" Her floppy ears went down in anxiety.

"Cerry this all looks delicious. Thank you so much for making it! Would you like to join us for the meal?" Hermione's voice was warm but just invoked more fear into the tiny elf's features.

"Cerry doesn't…Cerry doesn't understand." She turned her bug eyes onto Draco, "Cerry eats in her room yes?"

"Wherever you feel comfortable." Answered Draco, "You are welcome to join, but I know you like to eat upstairs. Do what you wish."

"Cerry will go upstairs then." She scuttled across the stone floor, carefully avoiding Hermione's eyes, and shot out of the room. Draco laughed slightly before pulling out a chair for the shell shocked Gryffindor.

"You can't be so nice to them, they don't understand."

"Well excuse me for being a decent human being." She grumbled as she took her offered seat. "I may as well eat some of this," she gestured to the feast, "It would be a waste otherwise."

"That's the spirit." Draco set down a plate filled with pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns. He took a seat for himself and began shoveling it into his mouth.

"Breathe Draco." Hermione giggled while taking a small bite of pancake. "I'm going to have to stop home after this to shower and get some real clothes on. I'll come back in a couple of hours and we can go out to lunch. Sound like a plan?" The blonde nodded for lack of an empty mouth. He swallowed and took her hand into his own.

"Thank you for doing this." She opened her mouth to respond, "No really. I know it wasn't exactly what you wanted to do and I just…I appreciate it." He cringed after his words. "Merlin it's hard to do that."

"Do what?"

"Be modest and understanding of everything." She laughed and slapped him lightly on the arm. "Don't strain yourself; I wouldn't want you to grow a grey hair or something." His face twisted into terror at the thought, "Oh calm down I'm kidding!" She snickered, "I'm sure your hair will stay perfect even in your grave. I'm going to floo home and I'll be back in a bit ok?" He nodded and kissed her cheek.

Hermione strolled out and just barely managed not to run into Blaise. "Hey Granger." He grinned knowingly. "What are you doing here?"

"Actually I was just leaving Blaise. Nice to see you though, and congratulations on picking a date. Luna is excited." His eyes shone at the Ravenclaw's name.

"Thanks, is Draco in the kitchen?"

"Yeah," she called back while walking over to the fireplace. "There's plenty of extra food if you're hungry."

"Oh good! I love Cerry's cooking." He looked back to respond but she was already twirling away in a storm of emerald fire.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's quite a short chapter. I have a long weekend though so I'm really hoping I will have another up in a couple of days. I know it's a bit of a filler but that is inevitable at times. I hope everyone liked it though! And thank you so so so much for all the feedback from chapter 23! I got so many reviews and they were all so nice! I cannot even thank you guys enough! You're the best(: The next chapter will have them going out in public so we will see how that turns out! I have quite a few ideas! Thanks again and please please review, they make my day every time I see the number go up(:<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Everything belongs to J.K Rowling! Please review!

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to go?" Draco poked his head even further through the grate. "You said you'd be at the manor ten minutes ago."<p>

"I'm sorry!" Hermione yelled from her room, "I got a letter from Ron at the last minute and I had to answer!" She ran into Draco's view and his heart clenched. Her hair was falling in soft ringlets down her shoulders, he had the strongest urge to run his hands through it. She was wearing shorts that showed a generous amount of silky leg and a tank top that he wanted to rip off of her right there and then.

"You look…great." She smiled wide before twisting away on the spot and cracking into the manor. He whipped his head around and took her into his arms. "Really, really great." She giggled slightly before taking his lips for her own. It was a delicate kiss that ended far too soon for Draco's taste.

"We have to get going! I made lunch reservations for 4 and it's 3:45." She turned towards the fireplace but stopped suddenly, "Has your mum woken up? I don't want to leave her alone if she has."

"No I just checked on her fifteen minutes ago." He tried ushering her out but she resisted.

"I'm just going to run up and make sure again."

"Whatever Granger, you're the one that was so desperate to leave on time."

She marched towards the stairs, "Yeah but this is important."

Draco put a mock hand up to his chest, "My kisses are very important, not every witch is lucky enough to say she has received one."

"There better not be any recent ones bragging about it." Her voice oozed of authority before she disappeared around the hallway. Draco chuckled softly to himself and a moment later she was jogging down the stairs. "Ok, let's go!"

The couple stumbled into the fireplace and whisked away into the leaky cauldron. The cheerful banter stopped immediately as they stepped out. Whispers crept up and eyes followed Hermione and Draco's clasped hands. An old wheezy photographer leapt up from a seat in the corner and shot a giant flash into their eyes.

"Is it true that you're dating pretty girly?" He was missing two teeth and the rest looked like they hadn't been brushed in years. A foul odor emanated from his body.

"No comment." Answered Draco harshly. He ushered Hermione out of the pub and into Diagon Alley. However they were only met with more cameras from behind the brick wall.

"Is it true you're living together?"

"Are you really dating?"

"How does Potter feel about it?"

"What are your future plans?"

"Hermione why haven't you been at St. Mungo's?"

"You were seen at Frank Anglers memorial together!" Draco pushed past all the reporters with a firm grip on Hermione's arm.

"Where did you say the café was?" He whispered into her ear.

"Just on the left here." They swerved around cameras before stumbling through the door. "Hi," Hermione addressed the front worker, "We have reservations for two at four today. Sorry we're a bit late," she gestured to the paparazzi in the window, "We got held back."

"N-no that's fine," The waiter stuttered, "We can get you a nice booth in the back if you would like."

Draco grinned widely, "That'd be great," he peered at the waiter name tag, "Uhh...Phil."

Phil's face filled with terror as he turned around to lead them to their booth, "What did I say?" Draco murmured into Hermione ear. She only snickered and shook her head.

"Your server will be out soon, thanks for dining with us this afternoon." He practically ran away from their table only causing Hermione to giggle harder.

"Now really," scoffed Draco, "I was only being nice."

"You look extremely intimidating when you smile like that sweetheart." She brought her napkin up to cover her reddening face but the blonde no longer noticed. He had almost stopped breathing at her new name for him. No one had ever called him an affectionate name like that. Unless you counted Pansy and he rarely ever did. The Gryffindor hadn't seemed to of even noticed her slip of words. She ran her eyes across the menu before looking up, "I think I'm going to get the chicken sandwich. What do you think?"

"Oh umm…yeah that sounds good."

"Are you okay?"

"Better than I've been in a while." He smiled at her from across the table, "What do you say we give them a show when we walk out?"

"Oh I can give them a show right now," she replied micheiviously, "Come here." She motioned for him to lean over the table and then crashed her lips down onto his passionately. Flashes of cameras erupted like wildfire but all Draco was paying attention to was the fire spreading through his body at her touch. She pulled away sooner than he expected and plopped down into her seat, acting as though it was no big deal.

"Oh that was good." The Slytherin smirked. "I think they all just shit themselves."

"Take a look at Phil." Hermione laughed while turning her head in the scrawny waiters direction. He had froze in the middle of the floor with his jaw hanging down to his patched shoes. Draco let out a loud guffaw and hid his face in the menu.

"I've taught you well." He mumbled from behind the ad for half price soup.

"Oh please, I've always been this way…it's just that no one has appreciated my sarcastic sense of humor until now."

"Sure…okay." He grinned as she hit his arm jokingly, "You know the chicken sandwich does look pretty good now that I look at it…"

"Funny I did say that only two minutes ago…" Sarcasm was dripping off of Hermione tongue. Draco made a mocking face before straightening up as their server came to the table.

"Hi! I'm Diana and I'll be serving you today! Anything you'd like to drink?" She had sunny blonde hair that was clearly dyed falling around her heart shaped face. It looked as though she had simply just thrown her entire makeup bag at her face and left the house. Hermione didn't like the way she was eyeing Draco.

"Just a butterbeer for me."

"Same." The Gryffindor answered icily. Draco's eyebrows went up in amusement. Hermione rolled her eyes at the retreating witch and turned her attention back onto the pale wizard, "So what did you and Blaise talk about this morning?"

"Nothing, he just wanted to ask me to be the best man at his wedding and give me an official invitation."

"That's exciting! I'm seeing Luna tomorrow night at dinner with everyone. We're all celebrating at the Burrow…you should come." Draco choked on his butterbeer that had just been set in front of him.

"I'm sorry but I don't think any of the Weasley's exactly fancy me…"

"They don't have a problem with you! Please will you come? I really want you to get to know them; they're like my second family."

"I'll think about it." The waitress came up to them and interrupted Hermione chance to argue.

"DO you know what you want handsome?" Her chest was practically spilling out of her top as she leaned closer to Draco.

"Not exactly yet uhh…" he looked for her name tag, "Diana. But I think my girlfriend here has been ready to order for quite some time." She put out a pouty lip and turned to face a furious Hermione.

"Yes I would just like the chicken sandwich. He wants it as well. Thanks." She gestured for Diana to leave and threw daggers at her retreating back.

"Well now that was rude. I wanted the fish and chips." He smirked at the scowling witch.

"Oh calm down, I'm sure Cerry can make you whatever the hell you want when you get home. We aren't coming back here anytime soon." Draco sniggered noisily as he leaned over and kissed her quickly.

"I never pegged you for the jealous type Granger."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

><p>Hermione spun into her flat nearly stepping on Crookshanks. Libri was waiting on the windowsill with a reply from Ron. He had sent her a hastily written letter earlier asking if they could meet this evening. She took the parchment from her hooting owl and rewarded her with a treat. The message was quick:<p>

_Can I stop by your flat around seven tonight? Write me back as soon as you get this message._

She wrote back a messy 'yes' and sent Libri out into the busy London street. Despite wanting to do nothing but lie down and relax on her couch after a long day of fighting through paparazzi, Hermione began cleaning up after the disastrous mess her and Ginny had left from their girls night. If Ron was coming over, she didn't want it to look like she hadn't really been home since their meeting a couple of days ago…even if that was the truth.

* * *

><p>I should get an award for updating this fast! Sorry it's short but I wrote this in like and hour so be excited! I hope everyone likes it! I really liked writing it and I probably wouldn't have gotten it out so quickly but there is a spider in my room right above the door so I couldn't really leave...(I have severe arachnophobia) But anyways! Please do review as they make my day and let me know what you think about Blaise and Luna! They are a ship that I really really like even if they're not mentioned like..ever. By the way if anyone is in love with One Direction...they should become my best friend! I've been in love with them for a while...like 5 months, but I just thought of asking if any of you guys like them? Cause I'm absolutely head over heels for them! This is becoming a really long authors note so I'll just go now...hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!(:<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

**Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. Please review, they make my day(:**

* * *

><p>A knock sounded on Hermione's door sooner than she would have liked. She ran towards it whilst throwing a candy wrapper into the trash bin. Ron's nervous but grinning face greeted her.<p>

"Hey 'Mione!" He went in for a bone crushing hug before she could protest and handed her some daffodils. "I remembered you saying you liked these." She didn't have the heart to tell him that she was allergic to them.

"Thanks Ron," she said as she grinned and took the flowers, cautiously avoiding contact with her skin. "I'll just go put these in a vase and you can make yourself at home." The redhead moseyed over to her couch and flopped down while stretching out. Hermione made her way back over to the tiny living room and sat down stiffly. "So…" she began, "We need to talk about what happened with me and Draco and everything and…" her sentence tapered off as Ron critically looked over his bitten down fingernails.

"Hermione," he grunted softly, "I'm truly sorry. I just…all I know of Malfoy is what he did during our days at Hogwarts. It was stupid of me to judge him on the way he acted four years ago." He took a deep breath before continuing, "I just can't believe I let myself get so angry and worked up over this…and after how accepting of Pansy you were…it was a real git move."

Hermione leapt up from her seat and hugged Ron tightly. "Oh Ronald Weasley, how on earth have you grown up so much?" She giggled before letting go. "Thank you Ron, truly, I realize it's not the easiest thing to adjust to."

"I'm not going to become best mates with him anytime soon though," the wizard countered quickly.

"I asked for acceptance, not a miracle." She turned her eyes away from his face, "However, there is one thing I was meaning to ask you…" She wrung her hands nervously on her lap.

"Ask away."

"Would you be terribly opposed to him coming to the dinner at the burrow tomorrow night?" Her words were rushed out and she wasn't completely sure he had even processed them yet. "He is Blaise's best friend after all and the dinner is to celebrate Blaise and Luna's engagement. I figured it would be nice for Blaise to have one childhood friend there with him. And I want you all to properly meet Draco…he's important to me."

Ron raised a skeptical brow before sighing loudly. "I'll ask my mum about it later tonight. I needed to stop home quickly anyways. I guess…" he took another deep breath, "if she's okay with it…he's welcome to join us."

Hermione felt ready to burst from joy. "You're the greatest friend ever, you know that?" Ron chuckled as he leaned further back on the couch.

"Well I try," he grinned. "Could we watch some fellyvision before I head out?" Hermione nodded enthusiastically. She was so thrilled she didn't even bother to correct him.

* * *

><p>"Draco?" Hermione called through the massive mansion. Her only reply was her voice reverberating off the cold walls. The open living room was dark and uninviting. She stumbled over to the stairs and began to climb up to his room, only to find it empty. His office and the library were also vacant. As a last ditch effort, the Gryffindor quietly cracked Narcissa's door open. There she saw the shock of white blonde hair that belonged to her boyfriend. He was sitting on the bed chatting softly with Narcissa, who was awake and aware.<p>

"I might be out later but-"

"Draco," the elder Slytherin interrupted her son and nodded her head over to Hermione's slim figure in the doorframe. He turned and his face lit up at her presence.

"What are you doing here? It's a non-healing day."

"I needed to talk to you about something…" her petite mouth raised into an anxious smile that set Draco's teeth on edge. It was never a good sign when Hermione got nervous.

"Okay then…" he answered slowly, "Let's just go talk in private." They waved goodbye to Narcissa, who looked as if she was already beginning to doze off, and continued into his room.

As soon as Draco had sat down she began. "The Weasleys are having Blaise and Luna's engagement celebration tonight…" her eyes scanned his face for understanding.

"That's nice…and why do I need to know about this?"

"Remember what we talked about at lunch yesterday?"

The blonde smirked, "I remember showing the paparazzi a damn good show."

Hermione grinned slightly, "Not that," she looked down at her feet, "I want you to come with me to the party." Though her mouth hardly moved, Draco heard her loud and clear. He didn't respond immediately; silence spread through the room like a poison. Hermione cleared her throat after a good five minutes of nothing, "I don't want to pressure you, but it's important to me that you get to know my friends."

He let out a long, loud breath before grasping the bridge of his nose with his forefingers, "If it's really that important to you…I'll go." He mentally cursed himself. "But there better not be any bloody funny business while I'm there. And furthermore, are you even sure it's okay for me to be there?"

The Gryffindor couldn't dampen her smile, "Molly said it would be a joy to have you! Oh, this is gonna be great! I'll tell Fred and George to lay off the pranks for the night."

"Oh great, I forgot about the fucking identical ones," his undertone whisper was unheard by Hermione. She ran forward to him and kissed his mouth full on.

"Thank you," she spoke against his lips. "The party doesn't start for another five hours though…" her cheeks reddened, "I was thinking we could spend that time…"

Draco growled under his breath and rolled Hermione over on the bed before attacking her mouth. If he was going to have to deal with the Weasleys and Scarhead for a night, then he was going to take advantage of shagging Hermione's brains out.

* * *

><p>"Oh hello my dear it's so good to see you!" A plump Mrs. Weasley was waddling across the front yard to embrace Hermione. "And Draco dear I'm so glad you could come! We're all excited you're here! And Hermione has told me so much about you." She patted his arm with a sincere smile and then turned to lead them into the house. "Everyone is already here so we're all waiting for you to have dinner." Draco's face morphed into one of pain and almost set Hermione off on the giggles. She squeezed his hand in hers for support right before they entered the burrow.<p>

It was an environment completely opposite from the Malfoy Manor. Kids were laughing and chasing each other around adults who were chattering away loudly. The promise of a scrumptious dinner was wafting from the kitchen. The Burrow had always been one of Hermione's favorite places in the world. She felt like she belonged to a true wizard family whenever she set her foot through the shabby doorway.

The cheerful mood in the air ceased as soon as Draco's Italian leather shoes hit the disheveled floor. Fun banter swept into tense whispers. Teddy and Victoire, whom had sensed the sudden palpable tension in the air, stopped chasing one another and looked over to the newcomers. Draco clenched Hermione's hand and out of her peripheral vision she could see fear settling into his stormy eyes.

Harry and Ginny were in the corner watching warily. Ron's ears had gone red and Pansy rubbed his shoulder to calm him down. For a few moments, Hermione feared she had gone past the line. Perhaps Draco could never fully assimilate into her other life. Just as she was about to speak up and lead Draco away from this disaster, Teddy scampered over in front of Draco. He looked up into the Slytherin's pointy face with absolutely no doubt. "Your hair is cool," he stated simply. Within seconds, the four year old was sporting Draco's exact hair color and showing it off to Victoire. He ran up to Harry. "Look Uncle Harry! I look just like the good smelling guy!" The entire room burst into laughter and Hermione could breathe once more. Draco's shoulders seemed to relax just a smidge.

The couple made their way hand in hand over to Harry and Ginny who were giving them inviting smiles. "Hey Gin, Harry, it's good to see you." Hermione hugged both her friends.

"It's good to see you both." Draco's voice was full of strain but Ginny eased it immediately. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's middle causing his eyes to open wide. Hermione snickered along with Harry.

"It's nice to see you Malfoy," Harry presented himself once his wife had let go of a clearly uncomfortable Draco. "How have you been these past four years?" He held out a scarred hand that dimly still had 'I must not tell lies' engraved in the top.

Draco accepted Harry's hand. "I've been good Potter, thanks for asking. Thanks to Hermione my mother is also doing exceptionally well."

The bushy haired witch blushed, "I didn't do that much, just standard healing." All three protested right away,

"Standard my ass!"

"You are using Basilisk venom!"

"Last time I checked, a horcrux isn't standard," Draco was the last to speak and his comment caused Harry's jaw to drop.

"Wait…a horcrux? Hermione you failed to tell me that."

"I told you I was using Basilisk venom." Her voice seemed to suggest it would have explained it all.

"That doesn't make me think horcrux! Hermione you should have told me! That's incredibly dangerous. They feed off your biggest weakness and fear."

"Do you honestly think I don't know that? It's already proved itself and I'm fine." Her tone signaled that this portion of the conversation was done for now. Harry looked ready to argue further but Ron came up and interrupted him. He looked considerably more relaxed than five minutes ago when Draco and Hermione had walked in.

He offered a hand, "It's uhh…good to see you, Malfoy."

Draco's brow rose but he shook Ron's hand with ease. "You too Weasley. And congrats by the way," he nodded his blonde head to Pansy who was chatting with Angelina, "you two seem very happy together, from what Hermione has told me."

"Hermione mentioned us?"

"Of course I mentioned you," Hermione stepped in, "I've talked about all of you, you're my best friends." She hugged Ron quickly to the slight severe look that crossed Draco's face.

"Dinner's ready everyone!" Molly had come back into the crowded living room, "We're eating outside so everyone can find a seat."

Everyone made their way outside where a banner was hanging that read 'Congratulations to Blaise and Luna!' The happy couple was seated in the center of the table laughing about something known only to them. Draco's spirits rose at seeing a familiar face and he steered Hermione to sit across from them.

"Draco!" Blaise called with surprise, "I didn't expect you here." He gave a genuine smile, "I can see Hermione is getting you into shape." People surrounding them chuckled softly.

"Are you suggesting I'm becoming whipped Zabini?" Draco half-joked.

"Not suggesting, stating a clear fact," Blaise countered teasingly.

"Okay, you tell me that next time you go searching for Snuffle Horned Crumpets." The crowd guffawed and Blaise's face darkened.

"Touché," he responded.

"Crumple Horned Snorkacks are real," Luna answered dreamily.

"'Course they are Luna," Hermione responded politely while taking her seat across from the blonde witch. Harry and Ginny took a seat next to Hermione and Ron and Pansy sat next to Luna on the other side. Teddy was adamant that he be sitting next to Draco, which caused the pale wizards complexion to slightly redden.

Molly magicked a plate filled with hearty looking food out to everyone sitting around the table. Fred and George were sitting down at the end of the table and gave Draco a mischievous eye that put Hermione on alert. As the Slytherin's plate reached him, it began to shake and started to topple to the side, meaning to dump its contents onto his lap. However, Hermione reached out a quick hand and snatched the plate from the air, setting it down a little harder than she had meant to.

"Whose idea was that? Fred's or George's?" Harry laughed down the table at the grinning twins.

"That was all Fred!" George called.

"Was not!" Fred countered. Molly sent a warning look down the table that got both of them to look down and be silent for quite a while. Slowly conversation built until Hermione nearly forgot that she was sitting next to someone who was nowhere near comfortable being in this environment. It seemed that Draco's social classes from when he was younger had finally been put to the test. He even laughed slightly at a joke cracked by Harry. It warmed Hermione up to the brim. For the first time since they had started dating, she could see an indefinite future with Draco. It made butterflies sprout up and fly around her stomach.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the longer time it took to update but it's a longer chapter so that's good right? Haha I hope everyone likes it! I had a huge writers block halfway through so I'm not sure if I like it or not yet...Please review! They are my favorite thing ever! I have finals this week so an update might take a couple of days, although I have a good idea for the next chapter so maybe it won't...who knows(: Thanks so so much to everyone for favoriting and putting this story on alert! It means more than I can even express(:<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

**Everything belongs to J.K Rowling(: Please review! They are my favorite things ever! Oh and a song rec for this chapter is This Time Tomorrow by Trent Dabbs. It's what I listened to while I wrote this chapter and I just love it!**

* * *

><p>The couple actually stayed at the Burrow much later than Hermione had thought they would. Teddy had followed Draco around like a shadow and asked him questions about every possible aspect of his life. Hermione couldn't help but blush with adoration at the way Draco handled the four year old. Whilst he may have wanted the entire world to think he was a cold, heartless man; the Slytherin was quite good with kids.<p>

"You know," Harry came up from behind Hermione while handing her a butterbeer, "He's not so much of a git as he used to be."

She smiled and took a sip out of her cup, "How sweet of you to say," Harry chuckled softly, "But really, thank you. I was pretty nervous about bringing him here but everyone has been great. Especially Teddy."

They both watched as the rambunctious toddler grasped Draco's hand and pulled him through the yard to go see the garden gnomes. His pale face was much more relaxed than it had been when they had first arrived.

A squeal suddenly came from their general direction and the entire party turned to face them, "Look!" Teddy yelled at the top of his little lungs, "The fireflies came out!" He giggled joyfully and began chasing after them, trying to cusp them in his tiny hands. Hermione watched as Draco leant over to his right and easily snatched a bug out of the air. He presented it to an over-excited Teddy and let it crawl onto the small boys' finger. Hermione felt a warmth settle over her body, a feeling of love.

"Like I said," Harry pulled Hermione out of her tender thoughts, "Not as much of a git as we all thought." Draco reached out to grab another bug causing the sleeve of his shirt to rise just slightly.

"Mr. Draco?" Teddy let the bug crawl off his finger as he stared up at the pale wizard, "Do you have a tattoo on your arm?" His big brown eyes were innocent and questioning. However his pondering brought the lightheartedness in Draco's face down. He avoided Teddy's eyes and locked onto Hermione. Her face had gone pale and everyone had stopped their conversations and were now staring at Draco.

Hermione rushed over, "Yes Teddy, Draco does have a tattoo but he doesn't like it very much so maybe someday you'll see it, but not now. Ok?" She grasped Draco's hand in her own and turned to face the crowd of people all watching them, "We'll just be heading out now, it is getting rather late. But thank you so much to everyone for being so gracious and inviting us. Molly thank you so much for the dinner it was delicious. And congratulations to Luna and Blaise." Her face twisted into a strained smile as Harry watched her with sad eyes. The Gryffindor returned the look and then turned on her heel with Draco. With a crack, they had both left the party sooner than they wanted to.

The Manor library materialized before them as Draco slumped down onto the couch with his head in his hands. "Did you see the way he looked at me? How they all looked at me?"

"Draco," She put a hand on his shoulder, "No one care's what any of those people think. As soon as they get to know you, they'll know that you are a good person."

He released his head from his hands and looked up at her in anger, "You care what they think!"

"When did I say that?"

"You don't have to! You brought me there because you want your friends to approve of me." His stormy grey eyes had pain pooling in them.

"I don't give a damn what any of them think Draco! I only care what you think of yourself. You put on this bloody show of being so cocky and full of yourself but I see right through it. It's an act, to cover up the fact that you hate yourself. You hate what you've done and you won't even give yourself a chance to realize that people love you and believe in you!"

"Well excuse me for not being fucking proud of torturing people!" He stood in anger.

"That's not what I mean and you know it!" Hermione's heart ached for the hopelessness that filled her boyfriends' face. "I took you there because I wanted to show you that people can and will accept you. People forgive and I wanted you to experience that. I was hoping that maybe, just maybe, you would learn to forgive yourself. Whether or not Harry or Ron or Ginny like you is irrelevant. I don't make my decisions based on their approval."

"Don't tell me I can be accepted Hermione. I saw the way everyone glanced at me from the corner of their eyes. I sat there in silence when we walked in as everyone judged me immediately with preconceived notions already planted in their heads. Don't you fucking dare tell me that society will be just fine and dandy with me. I'm never going to shake the image I created for myself."

"You idiot!" Hermione yelled, "Will you think for a second about how you were treated tonight? Everyone talked with you at dinner and a kid fell in love with you on the spot! Does that define a hopeless, written off person Draco? Someone who brought a pure and innocent smile to a child's face? If people still thought you were evil, they would have protested you being at the Burrow, Harry would have pulled his godson away from you. Teddy would have sensed something was up and wouldn't have stayed at your side the whole night." She clenched at the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"He only like's me cause he doesn't understand!" Draco roared, "Just wait until he finds out that I fought for the fucking side that killed his parents before he could bloody talk! When he sees the dark mark on my arm, he won't wanna catch any damn bugs with me anymore. No kid would. Not even my own."

The Gryffindor's brow rose, "Is that what this is about?" Draco looked down in shame, "Are you afraid that your own children will be embarrassed by you? Are you honestly that thick? Your kids will adore you Draco. And you want to know why? Because they will see you for the man you truly are. Just as I do. A kind and gentle spirit that made bad choices. Our choices do not decide who we are; we are defined by how we grow from our mistakes and what we choose to do with ourselves after making a wrong step. Our kids will know that because they will learn from the best."

The blonde's head whipped up, "What did you just say?"

"Are you even listening to me?" Hermione's voice raised an octave.

"Did you just say our kids?" The ashamed lines in his features softened.

The brunette's face flushed in embarrassment, "I'm sorry…it was a slip of words. But you don't understand the point here, you-"

Draco's lips crashed onto hers with intense passion but she pulled away, "You need to realize what I'm saying here Draco. You can't just end every conversation we have like this with some intense snogging."

"It's not like kissing is a one person thing." He smirked.

"I know but this time I need to get my point across. You need to know that not everyone hates you. And accept that people love you. That I…" She bit her lip nervously, "That I love you. Flaws and all."

His eyes widened and then became lustful, "Can I snog you senseless now?"

"If you actually comprehend what I'm trying to say."

"If I comprehend that the woman I'm in love with feels the same way?"

She blushed furiously and giggled, "Well then come here, this has been hard enough to hold back." She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his tender lips push against her own. His tongue felt like silk across her bottom lip and with a moan, he invaded her mouth causing sensations to tingle throughout her entire body.

Her fingers ran down his dress shirt and began toying with the buttons, snapping them open one by one until his chiseled torso was fully exposed. He groaned as she ran her delicate hands up and down the taught muscles. He pulled her even closer to his body and his erection pressed between her legs. He broke their kiss for a moment to raise her shirt over her head before going down to collarbone and licking gently at her pulse point. Hermione leaned her head back to give him as much access as possible as she grinded into his ever growing crotch.

Her bra snapped off within a minute and Draco took one into each hand, kneading them slowly. Hermione moaned and allowed her hand to venture further south until it hit the waistband of his trousers. She undid the zipper and shoved her hand down to meet his throbbing member. He hissed out in pleasure as she ran her hand down his length. She pushed him against the wall and ripped the rest of his clothes off in haste. Her hand grasped his full erection and began to pump up and down. His head tilted back as he growled out. "Merlin Hermione, you're bloody amazing." She smiled shyly before kissing him softly.

His strong hands looped around the belt loops of her jeans and pulled her knickers down with them. His fingers stroked the inside of her thigh and sent shivers down her spine. Before she could even ask he had thrust a digit inside of her earning a low throaty moan to emanate from her throat. He inserted a second finger and began pumping quickly. "You're so wet Hermione. So wet for me."

"Draco, please." She guided the tip of his cock to her entrance and he flipped her to be against the wall. Within seconds, he slipped his fingers out and replaced them with his pulsing length. Her muscles stretched out against him and they both let out groans of joy. He gripped her arse tightly and lifted her legs around him before continuing to thrust. She threw her head back in ecstasy and her walls. He could feel his orgasm coming soon so he brought a hand down to finger her clit. They both let out their releases at the same time with yells. Sweat dripped down Draco's chest and he pulled out of her as they both collapsed onto the floor.

"That was fantastic." Hermione was breathless.

Draco nodded in agreement before standing and taking his witch into his arms and lifting her like a baby, "Come on, let's go to bed before we both pass out naked on the floor." She grinned and rested her head with sex styled hair into the crook of his neck.

"I really do love you Draco." He kissed her forehead and opened the door of the library. She was asleep in his arms by the time they reached his room.

* * *

><p>Yay for a new chapter! Sorry it did take longer than I would have liked but finals are a bitch...haha anyways, I hope everyone does like it! I'm actually really happy with this chapter...even the smut which is really hard for me to write. I hope everyone got to read the Kony chapter I posted a couple of days ago, it's gone now cause I just wanted to get the word out to everyone who has put this story on alert. Thanks to everyone for responding so well to it! It's a cause really near and dear to my heart. My family has been involved with Invisible Children for about 6 years. I do want to get across that this is in no way a con. I know some people are concerned about that and I can promise you that it's not. Ok sorry I'm done ranting! Hopefully the next chapter will be out sometime this week...I'm not exactly sure how I wanna write it so it may be interesting. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and favorited! This story has now reached 100 reviews and over 30,000 hits. :D I couldn't be happier((:<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

**Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. She is absolutely amazing and I love her(: Oh and please do review! They are my favorite! **

* * *

><p>Hermione was prodded awake by a small, cold finger. She cracked open her eyes to be greeted by Cerry's giant eyes, just inches away from hers. She let out a quick yell that caused Draco to leap from his bed, completely naked. He looked around the room alarmed before setting his tired, grey eyes onto the cowering house elf who was now shielding her eyes.<p>

"Cerry, what the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Draco, don't yell at her!"

"Mistress wants to speak with you! Cerry is sorry! Cerry will leave now!" She scampered off in the opposite direction with her hands still covering her eyes tightly. Hermione looked over at Draco who was still standing at the center of the room. She let out a small giggle and once she started, she simply couldn't stop. He shot daggers in her direction and stalked over to his closet, grumbling angrily to himself. The Gryffindor just kept guffawing on his bed until her cheeks became a bright red and she had a stomach cramp from laughing. It wasn't every day you got to see a very proud man get embarrassed so easily.

The blonde emerged from his closet with a pair of pajama pants on before stumbling out of his room. Hermione lied back onto his bed and snuggled into the silk sheets. It was in that moment that the idea of waking up next to Draco every day flashed through her mind. She grinned to herself at the pleasant thought just as the Slytherin burst in the door.

"Umm…my mum wants to talk to you about something."

Hermione perked up her messy haired head up from the covers, "Is she ok?"

"Oh yeah, she's fine. It's umm… well, I'll just let you see." There was a suspicious smirk playing at the corners of his lips. Hermione slipped out of bed lazily and stepped into her clothes from the previous night.

"Draco what the hell is this about?" He had walked her down to his mother's room silently, his smirk only growing. He only chuckled softly at her words and flew open the door to reveal a very frustrated looking Narcissa.

"Now why on earth wasn't I told about you dating my son before the entire wizarding world?" She demanded while holding up a copy of the Daily Prophet. Even from the entrance of the room, Hermione saw a giant moving picture of her and Draco kissing each other in the café they had visited. The title read "Gryffindor Golden Girl Is Officially Dating Slytherin Bad Boy". Hermione sputtered complete nonsense for a while until Narcissa put a finger up. "Now don't get me wrong, I suspected something was going on. But shouldn't I know when my son has an official girlfriend? That," her eyes roved down Hermione's appearance, "by the looks of it has been sleeping over?"

The brunette's already red cheeks darkened further. "I'm so sorry we didn't say anything, Mrs. Malfoy! It's just that you were sick and weak and we didn't want to bother you with anything else to worry about." Panic had settled into her deep brown eyes.

"Calm down my dear!" The elder woman laughed and then slightly coughed. "I'm not angry, in fact I'm delighted that Draco has finally found a girl who isn't a complete moron."

Hermione grinned widely as she leaned down to give Narcissa a gentle hug. "Thank you so much! I can't even describe how-"

"You don't have to explain anything to me." The Slytherin gave her a warm smile, "But if you don't mind I think I'm going to rest a bit. I didn't sleep very well last night."

Hermione nodded and made her way over to the door, "Oh and Hermione?" Narcissa called after her, "Do call me Narcissa please. I don't know how many times I am going to have to tell you that." The blonde witch chuckled before shutting her eyes and rolling on her side.

Draco stood in the hall with a giant smirk still plastered on his face. "Oh shut up," Hermione grumbled. He snickered quietly by her side but made no more attempt to embarrass her. His mother had already done that job to last a week. "I'm going to go stop home to feed Crooks and shower but I'll be back in a bit to heal your mum, okay?"

"I have a shower here…" his eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

"I don't see an orange cat whining to be fed anywhere." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning on her heel and apparating away to her flat.

Hermione jumped when she discovered a platinum blonde witch sitting on her couch, staring idly at a blank wall. "Luna…what are you doing here?"

"Oh Hermione I was wondering when you were going to get home!" She jumped up and gave her friend a hug. "I wanted to ask you something last night but you left so suddenly. Why did you leave like that?"

"Oh umm," the Gryffindor was still thrown back at her quirky friend greeting her unexpectedly in her own home, "Teddy glanced at Draco's tattoo and I could tell he was uncomfortable with everything so I kind of just bolted out of there. Didn't you hear me say goodbye?"

"Draco shouldn't be ashamed of his skin and his past. My mum always told me that the past marks us whether we like it or not. It's how we choose to show our scars to the world that defines whether or not we learned from them." She stared dreamily out the window for a moment, "I did hear you say goodbye now that I think about it…but I was watching over the fence for hinkypunks."

"Right…so Luna what did you need to ask me so desperately?"

"Oh well it wasn't desperate I suppose. I was simply wondering if you would like to be my Maid of Honor?"

Hermione nearly dropped the glass she had just been about to fill with water. "Me? I'm honored but…why me?"

The Ravenclaw smiled and her icy blue eyes shined. "Because it feels right. And you should never doubt what feels good and whole inside. So will you?"

"Of course! I'm so excited! And we can go dress shopping and plan everything! Oh it will be so fun and-"

"I would like a rather small wedding however. And I plan for my dress to be quite simple and plain I'm afraid. I don't wish to ruin your fun with all of this but it is my wedding."

Hermione always had been a bit put off by just how blunt Luna could be at times. "Of course, we'll do whatever you want! I can plan my own wedding!"

"You're getting married?"

"Oh Merlin, no! Just, whenever I do get married, I'm sure I will be quite the Bridezilla." Hermione chuckled until she caught Luna's blank stare, "Uhh sorry…that's a muggle term."

"Well alright then, I should be going. Blaise said he had a surprise for me." Luna gave Hermione one last hug before flouncing out of the door.

Rolling her eyes at her friend's strange but calming behavior, Hermione began running around her flat to get just a few things done before going to heal Narcissa once more. She fed Crookshanks after a chorus of angry meows from him and then jumped into the shower.

She allowed the water beads to run down her body for much longer than she had previously planned. The bathroom filled with steam and the scent of strawberries and honey. She also caught a whiff of Draco's scent washing off of her body and down the drain. It smelled of mint and fresh apples. A warm feeling settled in her stomach as the aroma filled her lungs to the brim. The things he did to her emotions were absolutely terrifying.

Once she had dried her hair and put on some decent clothes, the witch packed an overnight bag, just in case, and flooed back to the manor. She was just about to call out for Draco when she heard a bloodcurdling shout that sounded eerily like his voice.

* * *

><p>I know I'm a terrible person. I'm sorry this chapter is incredibly short and it ended with a cliffhanger and it took longer than usual to get out. I'm horrible, I know. But I honestly had the biggest writers block here so at least I got something out! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon because I have a really good idea for it. Omg as I'm typing this I just thought of the best thing ever! ahh I'm so excited to write it now! yay! haha ok so please do review as they make my day and I need assurance this chapter isn't complete crap...hopefully it isn't too bad. Idk. Anyways thanks again to everyone who had been with this story since the beginning and all the people who just started reading it this week! I love you all so so much<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

**Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. I am just a fan(: Please review! They are my favorite!**

* * *

><p>Hermione sprinted up the stairs and burst into Narcissa's room. Draco was cowering on the floor as a very alive looking Voldemort walked around the room. Draco was mumbling things to himself in a fetal position on the floor. Hermione saw through the glamour immediately, this horcrux wasn't meant to scare her. If it was, black hooded eyes would have been watching her every move. Narcissa was seizing on her bed and could just be made out through the smoke.<p>

"You are weak, Draco," the fake Voldemort spoke, "You couldn't even kill those pathetic Muggles. I had to have Wormtail do it. Are you proud of the coward you've become? Perhaps if I taught you a lesson?" The bony white wizard lifted his wand, but no words came out. Draco than began to scream on the floor in agony. "Yes, you always were worthless. Your parents thought so too. Your father died ashamed of the disgrace he had raised. You will never be loved Draco. Don't you see that? You can never have a family because no one could ever love you." His hissing echoed through the room and brought chills down Hermione's back. It broke her heart to watch this and to hear what Draco truly thought of himself. She hadn't realized just how damaged he still was.

Deciding it was time to stop this; the brunette rushed forward and took the Slytherin into her arms, "Draco, Draco I'm here. It's not real, I promise you. You can be loved. You are loved. I love you Draco. Your mum loves you. Come back to me sweetheart." He was trembling in her arms with a blank stare. Hermione brought her lips down to his and kissed him passionately. When she pulled away, his eyes were filled with determination.

"Make it stop." He whispered into her ear. She nodded and ran over to the cauldron where a newly brewed batch of potion was simmering. Instead of taking a bit in her hands, Hermione picked up the entire thing and launched it onto Narcissa. The woman's entire body has turned black and dead looking. When the potion touched her skin, she let out an ear piercing scream in the sound of Voldemort's voice. It lasted for a couple of seconds before her skin soaked up the potion and turned back to its usual pale color.

Hermione turned her attention back to Draco whom was still on the floor cowering in fear. "Draco," She whispered as her knees dropped to the ground so that she could hold him, "What happened that caused you to come in here? I told you not to deal with this horcrux…it's particularly strong."

He made no move to speak and only glanced up at her face. His eyes were dead and hopeless. She could see embarrassment working its way into his features. "I'm-" his voice cracked, "I'm sorry." He looked back down in shame and moved away from her touch.

"This is nothing to be sorry for," Hermione pulled his face towards her, "Look at me. You have no need to be sorry. I just want to know why you came in here."

"I…I heard the hissing and I just wanted to check on her."

"Ok well…" She let out a sigh, "Just call for me if that happens again ok?"

"I'm not an idiot Hermione! I know to call for you!" He snapped.

"Well then why didn't you?" She pried.

"I was checking on her. It's not a big fucking deal, ok? It's done with now. Let's move on."

"Oh, no!" She pulled on his shirt to keep him from rising from the ground. "We are _not_ moving on from this. Draco you have a problem that needs to be fixed. And honestly, I had no idea it was this bad, to cause a grown man to cower up on the floor in fright." She paused, "I need to know the whole story. I need to know what happened to cause you to be this scared of an image."

"It's none of your bloody business," he spat.

"Don't you _dare_ talk that way to me. It is completely my business. I'm your girlfriend and I'm not going anywhere. I deserve to know exactly what happened. God dammit Draco, when are you going to realize that I'm not leaving and that I care about you? You need to show me what happened."

"I don't have to show you shit Hermione! You don't want to see the hell that I went through! You're better off not knowing the full story!"

"How would you know that? Have you forgotten what I went through during the war as well? If anyone could understand, it would be me! Just give me a chance…there's a Pensieve in the library…"

* * *

><p>It was a clear sunny day and a small blonde child was whizzing around on a miniature broom. He looked no older than six and pure glee filled his face. "Now Draco!" Narcissa called out to her son, "You be careful! I don't want you to fall!" He ignored her and continued around the magnificent yard. For such a young child, he really was a natural. He made turns easily and chased bees around the yard trying to catch them in his pale little hand. He climbed a bit higher in the air and reached just a tad too far for a dragonfly. The broom wobbled and Draco slipped right off the end of it and toppled onto the ground. Narcissa was turned away, gardening, and did not notice her son's pain as he began crying over his skinned knees and unnaturally twisted arm. Lucius was sitting on the patio and was the first to spot the injured child. He marched over to a sobbing Draco and stared down at him.<p>

"What is wrong son?"

"I got hurt!" Draco wailed, "I want mummy!" Lucius shook his head and dusted Draco off.

"We told you not to fly high and this is what you do. Mummy won't help you and neither will I. You can fix those injuries all by yourself." The child's lip wobbled and he looked up at his father for any sign of comfort. When he was not granted one, he hobbled off to the manor while holding his limp arm that was surely broken. Narcissa came over to Lucius a moment later.

"Where did Draco go?"

"He went inside. Got bored of the broom." The witch's brow furrowed in confusion but she did not question her husband and went back to plant some more flowers.

A new memory popped up from the ground and showed Draco to be about 13. He was sitting in their living room looking down at the floor. Lucius was yelling at the top of his lungs at his son. "A Mudblood beat you at the exams! Again! You are worthless! You always have been!" His hand whipped around to slap Draco clear across the face. It made an ugly sound that resounded off the stone walls and left Draco's cheek red. Hermione's stomach churned at the sight.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I tried my best."

"Rubbish!" Lucius spat, "You lost the Quidditch match against Potter as well! What the hell are you doing at school? You good for nothing child! The Snitch was under your bloody nose Draco! I will not have you embarrass me like this every damn year!"

Draco stood. "I'm trying my best father! Sorry I'm not as smart as Granger or as good of a seeker as Potter! Why don't you just adopt them?"

Lucius's eyes widened in surprise at his son's outburst. "Perhaps I will. At least they are good at something. You are a worthless piece of shit."

Draco sighed, "I know."

The surrounding went black and a new memory took it's place.

"You wished to see me, my Lord?" Draco was older here, he looked almost sixteen. This was most likely just before the end of fifth year.

"Yes…your father tells me that you are ready to take the mark?" Nagini slithered around Voldemort's shoulders menacingly.

"Y-yes I s-suppose." Draco's face had gone white.

"I smell fear," Voldemort hissed. "I will not give my mark to an disloyal follower. Do you wish to get the Dark Mark?"

"Yes." He set his face to reveal no emotion.

"Good." Voldemort's eyes opened from the red slits they had been only moments before. "I see your aunt is teaching you legilimacy."

"She is." Still no emotion.

"Right, well come Draco, we have everything waiting in the dungeons for your coronation." The deathly white man turned on his heel and appeared to almost float down the hall. Draco followed curtly and Hermione ran after them down the hall and into the dungeons.

There was a circle of masked Death Eaters waiting for them; a fire was blazing in the middle. Voldemort took his place in the center next to the fire and motioned for Draco to approach him. The Dark Wizard took out his carved bone wand and sent a black spell straight at the teenagers arm. Draco cried out in agony and fell to the floor. He began rolling around in pain and screaming out for it to stop. Voldemort's face twisted into a sort of grin and Hermione felt bile rise up in her throat. Lucius broke from the circle and unmasked his face. He sent the spell once again at Draco, causing his son to scream out even louder and tears to spill from his grey eyes and down his cheeks.

"Father please make it stop!" Draco cried. Lucius' face was set in stone and he made no move to help.

Voldemort laughed eerily. "Perhaps the child was not ready, look at how cowardly he is on the floor." The circle all began to chuckle around Draco, including Lucius. "Get up boy!" The laughter stopped at their leader's menacing voice. "The last step is near."

Draco slowly picked himself up off the dirty stone floor and held his arm while sobbing silently. Voldemort snatched his now bloodied arm, causing Draco to scream out in pain once more. He was yanked over to the fire and his arm was forced straight into the flames. Draco's throat sounded as if it were about to rip open from his yells. Nagini slithered off of her masters shoulders and over to the crying boy. She reared up and sank her fangs into his burning appendage. There was one last shout for it to stop and then everything went dark.

"Congratulations," Voldemort's voice spoke from the darkness, "You survived coronation."

The memory was wiped away and a new one took its place. They were still in the dungeons, but Draco looked much older and much more tired. "Please! I'm sorry, I tried my best!" He was once again on the ground.

"Snape had to kill the man because you were too weak!" Voldemort's face was of pure fury as he relished a Crucio onto Draco. The Slytherin twisted in pain but made no sound. "You deserve this Draco. I gave you one task and you failed me. No wonder your parents hate you." He turned on his heel and left Draco sobbing on the floor.

A new memory swam into view. They were in the drawing room and a terrified family was sitting in the middle with invisible ropes holding them down. Death Eaters were mulling about the room as if it was perfectly normal for this to be happening. The only person who looked concerned at all was a pale blonde teen in the corner. He was wringing his hands nervously and glancing at the family every couple of seconds. The light banter ceased as Voldemort slithered into the room. His red slits found Draco in the corner and motioned for him to come into the spotlight.

"My followers, I bring you here so we can all watch and celebrate in young Draco's first kill. I know we all remember our first one. It will be a monumental moment." The Death Eaters all clapped and Hermione once again found herself to be sick. Draco gripped his wand in his sweaty hand and approached the family. They were obviously Muggles. You could tell from their attire and their absolutely terrified expressions. Draco raised his wand to perform his horrid deed but the spell never lit up the room. The family never dropped down onto the floor lifeless. It was silent for over ten minutes and Draco tried again and again to get the words out but failed each time. On the sidelines, Voldemort was getting angrier and angrier.

Finally, when it became clear that Draco had no intention of ever harming these people, the snake-like man marched up from his spot on the side. He whipped out his wand and shot the Avada Kedavra straight out at the Muggles. All four of them, a mother, father, brother, and sister, fell to the floor dead. Draco whimpered slightly at the sight and was led away by his mother.

The scene changed and they were in a sitting room with a long table. Voldemort was sitting at the end with Snape speaking to him. Draco was in between his parents and not paying the slightest attention to what was going on. He was too busy looking up every so often at the unconscious witch hanging from the ceiling. Hermione recognized her as the Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts, Charity Burbage. At the end of the table, they were discussing ways of capturing Harry and speaking of their success in putting an Imperius on Pius Thicknesse. Draco didn't seem to hear a single word that had been spoken. He had dark circles under his lifeless eyes and worry lines that far outdated his actual age. Hermione listened on as they continued talk of capturing Harry and the Ministry. Draco continued to look down until Voldemort suddenly spoke his name.

"Ahh Draco, surely you recognize our guest?" He nodded up at Charity. Draco shook his head but Hermione could see in his eyes that he knew exactly who was rotating in the air. "No?" Voldemort released the silent hold he had put on the witch. She let out a long breath and began crying. "For those of you who do not recognize her, this is Charity Burbage. She was the Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She believes," he licked his nonexistent lips in disgust, "We should all embrace Muggles and Mudbloods. She would even have us mate with them." There were catcalls of anger throughout the table. Charity rotated to face Snape and began begging for her life but his black eyes gave no intention of saving her. Voldemort raised his wand and within seconds, Charity was dead. Nagini slithered up onto the table and just as the memory was changing Hermione heard Voldemort's cool voice.

_"Nagini, dinner."_

Her vision morphed and they were back in the dungeons. A girl no older than the age of 16 was lying on the floor in tears. "Please stop," she whispered up to her attacker. Hermione's heart dropped to her stomach when she saw that the girl's merciless attacker was in fact Draco. His eyes were cold and sorrowful. He did not answer her pleas and instead sent another Crucio down to her worn out body. Voldemort stepped out of the shadows with a slow clap.

"Well done Draco. This is the first time you have continued after pleas from the weak. Perhaps you will make a fine Death Eater…perhaps." He walked away and as soon as the door of the dungeons had shut, Draco lifted the curse. He crouched down next to the sobbing girl.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, "So terribly sorry. They were going to hurt my mum. Please don't be afraid…I will never do that again." The girl kept on crying and looked at him as if he were the devil.

He reached out to touch her but she backed away. "Don't touch me!" she shrieked. "Just get away from me. Please." The blonde sighed sadly and stood back up to leave her.

"I will send my elf down here to get you whatever you need. I'm sorry."

The dungeons melted away and they were in the drawing room. Hermione recognized this memory clearly. She, Ron, and Harry were on the floor in snatchers' arms. Both Ron and Harry's faces were disfigured from her stunning jinx. Bellatrix was dancing around in a neurotic glee at their capture. Draco came up to their faces to try and identify them. When he got to Hermione, her memory self pleaded silently with him.

"I…I can't be sure." Both past and present Hermiones breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly one of the snatchers pulled Godric Gryffindor's sword out and chaos ensued. Hermione watched from Draco's point of view as her two best friends were taken down to the dungeon and she was left to fend for herself. Draco stood in the corner with a worried expression, watching his deranged aunt.

Bellatrix began antagonizing the past Hermione and throwing curses at her. Present Hermione felt pangs all over her body at the exact points the spells had hit her those four years ago. Draco looked down and present Hermione watched a sole tear spill out of his stormy eye and roll down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly and picked his head up to watch once more. Present Hermione stood with him and watched the worst moments of her life unfold once more. It was worse than the nightmares she had had countless times. Narcissa and Lucius watched on in front of their son. They didn't notice when he turned away from the scene and whispered "I'm so sorry." No one noticed the blonde teenager get sick in the corner. They were all too busy watching an innocent girl get tortured. Present Hermione's heart ached not for herself any longer, but for the boy who had been forced to become a man far too soon. For the boy who had seen more than he ever deserved to. She found a whole new despair in this memory. But the despair was no longer hers.

A new memory flowed over this all too familiar one. They were at Hogwarts and the sounds of battle echoed through its ancient stone halls. From the distance Draco spotted the Golden Trio running through the insanity. He watched as a Death Eater snuck up behind them and watched as the man's lips formed a killing spell aimed at Hermione's back. Draco struck his wand into the air and stunned the Death Eater down to the floor. Past Hermione looked behind her at the noise but shrugged and continued to follow her friends.

Images whirred past her vision and they were in Draco's study. He was sitting on the couch with a letter in his hands. Hermione peered over his shoulder and began to read,

_Dear Mr. Malfoy, we are sorry to inform you that your father, a Mr. Lucius Malfoy, has passed away within the walls of Azkaban. If you are to contact us by the 5th of March we will be happy to arrange a funeral for him in our graveyard at the prison. If we do not receive any contact from you by this date, the prison guards will take it upon themselves to bury him with no ceremony. We are sorry for your loss._

_Sincerely, Fiona Hoskins. Head of Azkaban Issue for the Ministry Of Magic._

Hermione walked over to Draco's desk and checked his calendar. It was March 6th.

This was the last straw. Hermione began to let tears bubble up and out of her eyes. She cried for the lost childhood of her love. For the horrible life he had to lead. For all the people he made suffer and hate him with no choice. For the pain he had to endure and the mockery and hatred he experienced. For the prejudice he still faced daily. Hermione could do nothing but cry for the life that her love had not gotten to experience. No wonder he was so messed up. She would have been a wreck as well. What was a life if you did not experience love and friendship? For a rare occasion in her life, Hermione did not have the answer. She only knew that she wanted to make it better.

* * *

><p>Ahhhh sorry for the long wait for an update! But on the bright side, this is the longest chapter I've ever done! So yay! Please review! I put a lot of heart into this one and it means a lot to me so I would love for some feedback! Thanks! You are all amazing for sticking with me and I really do hope everyone likes this chapter(: Hopefully I will be able to update very soon! I love you all!<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

**Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. I am merely a fan. By the way a song rec that kind of has the feeling of this chapter would be "Blood" by The Middle East.**

* * *

><p>Hermione was pulled out of the pensieve as the last memory ended and she landed hard onto the library floor. Draco was nowhere to be found and it worried the witch greatly. She checked for him in every room she could think of until the only spot left was his study.<p>

"Draco?" She knocked gently on the ornate wood door but got no response. She slowly creaked the door open to reveal a blonde haired wizard sitting on the couch with a frayed piece of paper in his hands. Hermione had a good guess what the paper contained. "Draco?" Hermione repeated, "What's that in your hands?" Her voice was soft and careful, almost as though she was speaking not to a grown man but a hurt child. She put a hand on his shoulder but he jerked away from her touch. "Draco please talk to me."

"There isn't anything to talk about. You wanted to see my experiences and now you have. Can we move on now?" His words were mumbled and embarrassed.

"Absolutely not. Merlin Draco no wonder you're so messed up-"

"Oh wow thanks" he interrupted.

"You know what I mean and you know it's true. The things you had to see and do…I couldn't have done that. I would have snapped." She pulled the crumpled parchment out of his hands and her suspicions were confirmed. It was the letter that he had received from Azkaban about his father.

"I don't know why I even kept that." Draco mumbled. "I hated the man for most of my life."

"Regardless of your feelings towards him, he was still your father. And if I'm not mistaken, you spent a large amount of your adolescence trying to please him and make him proud."

"That's not true."

"Oh please," scoffed Hermione, "you don't need to lie to me anymore Draco. I want to know every little detail of your life whether you are proud of it or not.

"I'm not lying Hermione," he snapped, "I was just fucking sick of being treated like shit. Figured if I was the disgusting person he was looking for I wouldn't be harassed so much. Don't come in here and tell me why I acted a certain way. You don't know a damn thing."

Her eyes pooled with hurt, "I'm trying my best to help you Draco. If I don't know anything, then tell me. God dammit open up to me and give me the slightest insight as to why you feel a certain way. I've been desperately trying to help you but there is only so much you can do for a person that doesn't wish to be saved." She stood angrily but was pulled back by a warm hand grasping hers.

"I never said I didn't want to be saved."

"You're sure as hell acting like it." She shot back at him.

"I just…I just don't want you to have to save me. I don't want to put you through that and have you miserable because you're dealing with a broken person." His face was completely vulnerable and it shot Hermione down from her anger.

"Well then you're pretty lucky that I'm not going anywhere." She smiled, "I hope this is the last time I will have to say that before it gets pounded into your unusually thick head." He half smiled back at her and brought his lips down to her gently.

"Thank you." He whispered against her lips. She grinned and her only response was to kiss him harder.

* * *

><p>Screaming awoke Hermione from her peaceful dream. She rolled over to find Draco in a deep nightmare with sweat glistening over his brow. She placed her hands on his jaw to try and calm him but it was to now use. "Draco." She whispered tensely, "Draco wake up sweetheart. It's only a dream." She kissed him quickly, "Please." His face was scrunched up in pain. He rolled over away from her touch and Hermione only began to panic more. "Wake up!" She hit his arm hard and his grey eyes shot open. They were crazed and flustered before he set them onto her anxious expression.<p>

"I'm sorry. Go back to bed." He rolled over away from her but she grasped his shoulder.

"What was your nightmare about?" Only silence answered her, "Draco you cannot shut me out like this! I thought we talked about this earlier in your study! I thought you were going to talk to me. I've seen what you went through now. I can help you! Was it your coronation? The girl you tortured? The family that-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" His outburst caused Hermione jaw to hang open in shock. "It didn't have to do with any of that and I don't need reminding of what the day's events were! I was there for all of those memories and I know what I went through. Not everything is going to be fixed after one night and a good talk Hermione. I'm going to have my fucking ups and downs and the last thing I need to hear is reminders of the shit I did." He was breathing heavily from his rant and didn't notice the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I am only trying to help." Her voice cracked, "I went through a lot too Draco. Obviously not as much as you did, but I do understand your dreams. I have them constantly too ok? I'm a broken shell of who I once was but you, I see it in your eyes that you are coming back from this. You've gotten better and better as the weeks have gone by and I just want to help. But if you think that it's ok to just snap at me like that then you are severely mistaken." She stood up from the bed and reached for her wand on the nightstand. "You come talk to me when you aren't going to treat me like a nuisance." She stormed out of his room and slammed the door. He didn't know where she was going but he knew he wanted her back in his bed and wrapped up in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Hermione what are you doing here so early?" Jane Grangers face knitted into concern for her only daughter. "You were supposed to stop by in a couple of hours. The house is a mess."<p>

"I just needed to see some familiar faces that weren't biased." The Gryffindor rushed into her mother's arms and settled her head into the women's neck.

"Did something happen sweetie?"

Hermione nodded but did not lift her head to explain and only let tears overflow from her eyes and wet her mums' shirt. Jane ran her hand through the witch's frizzy hair and began whispering comforting words. They shuffled into the living room and settled down on the couch.

"Where is dad?" Hermione sniffled.

"He went out shopping. He should be back soon. So what happened honey?" Jane leaned in towards Hermione.

"It's Draco." She sighed, "He is a mess mum. More than I even realized. He let me see a bunch of his memories and I just…I don't know what to do to help him. One second he is loving and wants my help and vulnerable, but the next he is angry and snaps at me. He says things that I know he doesn't mean but…they still hurt. I don't, I don't know how to show him that we can help each other. I can't get it through his stupid head that I won't leave him or ever try to hurt him." She let out a breath that almost smelled of hopelessness.

"He sounds like a very broken man." Jane remarked. "And sometimes, there isn't anything you can do. All you should do is stay by his side and constantly show him that you care about him. Even in his worst moments." She put a hand on Hermione's knee, "do you love him?"

"Yes. I have never felt this way about someone before. Even when he is being a complete idiot, I just want to kiss him. I don't feel whole when I'm not around him and when I'm with him…the world is content." She laughed softly, "I don't know how I could have fallen this quick but I have. It's as if he knew exactly how to rid me of my sense and wit. I love him with all of my heart. That's why it hurts me so much when he gets like this. It's almost as if I feel the grief inside of my bones." Kipper placed her head in Hermione legs and looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Did I ever tell you that when I started dating your father, he lost his parents?"

"No. You failed to ever tell me that story."

Jane smirked, "Yeah it was only two weeks into our relationship that his parents got into their car wreck. It was bad…they were both killed instantly and Greg was a mess. He became distant and cold and I didn't know what to do. I mean I had lost relatives and when my grandmother died I was distraught but nothing like this. I thought I could help him and understand but I soon found…there was no possible way I could. I had been through a similar situation to his but nothing to his extent. I found that the degree of suffering he was going through was more powerful than anything I had ever experienced. We went through quite a rough patch during that time. He would snap at me and then want to snog me a moment later…" her eyes were distant in the memory, "I tried to help him but there wasn't anything I could do. I couldn't bring his parents back to him. We would have rows that could have woken up all of London some nights…but through it all, I stayed and I listened and eventually…he opened up. At one point I think he just got tired of fighting and we sat down and we talked for hours about everything. After that, it wasn't so bad anymore and I even started to notice a smile grace features every now and then." She smiled at her daughter, "What I'm trying to say here is that…you just have to keep trying and being understanding because truthfully, you may have experienced glimpses in his life but your brain cannot even being to imagine the suffering he went through. But that doesn't make you a bad girlfriend or make you care about him any less. It means you are lucky. It means that you were put into his life for a reason, to wash away the stains he has. And honestly, if anyone could do it, it would be you Hermione."

* * *

><p>I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait! I had a crazy busy week and then One Direction tickets were coming out so I was distracted and then The Legend of Korra was released and ahhh! Haha sorry I have a lot of fandoms...but anyways it's up now! To be quite honest I had a major block on this chapter and it took me a lot longer to write than usual. I'm not sure if I like it yet and idk...it's not my best work in my opinion. It's a bit of a filler (sorry about that) and it's ehh...but I have spring break now so I'm hoping I can get a new one out super soon! As soon as my writers block leaves me alone! Anyways please please review! They are the best!<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. I am just a fan(: Please please review! They literally make my day!

* * *

><p>The stars were twinkling in the sky by the time Hermione left her parents' home. It had been so comforting to just relax on the couch and eat all of her favorite muggle snacks. She had played board games with her dad for over three hours before they all settled down and watched The Lion King. It had been Hermione's favorite movie when she was a little girl.<p>

Being in her muggle spirit, she decided to take a bus to her flat. After a short twenty minute ride she was clicking the lock open on her flat door and walking in. However she was greeted by more than just Crookshanks.

"Will…? What the hell are you doing here?" He ex-boyfriend looked sober, but tired and guilty.

He stood from his spot on the couch and turned sincere eyes onto her face, "I'm, I'm so sorry Hermione. I know it's been a while since I even did that stuff to you…I couldn't work up the courage to come and apologize but, I just had to say I am so terribly sorry." He reached for her hand but she backed away from him with a terrified expression.

"How did you even get in here? I set up wards and I made sure no one could get in. Get out. Now. Just get out!" She was becoming more hysterical by the minute and she knew it. Williams's hopeful expression fell and he looked pained.

"I truly am sorry Hermione! I feel awful and I never would have done that stuff if I had been sober. Harry told me you said that as well, so I know you know I'm telling the truth."

She whipped her head around, "You spoke with Harry?"

"Yeah, we still work in the aurors office together so I see him almost daily. He confronted me and told me I should apologize…he said you'd take it well."

"Well he was obviously wrong!" She marched over to the door and flung it open, "please just leave. I…I don't want to see you again…ever." William put his head down in shame and shuffled out of the door.

"I really do hope you're happy with Malfoy. You guys looked content in the Prophet." Hermione shut the door in his face with no response ready on her usually sharp tongue. The return of Will's blue eyes and scruffy face had brought back flashbacks that she hadn't known she had held on to. When she looked at him all she could see was his drunken face forcing itself onto her. All she could think of was her raw fear of being raped. Hermione hadn't realized just how much those two nights had affected her.

With a defeated stance, the witch pet a cranky Crookshanks on the head and headed off to bed. She needed an early night. However a good night's sleep was apparently not in the agenda for her brain. Throughout the night she was plagued with nightmares of William attacking her. In one scenario she was pregnant with his child and when she looked into the babies face it had no trace of her. In the next dream she was forced to marry Will and watched helplessly as Draco married a different woman. The next dream was already familiar to her and it was in the moment that Bellatrix struck her face that Hermione knew she was dreaming. These exact events had happened too often for her to even believe it could possibly be reality any longer.

Just as the Gryffindor prepared herself to wake up, the monotonous events shifted. She was now in the body of Draco, watching herself get tortured. It was her who backed away and got sick in the corner. Shapes shifted until she was in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor and once again seeing out of the eyes of her boyfriend. She tortured an innocent boy until his chest no longer rose and fell. Hermione was struck to the ground by Voldemort and had spell after spell sent after her as she lay on the grimy stone floor. Reality no longer seemed real and the Gryffindor couldn't tell the blurred lines apart. These dreams seemed so raw and true, how could her mind possibly conjure them? Mist blocked her eyesight and when it cleared, the dream had a happier aura to it. Hermione looked down and she was wearing a stunning white dress that looked as though angels had woven it. She had a veil over her face. When she looked up she saw an aisle with all her closest friends sitting on either side. At the end, Draco was standing waiting for her. His face no longer held the despair of memories that haunted him. It held only happiness and overwhelming joy. He grinned widely at her as she began to walk down and just when the witch had begun to enjoy her series of reveries, she woke up. She woke up with a giant smile plastered on her face, but with the feeling of tears still wet on her cheeks.

* * *

><p>As soon as the green flames had finished licking her body, Draco ran up and held her in his strong arms. "I-I'm sorry." What touched Hermione the most was knowing how hard it was for the Slytherin to even speak those words. He was still rambling about how bad he felt but she put a single finger up to his lips to stop him.<p>

"It's alright Draco. I…" She took a deep breath, "I could have been a bit more understanding." It almost pained her to admit to her wrongdoings. But the sparkle in Draco's grey irises was worth it. His lips smashing into hers and sending sparks down to her toes was worth it. Being pressed up to the man she loved, it was completely and utterly worth everything.

The pale wizard pulled away hesitantly and gestured his head to the stairs, "I think my mum is doing quite well today. I checked in on her about an hour ago and she was awake."

"Oh good, that could be a sign that the horcrux isn't wearing her out as much anymore." The witch squeezed his hand once before walking away and up to Narcissa's room. The sight she met was not a hopeful one though. Narcissa had blood stained sheets surrounding her body and she looked to be unconscious. Her chest was not moving in a steady breathing manner. Hermione ran to the bed and began checking for a pulse. The elder Slytherin's skin was icy and paler than usual. The only part of her body that wasn't black and shriveled was her neck and face. There was a faint heartbeat beneath Hermione's fingertips and she breathed a sigh of relief before rushing over to the cauldron. Her potion was barely even done replenishing itself from the last healing but the Gryffindor poured every ounce of it onto Narcissa's body. As soon as the potion hit her skin, hissing filled the room and everything went smoky and dark. Hermione prepared herself for Bellatrix to step out from the shadows but instead a familiar, Ravenclaw stepped out. He was drunk and lumbering over to Hermione with clear intentions to rip every piece of clothing off of her. She let out a tight scream and fell to the ground. Her wand poked at her from her back pocket and it brought a sliver of sense into her brain. Hermione whipped it out, and sent a stupefy directly at Williams heart. The projection stumbled back and dumped even more reality onto Hermione's shaking body. Will began to shake and then morphed into Bellatrix. The black hooded eyes spelled out pure hatred as the insane witch made her way towards Hermione, whom was still on the floor. "Aww the mudblood has fallen in love with my good for nothing nephew! How sickeningly sweet." She cackled, "Just wait until she finds out everything he did during the war. It won't be all happy days then."

"Hermione!" Draco pounded on the locked door and interrupted Bellatrix's laughter.

"Draco! Don't come in here!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs over the hissing, "I need you to apparate to St. Mungos and get some more potion! I have a small supply in my office!" She turned her attention back onto the advancing Bellatrix before adding the last part, "Hurry! I don't know how long I can hold her off!" She shot another stunning spell at the crazed dead witch but Bellatrix did not stumble like William had.

"You think your pathetic magic will stop me mudblood?" She screeched, "My master will come back and then no one will be able to stop scum like you from taking over our world!" Both witch's sent a spell at the exact same moment and they collided with each other, sending sparks throughout the room. Hermione recognized the signature green color of Bellatrix's spell and found herself wondering if she could truly be killed by a horcux projecting a killing curse. She didn't want to risk it and find out. Bellatrix sent a Crucio and Hermione ducked underneath a dresser just in time. The spell hit the ancient wood and it combust into flames.

"Aguamenti!" Yelled Hermione as water shot out of her wand and settled the raging flames.

"You can't evade me forever Golden Girl! You'll give up eventually!" She shot another missed spell, "Because deep down you know you didn't earn the magic you have. I can see your heart Hermione Granger!" Another spell narrowly missed Hermione's foot, "Never feeling truly accepted by the parents who never understood their strange daughter, never loved by your childhood crush and shot down by every girl you tried to befriend. Never smart or worthy enough to have gotten your magic, always having to prove yourself when you yourself don't even believe it!" Bellatrix was now screaming at the top of her lungs and shooting lazy spells all around the room. "Soon enough my nephew will wake up from whatever the hell you put him under and realize he could never love a mudblood! Who could ever love frumpy, frizzy-haired, know-it-all Granger!" Bellatrix laughed with a sick glee and she danced around the room and Hermione dodged every spell sent her way. Her heart was beginning to break as all of her deepest worries and fears were spoken out loud. These were the horrible thoughts she had right before falling asleep at night. They were thoughts that were never ever meant to be voiced.

The door of Narcissa's room burst open and revealed a sweaty Draco with a small cauldron of bubbling potion. He launched the entire thing on top of Bellatrix. Voldemort's voice let out a scream though his best lieutenant's mouth and the hissing grew overbearingly loud before ceasing all together. Narcissa's skin turned back to its alive color and Hermione slumped down onto the floor in exhaustion. She felt tears threatening to make themselves known, but she scrunched up her eyes to prevent them from escaping.

A comforting hand pressed down on her shoulder gently, "Hermione?" Draco's voice was weary. "Are you alright?"

"Of course!" She un-scrunched her eyes and plastered a smile onto her flushed face, "I'm perfectly fine, just tired." Draco didn't have the heart to tell her that she had tear marks on her cheeks and that the smile by no means reached her usually shining brown eyes. Now wasn't the time, not when she was so vulnerable and weak. Now wasn't the time to mention that he had been standing outside the door for quite a while before bursting in. He wasn't sure it would ever be the time to let her know that he had heard her biggest fears and deepest, innermost thoughts. "Why are you staring at me?" She broke him of his thoughts.

"No reason just spaced out I suppose." His mouth formed into a half smile as he helped her off of the floor. "Why don't we go out for something to eat? I'm starving."

"That sounds like a good plan." Her voice nearly cracked on the last word, "Just let me get changed into something that isn't all stained and we can go check out that new pub in Godric Hollow!"

Draco nodded and followed her out of the room while swallowing a lump in his throat. The Slytherin now had an idea of how she had felt when she had seen him facing the Horcrux on his own. He now understood why she had been so adamant to help and fix him. It hurt more to watch the one you love hear the horrible things they thought of themselves. He would have taken on the Horcrux himself any day rather than put her through that kind of torture. And those feelings, of complete and undying protection, they scared the hell of out of him.

* * *

><p>Yay for quick chapter updates! My spring break has been uneventful so far so you get a new one fast(: I hope everyone likes it! I wrote it in one sitting, pretty fast so chances are it has some typos but I have a beta now so in a couple of days it will be reloaded without all the typos! She is amazing and I love her and I'm so glad I met her((: Haha sorry, she's just pretty awesome! Thanks again for reading and keeping with me with this story! It means a lot and so do all of your reviews! They have been so kind and they always make me smile(:<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

**Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. I am just fan. Please please review, they make my day. Oh and a song suggestion would be "The Woman I Love" by Jason Mraz. The lyrics are perfect for Draco. (:**

* * *

><p>A week passed and the pair did little talk of the events from the horcrux. But things changed. It wasn't overtly obvious, in fact without a trained eye, someone would have missed it. Things changed in the simple way they spoke with one another. They now looked at each other with understanding but not pity. They could not pity someone who was in the same boat as them. Slowly, as each day passed, both grew from their ashes.<p>

"Draco?" Hermione sat on the couch in the library with him.

He flipped his paper down and faced her, "Yes?"

She worried her bottom lip, "My mum called me again last night…"

"And?"

"Well it's just that…she really wants to meet you. Dad too." Her lower lip was practically nonexistent at this point.

Draco's light brows rose in surprise. "Oh."

"Oh?" Questioned Hermione.

"I'd just…I'd forgotten about you mentioning it a couple of weeks ago." He avoided her prying eyes by looking back down at the Prophet. It didn't help that picture of him kissing her stared up at him.

"Draco if you don't want to meet them just say so." Ice teetered on the edge of her voice.

The blonde looked up quickly while shaking his head, "I never said that. I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Dammit Hermione! Nothing." He snapped, "I'll meet your bloody parents. Call them and let them know on that weird muggle device you carry around."

"What the hell is your problem?" The witch countered angrily, "You don't have to meet them."

"I don't have a problem. I just don't like being looked at like I'm gonna blow up every five seconds. I see the pity seeping out of your bloody face." His signature sneer had taken over his expression and it threw daggers at Hermione heart. He hadn't used that sneer on her since they had started dating.

"I don't think you're going to blow up Draco-"

"Bullshit." He retorted, "I saw you deal with the fucking horcrux and you don't see me treating you like a child."

Her face paled, "What do you mean you saw me deal with the horcrux? You've seen me handle it several times."

"We both know what time I'm talking about. I heard all your deepest fears but I didn't pity you over them." They had both stood from their place on the couch at this point and Hermione was reminded how dwarfed she was by Draco's height.

"Why…why didn't you tell me you heard that? It was…private and I didn't know that you had heard." Tears were threatening to flow over the dam she had built up.

"Because it's your damn business. Not mine. I, unlike you, didn't give you that pitying look and voice every day after I heard."

"Well I'm so ever sorry for giving a shit about my boyfriend and his well-being! I will try to be more cold hearted next time." She stomped out of the room and slammed the door unusually hard. Draco collapsed onto the couch and buried his face into his hands. His conscious berated his idiotic words and he internally began beating himself up. Why did he always have to go on the defense and pick out everything to hurt another person when he felt threatened. Why couldn't he just accept the fact that he was a fucked up person.

Hermione spun into her flat and nearly stepped on Crookshanks' tail before stepping around him and flinging herself onto her bed. The horcuxe's words flowed through her brain for the millionth time. _Because deep down you know you didn't earn the magic you have. Soon enough my nephew will wake up from whatever the hell you put him under and realize he could never love a mudblood! Who could ever love frumpy, frizzy-haired, know-it-all Granger! _She could hear Bellatrixs' voice in her head, cackling at the harsh comments that spewed from her mouth. Having faced a Crucio, Hermione wasn't sure which one hurt more. At least with the spell you could tell yourself it wasn't real. She lied on her stomach with her face covered in her blankets for some time until Crookshanks was pawing at the door and meowing annoyingly. Her chest hurt from holding back the cries that had tried to rack her body and she moved delicately.

Libri was hooting on her windowsill in the kitchen with a letter from 's hanging out of her beak. Hermione shuffled over to her impatient owl and snatched the letter away while petting Libri's head appreciatively.

Dear Miss. Granger, your interns have arrived at graduation day! Please attend their ceremony in support on August 1st at 6:30 pm in the theater hall of the hospital. Please send your RSVP to attend the event by July 20th. You are allowed one guest to bring with you. Thank you for your dedication in helping these young healers to grow.

Hermione sighed guiltily. She had barely even taught Tristan or Jessica and yet she was going to get the credit for mentoring them. Their true teacher had been Frank and the hospital knew it. She grabbed a spare bit of parchment and began writing a letter to her parents to aware them that it would be only her for their next Sunday brunch. There was a sudden, urgent knocking on the door and caused her to drop her pen and curse under her breath before marching over to scold whomever had interrupted her thoughts. However she was quite shocked when a pair of concerned, stormy grey eyes met hers.

Draco took Hermione into his arms and squeezed so tightly that she could barely breathe. "I love you." He whispered into her ear before letting go. Her stomach produced fluttering butterflies but her head was still furious with the gorgeous man looking down at her hopefully.

"And what made you come to this brilliant realization? Not two hours ago you hated me."

"I could never hate you." His words were cheesy and both knew it but Hermione's features softened anyway. "I shouldn't of said any of that shit," he continued, "I was completely out of line…I don't know what the hell I was thinking but I know what I think now. I want to meet your parents. I want to grow with you and heal each other and I want to become a better man."

"Okay seriously where did this come from?" The Gryffindor's face was of pure shock. This was not in in her boyfriend's usual personality at all. Admitting you were wrong was not something that Draco did very often. And yet he seemed to be doing it more and more often since they had started dating.

"My own head…and my mum." He grinned sheepishly, "I just want to help you with those fears. I want to protect you and I want…I want to love you." Had she not seen Draco's mouth moving, she wouldn't have believed the words to be his.

"You big idiot." She giggled before kissing him softly. "You make it so hard to be angry at times I swear. I've never had my resolve drop so fast with anyone before." He smiled against her lips before pulling away.

"Are you gonna owl your parents to let them know I'm coming?"

"I have more important things to do at the moment." She whispered seductively. Blood rushed south and Draco growled from low down in his throat. He latched onto her mouth once more and began sucking on her bottom lip. His hands began roaming her body and settled on her bum before squeezing gently. She let out a soft moan and gave Draco just enough space to enter her mouth and began a fiery duel with her tongue. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his middle with his clear erection pocking into her stomach.

"The bed Draco." She panted. He obliged and carried her into her bedroom. He threw her onto the bed and pounced on top of her and began kissing her once more. Hermione's hands glided down his chest and began undoing the buttons of his shirt one by one. Soon both were shirtless and the skin on skin contact sent sparks of fire through Hermione's blood. Draco kissed his way down her chest and stopped just shy of her breast. She groaned out in frustration and earned a throaty laugh from him. The laugh sent warm breath down onto her chest just arousing her more. Before she could yell at him to get on with it, he had latched onto her breast and began sucking gently at first and then rough. He bit her nipple softly and only grew harder at the growl she made. He gave the same attention to her other one before kissing down her stomach and stopping at the waist of her jeans.

"Hermione…" his voice was almost questioning and it brought Hermione out of her bliss.

"What?"

"I want to try something." His tone was dripping of lust.

"Okay." She felt excitement course through her body in anticipation. Draco's hand looped around her belt loops and pulled both her jeans and knickers down. His face went down between her thighs and he began blowing on the inside of her legs with tender care. She let out a sigh of contentment and then a cry of pleasure when his mouth attacked her heat. Her hands came down to run themselves through his hair as he continued to suck and send electric shocks through her body. She was just about to hit the edge when he nipped her clit and she saw black spots in her vision. Fireworks went off behind her eyelids and she was flying. When she arrived back at reality, Draco was nipping at her neck to mark his witch as his own.

"You're still wet." He mumbled against her flushed skin. His trousers had been discarded during her orgasm and he was placed at her entrance. He slid into her and both let out a hiss of contentment. Her walls stretched around him and he began pumping in and out of her, slowly and then quicker than he had ever gone before. Both were mumbling each other's name and moaning loudly. Hermione's nails scraped down his back and left red marks as she held onto him. Soon both were just about to topple over when Hermione squeezed down on him in her orgasm and he shot his seed into her. He gave it a last few thrusts before falling down on her in exhaustion. Hermione kissed his forehead and ran her hands down her marked up back.

He pulled out of her and rolled over to kiss her cheek. She was just falling asleep in his arms but thought she heard "you're beautiful" escape his tired lips.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait for an update...I don't even have an excuse, I'm just lazy. I hope everyone likes it though! I wasn't gonna include the smut, I was just gonna infer it but I decided to be nice and give you guys a longer chapter(: This story just reached 40,000 hits and 91 favorites and I honestly cannot thank everyone enough! Seriously it means the world to me! I'm so glad other people actually want to read my writing! Please review, I don't think anyone understands how excited I get when I see a new one! Thanks again and hope you enjoy! Next chapter should be up soon.<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Everything belongs to J.K Rowling! Please review! They make my day(:

* * *

><p>Things were uneventful for the next couple of days, except for a bit more shagging than usual, Draco and Hermione were back to their usual selves. Sunday arrived quicker than either expected and soon they were getting ready to apparate to Hermione's childhood home. Draco had on dress pants and a Slytherin green dress shirt that he kept adjusting every few seconds. Hermione had a simple but lovely yellow sundress on that Draco couldn't wait to rip off of her soft skin.<p>

"Are you ready to go?" Both were standing around the living room with varying degrees of nerves lining their faces.

"Yeah." His voice was an octave higher than usual and had Hermione not been just as nervous, she would have laughed slightly. Instead she grabbed at his arm and with a crack they were out of Draco's comfort zone and into Hermione's world.

There was still morning dew settled onto the perfectly primed grass of her parents' front yard. It squeaked as the couple walked hand and hand up to the door. Both taking deep, slow breaths. Hermione reached out to ring the doorbell and Kippers barks resounded through the house.

The door flew open to reveal Jane Granger. "Hermione sweetheart!" The mother hugged her daughter tightly before reaching over to Draco to hug him as well. "Draco! It's so nice to meet you! Hermione has told us all about you." The Slytherin was stiff in Jane's arms and Hermione had to try not to laugh out loud at her boyfriends' expression. Jane let go and shuffled them both into the house. "Your father is just finishing up on breakfast and then we can all settle down outside, it's such a lovely day out!" She flounced from the entryway to go check on her husband and left Hermione alone with Draco whom was currently attempting to pet Kipper.

"Are you okay?" She asked tentatively.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" He grinned almost painfully before straightening out nonexistent creases in his pants.

"Thank you." The Gryffindor raised up on her tiptoes to give him a small peck on the lips.

"It's ready dear!" Greg's voice shouted throughout the house. Hermione led Draco through her dining room and into the kitchen where a breakfast feast was layed out. There were eggs in every form and French toast that was delicately dusted with cinnamon. The bacon and sausages were still sizzeling from the pan and Hermione wanted to lie her face down in the fluffy pancakes for they looked so soft.

"Grab whatever you want, there's plates right there." Greg pointed to the bottom of the buffet where paper plates were stacked up.

"Dad there's four of us, not forty." Hermione giggled but took a plate regardless.

"Mr. Granger it's a pleasure to meet you." Draco offered his hand with a charming smile. Greg whipped around and attempted to put a severe expression on his face but it didn't exactly work.

"It is nice to meet you as well Draco. Hermione has told me all about you. You both went to school together correct?"

"Yes that is right, we weren't in the same house however."

"Oh yes I know, you were in the snake-y one right?"

Hermione snorted and nearly choked on her tea she had just sipped, "Slytherin dad. Do you call my house the lion-y one?" Jane let out a laugh extremely similar to Hermione's and patted her husband on the shoulder.

"You'll have to forgive my husband Draco, he isn't quite up to date on everything from your world. After all, we had it wiped from our brains; it's hard to regain everything after that." Her smile was stretched and the temperature in the room dropped a good ten degrees.

"Why don't we go outside?" Hermione chirped nervously, "It is just so nice out."

"Yes that sounds just great," Draco added in, "just let me grab some pancakes." He reached around Hermione's parents and plopped two down onto his plate. The four of them then proceeded out onto the back patio where Kipper was lying out in the sun. They settled at the patio table and began to dig into their delicious meals.

"So Draco, Hermione tells us you work in business yes?" Greg's mouth was full of eggs.

"Oh yes," the blonde patted his mouth with a napkin, "I am the CEO of Malfoy Corporation. My great grandfather started the company and it's been passed down to me since my father passed away about four years ago. We just deal with a lot of trade and promotional stuff for the bigger wizarding companies and businesses. It's not a terribly exciting job I'm afraid."

"I didn't know wizards had companies and such." Jane commented almost to herself, "In fact it's weird to think of you all actually working." She chuckled with her husband but not even a smile was given from their daughter.

"We're not medieval mum; I've told you this before. And I'm a healer which is a real job, you know that." Her voice was strained.

"Oh I know sweetie, it's just weird to think of you all going to work in your little hats and cloaks." She grinned before turning back to Draco. "So what exactly happened to your father? I'm terribly sorry to hear about his passing."

"Oh well he…he got very sick and there wasn't much we could do. He wasn't a terribly good man and most of the world wasn't sad to see him go." The Slytherin smirked to himself and scooped another bite of food into his mouth.

"So Draco," Greg interrupted the awkward silence, "Hermione told us about the war she sent us away for but she has remained quite tight lipped on the sides and such matters. Did you two fight together to bring down the bad guys?" Draco shot Hermione a dangerous glare that was over so quickly, neither of the muggles even noticed.

"The war was a very…difficult time for all of the wizarding world and lines were extremely blurred-"

"Draco was extremely courageous in the war," Hermione butted in, "He fought for what he believed was right and tried the best with what he was given." She squeezed his hand under the table warmly.

"Oh well that's just fantastic," Greg smiled, "Could I perhaps speak with you inside Draco?"

"Of course." Both men stood and left the woman alone with Kipper trailing after their feet.

"He's a gentleman." Jane spoke as soon as the back door shut.

"Why the hell would you guys bring up the war mum?" Hermione snapped, "You know that's a touchy subject for all of the magic community and you know damn well what side he was on!" He cheeks were flushed in rage, "And to insult our jobs like that! Honestly what on earth is your guys' problems?"

The elder Granger looked taken aback, "Sweetheart what are you talking about? I have no idea what side Draco was on and I had no intention to hurt your feelings about careers…I was genuinely curious."

"I told you all about Draco's past when we got back together a month or so ago…"

"No you didn't. You mentioned him and that you were dating. And I remembered that you two didn't get along in school but that's it. You didn't even tell us where he worked."

"Yes I did…" Hermione bit her bottom lip in worry.

* * *

><p>"So Draco you seem to really care for my daughter." Greg crossed his arms and looked the wizard up and down.<p>

"I truly do Mr. Granger-"

"Please call me Greg."

"Okay…Greg, I am absolutely head over heels for your daughter." He pulled at the collar of his shirt briskly.

"Do you love her?" Kipper looked up from her bone as if the tense air in the room alerted her to the question.

"Yes…I do love her."

"You've only been dating a couple of months." Greg raised a skeptical brow.

"I know," Draco grinned, "That's the craziest part."

"Right well…I just wanted to be sure of your true feelings and intentions with my Hermione. She's my baby girl."

"I only intend to treat her right sir."

Greg nodded, "do you see a future with her?"

Draco bit his tongue, did he see himself one day marrying her and having a family? Did he dream about loving her for his entire life and never leaving her side? Pictures flashed before the wizards eyes. He was waiting and Hermione emerged to walk down the aisle, Hermione was pregnant with their first child, they were at Kings Cross sending their son off to Hogwarts, both were old and grey while sitting the library reading. The images brought excitement to his stomach that he hadn't ever felt before. "I can't imagine a future without her." He replied.

Greg smiled so wide it looked like his face may break, "That's fantastic." He stood and offered Draco his hand, "well we should get back to the women, they're probably wondering why we're taking longer than five seconds…Jane has never been a patient woman, something she passed down to her daughter."

They walked outside to find Hermione glancing worriedly at her mother and biting at her lip furiously. Her eyes were now flashing back and forth between her parents with panic. "Draco are you ready to go? I have to stop by the hospital to get Tristan and Jessica's papers." She hadn't even set her chocolate brown irises onto the pale blond.

"Yeah sure." Draco was itching to ask her what exactly was causing that expression but knew better than to bring it up at the moment.

Hermione stitched a fake smile onto her face, "Well we're going to get going but I'll try and stop by sometime this week okay?"

"Alright sweetie." Greg pulled his daughter in for a hug and Jane kissed Hermione on the cheek. "We'll see you later. And tell Ron and Harry we say hello."

"Will do. Love you!" She pulled Draco out of the house and he barely got to yell a goodbye before the door shut and they had apparated to St. Mungo's.

"What is your bloody problem?" Draco let out a breath from being almost strangled by the apparation.

She turned her face onto Draco and worried her bottom lip some more, "I think my parents are losing their memory…and I think I caused it."

* * *

><p>Ahhh I'm so so so so so soooooooooo sorry about the ridiculously long wait for an update! I don't even really have a good excuse...I just had a bad case of writers block. Please forgive me! Hopefully this chapter with a sudden plot twist makes up for it? Maybe? Or the fluffy Draco? I hope so! It took me so long to write this chapter how I wanted it. I started it and restarted 3 times before I liked it...I'm still not sure how I feel about it but...oh well. Oh and Happy Easter to anyone who is still on Easter...it's ten at night my time so most people probably aren't anymore. Please please review! The reviews from last chapter were amazing and I appreciate them so so much! They make my day 10 billion times better(:<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

Everything belongs to J.K Rowling! Please review it would make my day(:

* * *

><p>"Whoa whoa whoa, Hermione what the hell?" Draco tried to grab her arm but failed as she ran frantically around the file room. "Your parents seemed fine!"<br>"Easy for you to say!" She screeched, "You just met them!" She flipped through another filing cabinet, "I've told them a lot about you Draco, and they didn't remember a lick of it! Either they're being rude or they genuinely cannot remember and I'm quite afraid it's the second option."

The pale wizards arms wrapped around his girlfriend, "It's going to be alright Hermione." He kissed her temple lightly, "Ok? You just need to calm down and relax. I promise you it will be alright."

Her shoulders slumped into his arms and she turned to face him, "But how can you even promise something like that? What if I did this to them? Memory charms have been known to backfire and I put a pretty damn big one on them. I just can't even imagine being the one who did this, and who knows how far it will progress or-"

"Hermione." Draco interrupted, "Stop worrying for one second and use that brain of yours. What do you know about how they were revived from the charm?"

"That's just the thing!" She yelled, "I don't know a whole lot! Harry went with a team of aurors to get them and he took them to the Australian ministry to be revived! I never questioned a lot of the details because they both hated me for it for 3 and a half years!" She was beginning to hyperventilate and Draco realized that he wouldn't be able to calm her down himself.

"Alright well then what are you doing at the hospital? Go talk to Potter." Her chestnut eyes lit up and she apparated away from him on the spot. The Slytherin sighed and decided to go wait for her at the Manor. He wasn't going to have a nice chat with Potter if he didn't have to.

Harry snapped up from his nap on the couch at the sound of a loud crack in the other room. He snatched his wand and sprinted into the room only to find a desperate looking Hermione wringing her hands.

"Harry!" She bounded up to him and hugged him tightly, "I'm so glad to see you!"

The fellow Gryffindor brought his confused hands up to hug her back before pulling away, "umm you too 'Mione…is anything wrong?" His stomach dropped as her lip dropped down into a pout.

"I need you to tell me everything that happened with my parents."

"…Wait what?" He scratched his head, "Umm shouldn't you talk to them about this? I think they could give you a more accurate story than I could…"

"No! I mean about how you found them in Australia and what happened at the Ministry."

He opened his green irises wider, "Oh! Well uhh…-" his sentence was torn off from another loud crack resounding from somewhere in the house.

"Hermione!" Draco called through the house panicked, "Hermione where are you?" There was definite fear edging in his voice.

The witch flung the door open and ran away from her friend to find Draco whom was wandering around somewhere upstairs. "Draco I'm on the first floor, what on earth is it?"

His platinum blond head poked out from a random door and his face was drained of the little color it usually held, "It's my mum." Hermione's face set into stone and without a second word she had apparated out of the house and spun into Narcissa's room. Except the sight awaiting for her was not one she had ever experienced. The elder Malfoy was not seizing in bed but walking around and brandishing her wand in every which way. For a moment Hermione thought Draco had simply overreacted, this was good for his mother to be walking around. But when Narcissa turned around, a scream tore itself from her throat.

From the back it was still Narcissa Malfoy but when she turned, Voldemort had taken over. His death like slits of eyes stared over at Hermione and his long white fingers snaked up and down Narcissa's wand. His lip-less mouth was curled into an evil grin.

"Miss Granger," he hissed, "So very nice of you to come and visit." He reached for his wand but before the spell could even be thought, Hermione shot a stunning jinx straight at his chest. He fell onto his back unconscious; Narcissa's features began to morph into his to create a ghastly image. Hermione rushed over to cauldron of potion and doused Narcissa in it until it was only her face sleeping soundly. Hermione levitated her into her bed and ran out of the room, glancing over her shoulder one last time to check that it was still indeed blond hair at the top of the bodies head. She turned around just as she opened the door and slammed into Harry.

He grasped her shaking shoulders, "Is everything ok? I heard you scream…" Draco was standing nervously behind him looking down at the floor.

"Yeah…I just overreacted. She's fine. Now umm…can we get back to my parents?"

"Oh uhh…yeah sure…if you're positive that everything is ok…"

"It's fine." She snapped, "Why don't we go to the ministry since it seems you can't exactly remember what happened in Australia."

Harry put his hands up in surrender, "Alright whatever you want, I'll meet you in the auror office in ten minutes? I just have to pop over to the burrow to let Ginny know where I am." Hermione nodded in agreement and Harry spun on his spot with a loud resounding crack.

As soon as he left Draco took his witch into his arms, "Thank you." He whispered into her neck. Hermione hugged him back tightly.

"I figured you didn't want Harry to know every detail of this. But don't worry, it's all okay, she's okay…I don't exactly know what that meant in terms of the horcrux but I do know that it's an extremely weak version of Voldemort. I easily stunned and overpowered him."

"Are you okay?" His grey eyes scanned her face with concern and he only hugged her once more when she nodded her head ever so slightly. "Then go meet Potter at the Ministry. I'll stay here."

"No I shouldn't leave! I can just check on it later…"

"Please, go."

She smiled and kissed his lips lightly, "I love you."

He bit down on her lip, "You can prove it to me later." A husky growl rumbled up from his throat that set off a heat in Hermione's lower stomach. She giggled and with one last peck, she spun on her heel and left Draco alone with his snoozing mother.

* * *

><p>Ahh I'm so so sorry for the long wait...and the really short chapter...I'm so busy right now and I have writers block and bleh! But hopefully I will have the next chap up soon! I have a lot of ideas for it so I'm really hoping I can get it written up with a few days. Thanks so much to everyone for the reviews from last chapter! They meant a lot! And once again I'm so so so so soooooo sorry for the wait and how short of a chapter this is...research papers and math tests are taking over my life. On a side note, did anyone get a Pottermore that didn't have one before? I saw it finally opened and I was jsut wondering if anyone got sorted into their house! I have a beta account so I've been sorted for a while but I figured at least someone on here got a new account! Let me know in private messaging or in reviews! Hopefully there is some fellow Ravenclaws out there(:<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

Everything Belongs to J.K Rowling! Please review!

* * *

><p>The ministry materialized before Hermione's eyes, but her vision was soon blocked by ginger hair and a wide smile. "Ron!" She hugged him tightly, "How are you? It's been a while since I've seen you!"<p>

"I've been great," his face shone of genuine happiness, "Pansy moved in last week and I'm going into auror training!"

Hermione's eyes opened wide, "Why didn't you send an owl to let me know? It hasn't been that long!" She laughed lightheartedly despite the pit of nervousness forming in her stomach over her parents' memories.

"I dunno," he rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, "I've been busy I suppose. How about you 'Mione? Uhh…how's Malfoy?"

The witch's smile widened, "He's doing great, but I have to get going," she looked at her watch, "I'm meeting Harry at his office in like two minutes."

"What's Harry doing here?" Ron's face turned to confusion, "He's off today."

"It's a long story," she waved her hand in a nonchalant manner, "I'll explain later. We can schedule dinner at number 12 sometime next week."

"Oh alright…well I'll see you then." He gave her a brotherly hug and the Hermione ran off towards Harry's office down the hall. She rushed through the door and nearly bumped into the black haired wizard whom had just been about to walk out.

"There you are!" The worry lines around his eyes eased immediately.

"Sorry I ran into Ron, now where are the records of their return and memory charms?"

"Downstairs. The level before the prophecy hall." He walked out without checking to see if she was following. She was of course. They fast walked to the lifts and Hermione paced while they waited to be taken down through the Ministry. By the time they reached their floor, she ran out of there so fast she didn't hear the clear voice announce that they had reached the records level.

"'Mione calm down. You can't get in there without me anyways." Harry thanked the lift attendant and proceeded to the locked door. Once he had opened it, Hermione burst in and went straight to the sections of filing cabinets labeled 'G'. She whispered to herself frantically before finally locating 'Granger'. It was quite a large file.

**Jane Elizabeth Granger (maiden name - Puckle.) **

**Age:** 48.

**Spouse:** Gary Steven Granger

**Status:** Muggle; mother of witch (Hermione Jean Granger)

**Occupation:** Dentist (muggle profession)

**Relation to Ministry:** Memories restored after second war. Lived in Australia for 10 months. Knew herself as Monica Wilkins.

**Extra Information:** Numerous tries to restore her memory before it succeeded.

**Gary Steven Granger**

**Age:** 49

**Status:** Muggle; Father of witch (Hermione Jean Granger.)

**Spouse:** Jane Elizabeth Granger

**Occupation:** Dentist (muggle profession)

**Relation to Ministry:** Memories restored after second war. Lived in Australia for 10 months. Knew himself as Wendell Wilkins.

**Extra Information:** Trouble restoring memories. Took several attempts to succeed.

Hermione's hands shook on the files. The memory restorers had had trouble taking her memory charms off. It was common knowledge in the healing world that four or more attempts to revive a memory charm could have disastrous effects. Including eventual memory loss. She felt tears brim up in her eyes. Harry placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, having read the same as her, his heart filled with pity.

"We can fix this "Mione."

"How?" She turned to face him, her bottom lip wobbled, "How on earth am I going to be able to fix this? Those damn memory restorers messed up with their brains!" She let out a desperate cry and collapsed into Harry's arms. He rubbed her head and shushed her tears away.

"You'll figure something out. You always do." Together the best friends sat on the floor of the Ministry for what seemed like hours. No words needed to be exchanged. There was nothing to be said that could soothe the sobbing witch. How do you comfort someone in a loss that hasn't even occurred yet?

* * *

><p>Draco jumped up at the crack that sounded from across his bedroom. His heart dropped when the crack revealed a puffy eyed witch with hopelessness painted across her features.<p>

"What happened?" He lifted her into his arms and gently lied her down on the bed next to him.

"There's nothing I can do. They messed up. I messed up. It's my fault. Their memories…just gone. How long?" Her mumbling was incoherent and had Draco not become so in tune with her, he wouldn't have been able to decipher it.

"Explain to me what happened." She just shook her head and stared out into nothingness. Draco sat next to her and took her hands into his own. "Hermione." She looked up at the sound of her name. She assessed his face slowly before moving her hands up to his jaw and taking his lips with her own. Draco groaned but pulled away. "That isn't going to solve anything." He nearly beat himself up for denying her.

"I don't care. I don't need fixing right now. I just want to forget. Just for a few blissful hours. Help me to forget." Her brown irises pleaded with him. It didn't take much longer than five seconds for the blonde wizard to roll her onto her back and bring her to a place where memories were the least of her worries.

The couple woke up entwined in each other's arms. Hermione's bushy hair tickled Draco's nose allowing him to open his sleepy eyes before she even gained consciousness. His eyes moved down the curves of her body and landed on her snoozing expression. The severity and despair had been wiped away. Left only was serenity and blissful unawareness. His heart swelled up with love that he had never felt. It was in that moment that he realized a life where he didn't wake up to that face was a life he never intended to live.

Her eyelids fluttered open and she locked onto his face. "G'morning" she whispered sleepily. He kissed her nose and hugged her tightly to him.

"It is a good morning isn't it?"

She looked up at him suspiciously, "Did Cerry put something into your tea recently?" He chuckled softly.

"Of course not." She smiled softly but the recollection of the day before seemed to vanish all suggestion that she may be slightly happy.

"I'm going to go into St. Mungo's today. I'll probably be gone most of the day so don't worry about me."

"What are you doing there?"

"I'm going to make a potion to save my parents. If I could make one for your mum than I sure as hell am going to make one for them." She slid out of bed and pulled one of his old t-shirts on.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you're determined."

She blushed, "no. But it's not something you should refrain from doing." He was met with a cheeky smile. "I'm going to go check on your mum real quick before I go."

"Hermione." He called after the retreating witch.

"What?"

"You're not wearing underwear love." She blushed even more before turning around back into his room.

"I knew that." She spoke under her breath. He laughed and wrapped her up in his arms before she had a chance to retrieve her knickers.

"You don't have to put them back on yet if you don't want to." He kissed the inside of her neck.

She leaned into his body and was very nearly tempted to give in, "Don't worry…if I'm in a good mood they won't be on by the end of the night." She gave him a sly grin and sauntered out of the room, swinging her lace knickers around her finger. Draco took a very cold shower that morning.

* * *

><p>I'm so so so so sorry for the long wait! Apparently when you only have a month left of school, teachers like to torture you! Gahh! But I hope everyone likes this chapter! I've had sooo much writers block lately and research papers to write and math tests to study for and ahhh! Hopefully the next chapter will be up veryyyy soon because I have two days off school next week! Please everyone review! They seriously make my day. And this story just hit 50,000 hits which is crazy! Thank you so so much to everyone who has given my writing a chance! It means the world to me! I love you all(:<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

**Everything belongs to J.K Rowling! Please review!**

* * *

><p>A week passed with little to no progress on Hermione's potion. There was only nine more days until Blaise and Luna's wedding, yet neither had been seen for the past week. Last Draco had heard was that they were going out to search for some strange made up creature. He and Hermione had a dinner date scheduled with the Potter's and The Weasel tonight. The birds chirping at his window did little to lift his spirits. He had hardly seen his girlfriend, except for when she was healing his mother. She had slept at the hospital two nights in a row and Draco seriously questioned if she was eating anything. A loud crack whipped the blondes head towards his door to find an exhausted looking witch. Her chestnut hair was frizzing in every direction and dark circles had taken a permanent stay underneath her chocolate eyes.<p>

"Sorry I didn't come home last night," she sighed, "I'm on the edge of figuring out what could help them."

Draco let out a long breath, "It's fine. You didn't forget that we have to go to Potters place tonight right?"

Her eyes opened wide, "shit." She mumbled under her breath. "It completely slipped my mind." Draco strolled over to her and took her tired body into his arms.

"It's not until seven tonight, so why don't you sleep for a bit and I can have Cerry wash a nice outfit for you?"

"Cerry isn't doing anything for me." She shot back, but was already beginning to lean into his body for support. "Although the nap sounds quite nice."

"Alright I'll pick out something for you to wear and you just sleep. Cerry won't do anything." They both knew it was a lie but Hermione's eyes couldn't stay open long enough to argue. Draco laid her into his bed and tucked her in. She was asleep before he soundlessly clicked the door shut.

_She was running down a never ending corridor while voices screamed from the walls. The witch could feel a hand reaching for her back but she pressed on and continued to sprint down the hall. Her parents popped up and caused her crying out limbs to be relieved as she skidded to a stop._

_"Why did you do this to us Hermione?" Jane's eyes looked dead._

_"We loved you and you sent us away. Now we can't remember our own names." Greg's voice shook on every word, but he did not sound weak, only anguished._

_"I'm so sorry!" Hermione screamed through her tears and reached towards her parents but they stepped away each time she came close. A cold hand grasped her shirt and pulled her backwards. Bellatrix stared out of hooded eyes._

_"How many times do I have to teach you a lesson mudblood?" Her rotten teeth shone wide as she grinned with horrific glee._

_"No! Mum! Dad! Please I can help you! Save me from her!" Hermione's screeches tore at her throat but she continued._

_"We can't help you dear; we don't know who you are." Her mum smiled with absolutely no recognition. It only caused the Gryffindor to sob harder._

Draco's voice soothed her from the walls, "Wake up Hermione. Please wake up." She fell through the floor and landed into his bed. Her eyes shot open and Draco's worried face was looking down at her. "Are you alright?" He asked cautiously.

Embarrassment flowed into her cheeks, "I'm fine…just a bad dream."

Draco's brow rose, "Hermione I could hear what you were screaming…that was more than a bad dream. No need to deny it." Hermione was shocked. The king of not talking about it, wanted to discuss her nightmares. How time could change things.

"I just haven't been sleeping well so…I think it was my fears just cropping into my subconscious." She kissed his cheek, "But thank you sweetheart." She made to get up from the bed but he pulled her hand back.

"Are you really afraid you won't figure out a potion for them?" His words were whispered but they delivered a fatal blow. Hermione reached up to her eyes to stop tears, only to realize her face was already wet.

"What if I can't? What if the forget about me? Forever? I can't do that again. I already had to say goodbye to them once and watch them live on without me." She turned to face him with vulnerability oozing out of her very being. "I just don't…I don't know what to do." She looked down in shame. Draco put a finger underneath her quivering chin and brought her eyes up to stare into his sincere grey irises.

"Hey," he began, "your parents are_ never_ going to forget you. I promise you that I will do _everything_ in my power to ensure it. I believe in you and I know you will figure out a potion." She looked down in doubt but he brought her right back, "Listen to me Granger. You will figure this out, and if you need funding, if you need a whole damn team of researchers, well I can help out on that aspect. You will heal your parents…just like you healed my mum. Just like you healed me." He kissed her tenderly and wiped away her tears. "Now c'mon it's nearly six and I know you want time to get ready."

* * *

><p>"Draco, Hermione! I'm so glad you guys made it!" Ginny hugged the couple with one arm while she held a pie in the other hand. "Sorry, I was in the middle of putting this in the oven when you guys rang the bell…forgot to set it down." She laughed lightheartedly and happiness shone out of her very being.<p>

"No problem Ginny." Hermione smiled, "We're glad to be here!" She took the pie out of the gingers hands and sped off towards the kitchen, "You don't mind if I add some whipped cream to the top do you?" Ginny laughed and led Draco into the dining room connected to the kitchen. Pansy, Ron, Harry, Luna, and Blaise were all seated around the table laughing about a joke that was unknown to the blonde.

"Draco! Good to see you mate!" Blaise stood and gave his friend a quick pat on the back, "Luna and I just got back from our exploring in the rainforest, I have so many good stories to tell you." The dark wizard couldn't stop smiling as he sat down next to his fiancé.

"I'm sure they will be extremely interesting." Blaise was the only one who caught sarcasm in Draco's voice.

Hermione walked in behind Draco causing both Harry and Ron to raise from their seats. "Hermione!" Harry took her into a strong hug and Ron made it into a group hug. "It's so good to see you."

"Can't breathe." Hermione mumbled underneath the two wizards. The whole room broke into laughter, even Draco. Though his eyes had gone a shade darker.

"You guys just saw her a week ago!" Blaise chuckled, "You act as if she went through a third war to see you!" Both boys turned slightly red and laughed quietly.

"We're just excited to see that our best friend is doing alright." Ron avoided eye contact with Hermione and suspicion raised her eye brows. Ron had always been a terrible liar. She shot her gaze over to Draco but he too avoided her face while sitting down next to her. She chose to drop it for now, with a silent promise to bring it up later.

With the table full, conversation soon got started and chatter ate away at any worries the witch had had earlier. There were at least three different chats going on within the table when Ginny stood from the table.

"I think dinner is almost ready if everyone could help me bring the food out?" The group of friends all followed her into the kitchen and helped carry far too many dishes of food into the dining room.

"You really do take after your mum here Gin." Hermione chuckled as she set down a casserole.

"I wanted to make sure everyone had something they liked." Harry wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her cheek.

"I think it's the perfect amount dear." They all sat down and talking was at a minimum as they dug into the delicious food. Soon though, forks hit empty plates and the noise continued. Hermione offered to help Ginny clear the table and then surprisingly, Ron sprung up to clear dishes. He followed the women into the kitchen and shut the connecting door.

"What do you want Ron?" Ginny set down the plates and put a hand on her hip. Harry walked in through the door and stood beside his wife.

"What's with the weird looks all night mate?" Hermione turned to face Ron as well and he pulled at the collar of his shirt.

"I need to tell you guys something." He avoided their eyes.

"Alright well let's hear it." Hermione said impatiently.

"I'm…I'm asking Pansy to marry me." He pulled out a velvet box and Hermione dropped a plate onto the floor. Before it could drop, Harry waved his wand and shot it back towards the sink to wash itself. Shock was written clearly on all three of their faces and they did not speak for quite some time.

"Are you," Harry swallowed, "Are you sure about this?"

"As sure as I have ever been about anything. I love her."

"Well that's all good and dandy Ron, but you've only been dating her a few months." Ginny's voice was edging on hysterics.

"I don't care how long it's been. We could have started dating a week ago and I wouldn't care. I'm crazy about her and living together has only proved to me that…she's the one." He smiled sheepishly. "I just wanted to tell you guys before I actually did it. I already asked her father if it was okay and the guy practically kissed me on the spot. We get along pretty well."

"Did you just say you get along with Peter Parkinson? He secretly donated hundreds of galleons to the Death Eaters during the war!" Harry said.

"Yeah and so did Malfoy, but I don't see you yelling at Hermione."

"No one is yelling at you Ronald." Hermione spoke up, "It's just surprising you get along with Mr. Parkinson. He isn't exactly your type."

"Yeah well I do." Ron looked a smidge moody, "So are you guys gonna congratulate me?"

"Of course mate!" Harry gave Ron a quick hug, "Congrats! This is great news! When are you gonna do it?"

"Next Wednesday is our 5 month anniversary so I'm taking her to a nice restaurant and then I'm going to have the waiter put the ring on the top of her wine glass or something like that." Ron beamed at his plan and got a hug from Ginny.

"We are all so happy for you Ron!" Hermione smiled and took the box from him to look at the ring. "Oh it's just gorgeous, she will love it!" They were just passing it around when Pansy opened the door.

"Are you guys alright in here? It's been a while and I thought there were too many dishes." Ron nearly dropped the ring and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Nothing is wrong at all honey. But thank you." He kissed her cheek and they walked back out to the dining room.

"Hermione are you alright?" Harry asked the moment the door shut.

She looked up in surprise, "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well uh, Malfoy flooed us earlier today and said you had a bad nightmare…he said you were having a hard time." Harry took her hand into his, "Is it about your parents?"

"What did Draco tell you exactly?"

"Just that you had a nightmare and to be extra nice and welcoming to you tonight. I figured it was because of your parents but he wouldn't say at all what it was about."

Hermione smiled and warmth rushed throughout her body. Her trust of the Slytherin multiplied at Harry's words. The fact that he kept their deep conversations strictly to them, even when concerned about her, made love for him overwhelm her heart.

"Yeah it's just been a tiring week and I worry about them a lot now."

Harry hugged her and Ginny put a hand up to her shoulder, "Have you made any strides in the potion?" She asked lightly.

"Yeah I have actually. I think I only need a couple more things and it will work, but I can't be sure."

"Well that's great!' Said Harry, "I know you'll figure it out 'Mione. You're brilliant!"He let go of her and they began walking back towards the dining room, "You know you can always talk to me about this right?"

"Of course I do Harry, you're my best friend." The trio walked into the dining room to find their circle of friends all joking about some new invention of Fred and George's. Draco caught her eye and winked. Hermione giggled and left Harry's side to be by his. She grasped his hand and whispered into his ear, "Thank you."

Draco grinned and kissed her softly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait! I hope the length of this chapter will make up for it(: Thank you so so so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter and helped this story get to 54,000 hits! I appreciate it so much and I love you all! I hope everyone likes this chapter, I know it's a bit boring but there are big events in it! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon cause I have finished the rogh draft of my research paper so my life doesn't suck as much anymore. Please please review! They make my day!<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

Everything belongs to J.K Rowling! Please review!

* * *

><p>Hermione woke Draco up two nights after the dinner at the Potters' with a loud squeal of excitement. I figured out the potion!" Her hazel eyes were alight with joy as she brought her lips down to his.<p>

"What was it?" He spoke against her lips quietly. "You said last night that it wasn't going to work with that new fern."

"Well it did." She smiled and pecked him once more, "even I can be wrong."

"That makes one of us." He chuckled as she playfully punched his arm. "So are you gonna give it to your parents?"

"I'm going to wait until after Blaise and Luna's wedding."

Draco looked dumbfounded, "Why?"

"I can't be sidetracked with all of this when Luna really needs me. She asked me to be her maid of honor and that's a big deal! I feel like I should just focus on her for the next week. It's not a big deal for my parents; the potion will help them regardless."

"You seem to have thought this out…"

"Of course I did," she responded quickly, "I think everything out." Draco smirked and kissed her once more.

"Can we go to bed now?" He turned towards the bed but then wiggled his eyebrows, "Unless you want to celebrate of course…I guess I could oblige."

"Get in bed you arsehole."

* * *

><p>The next week passed astonishingly fast and before anyone realized it, they were on the eve of Blaise and Luna's wedding. The actual wedding was to be held by the creek of Luna's childhood home. It was where her mother and father had been married and seemed to be the only thing she truly put her foot down on. The reception was being held in large tents with Slytherin and Ravenclaw colors decorating every orifice. There had also been two tents set up for the Bride and Groom to get ready.<p>

"Oh Luna I knew that dress was the perfect one!" Hermione had just helped her friend into the stunning wedding dress they had chosen two weeks ago. Luna had been exceptionally slow preparing for her big day and it was only when Hermione nagged her endlessly that the blonde went to find a dress.

"Yes it is rather lovely." Luna's voice was singsong, "Thanks for helping me pick it out Hermione. I do hope Blaise likes it." She looked like the least stressed bride the world had ever laid eyes on. Her dress was as non-traditional as she was. It was not a stunning snow white, but instead light blue on top with diamond like jewels on the neckline and at the middle turned to a darker shade of ocean blue. It was tight around her chest and then poofed and fell out magnificently around her hips. Luna's pale skin glowed and her bright blue eyes were popping out in the most beautiful way. The Ravenclaw's dirty blonde hair was in a half updoo with ringlets framing her heart shaped face. She looked breathtaking.

Harry walked in with his hand over his eyes, "Is everyone dressed?"

Hermione giggled and snatched his hand from his face, "Yes we're decent!"

Harry took in Luna and let out a whistle, "More than decent! Luna you look amazing!" Ginny walked out from the closet wearing the bridesmaid dress and Harry's attention was captured away from the bride. "You look absolutely beautiful Gin." He kissed her softly and the couple's love for one another radiated throughout the tent.

"You look pretty handsome yourself Mr. Potter." Ginny tapped his chest that was covered by a suit with Slytherin green accenting it. "I never thought I'd say this but, that is definitely your color." The ginger laughed and pecked him quickly. "Now get outta here and go help the groom! I'm sure he's nervous."

"Yes dear," Harry smiled, "See you out there Hermione." He called as he left.

"You really do look nice Ginny," Hermione grinned at her friend, "I'm glad we decided on these, aren't you Luna?" They both turned towards the bride whom was humming and smiling to herself.

"Yes, the Slytherin green really is a magnificent color on people isn't it?"

"Yeah no wonder you guys decided on these colors." Hermione had been a bit baffled at first by their color choices since most couples decided to not include their Hogwarts past in any part of the wedding.

"Ginny decided on the colors actually." Luna grinned. Ginny turned red.

"Honest to Merlin I didn't realize what the colors symbolized. Luna told me she was having it outside by a creek and I thought blue and green were creek colors. Blaise decided to call it 'Slytherin green' and 'Ravenclaw blue'."

"Blaise would." Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes. She went into the closet and after changing into her bridesmaid dress, went over to the Grooms tent to see Draco. She covered her eyes much like Harry and entered in with caution. "Is everyone okay with a girl in the room?" Laughter bubbled up through her body and she felt a soft hand remove her hand. Draco's grey irises entered her vision.

"You look exquisite." He growled softly enough so only she heard. It started a pit of fire where the laughter had been only moment before. The Gryffindor stood back and took in her boyfriend. He was wearing a black suit with green poking out just like Harry's. However where Harry made it look handsome, Draco made it look sexy.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She replied.

"I think we'll both look better tonight." Draco kissed her neck.

"And why is that?" Said Hermione breathlessly.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Draco pulled away from her neck just as she was leaning into him.

"Sometimes I want to smack you Draco Malfoy."

"Perhaps you should…it was pretty damn hot when you did it in 3rd year and I barely even knew what hot meant then." Hermione had no answer but the blushing of her cheeks.

The ceremony went off without a hitch and within an hour of Hermione and Draco's flirting, Luna and Blaise were now Mr. and Mrs. Zabini. As the guests stood and clapped, everyone filed into the largest tent for the reception. Luna and Blaise had their first dance to a song by Celestina Warbeck called 'Eternal Love'. Once everyone settled down for dinner, Draco rose to give his best man speech.

"To the lovely Bride and Groom, I just want to say congratulations. I can only hope to marry not only someone I am as crazy about as you two are for each other, but someone who understands me the way you only understand one another. Blaise, you are my very best friend, quite truthfully you're the only real friend I've ever had and I am so happy for you. I wish you both nothing but joy for the rest of your lives. To Blaise and Luna!" Hermione's jaw was hanging at the end of his speech and she nearly missed her chance to get up and make her toast as well. She never knew Draco could speak so fondly of someone in front of anyone. He had always been a more private person with emotions.

"To Blaise and Luna, I can't even put into words how excited I am for you both. Luna, we've been friends since we were kids and honestly, I've always admired your wisdom and your easygoing nature that I wasn't exactly graced with." The crowd laughed, "You have always been an amazing person and I know that you and Blaise are going to be so happy together. To Mr. and Mrs. Zabini!" The crowd raised their glasses and quiet applause swept through the room before chatter washed it away.

"That was a nice speech dear," Draco whispered into her ear, "I have a short one for you." He licked his lips and kissed her cheek before continuing, "To the lovely Hermione, who will be shouting my name before she falls asleep tonight." Hermione whipped her head around to find Draco grinning and laughing under his breath. "Why are you blushing so fervently sweetheart?" He smirked and reached for the butter across the table, "It's not like you've never yelled it before." Hermione smacked his arm but in her stomach a pit of heat was turning, waiting to be satiated.

"We're leaving early." She growled back at him. He snorted and bit on his tongue to keep from letting out a loud guffaw.

After dinner, music started up once more and Draco grasped Hermione's hand in his own. "Can I have this dance?" He scanned her face with nothing but admiration in his eyes.

"Why certainly Mr. Malfoy."

The Slytherin's brow rose, "Aren't we oh so formal?"

"I won't be in a couple hours." She hissed back. Draco's molten eyes went darker with lust. He helped her up from her seat and they made their way out onto the dance floor. His hands gripped her hips just inches away from her bum. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and they rocked back and forth for a few minutes in a comfortable silence.

"You really do look beautiful Hermione." Draco whispered against her temple. "I don't know how any man in this room watched the bride during the ceremony when you were standing there." He kissed her head. "I know I had trouble focusing."

She lifted her head and kissed his lips swiftly, "You better hope no other man was watching me." She smiled shyly.

Draco's features set into stone, "Yeah they better not of been. I'm not having any man feel up my witch." He didn't even seem to realize the words that had left his mouth.

"I'm yours?" Hermione felt butterflies prepare for flight in her stomach. It was astounding how Draco could say something that would usually frustrate her and simply make her feel wanted.

"Mine and only mine." He growled against her mouth. "I've never been much of the sharing type."

The butterflies in her stomach took off in full flight and circled around at the feeling of being wanted so desperately, "I love you." She mumbled just loud enough for him to hear before resting her head back down on his shoulder. Draco simply kissed her cheek in response but the meaning was clear. He loved her with every fiber of his being.

* * *

><p>I know I'm a terrible person...I'm so so so so sorry it took so long to update. I've been really sick which means I miss school which means my life gets crazy! I get out in two weeks so very very soon there will be much more frequent updates! I hope everyone likes this chapter at least! I had a lot of fun writing it! And I can't even say how much I appreciate everyone for trying out this story and sticking with me! I went in with a general idea and I had no clue it would be this long! I've added things in as I went and I just want to thank you all for sticking with me! It means the world! Please please review! I seriously read every single one and they always make me smile so much(: Hopefully the next update will be really soon cause I've finally caught up with all my sick work! I love you all and thank you again! Oh and btw here is a link to see pics of a general idea of Luna's dress! - albumspp249/x4everxlove101/Healed%20pics/?action=view¤t=


	38. Chapter 38

Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. Please review!

* * *

><p>Hermione let out a long sigh before pressing her finger onto the doorbell. Her other hand shook with a vial of the potion in it. Jane poked her head out the door with confusion knitted onto her features.<p>

"Hermione, what's going on?"

"Hi mum, do you mind if I come in? I uhh…I need to speak with you and dad." Despite her nerves, the witch's voice came out crisp and clear.

"Of course sweetheart," Jane opened the door even wider and allowed her daughter to walk into house. "I'll go get your father and we can all talk over some tea." Jane disappeared down a hallway and Hermione settled herself onto one of the couches. She bit down on her lower lip and attempted to think about the dinner Draco promised they would have tonight, or how Ron had asked her yesterday to help him go ring shopping tomorrow. Turned out he hadn't felt he had the right ring and still had yet to propose. But no matter how much she tried to stray from the terrifying thoughts of what she was about to do, she always ended up right back to her parents.

Within five minutes both Greg and Jane walked in, holding hand and blissfully unaware of what was to come next. Hermione felt a pang of jealousy and desperately wished their roles could be swapped. How nice it would be to be unaware for a moment.

"So what's up pumpkin?" Greg smiled and took a sip of tea.

"Mum…Dad…there's something really serious I need to tell you."

"You're not pregnant are you?" Greg blurted out.

"No dad," Hermione allowed herself a small giggle, "I'm not pregnant." She took a deep breath, "But there is something extremely important I need to discuss with you, and I need you both to have open minds about it." Both of her parents remained silent. Hermione took that as agreement and continued. "When the Australian Ministry of Magic recovered you guys and fixed your memories…it didn't go quite as smoothly as I was told it did. Memory charms are extremely tricky and can be very damaging if used repeatedly." She stopped and assessed both of her parents' faces. Neither one of them seemed to of connected any dots. "I was told that your recovery was easy and had no issues, but just recently I found out that that was not the case. It took the memory charmers over three times to restore your brains back to their regular functions. If the same memory charm is attempted over three times…it can be extremely damaging…or cause nothing at all, we just never know." She took another deep breath, "However in your case…it did cause problems. Mum, Dad, you guys are losing your memories."

Both of her parents' eyes bugged out and Jane nearly dropped her tea. They were silent for over a minute before Greg managed to speak. "Hermione I think we would know if we were losing our memories!" He laughed uncomfortably and looked at Jane for comfort, but her face was set in stone.

"No dad…you wouldn't. I noticed it when I brought Draco over to meet you guys."

"Isn't that that Malfoy boy who was always mean to you? Why on earth would you bring him over?"

Tears very nearly sprung from Hermione's eyes. She swallowed back a lump in her throat, "Because I'm dating him, in fact we're rather serious, and I told you guys about this months ago. He met both of you…you liked him."

"I don't…I don't remember." Jane nearly whispered, "But I…I can see the truth in your eyes. I see the pain." Hermione nearly stopped breathing. She had expected her mother to be more cynical about the whole situation. Realization seemed to sweep across Greg's face and he squeezed his wife's hand harder.

"What are we supposed to do?" His voice was laced with defeat.

"I made a potion." Hermione lifted the small vial out of her bag. "It will fix everything, your memories will come back, and it would all be back to normal. You can come to my wedding, meet your grandchildren. Your lives will go back to normal."

"Are you getting married?" Jane was momentarily distracted from the current issue.

"No," Hermione smiled, "But I believe I'm with the person who I will marry. I can see it with him." Her grin grew even wider as the image of Draco entered her mind. There was no one else she wanted. Ever.

"I-I want to remember him." Jane looked decided. Greg on the other hand looked wary.

"Is this potion safe?"

"Of course Dad! I created it myself!"

"The magical community must be after you for it!" Both of her parents looked proud.

"No, actually they don't know about it. I keep my potions private."

"Hermione I will take this potion on one condition." Jane grabbed her daughters hand, "Give it to community. You could help people like us, you could make such a difference!"

"I don't want any more fame! The paparazzi already follow me around for the war and for dating Draco." She bit her lip and swallowed, "but if it means you guys will get better…I'll do it." She undid the stopper on her vial, "I have the first dose here. You guys will have to take one dose every week for the next two months. The only side effect is being a bit dizzy after you take it. But that should only last a few minutes.

"Well hand over the bottle, I want to remember the love of my daughter's life." Jane smiled and snatched the vial out of Hermione's hands. It was astounding how much her parents views could change within a few months. It warmed her heart to realize just what they would do for her.

"Okay just take two big gulps and let Dad have two big gulps. That should do it for this week."

"Gladly." Jane raised the vial to her lips and with only a moment's hesitation, she let the potion slip down her throat. Greg went next and gave his wife a significant look before also letting the potion enter his body.

"When will we start to notice the effects?" Greg asked after finishing up the potion.

"Within two weeks, your memories should start to come back" Hermione got up from her seat on the couch and gave both of her parents a giant hug. "Thank you so much for believing in me. I love you both so much."

* * *

><p>"Draco?" Hermione flooed into the Manor living room, but her boyfriend was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Hermione! Come quickly! It's my mother!" Draco's snow white face appeared over the banister for only a brief moment before he disappeared behind the wall once more. Hermione broke out into a sprint upstairs. She burst into Narcissa's room and met an all too familiar scene. The witch was seizing on her bed with blood around her middle. Draco was standing in the corner with a bloody towel and clenched hands.

"Draco I cant give her the potion again."

"Why not?" The Slytherin's voice was in hysterics and his usually pale color was white.

"I just gave her a huge batch for this yesterday! This healing process was supposed to take eight months but…I think I misjudged the power of the potion I created. She is healing faster than I thought…the horcrux is becoming more violent, it's fighting for its life. But if I give her the potion again so soon…I don't even know what would happen."

"Well then what the hell do you plan to do?" Draco threw the towel onto the floor, "Dammit Hermione! She's fucking bleeding out!"

"I know that!" Hermione ran over to Narcissa's side and began vanishing the blood. But within seconds it would be back. "Apparate to the hospital and get me some blood replenishing potion, they won't question you, I put you on the list of my contacts." Draco apparated away without a single question. Hermione then did what she truly needed to do, what had made her send Draco away. She plunged her wand into the center of the woman's stomach and a bloody scream tore through Narcissa's throat. A black liquid spurted out of her abdomen and the screams were joined by hissing.

"Somnum Sane!" Hermione's powerful sleeping spell shot out of her wand and immediately spread throughout Narcissa's body. The blackened skin vanished and her pale skin glowed a bright red for a moment before returning to its original color. A loud crack alerted to Draco's return.

"What the bloody hell did you do to her?" He forced the vial into Hermione's hand and she poured it down Narcissa's throat.

"I put her into a safe sleeping state. Her body can't take the torture the horcrux is going to put her through in the next few weeks. I knew this would have to happen…just not so soon. It's going to be okay Draco." Hermione grinned, "She's getting better. As long as I keep giving her blood replenishing potions…she's going to be healed."

The blonde looked ready to cry. "Thank you Hermione." He kissed her softly. "You're amazing."

* * *

><p>I'm so so so so so so sooooo sorry for the long wait! The last week of school shouldn't be as busy as mine was...but now I only have finals left! So hopefully I will be able to update super soon! I'm sorry it's a short chapter too...I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter for some reason. But thank you so much to everyone for the reviews for chap 37! They were so nice and amazing! I love you guys and I hope you like this chapter! We're winding down to the end now believe it or not...prob only about 5 - 7 chapters left. Gahhh that's crazy! Although I never expected it to even be this long so...yay! Thanks again to everyone so so much! I love you all!<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

Everything belongs to J.K Rowling! Please please review! They mean the world!

* * *

><p>"Oh Ron I like this one!" Hermione pulled her friends arm over to the ring counter and pointed at a particularly sparkly one.<p>

"I don't know…I want one with some green in it, green is her color. That's why I took back the ring I had before, it didn't have any color." Ron turned away and went over to a counter across the store. Hermione looked back down at the ornate ring in front of her and for a brief moment, an image of Draco on one knee presenting the ring to her flashed through her mind. It sent a tingle or warmth throughout her entire body and she couldn't stop smiling as she went to follow Ron to the other side of the store. "Can I see that one there?" Ron pointed to a particularly large ring with green accents. He turned to Hermione while the jeweler got the ring out. "So do you think Malfoy is planning on popping the question?" Hermione nearly snorted.

"Umm not that I know of. We've only been dating for 3 months!"

"Pansy and I have only been dating for 5 months…"

"Yeah but that's different."

"How in any way is that different? We hated each other in school; she fought for the dark side. Her family was big into the dark arts, she's changed and I love her. It sounds pretty bloody similar to your situation." Ron took the ring from the jeweler and his eyes glazed over. "This isn't the right one." He handed it back and turned to Hermione. "I'm just saying, you both seem pretty infatuated with one another, no matter how much I wanna punch the ferret at times."

"You know Ron," They both turned to leave the store, "You can be pretty insightful if you want to."

"Oh wow Hermione," Ron replied sarcastically, "Thanks so much."

She laughed and led them into the next jewelry store down the street, "You know what I mean!" They opened the door and a bell rang somewhere in the back of the store, "I guess it never is too soon to get married, if you know that person is the one."

"Exactly, and I'm telling you, there isn't anyone better than Pansy, the thought of watching her walk down the aisle honestly makes me want to jump up and down in excitement. I may not be the smartest wizard around, but I know that that feeling can only mean that she is my soul mate. If you don't feel that excited at the thought of marrying someone, you should keep looking." Hermione nodded unconsciously in agreement and pictured herself on the aisle, looking up and seeing Draco waiting at the end. It was hard not to jump.

She shook her head out the trance and went to look at rings, "Ron this one is beautiful!" she called over to him, "And it has green!" The ginger ran over to the counter and peered down at the ring she was pointing at.

"Oh wow, that's the one. I can imagine myself giving it to her and she would smile so wide! Where's the jeweler?" He looked around quickly and went to hunt down the owner of the store. Hermione's eye caught on a ring right next to it. There was a circular diamond in the middle with rubies swirling round it and a beautiful silver band. Her heart got caught in her throat and she imagined the ring on her finger and she twirled in a wedding gown. She had never given much thought to her wedding or what I t would look like but today, she couldn't stop picturing everything about it, things kept changing in her head to fit the perfect picture. Except the groom, he was always the same. With grey eyes and a devilish smirk that proudly proclaimed he loved her.

Ron came back with a flustered jeweler in hand and tore Hermione out of her daydream. "That one right next to the red one. With the heart shaped emerald and the diamond band."

"Ahh yes, we just got this one in," the jeweler with a name tag proclaiming his name to be Sanders, took the emerald ring out with great care and handed it to Ron.

"I'll take it." Ron beamed at Hermione, "How much?"

"Nine thousand galleons." Hermione's jaw dropped.

"How about eight?" Ron bartered.

"I cannot go any lower than eight thousand one hundred."

"Deal." Ron handed the ring back to the jeweler to be wrapped up and gave Hermione an impromptu hug. "I can't wait until she sees it!"

"Ron, that's a ton of money! I know being an auror pays well and all, but where do you have that money?"

"I still have a lot of the money we got from the war." Hermione's brow shot up. She and Harry had invested their money but she had been sure Ron would spend it.

"Well that's great, congratulations Ron." She patted his back, "She will love it."

* * *

><p>Draco sat next to his mother and held her soft hand. Her chest rose and fell quietly and behind her sleeping eyelids he could tell she was dreaming. He wanted to awake her more than anything and tell her his exciting news, it almost hurt. In two weeks he was going to propose to Hermione. As soon as her parents remembered him, he was going to ask to marry her and propose to her. He was going to ask Potter and Weasley about it in two days at the dinner the Weasley's were hosting in celebration of Ron proposing to Pansy. Narcissa had given him the family ring after his father had died, but he had decided to find a new one. Hermione deserved much more than a prejudiced ring with a pureblood history. She deserved the ring that represented her as a person.<p>

"Draco!" The Gryffindor called up from the living room, "I'm back!" He smiled to himself and rose from his mother's side to greet her.

"I'm up here love." He looked over the banister and his breath caught in his throat. She was so beautiful and she didn't even know it. She found his face and smiled, her rosy cheeks flushing.

"Ron found the most perfect ring! Pansy will love it!" She kissed him quickly but he held on and intensified the kiss. He bit down on her lip gently and her mouth allowed his tongue entry. She groaned and her hands gripped onto the baby hairs near his neck. He pulled away and looked over he surprised expression. 'What was that for?" She whispered breathlessly.

"I haven't seen you since yesterday."

She giggled, "Someone's feeling unusually romantic then." He nodded in agreement and kissed her once more but she pulled away. "I want to," she bit down on her lip, "desperately, but I have to go check on your mum first, and then we can."

"You're mine in ten minutes." He growled. She blushed and nodded shyly before turning away and going to check on Narcissa. He sauntered off to his room and sat down on the green silk sheets. She was back within five minutes and mumbled something about Narcissa being perfectly fine. Lust was already evident in her chocolate irises.

Draco picked her up by her bum and nearly threw her on the bed before attacking her mouth. Her delicate hands began working on the buttons of his shirt as he kneaded her breasts through her shirt. She moaned softly and pulled his shirt over his head and revealed his sculpted torso. She ran her fingers down his muscles and earned a throaty groan from him. Her shirt was removed within seconds and he held her exposed sides gently. Her soft skin against his caused his member to harden against her leg. She felt him and reached her hands down to grasp at his hips. He unlatched her bra and set his mouth down to one of her breasts. She let out a sigh and grasped at his back muscles before going to his belt and trying to undo it. He never removed his mouth from her nipple but she somehow took his pants off before he switched to her other breast to give it the same attention. His mouth trailed down to her navel and he kissed the skin right above her pants while sliding them down her slender legs. Her knickers were pulled down with them and he slipped once finger inside of her. She moaned loudly and whispered his name as he slipped a second digit inside. Her groans only made him grow harder and he removed his boxers with one hand. He took out his fingers and in a swift motion, he entered her. She cried out in ecstacy and he began thrusting quickly.

"You're so fucking gorgeous love." He panted out while thrusting even harder. She panted with him and her breasts shook as he thrusted. She closed her eyes tightly and reached up to grasp at his face. She brought his lips down to her and ravaged his mouth as he continued.

"Let me get on top." She spoke into his mouth and sent shivers down his spine. He complied and she saddled onto his lap. She let his member almost completely leave her, before she impaled herself in him. He let out a cry and leaned his head back into the pillows. She began moving faster and her breasts bounced with her body as she made groans and cries.

"Draco….Draco…Draco." she let his name slip from her lips every time she went down. He felt his stomach contract and knew he was about to come. He reached up and took her boobs into his hands and began rolling them around. She moved even faster on him and he had trouble holding onto her. She went down once more before letting out a loud cry and holding herself onto him. Black spots entered her vision as fireworks exploded throughout her body. Draco shot his seed into her and bucked up twice. She collapsed on top of his chest and didn't let his member leave her even after he went limper. They both breathed in the silence and he rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"I love you." He spoke against her forehead. "And that was bloody amazing." She nodded tiredly and moved slightly, without allowing him to leave her. The small amount of friction sent blood rushing back down and Draco's heart began beating harder. "Hermione," he spoke hesitantly, "You're gonna have to get off of me unless you're up for another round, you are getting me hard again sweetheart." The witch lifted her head and looked into his eyes. Her vision of him standing at the end of the aisle flashed through her mind again and sent warmth through her body, along with renewed energy.

"That's alright…I'm up for another round." She smiled with confidence she hadn't known she possessed and she lifted her body from his. He grinned as though Christmas had come early and flipped her around so that he was on top. She looked up at him through hooded lashes and reached up to caress his cheek. He began thrusting and pumping inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his torso and bucked her hips along with his. The bed began shaking with their renewed strength and groans filled the room.

* * *

><p>Yayyy! I'm finally done with school! So hopefully updates will be a lot sooner! I got out on Wed but I had a surgery so sorry it took longer to update than I planned! I hope everyone likes this chapter...sorry if the smut is awful...I tried! I'm not very good at writing about something I've never done! Please please review! They seriously mean so so much to me and they keep me writing! When I get a bunch of reviews it encourages me to write the next chapter! Hopefully the next chapter will be up super soon! Thanks to everyone for reading and sticking with me(:<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

Everything belongs to J.K Rowling! Please please review! They make my day(:

* * *

><p>"Sweetheart why do you look so nervous?" Hermione grasped Draco hand and squeezed reassuringly. "You've been to the Burrow before."<p>

"Yes I know I have unfortunately been in that place they call a house" He scoffed and turned away so that she couldn't see the real fear in his eyes. No matter how much he detested Potter and Weasley, they were still her best friends and he still felt it was his duty to request her hand in marriage to them.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Right well, we need to leave in the next five minutes so try to get in a good mood by then." She sat up from the couch and stalked upstairs, "I'm going to check on your mum before we go, please for the sake of a good evening, be nice tonight."

"I'll be as charming as ever dear." He replied sarcastically. She muttered something that sounded vaguely like 'arsehole' before disappearing down the hall. Draco chuckled softly to himself and got lost in the images of a future with her. No one had ever made him feel the way she did, no one had ever really made him feel in the first place. He couldn't remember ever being as happy as he was when he was with her. She made him a better man and for that he couldn't of said thank you enough.

"Alright she's doing fine still," Hermione interrupted his thoughts, "Ready to go?"

He smiled, "Yeah I am actually. I really am." Despite being the brightest with of her age, Hermione failed to catch onto the double meaning of his words and within seconds they had apparated out of the Manor and to a much shabbier albeit warmer surrounding.

The couple made their way to the front door and nearly two seconds after knocking were greeted by a grinning Mrs. Weasley. "Hermione! I feel like it's been years since I've seen you! Come here sweetheart!" The plump woman took the Gryffindor into her arms and gave her a bone crushing hug. "And Draco!" She turned towards the blonde, "It's so nice to have you here!" She gave him a lighter hug and welcomed them into the living room of the Burrow. "Ron and Pansy should be here soon! He said he was just going to take her out to dinner and a romantic walk through London before popping the question and flooing over here." Hermione was no longer facing the woman, but she could hear the smile in her words. They made their way over to Harry and Ginny who were currently sitting on the couch giggling over something Teddy had just said. Draco tried to turn away at the last second once he spotted Teddy but the little boy was far too quick.

"Good Smelling Guy!" He dashed over and hugged Draco's leg affectionately, "Guess what?"

Despite himself Draco felt a giant smile stretch his face, "What?"

"My Grandma says that she's your aunt! Do you know what that means?" Teddy paused for a moment but decided against letting the Slytherin answer and continued, "We're related!" He started jumping up and down with joy and singing a song about relatives. Harry and ginny nearly lost it laughing and Hermione had to cover her mouth for fear of being too loud. Draco's pale complexion pinkened slightly and he went to stand beside his girlfriend.

"That's great buddy, you wanna know something cool?"

Teddy stopped his song momentarily and looked over to Draco as if the man held up the sky, "What?"

"I already knew we were related." Teddy burst out into laughter and hugged Draco once more.

"You're silly! You should have told me smelly man!"

"Wanna know something else Teddy?"

"Yeah!"

"My name's Draco, remember?"

Teddy giggled again, "Oh yeah! I remember now!"

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand and chuckled quietly. "I don't know," she remarked, "I kind of liked his nickname for you."

"Yeah I really saw it catching on," Harry joined in, surprising everyone in the area. He caught Ginny's shocked eyes and shrugged, "What? It's better than ferret." Hermione burst into laughter once more and Ginny playfully hit Harry in the arm.

Draco felt a pang of anger in his stomach, but lightheartedness overruled it, "All too true Scarhead." He tried smiling at Harry to show it was a joke but feared it came off more as a smirk.

Harry grinned and stood up, "I haven't heard that one in years. Anyone want a firewhisky?"

"I want one." Answered Teddy cheekily.

Harry ruffled his nephew's bright blue hair, "I'll get you some apple juice." The black haired wizard disappeared behind the kitchen wall and Fred Weasley jumped in front of Teddy to catch a stray firework.

"George we gotta watch it around the kid!" He laughed and picked the boy up, "Wanna come help Uncle George and Uncle Fred test out some new jokes in the yard?" Teddy nodded enthusiastically leaving Ginny, Hermione and Draco alone.

"So Gin," Hermione began, "How is it being married? Anything different?"

"Not really…I've noticed that I miss Harry more now when he's on his auror missions." She blushed, "I tend to worry a lot more now, but he may get promoted to the head of the department and that's more paperwork. I'm really hoping it happens and I think he is too, he's been complaining of a sore back from all the missions."

"The auror department still has missions?" Draco leapt into the conversation, "There are still crazy Voldemort followers out there?" He sounded genuinely shocked.

"Sweetheart you honestly haven't seen the articles in the Daily Prophet about them? Every couple of months there's a new crazy one out there."

"I stopped reading the Prophet years ago, I can't stand that Skeeter woman."

"Something we can agree on." Hermione grumbled. Draco looked confused for a moment before his face lit up.

"Are you honestly still angry with her from those bullshit stories she wrote about you in fourth year?" He was holding back laughter and Ginny was biting down a chuckle as well.

"Didn't Hermione ever tell you why Skeeter stopped writing for a year?" The redhead smiled knowingly at her friend.

"No?" Draco's brow crinkled, "Why would she tell me about it…unless you had something to do with it?"

"I may have blackmailed her into shutting up for a while." Hermione murmured out.

Draco let out a loud guffaw, "You failed to ever share this story with me." He lifted her chin so she couldn't look down at the ground any longer, "What did you do?"

Ginny burst out, "She found out Rita Skeeter was an unregistered animagus and trapped her in a jar." She laughed heartily at the story and graciously accepted the firewhisky Harry had just handed her.

"Is this about Skeeter?" The Chosen One asked. "I gotta say it was pretty entertaining to see that awful witch in jar stuck as a beetle." He looked off as if reminiscing on such a wonderful memory.

"A beetle?" Draco asked shell shocked. "She was a bloody beetle?" He started laughing without reserve and Hermione despite being a bit embarrassed by the childhood story, felt her heart skip a beat. It was rare when she got to see Draco's face removed of any tense worries. She laughed with him and took a sip of Harry's firewhisky.

"I would do it all over again." She set the glass down, "That woman was wretched, and she deserved it." Ginny was about to speak up when the front door of the burrow burst open to reveal the happiest looking couple in the world.

"She said yes!" Ron announced to the world. The whole house erupted into applause and Harry jumped up to pat his best friend on the back.

"Congratulations Mate!" Dean Thomas set off party poppers and Seamus Finnigan caused a small explosion in the corner. Pansy was blushing furiously and squealed when Ron brought her in for a giant kiss.

Molly Weasley ran up to her youngest son and took his face into her hands, "I'm so proud of you dear!" She kissed both of his cheeks and proceeded to take Pansy into a warm hug. "Welcome to the family!" Everyone laughed at the surprised look on the witch's face but were soon distracted by Teddy bursting in behind Ron and Pansy.

"We have a surprise outside!" He cried gleefully and turned for everyone to follow him. But suddenly he stopped and turned around seriously. He grabbed Pansy's hand and motioned for her to come down to his level, "Did you say yes?" He whispered loudly. She nodded sweetly which caused Teddy to jump up and down in delight. "Well great! Then the surprise is still on!" The four year old led the entire party into the yard where bright orange and red fireworks were going off. Their colors reflected off of the pond near the house and their sparks joined the numerous stars in the sky.

Draco grasped Hermione's hand tighter and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She giggled like a schoolgirl and turned her face so that his lips met with hers. "Thank you for coming." She mumbled into his ear.

"It was my pleasure." She smiled against his mouth and turned to look back up at the fireworks. Draco continued to look at Hermione's face and noticed how the colors of the sky reflected into her eyes. Her entire face was lit up with pure happiness and he found himself to be taken breathless from the beauty she radiated. He believed he had never seen her looking so stunning in his life. Her hair was a frizzy mess from the heat and she was barely wearing makeup, but the joy shining from her eyes and the way she rubbed his thumb gently easily made her the most beautiful woman at the party. He was the only one not watching the fireworks, but Draco figured he got a much better view that night.

Once Fred and George's show was done, the party resumed both indoors and outside with a roaring bonfire. Draco found himself unfortunately discussing Herbology with Neville Longbottom when Ginny came up to them and stole Hermione away. "I'll be right back," she assured Draco while letting his hand go, "Ginny tried cooking some new dessert and she wants me to make sure it tastes good before anyone else eats it."

"You have fun with that." Replied Draco sarcastically. He turned back towards Neville who was rambling about some new fungi, "I'm going to go to the loo real fast." He didn't wait for Neville's reply and quickly ran away from the bonfire cursing Hermione for dragging him over to Longbottom in the first place. He spotted Harry speaking with Arthur Weasley and figured now was as good a time as any to get his nerves out of the way.

"Hey Potter!" He called over to the wizard who looked up startled. Draco came closer and greeted Arthur before continuing, "Mind if I speak with you and Weasley for a moment?"

"Well go ahead Malfoy." Arthur answered.

Draco refrained from rolling his eyes, "Umm I meant Ron." The name sounded foreign on his tongue and he found himself realizing that may be the first time he had spoken Ron's name.

"Uhh sure Malfoy," Harry stood up, "Excuse me Arthur, I'll be right back and we can continue our conversation on computers."

"Before you go," Arthur held up a hand, "What do apples have to do with computers? I heard some muggles talking about them in the town last week."

Harry grinned, "I'll explain later." He turned from the eldest Weasley with Draco following. "I have to go find Ron but it shouldn't take long, wherever it's the loudest should produce him. You can wait here if you'd like."

"Umm alright." Draco felt awkward vibes surrounding the air around him and the cowardly side of him wanted to tell Potter to forget about it, but then he thought of Hermione's face during the fireworks and the words were lost. He waited for less than a minute when Harry emerged from the house with a frustrated looking Ron.

"This better be good Malfoy." Ron grumbled. Harry sighed.

"Do you want to go somewhere quieter?" He asked sincerely.

"Yeah that would be great." It was taking everything in Draco's self-control not to make a rude remark to Ron who was rolling his eyes so much it looked like he was having an eye fit. They found a secluded area that had chairs set up and all sat down.

"So what's so important Malfoy? Is something wrong with Hermione that she doesn't want to tell us?" Harry looked truly concerned and at the idea of something wrong with Hermione, Ron turned his full attention to the blonde.

"No there's nothing wrong with her…she's great actually." Draco rubbed the back of his neck and looked straight into Harry's startling green eyes. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"What?" Ron shouted so loudly that a few people looked over at them from further away. "You guys have only been dating for a couple months! This is bloody ridiculous!"

"If I recall correctly, you've only been dating Pansy for a couple of months as well Weasley." Draco replied coolly.

"Do you even have a ring?" Harry's eyebrows were still shot up on his forehead but he was trying his hardest to be rational and calm.

"Not yet, it's not going to be for a while because I'm waiting for her parents to regain their memory so that I can ask them as well. But I figured you are both like her brothers and it wouldn't be fair to do this without running it by you first."

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat, "Do you love her?"

"Absolutely." Ron scoffed and Draco turned his head towards the ginger. "Do you doubt my affections for her?"

"Look Malfoy, I may be nice about this whole thing but I don't think you have it in you to love her." Ron crossed his arms and sat back in his chair.

"Well lucky enough for you Weasley, I'm marrying her, not you. And last time I checked she doesn't doubt my affections in the slightest." He sat back as well, "I feel no need to prove my feelings towards her to you. They are a matter between us and if you don't believe me when I say I love her…I don't give a damn."

Ron's ears turned red, "Listen-"

"Ron don't" Harry interrupted. "Listen Malfoy, I see the way she looks at you. I can tell she is in love with you and I can tell you feel the same. She seems happy and that's all I've ever wanted for her. She's like my sister. But I'm warning you now, if you aren't serious about this, if you have any doubt at all in your mind that you won't give her every single thing she deserves, then don't propose. Because the second you hurt her is the second that I send the entire auror department to find your arse."

"I'm more sure about her than I've ever been about anything in my life. I can promise you right now that I will do everything in my power to make her happy."

Harry looked satisfied, "Then you have my blessing, as well as Ron's." Ron turned an angry expression onto Harry but he held up his hand, "Congratulations Malfoy, she's going to be so excited. If you need help with anything just let me or Ginny know. I'm sure Gin would want to help you plan every last detail of the proposal out."

"Good to know." Draco replied. Harry shook his hand and began to walk away with Ron. "And Potter," He called out, "Thanks."

Harry smiled, "Anytime Malfoy, anytime."

* * *

><p><strong>(Many people have pointed out to me that Draco already knew Skeeter was an animagus. I'm aware of this fact but I have changed quite a few things from the original books. Ex: Fred is still alive. So please understand just because I don't voice every change or deviation I've made form the original books doesn't mean they are not there. If you must know I thought it in my head that Pansy was the only one who knew Skeeter was a beetle. Hope that clears everything up)<strong>

* * *

><p>Yay for a fast update! I told you I would be faster now that I'm on summer vacation! I hope everyone likes this one, it was pretty fun and really easy to write so hopefully it's good! And it's a lot longer than usual so that's always good. Thank you soooooo much for all the nice reviews for the last chapter! You guys are amazing! I got like 4,000 hits on that last one! It was amazing and I was shocked! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon but I have a concert on saturday so it may not be until after that...who knows. But we are getting towards the end here...possibly only 5-7 chapters left. Idk. I probably should have planned this out better...oh well! Anyways thanks again and please please review! I cannot even express how much they mean to me(:<p> 


	41. Chapter 41

Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. Please please review(:

* * *

><p>Within the next two weeks Narcissa Malfoy got better and better as each day passed. Hermione went to her parent's house regularly to check on them and gave them two more doses of the potion.<p>

"They are starting to remember again!" She cried after bursting into Draco's study where he had been looking over numbers for his company.

"Well hello to you too." Draco rose from his seat and went to kiss his girlfriend on the lips. "So what are they remembering?"

"They remember meeting you." She grinned up at him but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"And?"

"They don't remember whether or not they liked you," She bit down on her bottom lip, "But they want to meet you again, I told them we could stop by tonight but I just realized, didn't you say you actually had to go into work today?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Unfortunately, I've been successfully avoiding the place for weeks but some idiot intern messed up an investment. I have to go fix it and talk to him." His jaw line was set in anger.

"Please don't be too mean." Hermione kissed his stony jaw and his tension loosened.

He smirked and ran his stormy eyes over her face, "Now why would you think I was going to be mean? I'm just going to show him how to do things properly."

Her brow rose, "maybe, but something tells me you will end up raising your voice while you _explain_ things." He chuckled a little darkly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well you know I don't have to go in until later," his hot breath ticked her ear, "I have a very good idea of how to spend all that extra time."

Hermione lifted her head to kiss his pulse point, "oh and what is your brilliant idea?"

"I'd rather show you." He growled before picking her up and making his way to the couch. Draco was a bit late to the office that day.

* * *

><p>The next day Hermione rescheduled with her parents and Draco was anxiously holding her hand at the front door. He was wearing black work pants and a button up green shirt that hugged his muscular thin frame. His blonde hair hung loose on his head but still combed and he had a smooth, just shaved face that was twisted with nerves. Hermione thought he looked particularly dashing and she found herself wondering why he had dressed quite so nice when her mother opened up the door.<p>

"Hermione it's so good to see you!" Jane hugged her daughter and then turned her eyes onto Draco. "And Draco it is so nice to meet you once more," she bit her lip in a similar fashion to the way her daughter did, "I'm sorry this has been so difficult."

"Not at all Mrs. Granger," Draco held out a friendly hand which she accepted, "It's a pleasure to come back here and to be welcomed into your home."

"Oh please call me Jane." She dropped his hand and opened the door wider, "Greg dear! They're here; you can stop making tea sweetheart." Hermione giggled and slipped her hand into Draco's once more as she led his over to the couch.

Greg Granger came around the corner that hid the kitchen with a tea tray in his hands. "Anyone up for some tea? Just made it myself." He grinned and Draco stood up to greet him.

"I would love some sir, nice to see you." Draco offered up his hand.

Greg's eyes were glassy for a moment and he shook his head before accepting the Slytherin's hand. "Nice to see you too Mr. Malfoy. So my daughter tells me you run a big company in the magical world? I don't remember you boasting that information to us before."

"Must have forgotten, I have never liked to boast." Hermione snorted and Draco felt it would be better to not let her know that he had in fact told her parents all about his company on his last visit.

All four of them sat down, "So Hermione, your father and I have something to tell you." Jane took a sip of the scalding tea and choked as it burned her tongue. "We are going on vacation to Australia!"

Now it was Hermione's turn to choke on her beverage, "Ex-excuse me?" She turned a worried eye onto her father but he only nodded. "Why are you going on vacation to such a faraway place? Wouldn't France or even Spain be a better alternative?"

"Yes dear but we still have a lot of fondness for Australia and we figured we could use some time away, we wanted to let you know specifically because we are going for eight days so you will need to give us a stock of potion to bring with us."

"But what if you guys lose it or something happens and you forget to take it and then we will be back to square one and it really isn't an easy potion to make and-"

"Hermione," Draco rested a hand on her shoulder and turned to face her, "It's going to be okay, they will remember to take the potion and everything is going to be fine." She pouted out her lip and didn't answer so he lifter her chin gently with his finger, "I promise everything will be just fine." She nodded and her shoulders that had tensed up relaxed against the couch cushions.

Both of her parents sat across the couch in shock and for a moment the only sound was the light rain pattering on the windows. "Well that was damn impressive!" Greg exclaimed, "You'll have to teach me that one." He let out a loud laugh and took a sip of his tea and Jane joined in with a quieter chuckle.

"Sweetheart we promise to take very good care of the potion and we won't forget to take it! It's already in my calendar with an alarm to tell me that I should have taken it. And we aren't even leaving for another week!"

Hermione sighed, "All right I guess…I guess that will be alright. So long as you call me after you've taken it and you take lots of pictures." The witch smiled and stood up, "Mum I think I just heard a timer in the kitchen, were you making something?"

"Oh yes, I put some cookies in the oven and it completely slipped my mind." Jane laughed, "Would you help me Hermione?"

"Sure," she squeezed Draco's hand, "we'll be right back." Mother and daughter disappeared into the kitchen and Draco figured it as good a time as any to make his intentions known.

"So Mr. Granger," he began, "I wanted to speak with you about something really important to me."

"Is this about you wanting to marry my daughter?" Greg interrupted the wizard.

"Wh-what?" Draco sputtered, "How on earth…"

"A father can tell when a man looks at his daughter like that. You look at her as if she placed the stars in your sky." He took a sip of tea and caught the worried look on the blondes face, "Now don't worry Draco, my answer is yes of course. Why wouldn't I want my pride and joy to be with someone so desperately in love with her?"

"Yes well…" Draco's cheeks gained color, "Thank you so much for your blessing Mr. Granger, it really does mean a lot. And I promise to treat your daughter with the utmost respect." He took a long sip of tea. Draco had never been good at expressing himself in this way and he had had to do it twice for this witch.

"So have you gotten a ring yet?" Greg inquired.

"Not yet, the Malfoy family has a ring but I don't feel it fits her well."

"But she might." He poured some more tea for both of them.

"What do you mean?"

"I may not know a ton about wizarding families but I know that if Hermione is dating you, she isn't ashamed of your past and she very may want to be considered a Malfoy. It would probably mean a lot to her if you gave her a traditional ring." He sighed, "But I don't know how all this magical stuff works and my daughter can be quite unpredictable as I'm sure you've noticed." Both men smirked, "I'm just saying you may want to think about proposing to her with your family ring and if she doesn't want it, then you pick out a ring together. Knowing my daughter, she would be happiest that way."

"Who would be happiest that way?" Hermione walked into the living room with a steaming plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Your mother," Greg blurted, "She would be happiest if we got the biggest suite at the hotel we're staying at."

"Well are you?" Jane walked in behind her daughter with a curious expression.

"Of course dear." Greg grinned and kissed Jane's cheek. "Anything for you."

* * *

><p>Sorry I know this isn't a very exciting chapter and I know it's really short but at least it's a chapter! And a really fast update(: Hopefully the next one will be up within a couple days cause I know how it's gonna go! Please please review they mean the world to me! I love you all and thanks again for reading!<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. Please review, they make my day(:

* * *

><p>After Hermione and Draco left her parents' house, she asked if they could make a detour to the hospital.<p>

"Why do we need to go there? It reeks of misery." The blonde whined.

"Because I'm a horrible mentor and I never even went to Jessica and Tristan's graduation service, it was over two weeks ago and I just completely forgot. I'm gonna go check in and see how they are doing now they have moved up to being actual healers." She bit her lip, "I hope they're not angry with me. I wouldn't blame them if they were." There was a loud crack and the couple was both now standing in the lobby of St. Mungo's. To Hermione's dismay, Jessica was standing right at the front desk when they arrived.

"Healer Granger!" She called out, "what a surprise!" The newly graduated healer ran up and gave Hermione a hug. "We missed you at the graduation but we understand." She leaned in and whispered, "We heard about your parents. I'm so sorry."

The Gryffindor whipped her head around, "What do you mean you heard about my parents?"

Jessica's eyes widened in surprise and a bit of fear, "Well it's just that one of the nurses overheard you talking about it at the hospital when you were developing the potion to help them. Speaking of which, did it work?"

Hermione huffed up her chest and Draco chuckled behind her, "As a matter of fact, it did. I just stopped by to see how you and Tristan were doing, but obviously you're both doing quite alright, I'll just be going now."

"But Healer Granger!" Jessica shouted just as Hermione went to turn and apparate, "Aren't you going to sell you potion? And the one that helped Mrs. Malfoy? The entire medical community has been asking around for it!"

The brunette witch raised her brow, "Who on earth has been asking for it? No one has contacted me."

"Well no one wanted to bother you after hearing about your parents, but there have been several questions about it directed towards me and Tristan. Actually someone has been trying to contact you as well for the past few weeks, but not about the potions. Do you know anyone by the name of William Rent? He's been quite insistent on finding you." Hermione tripped backwards at the name of her ex-boyfriend and Draco's arms wrapped around her abdomen.

"Thank you Jessica," he replied in an annoyed tone, "We'll just be going now." their surroundings began to twist away and both of them landed in Hermione's flat. Crookshanks hissed at the loud intruders and went to hide underneath the couch. However he was not the only one residing in the flat when they arrived. William rose from his seat and went to shake Draco's hand.

"I was really hoping you guys would show up! I've been trying to reach you for ages Hermione!" The witch released herself from Draco's protective arms and walked straight up to William. Before anyone could say another word, her hand smacked across his cheek and made a resounding echo go throughout the flat. The Ravenclaw stroked his face in shock, with his eyes opened wide.

"I thought I made myself clear last time you came here," she spoke through clenched teeth, "I _never _want to see you again. Get. Out." There were tears welling up in her hazel eyes. Draco's hand slipped into hers and squeezed for comfort.

"Please Hermione, I know that last time I was here you flipped out and I'm sorry-again. For everything that has happened. I just…I wanted to tell you I'm moving to America. I wanted to see you one last time before I left." The brown haired wizard rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "You know what? I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry - for everything." He walked towards the front door.

"Wait!" Hermione called out. "Just…wait." She looked reassuringly into Draco's questioning eyes and dropped his hand before walking over to the wizard. "I hope you find everything you are looking for in America. And…thank you for coming to say goodbye. I think…I think I would have been upset if you had simply left. And…I forgive you." She gave him a brief hug and opened the door for him. "I wish you all the best Will."

William's jaw was open wide but there was a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, "Thank you Hermione." He shook her hand once more, "I hope you have an amazing life." And with that, he was out the door and Hermione was sliding down the wall as the lock clicked shut. Draco walked up and slid down onto the floor with her.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he mused, "Here I was, seconds from punching him, and you beat me to it by slapping him harder than you slapped me. Then as soon as I think the whole nightmare is over, you…forgive him. Bloody hell Hermione, you simply amaze me." He kissed the top of her head and only time would ever know long they sat there in each other's arms. It seemed infinite.

* * *

><p>The next day, they awoke in Hermione's bed with Crookshanks hissing at Draco's feet that were currently sticking out of the covers. "That fucking cat is a menace." He murmured tiredly. Hermione giggled and kissed his bare chest softly.<p>

"What do you want to do today love?" Her delicate lips moved against his skin and elicited a throaty moan from the back of his throat.

"Let's go to the park, and have a romantic dinner tonight." He thought of the ring sitting in his desk drawer and a small smile rearranged his features.

"Okay…" Hermione replied suspiciously, "If you tell me why you're smiling like an idiot."

"It's just a nice day out, don't you think? And it's almost September and well…that's my favorite month."

"Okay Draco you're freaking me out…" she rolled out of bed and scuffled into a pair of slippers, "I'm going to go make myself some coffee and you come out when the real Draco has returned to your body." The blonde grinned wider and rolled over to look out of her bay window. The sun was streaming in and birds were chirping merrily on the trees outside. It was the perfect day to become engaged.

When he entered the kitchen, Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table with Libri pecking away at her hand as she read a letter. "You may want to feed the bird before your hand becomes irreversibly damaged." She smiled up at him and set the letter down.

"Harry and Ginny want us to stop by tomorrow night for a dinner party thing. Is that okay?"

He grimaced, "Sure." She stood and went to kiss him lightly.

"Thank you, now are we still going to the park and some romantic dinner? Because that actually sounds like a lovely day."

"Of course," he wrapped his hands around her bum and kissed her once more. "I have to stop by the manor to get dressed and take a shower, how about I pick you up here in about an hour?"

"Sounds good." She smiled up at him and sighed as he kissed her harder this time. He bit on her bottom lip as her hands stroked through his hair. His tongue explored her mouth as if this was the first time it had been there and she moaned into his open mouth. He pulled away, both of them breathing a bit heavier.

"I'll never get sick of that." He smirked and caressed her cheek before apparating away. Hermione grinned to herself like a love sick school girl and went to go get ready. She had no clue just how special of a day he had planned for her.

* * *

><p>It felt like seconds when Draco showed up at Hermione's flat, freshly showered with clean pressed clothes fitting his physique perfectly. "Hold on a sec!" She called out after hearing the knock at her door. She put an earring into her ear hastily and opened the door while slipping into one of her shoes. "How did you do that?" She asked breathlessly.<p>

"Magic." He grinned, "You look beautiful." And she really did. It wasn't often that Hermione wore a skirt, but when she did, Draco thought it should be put up in the Daily Prophet. Her legs seemed to go on for miles and her tiny waist was accentuated in the waistband of the skirt. Her hair fell in ringlets down her shoulders and her chocolate eyes were sparkling.

"So what park are we going to?" She slipped her hand into his and they headed down the hall towards the stairs.

"I figured St. James's. They just planted some new flowers and there's some weird boat ride option now there. Figured it would be interesting."

"Sounds like a date." He kissed her head and they opened the door of the building that held her flat. The sounds of London entered their heads and Hermione sighed contentedly.

"I love the city." She looked around lovingly, "every little bit of it."

"So do you just want to walk to the park then? I was just going to apparate there but if you want to walk…"

"Can we?" She asked excitedly before laughing at the expression on his face. "Sorry it's just been so long since I've had a proper walk through London.

"Sure…in fact I don't know if I've ever had a 'proper walk through' of muggle London." He looked around warily. "I don't like all the cars." Hermione giggled and led him through the street towards the park. For once, London let the sun shine through its clouds and light the way.

When they reached the park. It was crowded with people playing with their dogs and kids. "I guess everyone had the same good idea as us." Hermione remarked cheerily. "Oh look! There's the boat rides you were talking about!" Over by the small lake was a giant sign proclaiming boat rides to be three pounds.

"Looks like it was a good idea for me to transfer some of my money into pounds." Draco dug into his pocket as they walked over to the sign and handed the seller three pound coins. They climbed into the boat and Draco looked up expectantly at the seller. "So who's the driver of the boat?" Hermione burst out into laughter and the seller just gave the Slytherin a peculiar look.

"Draco," Hermione set her hand down on his, "These are peddle boats. We have to peddle to get them to go." She started pumping her legs and the boat started to move sideways. "See? If we peddle at the same time, it goes straight." Draco scoffed and began pumping his legs as well.

"That's the stupidest idea for a boat ever. Who the hell wants to peddle themselves around in the water?"

"I do." Hermione answered joyfully while chuckling. "Once you get used to it, it's really fun! In fact my mum and dad used to take me on peddle boats all the time! It's one of my favorite pre-Hogwarts memories."

"Well then I'm officially going to work on getting you some better memories." Draco grumbled. Hermione chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"We can add this to the list." He grinned at her and began peddling even harder. "Draco." He looked over at her, "If you peddle that hard I won't be able to keep up and we will end up going in a circle."

"I can't win." He mumbled under his breath. "Why don't we just go once around the lake and then go find something else to do?"

"I think that would be best for your sake." She laughed. After some hard work on peddling together, they finished and thanked the man who was renting the boats. "Oh look someone is selling ice cream!" Hermione exclaimed. "C'mon!" Draco rolled his eyes but found himself smiling at the child in his girlfriends' personality. He chased after her and was surprised at just how many flavors they had.

"A vanilla cone for myself and a chocolate one for her." He paid the man the money and handed Hermione her cone.

"How'd you know I wanted chocolate?"

"You love chocolate. I remember you telling me you did at some point." He looked worried for a moment, "You did tell me that right?"

She laughed and licked her cone, "Yes I did. I am just surprised you remembered." She headed towards a bench on the path, "Wanna sit down for a bit and eat?" Draco didn't answer but followed her and sat down so she figured his answer was a yes.

"Look at that family over there," he nodded his head in front of them, "They don't even notice that their dog is eating half of the picnic." Hermione looked up and nearly snorted on her ice cream.

"Oh my goodness! I know that woman! She went to primary school with me." She licked her cone, "I hope that dog eats the whole basket."

Draco let out a loud guffaw, "I take you didn't like her?"

"She made fun of my hair." Hermione mumbled.

Draco kissed her cheek and tried to keep his laughter down, "You know you can be a bit of a Slytherin at times." She grinned up at him.

"You can be quite a Gryffindor at times."

He put a hand up as if offended, "That is the meanest thing you've ever said to me."

She snorted at his sarcasm, "Yeah the meanest thing I've ever said to your face."

Draco raised a brow, "Are you insinuating that you talked behind my back at Hogwarts? Hermione I'm shocked."

She laughed and stood up having finished her cone, "Wanna walk over to Buckingham Palace? It's just down this street."

"Isn't that where the muggles' queen lives?" He threw away the wrapper from his cone, "And isn't it always packed with crazy tourists?"

She took his hand and led him towards The Mall, "yeah but for good reason, it's beautiful! And I think it's open to the public right now." Draco grumbled lightheartedly the whole way to the Palace but once they got there, he took in a breath.

"Wow, it's really nice actually. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Although it could do without those weird guys in the black hats."

"Those are the national guard, they are iconic." She rolled her eyes, "It's weird how little you know about the country you live in." A horse and carriage passed them and Hermione let out a squeal. "Let's go ride one of those!" She pulled at his hand but he didn't move an inch.

"Horses don't like me." He looked more serious than he had in weeks.

"Well horses like me enough for the both of us." She pulled harder and Draco let out a long sigh before following her and getting inside the carriage. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Hermione face. The carriage ride took them to all the major sights of the city and her face lit up at every single one of them. "I think I'm too in love with London for my own good." She told him before sighing at the sight of Parliament.

"I think you may be right." He chuckled as they passed the London Eye. "We should go on that later."

"Oh we really should! It's so fun!" He grasped her hand and mentally thanked himself for making good plans for the night ahead. The carriage made its way back to the Palace and they paid the driver.

"That horse is giving me a funny look." Draco mumbled in her ear, "Let's head back to the park." Hermione laughed and went to pet the horse's head before following her boyfriend. They found someone selling burgers and decided to have a little mini picnic in the grass. Draco felt the ring in his pocket like a lead weight and he very nearly proposed right there and then.

"Want to go see a movie?" Hermione interrupted his thoughts.

"A what?" He searched through the muggle knowledge section of his brain. "Oh is that the really long telly shows?"

"Something like that…there's a new romantic comedy out and I really wanted to see it."

"I have no idea what a romantic comedy is, but that sounds like a good plan. You can only stay in the park for so long." She smiled and hand in hand, the couple began to walk towards the nearest movie theater.

* * *

><p>After an excruciating two and half hours later, Draco nearly ran out the theater with a teary eyed Hermione behind him. "Wasn't it so sweet how David chased Emily down the street and they ended up kissing?" She asked wistfully.<p>

"If you ever drag me to one of those bloody movies again, I may have to Avada myself." He grumbled.

"You didn't think it was a sweet movie?"

"I thought it was predictable. Of course David loved Emily! He stared at her constantly and when she nearly got married he went and got hammered! I mean honestly Hermione, were you surprised that he chased her down in the street?"

"Well no," she bit her lip, "But I've always wanted to be in a relationship like that...or just like any romantic comedy really. I'm a sucker for romance."

Draco's features softened, "Start running."

"Wait…what?"

"I said start running down the street."

She looked suspiciously at him before turning around and taking off. Draco counted five seconds before he chased after her. He pushed past a few muggles on the street before wrapping his arms around her middle and turning her around and kissing her right then and there. She smiled against his mouth and kissed him back heartily.

"I love you." She whispered before pulling away from his mouth. He grinned and held onto her hand.

"And I love you." They began walking back towards her flat, "I'm going to drop you off to get ready for our dinner tonight and I'll pick you up in about an hour and a half. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." She swung their hands back and forth. Before they knew it they were back at her building. "I'll see you later." She got up on her tiptoes and kissed him slowly. It was a much more tender kiss than they had had earlier and Draco savored every moment of it. Too quickly Hermione pulled away and waved at him as she stepped into her building. Draco found himself smiling like a love struck idiot and nearly whacked himself on the face as he apparated away.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, Draco was knocking on the door for the second time that day. However this time, when it opened, his eyes bulged much more than before. Hermione was in a long, red satin gown. Her hair in a half updo with ringlets framing her heart shaped face. There was a slit up her dress that showed a healthy amount of her toned legs. She was wearing black heels that brought her closer to Draco's height, but still not nearly as tall as him.<p>

"Wow." He swallowed, "you look…stunning."

She smiled wide at him and kissed his cheek. He caught a whiff of her perfume and nearly drooled at how much he wanted to rip her clothes off of her. "You look pretty dashing yourself Mr. Malfoy."

"You're too kind Miss. Granger." He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "And as much as I want to take you right here and now, we have to go."

She blushed and grabbed her clutch before following him out the door. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see, it's a surprise." They got to the entrance of the building and there was limousine waiting outside.

"Is that for us?"

"And she's smart too." Draco chuckled and led her over to the car. They slid in and he put the shades down on the windows. "I don't want you to figure out where we're going."

She slid closer to him and began kissing on his neck. He groaned and lifted her chin so he could kiss her plump red lips. She was nearly on his lap by the time they arrived at their destination. "Can I go see where we are now?" she asked eagerly.

"No…I actually brought a blindfold." He dug into his pocket and took out a piece of green silk cloth.

"Are you serious?" She huffed but complied when he wrapped it around her head.

"It will be better if you open your eyes at the right moment." He tied the cloth and opened the limo door. She grabbed onto his hands and he helped her climb out before putting his hands on her shoulders to lead her the right way. "Okay now up this ramp and we have to wait here for a moment."

"I know we're outside…and somewhere in the city…near water." She sniffed the air as if trying to get any more clues.

"Congratulations Sherlock." He scoffed and began pushing her shoulders forward again. "Now take a big step and, yes there you go. We're almost there. You have to wait for a couple minutes"

"Draco I swear if you don't take this off soon…" she mumbled after sitting there for a good ten minutes.

"Alright…open your eyes." She reached for the blindfold and lost all the air in her lungs. They were in their own private pod in the London Eye. The city was lit up surrounding them and it was a clear night. But that was not what made her lose her breath. Right in front of her was Draco, down on one knee with an ancient looking ring in his hands.

"Oh my God…Draco." Hermione covered her mouth with her hands.

"Hermione, I have never felt this way about anyone in my life. You make me a better man in every way and when I'm with you, I couldn't be happier. When we met, I was broken and lonely and miserable. But Hermione, you fixed me. You healed me when everyone else had deemed me incurable. I look at you and I can't even imagine why you love me but I thank every deity that you do. I love you with all of my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Hermione Jean Granger…Will you marry me?"

Tears welled up in her eyes, "Oh sweet Merlin yes! Of course I will!"

Relief washed over his features as he stood up and went to slip the ring onto her finger. "It's the Malfoy family ring, but if you don't want it we can go find you a new one."

"No, I love it. I love you." Hermione leaned in and kissed him. "I love you so much." He wrapped his arms around her as she ran her hands through his hair. He pulled away and locked eyes with hers.

"We're getting married." He whispered, "You're going to be my wife." She smiled as wide as she could and butterflies overtook her stomach. She leaned in and kissed her fiancé again as the city of London sparkled underneath them.

* * *

><p>Ahhhhhh! Omg that was soooo fun to write! I hope everyone liked it! I've had that idea in my head for months and it was just so much fun to write! Sorry it took longer than usual, I had a One Direction concert on Saturday. Just in case you were all wondering...it was the best night of my life and for all the directioners out there, it was the concert Harry got his shirt ripped off3 dsjkl;ghsfjl sorry I just have a lot of One Direction feels. Anyways! I really wanna hear everyone's feedback on this chapter cause it was seriously a blast to write! Sorry for constantly mentioning London...I'm kind of just as obsessed with it as Hermione is aha. Oh and this story just hit 70,000 hits which is CRAZY! Thank you to everyone so so so so much! I love you all(:<p> 


	43. Chapter 43

**Everything belongs to J.K Rowling! Please Review(:**

* * *

><p>"Draco we're going to be late to the dinner!" Hermione looked up to the banister but her fiancé was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Hold on, I just want to make sure my mum is alright still!" His voice sounded distant as it echoed through the manor.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "She's still asleep! I told you I am going to wake her up tomorrow and everything should be fine! The traces of the horcrux are almost completely gone, now hurry up!" He dashed into her vision and ran down the stairs.

"You're sure she's going to be alright? She was looking pale today."

"She's a Malfoy. You're all pale." He chuckled and kissed her quickly.

"Alright, alright let's get going before you blow up." He grabbed her hand and then stopped, "Hold on one second, Cerry!" The little house elf popped up out of thin air and grabbed at her clean pillowcase with excitement.

"Yes Master?"

"I'd almost forgotten you had her." Hermione mumbled.

Draco smirked, "I don't bother her very often anymore," he turned his head back to the elf; "Can you please look after my mother for tonight and contact me if anything unusual happens?"

"Of course master!" Cerry scampered off to the stairs.

"Alright now we can go." Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and with a loud crack they were gone.

When they arrived at the front door of Grimmauld Place, sounds of liveliness and partying could be heard emanating from the house. It was a good thing that Harry had figured out how to take the enchantment that made the house invisible off. Muggles would have been severely confused as to where the random noise was coming from.

Before Hermione got a chance to knock on the door, it was yanked open to reveal a glowing Ginny. "Hermione! We've been wondering when you were gonna get here." The ginger hugged her friend and hugged Draco before he got a chance to shake her hand.

"Sorry Gin, Draco was held up for a second." Hermione smiled up at the Slytherin and grasped his hand. "So is everyone else here already?"

"Well it's really just Ron, Pansy, Blaise, and Luna. The usual crew." They stepped into the house and Hermione wrapped her hand around Draco's more so that her ring couldn't be seen. They entered the living room attached to the kitchen and yells greeted them.

"Finally you're here mate!" Blaise shouted out.

""Mione!" Both Harry and Ron greeted their best friend at the same time and walked up to hug her. The brunette let go of Draco's hand and gave both Harry and Ron a huge hug.

"WAIT A SECOND!" Ginny's voice rose above everyone else. "Is that a bloody ring on your finger?" She ripped Hermione away from Harry's embrace and scanned her hand where the Malfoy ring sat proudly. "Holy shit Hermione!" She gave her friend a giant hug. "Congratulations!"

The Gryffindor blushed and hid her face slightly. "I was meaning to tell everyone in a moment but yes, Draco and I are engaged." Harry grinned at her as if he knew something she didn't and Ron's ears turned slightly red but Pansy grabbed his hand to calm him down.

"Well done mate!" Blaise clapped a hand onto Draco's back.

"I was really hoping this would happen." Luna said dreamily. "You both always have hinkledoms buzzing around you." Everyone but Blaise turned to the Ravenclaw and raised a brow in confusion. "Hinkledoms are little flying insects that thrive off of love and the feeling of joy." She answered all the questioning faces with a tone in her voice that suggested shock that anyone was confused as to what hinkledoms were.

Harry shook his head and held back a bout of laughter, "So when did you propose Malfoy?"

"Last night, I took her around the city and to dinner." The Slytherin looked highly uncomfortable at the fact that all of these people were looking at him with excitement.

Hermione walked over to Draco and threaded her hand through his once more. "He did more than take me out to dinner," she boasted, "He rented out an entire pod on the London Eye and made me put a blindfold on until we got up high enough so you could see the entire city beneath us. I pull the blindfold off and there he is on one knee holding a ring!" She giggled giddily while looking at Draco as if he held the stars in the sky.

"Congratulations Hermione." Harry took a sip of his firewhisky, "I'm so happy for both of you. I was wondering when you were going to finally pop the question Malfoy, you talked to me about it two weeks ago."

"Wait you knew he was going to propose?" Hermione asked dumbstruck.

"Yeah, he pulled me and Ron aside at the engagement celebration at the burrow. Wanted to run it by us first," he looked Malfoy in the eyes and grinned, "He said that since we were your best friends he wanted to make sure it was ok."

"That was so sweet." Hermione looked back at Draco, whose face was now a tint of pink.

"It was nothing." He mumbled. Draco hated it when his emotional side was revealed to anyone but Hermione. And now an entire room of mostly people he wasn't particularly fond of knew of his softer side. He cursed Potter in his head. Harry was smiling with a twisted sort of satisfaction; it was quite obvious he was enjoying embarrassing his old childhood enemy.

"Hermione why don't you come help me get the dinner out of the oven and you can let me get a better look at your ring." Ginny's voice cut through the silence Draco's embarrassment had started. She had a small tone of urgency in her voice that only Hermione seemed to pick up on. "Draco would you like anything to drink?"

"A glass of firewhisky would be great Weas-Ginny."

"You know," she called as she walked into the kitchen, "If you're going to be calling me by a last name, I prefer Potter." The entire room broke into laughter and Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek before following the red head into the kitchen and closing the connecting door.

"What's in the oven for dinner?"

"First let me see your ring!" Ginny ran over and grabbed Hermione's hand. She let out a low breath, "It's stunning." Hermione looked down to admire it for the millionth time in the past twenty four hours and nodded her head in agreement. The band was old silver with "marriage is forever" engraved around it. There was a diamond shaped cut emerald resting on top with smaller diamonds encircling it. Its ancient history almost glowed off of its every surface.

"It's the Malfoy family ring, been passed down for ages. I reckon I'm the first muggleborn to be wearing it." Hermione mused mostly to herself.

"When are you guys going to have the wedding?" Ginny asked a bit randomly as she let go of Hermione's hand and walked over to the oven.

"I'm not sure," she answered honestly, "To be quite honest I want to be married sooner rather than later. Maybe in the winter? I've always loved winter time. Oh and maybe we could have snow falling around us, with a heating spell around the whole area, that way we could have it outside and-"

"Hermione I'm pregnant." Ginny blurted out.

"Wh-what?" Hermione's chocolate eyes opened wide.

"I'm pregnant. I took the test this morning and it came back positive…three times." Ginny's usually stoic features were muddled with fear.

"Have you told Harry?"

"No…it's not an intentional pregnancy. We weren't planning on having kids until at least a year after our marriage." She put her face into her hands, "I don't understand how this happened! We were so careful, and I'm not ready to be a mom!" Ginny crumpled against the counter and Hermione rushed over to take her friend into her arms.

"It's okay Gin! Maybe this is a blessing in disguise. I mean it's not like you guys never wanted kids…you're just getting them a little earlier than you bargained. And sometimes accidents just happen, it's not your fault."

"Harry is going to be so angry."

"No he won't! Ginny, Harry loves you more than life itself and he has always wanted kids! I'm sure he will be thrilled…surprised, but thrilled." She hugged her friend tighter and shushed her worried breaths. "Have you told anyone yet?"

"No…I was going to tell my mum first but she can't keep quiet about a damn thing. I wanted to tell you first anyways, you've always been so good with advice."

"Aww Gin don't worry about anything. I'm sure everyone is going to be absolutely ecstatic. I mean Harry's been talking about wanting kids of his own ever since Teddy was born. You guys are going to be great parents, you're both so good with Teddy."

"I'm just…not ready for this." Ginny sniffed into Hermione's shoulder.

"I know Gin, I know. But I promise you, you will get through this just fine. You weren't put into Gryffindor for nothing! You're the bravest girl I've ever met and you can take on anything. For Merlin's sake, you grew up with six brothers! I think you can handle a baby." Both witch's laughed and Ginny pulled away from Hermione while wiping her eyes.

"Thanks Hermione, you're the best friend I could ever ask for."

"Is everything okay in here sweetheart?" Harry walked in through the door and Ginny's hazel eyes opened wide in surprise. They were a bit bloodshot from the few tears she had just shed and she wiped furiously at them to hide any signs of trauma. Harry caught Ginny's face and his features softened. "Honey what's wrong?" He came over and embraced his wife.

Ginny shook her head and nuzzled her head into Harry's chest. The black haired wizard looked over to Hermione for answers but she avoided his gaze and went to the oven to pull out the dinner. However there was nothing in it. Ginny had made that up to get Hermione alone. "Harry I need to tell you something." Ginny spoke up and looked into her husband's face. "It's not exactly good news." Harry's brows knitted into concern.

"Alright, go ahead. What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." Ginny murmured just loud enough for Harry to hear. His green eyes widened.

"You're…you're pregnant?" His voice sounded as if all his oxygen had been knocked out of his body. Ginny nodded and looked down at the floor. Harry turned to Hermione who was currently trying to disappear into the wall. "Did you know about this?"

"She only just told me."

"I took the test today. Remember how I wasn't feeling well yesterday and today?" Ginny avoided Harry's eyes.

"Dear Merlin," Harry whispered, "We're going to…we're going to be parents." He let his mind ponder that thought for a moment and a giant grin broke out on his face. "This is great!" He shouted. "I'm going to be a dad!" He lifted Ginny's chin up and gazed down at her. "This is not bad news." He whispered before kissing her passionately. Hermione smiled and turned her head at Ron who was currently bursting in through the door.

"Hermione are you sure you wanna marry that git? One more joke about my hair and I'm gonna hex him so bad-" he broke off at the sight of his best friend and sister kissing. "What's going on?"

Harry pulled away from Ginny with the widest and goofiest grin on his face, "Ginny is pregnant."

Ron's jaw dropped, "Like with a baby?"

"No Ronald a puppy." Hermione scoffed. Draco entered the room at that moment and caught a glance at the scene in front of him.

"Who died?" He questioned. "And what's taking so long for that firewhisky? I was really looking forward to it."

Hermione shot a pointed glare at her fiancé that almost wiped the smirk off of his face. Almost. "Oh I'm sorry Draco, I'll get that right now." Ginny unwrapped herself from Harry's arms and began pouring a glass.

"No I'll do it." Harry offered and grabbed the glass from her.

"I'm pregnant Harry not paralyzed." She snapped and grabbed the glass back. Draco's smirk was successfully wiped off of his face.

"You're pregnant?" He questioned.

"Oh sod off Malfoy." Ron shot out.

"Oh I'm sorry Weasley am I not allowed to ask questions in your presence anymore? Let me write that down on a list of things I don't give a fuck about." Draco answered coolly. He turned back to Harry and Ginny, "Congratulations, to the both of you."

"Thanks Malfoy." Harry answered back. "Well I think we should actually start the dinner. We have two things to celebrate now." He smiled down at Ginny who blushed and slid the glass of firewhisky across the counter to Draco. He went to take sip but faltered as a loud crack sounded through the kitchen. Cerry stood with a worried expression.

"Masters mother has woken up sir." She squeaked in her tiny voice. "Her eyes are red." Draco had apparated away before the elf could let out a little anxious hiccup.

"I'm gonna have to skip out on the celebrations." Hermione apologized and within seconds was twisting away to the Manor. She had hoped this could have waited until morning. She knew it was going to happen…she had just hoped Draco wouldn't have been there to see it. His nightmares were almost certainly going to come back.

* * *

><p>Ahhh I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait! I was on vacation and I didn't get a chance to update or write more! I hope everyone likes it and I'm sorry for being mean and leaving it on a cliffhanger. We are getting into the homestretch now! I've mapped it out and I believe there will only be about four more chapters! Please please review, the ones from the last chapter were so so nice and they made my day(: I love you all!<p> 


	44. Chapter 44

**Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. Please review(:**

* * *

><p>Hissing and screams met Hermione's ears as soon as she landed in the Manor. Draco was nowhere to be found and Cerry was cowering in the corner of the hallway.<p>

"Master went into her room!" She squeaked. Hermione spun around and dashed into Narcissa's room. The sight that met her caused the contents of her stomach to rise up and sit as bile in the back of her throat. Narcissa was no longer in the room. Hermione was staring directly at a full-fledged Voldemort. He was gazing around the room with his crimson eyes and brandishing Narcissa's wand. Voldemort hadn't noticed her walking into the room and was still directing his attention to the cowering blonde on the floor.

"So weak Draco." He hissed, "I expected better of you, but even the Dark Lord can be wrong. Marrying a mudblood." He smacked his nonexistent lips, "I consider myself…disappointed."

"Don't you dare fucking call her that." Draco spat at his feet and with great effort, stood up to face his greatest fear. But just as he came to eye level, the shape of Voldemort morphed and Bellatrix was giggling madly at the sight of Hermione in the background. Draco looked around confused and turned to find Hermione jumping a step back. "NO!" He shouted at the horcrux, "I'm right here! Scare me! Torture me! Leave her alone!" He jumped in front of the apparation but it was no use, Bellatrix had her hooded eyes set on the cowering witch in the doorway.

"Look who wants to play!" She walked up to Hermione and grabbed at her chin so that she couldn't turn her eyes away. "I've missed having girl time with you." She whispered into Hermione's face. Her rotten breath smelled just as it had over four years ago.

"You're not real." Hermione mumbled unconvincingly.

"Oh but you don't believe that, do you dearie?" The Slytherin circled Hermione like a lion would circle its prey. "Your hair has tamed itself considerably," she grabbed at one of the curly strands, "I liked it better when it was covered in blood."

Draco ran forward and shoved Bellatrix away, "Stay the fuck away from her you disgusting bitch." He spit into her face but she did not flinch.

"I always told Cissy to raise you better," she laughed madly, "I told her to let Voldemort have you but she refused and now look where it's gotten you, engaged to a mudblood whore." She was circling the entire room now, twisting her hair around Narcissa's wand. "But tell me Draco…please tell me you don't love her. Why would you love her? She is not anything special." She smiled wide at Hermione who had bowed her head at the ground, "Look she knows it herself, she doesn't deserve love. That's why she worked so hard in school." She began cackling and strutted back up to Hermione, "Because she knew deep down…she wasn't worthy of her magic."

"You bitch." Draco spat, "Avada-"

"Draco no!" Hermione spoke for the first time, "Don't."

Bellatrix chuckled, "Oh isn't she strong? How noble of her not to kill me." She focused her attention back on Draco, "You're much more fun." Voldemort grew out of Bellatrix and within seconds, snakelike features had taken over hooded ones. Draco tensed next to Hermione and she felt his breath stop.

"I thought you were a loyal servant Draco…don't you know to bow in my presence?" Voldemort raised his wand and forced Draco's back to bend. "Yes that's much better. You belong down on the floor Draco…you always have. Never loved by your father and constantly trying to live up to expectations that you could never fill. You may as well give up and stay on the ground. You look best there." Hissing filled their ears and Voldemort grinned with a sick, twisted glee. Draco's eyes were glazed over and his skin was nearly as white as the man who was speaking to him. "Yes the process is nearly done…I must say there were issues in the process but I will soon rise once more." He raised his wand up in confidence.

"Stupefy!" Hermione shouted. A burst of red light lit up the room and at the last moment Voldemort raised a shield.

"Crucio!" He cried. The witch crumpled onto the floor and yelled out in pain.

"Expelliarmus!" Yellow light burst from Draco's wand and hit the snake like man in the chest. He widened his crimson eyes in surprise and lifted his Crucio from a screaming Hermione. Green light shot out at Draco but at the last moment he ducked. Hermione jumped up from the ground and dashed for the cauldron of potion on the dresser. She was nearly there when

Voldemort stepped into her path and gleamed down at her. He opened his mouth to shoot her with a spell but was hit with a purple spell. A giant tear came across his abdomen and he gasped in pain.

"That was supposed to make blood pour of him." Draco said.

"He doesn't have any blood…not yet." Hermione ran around the gasping man and grabbed for the cauldron. Voldemort turned around and reached for her but missed. She lifted the potion and dumped it on top of him. He let out a blood curdling scream and sank to the ground. Draco smiled at her but she kept a grim face. It was silent for all of ten seconds before the hissing began again and the Dark lord began to rise once more.

"You'll have to do better than that mudblood."

Hermione smiled and lifted her wand, "Oh I will." She replied. "Malum abiit ex hoc terra!" A golden glow went around the entire room. A translucent silver bubble of magic wrapped itself around both of them. Voldemort looked around him in shock and set his face back onto Hermione's triumphant gleam.

"What did you do?" He hissed, horrified.

She smirked, "Exactly what I've been planning to do this entire time, malum abiit ex hoc terra!" The bubble burst and a blinding gold light attacked Voldemort. He screamed out in agony but it could barely be heard over the magic swirling around the room. The golden spell circled around him like a cyclone and the hissing came to abrupt stop. One last gush of air and magic rushed at him and then everything went silent. The golden light beamed extra bright one last time and then disappeared with the noise. In its wake was Narcissa Malfoy, passed out on the stone floor. Her chest was rising and falling steadily and just as Hermione began to walk over to her, her eyelids fluttered open.

"What happened?" Her voice was scratchy.

"Mum!" Draco ran over to Narcissa's side and dove done to pick her up from the floor. "Are you alright?"

The pale woman seemed to consider it for a moment before smiling slightly, "Yes…I actually feel better than I have in years…I'm great." Draco lied her down in the bed and turned to face a glowing Hermione.

"What did you do?" He asked, dumbstruck.

"I healed her. The horcrux is gone."

"What? But…how?"

"Why don't we let your mother rest? She's going to be pretty tired for the next few days." Hermione tried to stand up but stumbled and fell back down. Draco ran up and grabbed at her hands.

"What's wrong?" Frustration was evident on his features. He hated to be confused.

"Nothing…" Hermione answered lightly, "That spell…it takes a lot out of you." She fluttered her eyelids, "A lot more than I thought." She looked into Draco's concerned grey irises and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>"What the hell did you do to her Malfoy?" Harry sounded angry but mostly worried.<p>

"I didn't do shit Potter, she passed out."

"So you didn't take her to St. Mungo's?" Ron demanded.

"No, I thought it might be a little weird if I showed up and said she passed out from fighting a man who's been dead for four years. Merlin Weasley think about things for a god damned second. I know it may be hard but please, for the sake of my sanity, try."

"Malfoy I swear, I don't know what she sees in you." Ron grumbled.

"Why don't you ask her while she's screaming my name in bed?" Hermione's eyes were closed but she could almost see the smirk.

"You sick git!"

"Oh come now Weasley, you have to give me some kind of good comeback...this is just sad."

Hermione felt the corner of her mouth tug up in a grin, "Both of you shut up! She's waking up." Harry yelled at Ron who had just been about to shout. She fluttered her eyes open and was met with the blurry faces of Harry, Ron, and Draco. She blinked furiously and eventually they came into focus. "How are you feeling?' Harry whispered cautiously.

"Fine…just sore." Hermione's voice felt raspy and she lifted her arm to hold her throat but it wouldn't rise. "I can't raise my arm." She rasped out in panic.

"Try again." Harry answered calmly. She put all of her strength into her limb and breathed a giant sigh of relief when it complied. "That happened to me a lot throughout my years at Hogwarts," Said Harry reassuringly, "Your body is just exhausted…you should be fine within a few days. Now you wanna explain what happened?"

Hermione searched her memory to recall what she had just been through. It all came rushing back and she cringed. "I got rid of the horcrux." She said thoughtfully.

"But how?" Harry crinkled his brow, "You need basilisk venom."

"Not for this one…it wasn't a fully made horcrux…it wasn't as powerful and didn't need something so strong to destroy it. I researched spells at St. Mungo's when I was researching how to make the potion. I knew it would come to a point where I would have to send a last blow to get rid of it completely. I found an ancient spell and tweaked it a bit…it worked right?"

"It worked perfectly." Draco answered. "You're bloody amazing Hermione."

She looked up at him lovingly, "Is Narcissa okay?"

"She's just fine, sleeping but I have Cerry watching her." He grabbed her hand, "I was a bit more concerned about you."

"I'll be okay." She grinned, "Where am I anyways?"

"Grimmauld Place." Ron spoke up, "Malfoy showed up here ten minutes ago with you in his arms."

"Where's Ginny?" She asked while trying to lift her head to look around.

"She's at the burrow; I told her she should tell her mum about the pregnancy right away. You guys have only been gone for about an hour; I was going to send aurors to the Manor if I didn't hear from you within the next thirty minutes." Harry's green eyes were especially bright at the idea of his wife being pregnant.

Hermione slowly turned her head to look at Draco again, "Will you take me home? I just want to sleep in my own bed."

"Anything you want." He slipped her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too." She snuggled up into his chest and after saying a quick goodbye to Ron and Harry; they were apparating away into Hermione's flat. Draco landed swiftly and began towards her bedroom to set her down.

"Did you know you would have to do that the whole time?" He asked.

"Yeah I planned it; I let the horcrux talk itself out because that weakens it considerably. Why else would you think I would just sit there and let Bellatrix insult me?" She yawned as he set her down and slipped into the bed next to her. She curled into him and he began running soothing circles with his hands on her back.

"You really are amazing Hermione…I couldn't even sit there for five seconds before I snapped."

"That just means you have emotions…there's nothing wrong with that. I just held in my reactions." She felt herself slipping back into sleep. "I love you Draco." She whispered tiredly.

"I love you." His words were barely registered as she fell into sleep, but they protected her from the nightmares she had expected to come.

* * *

><p>Yayyy Narcissa is healed! I hope everyone likes this chapter cause it was kind of hard to write...thanks to the reviews form the last chapter! I really appreciated them! Only three more chapters until we're done! Please please review and let me know what you think! Thanks again to everyone for reading! I love you all(:<p> 


	45. Chapter 45

**Everythin belongs to J.K Rowling. Please Review(:**

* * *

><p>Hermione was awoken by Draco's lips on hers, "Harry Birthday love." He whispered against her mouth. She smiled and kissed him back.<p>

"It's not my birthday yet." Her eyes opened slowly and took in Draco's pointy features looking down at her. "I was born at 11:30 in the morning."

Draco rolled his eyes and checked his watch that claimed it to only be ten, "Alright fine, Happy _almost _Birthday." Hermione smiled cheekily and rose from the bed into Draco's arms. "Cerry made an entire breakfast feast for you," he said hesitantly.

"What?" She unwrapped herself from his arms and stared him down.

"I didn't tell her to! I had no idea she was doing anything until I woke up this morning. She was working on it all night…when I tried to stop her she began crying. Surely you don't want to make an elf cry?" Her angry glare dropped and Draco smirked, knowing he had beaten her.

"Fine," she huffed, "But I'm cleaning it up."

"I'll let you tell her that Birthday Girl."

"I will!" She responded confidently as she pulled on some clothes. Draco chuckled and followed her out the door, preparing himself for a very long breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Narcissa," Hermione placed her hand onto the woman's forehead to check for a temperature, "How are you feeling?"<p>

"I'm fine dear, I've been fine for the past week. I don't know why you won't let me leave this bed. I almost did get up to see what all the noise was about in the kitchen." Hermione blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

"Cerry and I…don't get along very well." Narcissa let out a loud laugh and grabbed at her stomach a moment later in pain. "And that is why I won't let you leave your bed. Your body is still healing and quite honestly…you may not be able to get up for another week or so. And even then you would have to be extremely cautious and really only get up for a few things. I don't think you'll be back to your normal self until the end of November really."

The blonde looked extremely troubled by this news and for a moment, the only noise in the room was the sound of their breathing. "Well when are you scheduling the wedding?"

"I talked to Draco about it and we decided in the middle of December." She smiled down at the ring gleaming proudly on her ring finger, "I was thinking the 12th." She grasped the woman's hand and squeezed for comfort. "That way you can attend with no problems."

"Thank you." Narcissa looked up at Hermione with truth in her eyes, "For everything. Not only for healing me, but for taking my son and making him a better man. For looking at him and deciding he was worth your time and for showing him how to love. I cannot thank you enough for the good you've brought to the Malfoy family." Her eyes were getting teary and Hermione felt warmth spread throughout her entire body. She knelt down and hugged her future mother-in-law.

"It was my pleasure." She spoke into Narcissa's hair. "I can't wait to be a Malfoy." She pulled away and began walking toward the door.

"Oh and Hermione."

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

><p>"Do we have to go?" Draco whined<p>

"Well seeing as they are throwing the party for me, I'd say yes."

"This is entirely too many trips to that place for my mind to handle."

"It's called the Burrow and you don't have to come if you don't want to, I won't be mad." Hermione slipped into some shoes.

"Like hell I'm not going. I'm not having any drunken guys try and hit on you."

Hermione let out a loud guffaw, "Oh yeah because I have so many people after me! But if you insist on going, you better get dressed. We have to leave in about five minutes."

Draco gestured to his bare chest, "I don't know, I think you like me better this way."

"I might, but I don't think the guests will."

"Oh no, I think they will be thanking me." He wiggled his eyebrows, "maybe they'll shout out my name as loud as you did earlier."

"Draco!" Hermione's face reddened. "I wasn't that loud."

"I think people in China heard you love." He chuckled at her horrified expression and wrapped his arms around her middle, kissing her neck. "Don't worry, I could listen to it all day and not be bothered." Hermione leaned her head back to give him more access and let a small groan escape from her lips.

"Well maybe you will be listening to it in a couple of hours, if you play your cards right." She ran her hands down his chest and abdomen, stopping just before the waistband of his trousers.

"Oh not you're just trying to torture me." He groaned.

"No…just insuring you behave tonight." She pecked his lips and turned to get the fireplace going. "Now are you going to get some clothes on or not?"

"Yeah alright." He stomped up the stairs, "But I better not be the one taking them off tonight." He shouted down to her.

"I don't think you will be." Hermione mumbled to herself. She could already feel the pit of heat swirling in her stomach; they wouldn't stay at the party terribly long.

* * *

><p>As soon as they landed in the Burrow, a giant wall of noise greeted them. "Happy Birthday Hermione!" It felt as though everyone she had ever been friends with or close to were staring out at her from the sea of people.<p>

"Oh my goodness!" She shouted, "I didn't think there would be so many people." Happiness radiated from her body and Draco managed to stay in the shadows so that no one really noticed that he had come in to the party with her. He had never been the social butterfly. However Hermione grasped at his hand tighter and pulled him to her side, causing the festivities and noise to go down slightly. Enough for Draco to realize that he was the cause of it. "I'd like to make an announcement." Hermione cleared her throat. "Quite a few of you already know this, but we've been careful to stay away from the paparazzi these past couple of weeks and so I'd like to officially announce that Draco and I are engaged to be married!" She held out her hand with the Malfoy family ring. There was a moment of shocked silence before Ginny and Harry began clapping and hollering loudly. The rest of the crowd followed suit and Draco stretched out his jaw, he hadn't realized he was tensing it in the first place.

"I'm going to go say hi to a few old friends I haven't seen in a while, "Hermione whispered into his ear, "I think your biggest fan is making his way over here." She nodded her head over towards a clearly over excited Teddy.

"Mr. Draco! I've missed you!" The Slytherin felt Hermione's hand leave his and silently cursed.

"Hey Teddy, how have you been?"

"I've been great! Come here, I wanna show you something!" The toddler wrapped his chubby little fist around Draco's hand and led his through the crowd of people. Teddy seemed oblivious to the odd stares his friend was getting, but the pale man was not. He caught several former Hogwarts students giving him rude looks and not trying to hide the fact that they didn't approve. He bit down on his tongue to refrain from snapping at them and instead focused all his attention on following the little boy in front of him. He was led out the door of the Burrow and into the yard where two identical men stood around a cluster of boxes.  
>Mr. Draco, this is Uncle Fred and Uncle George." Teddy let go of his hand and ran over to the boxes, "And we're gonna blow stuff up!" He giggled madly at the thought.<p>

"Hey Malfoy," Fred held out his hand, "Nice to see you again."

"Wanna help us make Hermione's night extra special?" George held his hand out as well and smiled earnestly.

"Nice to see you are both still troublemakers," Draco smirked, "What are you planning exactly?"

"We designed these new fireworks to interact with one another. We made a snake and a lion and we were gonna have them kind of embrace, then 'Congratulations' will be written across the sky." Both of the twins looked incredibly proud of themselves.

"Did you make these just for her?"

"Course we did! She's like our little sister and we wanted to give her a really good way to say how happy we are for her." Fred shot a quick muffliato down at Teddy before continuing, "We wanted to have the lion and snake start humping or something but mum would have murdered us." All three of the men laughed.

"Now that would have been some high class entertainment." Draco dropped his smirk and truly grinned, "I'd love to help, if you don't mind."

"Great!" Both of the twins shouted together, "Just make sure the whole crowd is out here in about thirty minutes. Can you do that?"

"I don't know, they may all start thinking I'm bringing them out here to murder them or something…" He half joked.

George rolled his eyes, "Yeah…our mother invited a bit too many Hufflepuffs if you ask me. Ask Harry to help you out, they'll jump off a bridge if he tells them to."

"Okay, sounds like a plan," he began back towards the house, "And by the way, uhh…thank you." He cleared his throat furiously and then remembered something, "Oh and Teddy still has muffliato." The toddler was looking between all the wizards with an extremely confused and frustrated expression on his face. The twins began laughing so hard that they doubled over. Draco rolled his eyes good heartedly and entered the Burrow once more.

He sought after Harry and after a couple minutes of weaving through people that he didn't particularly care for, he found the Chosen One with his arm wrapped around Ginny. "Hey Potter," he called out, "I need to speak with you for a moment."

"Umm, alright hold on." He kissed Ginny's cheek and excused himself from the group of people he was talking to. "What is it Malfoy?"

"The twins have a surprise for Hermione out in the yard but I need your help getting the entire party out there. They said it would go off in about thirty minutes."

"Oh," Harry looked as though that wasn't what he had expected Draco to say, "Well that's great! I'll start moving everyone outside now, we could start a bonfire…it is quite cold tonight."

"Okay good. Erm…thanks." The Slytherin turned around before Harry could reply and went off to find Hermione. This was far too much social interaction in one night. He didn't particularly like people.

He finally found her surrounded by a group of people that he vaguely recognized as former Gryffindors. She threw her head back to laugh at something one of them had said and his breath caught in his throat. She was absolutely stunning. And she was his. He felt joy spread throughout his body and his mouth twisted into an idiotic grin. He placed his hand on the small of her back and felt her jump slightly when he went down to whisper into her ear, "You want to go outside? It's nice out."

She turned and smiled up at him, "I'd love to." She looked back at the group of people who now had wary expressions on them. "I'm going to go outside in the yard now if you don't mind." Her face had turned slightly annoyed at their expressions and she didn't look back to say goodbye. The cool autumn air hit them and she took in a big breath.

"I just love this kind of weather." She sighed contentedly. Dracp checked his watch and saw that the fireworks were due to go off in about five minutes. He led her over to an open part of the yard where they would get a good view and wrapped both arms around her.

"Happy Birthday." He kissed her softly and slipped a jewelry box into her hand.

"What's this?"

"Why don't you open it? That's how presents usually work."

She gave him a sarcastic look before delicately tearing off the paper and opening the lid. She took a huge gasp and looked up at him in awe. "It's beautiful." Inside the box sat a necklace with a sapphire engraved into the shape of a heart with silver surrounding it.

"Look at the back." Draco said eagerly. She turned it around and a smile broke out onto her face. Engraved on the back was 'Love Heals'.

"Thank you." She whispered as she went on her tiptoes and gave him a lingering kiss. Just then a big boom went through the yard and she pulled away in surprise. "What's going on?" She had whipped out her wand and went into a fighting stance.

Draco chuckled and lowered her wand, "Calm down love, look up." She raised her brown eyes to see a lion strutting through the starry sky. Another boom went off and a snake joined the lion. The snake hissed at first but as the lion approached, it lowered its head and slithered towards the lion until they were embracing. Draco looked over at Hermione and caught her with tears in her eyes. The last boom went off and 'Congratulations' wrote itself into the stars. The lion and snake looked up at the words and the lion roared in delight. Hermione laughed through her tears and flung herself onto Draco.

"I love you so much."

"And I, you." He pulled away and took the necklace from its box. She turned and lifted her hair so that he could clasp it. The sapphire fell just before her breasts and shined. "Happy Birthday Hermione." They held hands and looked up at the fireworks that had no sign of fading anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Hope everyone likes this chapter! I know it's a bit sappy but whatever...I'm a hopeless romantic so it was fun to write! A lot of people asked me about the previous chapter, how I got the idea for the spell to heal Narcissa, '"Malum abiit ex hoc terra' means 'Evil leave this earth' in Latin. So that's how I came up with it aha. Just two more chapters to go until the end! I'm really really excited about the last two chapters so I think they may be out a lot quicker than usual(: Please review! They make my day! Thanks again(:<p> 


	46. Chapter 46

**Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. Please review! I recommend listening to 'Marry Me' by Train for this chapter(:**

* * *

><p><em>~ Two and half months later ~<em>

"Oh Hermione you look beautiful!" Ginny sat down on the newly bought chaise in the redone wing of the Manor. After knowing that Narcissa was going to be alright, Hermione and Draco had taken on the task of opening up the other side of the Manor, cleaning it out and making it unrecognizable from the prison it once was.

The Gryffindor looked down at herself and swished around her wedding dress. "I'm so glad that I chose this one over the silk one." She looked into the mirror and went onto her tiptoes. "This one just suits me so much better." Her dress was a tube top with a princess kind of look. It poofed out around her hips and sparkled when she walked. It was quite simple, but it made her shine. She continued admiring herself until she caught Ginny trying to get up by herself. "Gin let me help you!"

"I'm barely even showing yet, I can get up by myself!" She put her hand over the small bump on her belly. "But did I tell you we found out the sex?"

"What? Isn't it a bit early to know?"

"Well for muggles I guess, but for us you can find out a bit earlier."

"Well of course I want to know!" Hermione stepped down from the podium of mirrors and rested her hand on Ginny's stomach.

"It's a boy!" Her friend yelled, delighted. Hermione squealed and gave her a tight hug.

"Oh that's fantastic! What are you gonna name him?"

"We decided on James Sirius." Ginny looked lovingly down at the small bulge. "I told Harry he's gonna end up as a prankster with that name."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, I think it's kind of inevitable."

Ginny smiled and then helped Hermione shimmy out of her dress, "I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow."

Hermione felt a rush of excitement overtake her body. "I know, I'm so excited!"

"Are you sure you want to stay away from him for the night? I mean I know you're only in different wings of the Manor but still…I was dying the night before my wedding without Harry."

"Yes Gin, I should be fine. Besides it's a muggle tradition in the first place, I like to keep to a few of my old roots."

Ginny raised a skeptical brow, "Isn't no sex before marriage a tradition too?"

"Oh shut it." Ginny snorted and hung up the wedding dress as Hermione got back into her clothes. She rubbed at her eyes and yawned, "I think we should get to sleep…it's a big day tomorrow."

"You're the boss Mrs. Malfoy." Ginny smirked as she followed Hermione into one of the many guest rooms of the Manor. There were two beds set up and Hermione's entire make up inventory was already spread out on the vanity. Both witches climbed into bed and turned out the lights. "Have a good last sleep as Hermione Granger." Ginny mumbled just before Hermione succumbed to dreams.

Hermione awoke to the silence that only a fresh snow can bring. Butterflies were already forming in her stomach and it felt as though a balloon was ready to pop in her chest. "Is the bride awake?" Ginny's voice tore Hermione out of her daydreams. She nodded and burst out of her bed.

"I'm getting married today!" She shouted to no one in particular.

Ginny chuckled, "That's fantastic and all, but you're not getting married till two in the afternoon, and we have a lot of work to do. Now come here and let me start your hair." The red head was all business and pulled out the vanity chair for Hermione to sit. The brunette skipped over to her seat and sat down giddily. "If you move this much while I'm doing your makeup, I'll hex you." Hermione laughed and forced herself to sit still.

After about an hour of Ginny pulling at her hair, Hermione was finally allowed to stand up. "Now just don't touch it. I have to take those curlers out in fifteen minutes.

"I don't understand why we can't just use magic."

"We are Hermione. Those curlers will keep your hair curled no matter what happens to it, and they will stay curled until you don't want them like that anymore. Plus you have every anti frizz charm I could think of."

"Thank you Gin." Hermione gave her friend a quick hug, "I'm going to go get something to eat-"

"No!" Ginny ran in front of her, "Draco can't see you until you're walking down the aisle. I'll have Cerry bring you food."

"Cerry will not bring me anything." Hermione retorted stubbornly.

Ginny rolled her hazel eyes, "This is gonna be long day."

* * *

><p>Three hours later found Hermione in her dress pacing in front of the door. Her hair was in an updo with curls hanging down to frame her face. Every minute or so she would blow one out of her face and grip her stomach. She had never felt so anxious in her life. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Ginny in her sky blue bridesmaid dress. "Where have you been? It starts in ten minutes!"<p>

"I went to go check on Draco…he's with Blaise and they just went down there so I came to take you down…are you feeling alright?"

Hermione took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat, "Yes, yes I'm fine. Can we go down now?" Ginny nodded and took her hand.

"Your dad is down there as well so I'm going to walk you down to the room and then go make sure Harry is alright. I still can't believe Draco let him be one of the groomsmen."

"I may have begged him for a good two weeks about it…" Hermione mumbled.

Ginny laughed softly and opened the door to the back room. It was decorated with white and sky blue colors and fake snow falling delicately. The French doors that led out to the yard where the ceremony was being held were closed shut with sky blue curtains over them. Teddy was running around in his mini tux boasting to anyone that would listen, how he was the ring bearer. Luna was swaying dreamily in the corner next to Blaise who was whispering something in her ear. Hermione cleared her throat and everyone looked up.

"Bloody hell Hermione," Blaise breathed out, "You look amazing."

"Aunt Hermione you look beautiful!" Teddy shouted as he ran over to her, "When am I gonna get to hold the rings?"

"Harry is gonna walk down with you so that you don't lose them, so whenever he gets in here." She looked around, her brow crinkling in anxiety, when she spotter a pair of friendly green eyes from across the room.

"You look…stunning Hermione." He hugged her, "I can't even think of words to describe you." He looked over at his wife, "You're beautiful." He whispered into her ear. "Did Ginny tell you the sex of our baby Hermione?" He gleamed with pride.

"Yeah, a boy! Congratulations Harry!" She was about to hug him again when her parents caught her eye. "Mum, Dad!" The Gryffindor ran over to her parents and embraced them both.

"Sweetie you look so beautiful." Jane wiped a tear from her eye. "I can't believe my baby girl is getting married."

Greg looked teary eyed as well and had to clear his throat several times before he spoke. "Congratulations honey." He put his arm around her, "we are both so proud of you."

"Thanks." Hermione smiled widely. "I'm so excited!"

Just then Blaise came over and interrupted, "We're going to start now; I'm going to stand out there by Draco. Would you like me to escort you outside Mrs. Granger?"

"That would be lovely, thank you." She kissed her daughter on the cheek, "You'll be great." She whispered before turning and leaving out the side door with Blaise.

"Alright people!" Ginny shouted, quieting the few left in the room. "Harry is going to walk first with Teddy and the rings, then Luna, Me, and then Hermione. Sound good?" Everyone nodded and began to line up at the door. "Hermione you're going to stand off to the side behind the curtain while we walk so that no one can see you until it's time." Ginny placed a hand on her friends back and led her to her spot. Greg followed and gripped his daughter's hand. "Good luck!" Ginny ran off and then the violin music began playing.

From behind the sheer curtain, Hermione watched Harry walk out, guiding Teddy who looked ready to explode. Luna followed and then Ginny. Hermione took a deep breath and squeezed her dads hand before stepping out from behind the curtain. There was a collective gasp but she only had eyes for one person. Draco was standing at the end of the aisle with the most loving expression plastered onto his face. His grey eyes looked as though they were shining and he was grinning despite himself. She locked her eyes with his and in that moment, no words were needed to express how much they loved each other. She nearly forgot her dad was holding her hand until he gripped a bit tighter. She forced herself to look away from Draco and admire the beautiful scenery of her wedding. Untouched snow lay all around the area and it sparkled in the sunlight. The alter had white and sky blue satin cascading around it, and fake snow was falling behind it quietly. They reached the end of the aisle and Greg pulled Hermione towards him. He kissed her on the cheek, "Congratulations baby girl." His words were only loud enough for her and she nodded ever so slightly. He let go of her hands and stood back to offer her to Draco. He just barely bowed down to Greg and grasped Hermione's hands eagerly.

"You look…ravishing." He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

She giggled, "You look quite dashing yourself." They both turned towards the minister.

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate the coming together of Miss Hermione Jean Granger and Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy." The crowd took their seats, "We will begin with the vows. Ladies first." The minister nodded his head at Hermione.

She bit her lip slightly, "Draco, when I first met you…you were a royal git." The audience laughed, as well as the groom. "But I thank god that I did meet you. You have changed my life in every way possible. With you I've felt the love that I had only ever read about. You make me feel beautiful even when my hair looks like a birds nest. You are my soul mate Draco. While we may not agree on…anything, I cannot imagine spending my life with any other person on this earth. You have made me a better person and not look at life quite so seriously. I can't wait for our future together, I can't wait to wake up every morning and see you looking back at me. I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy. I always will." She finished up and Narcissa let out a quiet sob from her seat in the front row.

Draco smiled down at her and began, "I never imagined I could be as happy as I am right now. I never thought I deserved the happiness you bring me. My entire life, I was always told that I would never be good enough and that I was worth nothing. I grew up broken and for the most part, without any kind of love. When you re-entered my life, I was broken and hopeless in my future. But then you started showing me something no one ever had before. You showed that you cared. Hermione, you saved me in every way a person can be saved. You are the only person on this planet that I can be completely honest with, the only person that accepts me completely for who I am. You were the first person who was ever willing to spend your time getting to know me, who decided I was worth it. I didn't believe love would ever find me until you showed up. You brought love into my life and I could never thank you enough for the light you have shined on my world. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you; I couldn't imagine it any other way. I love you with all of my heart Hermione. You are my one and only true love." He wiped away a tear from her chocolate irises and kissed her forehead. In the audience, there wasn't a dry eye to be found.

The minister cleared his throat, "Will the ring bearer please present me with the rings?" Teddy stepped out proudly and handed them up to him. Draco and Hermione took theirs and looked into each other's eyes. "Hermione do you take Draco as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"

"I do." She answered confidently.

"Draco do you take Hermione as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then I now announce you as husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Draco put his hands on both of Hermione's cheeks and kissed her softly. She lifted onto her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. The entire crowd cheered and hollered.

Draco pulled away, "I love you Mrs. Malfoy." She laughed and pecked him once more before looking out into the crowd. Her parents and Narcissa were all crying together, Ron gave her a thumbs up and Harry wiped a stray tear from his eye.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy!" Both Hermione and Draco raised their hands in triumph and began down the aisle to go celebrate. As husband and wife.

* * *

><p>I hope everyone likes this chapter! I was really really nervous to write it and I'm still not sure how I feel about it to be quite honest...Please please give me your feedback! Just one chapter left to go! I love you all(:<p> 


	47. Epilogue

**Everything**** belongs to J.K Rowling. Please Review! I rec. 'End Of An Era' by Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls to listen to(:**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>~19 years later~ <em>

"Come on Cassie! You can't miss the train for your very last year!" Hermione whipped around to find Leo pointing his brand new wand at Ara. "Leo! Don't! You haven't even learned how to use it yet!" Draco laughed heartily from his spot on the couch.

"I think we have another Slytherin on the way!" He grinned proudly at his youngest son. "But I don't think Scorpius will be the same…he's so into reading and learning." The blonde tilted his head to look over at the twin of Leo, who was curled up on the couch with a book, oblivious to the chaos going on in the Manor. Scorpius was the only child of theirs that looked exactly like a replica of Draco. But then again, he only had two sons to go by. Leo had Hermione's curly brown hair and her button nose, but Draco's grey eyes. For twins, the boys looked nothing alike.

"Mum! I can't find my favorite dress!" Cassie leaned her head over the railing, her curly blonde hair falling into her face.

"It's in my room sweetheart," Hermione called up, "I washed it for you." She looked around, 'And grab Lyra while you're up there! I can't find her anywhere!"

"I'm right here mum," Lyra turned her brown eyes onto her mother, "I was trying to get Leo away from Ara."

"I can handle myself just fine thank you very much!" Ara snapped, "I wasn't put into Gryffindor for nothing!"

Lyra rolled her eyes, "Whatever. It usually helps if you _know_ the jinx." She smirked identically to her father.

"Oh you think just because you were made a prefect this year that you're so special…" Ara grumbled. "I bet when I'm a fifth year I will be prefect as well."

"Not unless McGonagall loses her mind." Lyra mumbled under her breath.

"Both of you stop fighting," Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose, "You know your mother and I were so excited when we found out that we were having another girl so close in age…we thought you would get along." Both girls snorted. They were complete opposites. Lyra had sleek, straight blonde hair and brown eyes that shimmered with pointy features all around. Ara had curly brown hair like her mothers with fiery grey eyes that sparked with excitement at the mention of danger. She had her mother's plump lips, but her father's thin, pointed nose.

"Cassie I swear to Merlin if you don't get your arse down here-"

"I'm coming!" The eldest Malfoy child stomped down the stairs and levitated her trunk down with her. She was already in her Slytherin uniform, but the skirt was pulled much higher than Hermione remembered them ever being. She sighed and headed towards the apparation point.

"Alright, Cassie you take Lyra and Ara. I'll take Scorp, and Draco sweetheart can you take Leo? He's currently trying to hex the plant over there." The entire family turned towards the youngest who was mumbling nonsense to himself. Scorpius stood from his spot on the couch and grabbed his brother's collar.

"You don't even know any spells yet…" He plopped Leo down next to Draco and grabbed onto his mother's hand. With a loud crack, the entire family was whisked away onto Platform 9 3/4 .

"We have to find Harry and Ginny. They said James was going to come along to see you all off!" Hermione looked around eagerly for her best friend.

"What about Ron and Pansy?" Cassie looked up from her nails, "Are they coming?"

"Yes…why?" Hermione raised a suspicious brow.

"I haven't seen Josh in weeks!"

"You are not dating a Weasley!" Draco roared.

"Whatever." Cassie rolled her eyes and perked up, "there they are!" Across the sea of people, red and black heads were bobbing along. Ron and Pansy were surrounded by their five kids. Josh, Ella, Melody, Stephanie, and Amanda. "Josh!" Cassie squealed and ran ahead of her family to embrace the eldest Weasley and the only Slytherin.

"I'm gonna be sick." Draco muttered into a giggling Hermione's ear.

"'Mione!" Ron called out. "It's good to see you!" He gave her a good hug and shook Draco's hand swiftly. "Have you seen Harry yet?"

"Right here!" Harry called out from behind them. James was just a bit taller than his father and Lily and Albus were close behind their mother.

"Harry!" Hermione hugged both Harry and Ginny and then James. "I swear James, you get taller every day."

"Well the auror department said it was good to be tall so I'll take it." He smiled proudly at his brand new job.

"Where's Teddy?" Hermione looked back at Harry.

"He and Victoire decided to take a random vacation to France…I swear that boy is crazy."

Hermione chuckled, "No, just in love." All of their kids were now chatting about their houses and Leo and Scorpius now looked incredibly nervous. They were the last of the group of kids to go to Hogwarts. Hermione watched out of the corner of her eye as Draco pulled both boys away from the pack.

"Now listen boys, there is no need to be nervous." Draco's knees were already protesting at his kneeling. How he hated growing old. "Your mother and I will love you no matter what house you're put in to."

"Even Hufflepuff?" Leo asked earnestly.

Draco laughed softly, "Yes even Hufflepuff…although you both don't seem like Hufflepuff material." He assessed both of their faces and was taken aback by how frightened Scorpius looked. "What's wrong son?"

"I just…I don't think I fit into Gryffindor or Slytherin…everyone in the family has been sorted into one of them already." He looked down in shame.

"That's okay son…you can be in whatever house you want. I will still be incredibly proud of you. And if you're put into Gryffindor, you've got Ara to look after you and in Slytherin Lyra and Cassie with keep an eye on you. I promise you will both be just fine." Both boys looked slightly reassured and nodded slowly. Draco patted their backs, "Alright let's get back before someone realizes we are missing-"

"CASSIOPEIA NARCISSA MALFOY!" Hermione barked over at her daughter, "If I catch you snogging someone like that ever again, I will personally hex all your hair off!" Josh looked extremely embarrassed and his ears began to turn red. Draco felt his jaw tense as he glared over at the blushing Weasley boy. He came up behind his wife and put a hand on her lower back.

"I could just hex his balls off." He whispered into her ear. A small smile pulled at the corner of her lips as the train whistled in the background.

"Alright kids! Time to go!" Hermione turned around to her two youngest sons and kissed both their heads. "Don't forget to write as soon as you get to your dormitories! I wanna know what houses you get into! And we will all be so proud of you no matter what!"

"We're here!" Blaise Zabini tore his way through the crowd with his daughter, Aspen, hanging onto his hand for dear life. She was already in her Ravenclaw uniform with a shiny Prefect badge sitting proudly on her chest. Luna came up behind him with their son Gavin in his Slytherin wear.

"I was so sure we would be late." Luna giggled as if that wasn't a big deal in any way.

"Alright everyone onto the train!" Ginny shouted above everyone else. She was like her mother in that way. Kid after kid piled onto the Hogwarts express, all looking incredibly excited to go back for another year. "And don't forget to tell Neville hello! He told us all about his new Herbology lessons!" Nearly all of the kids groaned and put their heads into their hands. They weren't huge fans of Herbology. Leo and Scorpius were the last to climb up the big steps.

"We love you." Hermione patted both their heads, "No matter what!"

Draco leaned down to Scorpius, "Good luck son. You'll make me proud, I just know it." The blonde boy smiled up at his father and nodded excitedly. Draco stood up and put his arm around Hermione. Harry and Ginny stood from one side and waved at their two little Gryffindor's that were waving enthusiastically from their compartment.

"Remember to say hello to the Grey Lady!" Luna shouted after Aspen. Her daughter looked identical to her in every way, and was just as dreamlike.

The train gave one last whistle and slowly began to move away. All six of the parents watched with pride as their little babies sped off to school, reminiscing on the days they had spent inside those magical walls. Once it disappeared around the bend, they all said their goodbyes, promising to see each other soon, and apparated home.

* * *

><p>"Hermione! The boys' letters just came!" Draco nearly jumped up out his seat in the library. Hermione leapt from her spot on the couch and ran over to read the letter.<p>

_Mum and Dad, _

_ I got Gryffindor! The hat took a while to decide…nearly put me in Slytherin but then had a change of heart. I don't even care cause Gryffindor is amazing!_

"Wow I really thought he would be in Slytherin." Draco mused.

_Ara showed me all around the tower and it's beautiful! Much better than those stinky dungeons. (Sorry dad) Well I have to go, I'm exhausted. Just wait till you get Scorp's letter. He had a pretty eventful night._

_Love, Leo._

"Aww my little Gryffindor boy!" Hermione sang. She pulled Scorpius' letter out of her husband's hands and opened it up eagerly.

_Mum and Dad,_

_Well I don't know how to say this but…I'm in Ravenclaw! I always kind of felt that I belonged in this house and I'm so excited! Aspen showed me all around and man is it beautiful! I almost feel bad neither of you got to ever see it! I hope you're both alright with having one Ravenclaw in the family. Well I've got to go, I'm having a chess tournament with my new friend Nathan. I'll write you both soon! Love you!_

_ Love, Scorpius. _

"Wow…I guess I should have seen that one coming." Draco rubbed his head, at a loss for words.

"I kind of did see it coming."

Draco scoffed, "Oh of course you did dear."

"I did!"

"Uh huh, okay." He wrapped his hands around her middle and kissed his way up her neck. "You know this is the first night we have all the kids out of the house?" He held her tighter to him, "I had some ideas about how we could spend it…"

Hermione leaned her head back and moaned, "Great minds think alike." Draco picked her up into his arms and whisked her off to their master bedroom. Neither had had nightmares for almost twenty years now. Their scars were long gone and now just a distant memory. They were healed.

* * *

><p>Wow...I can't believe I'm actually done. It's a very bittersweet moment. I hope everyone feels satisfied with the ending! I've had it planned since the beginning so it was very very fun to write! Thank you all so so much for sticking with me through this whole thing. It means the world to me and I love you all so much! Maybe I will write another fanfic some day. I hope everyone fully enjoyed Healed as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. (:<p> 


End file.
